A Tempestade Stark
by ISS1988
Summary: Tony estava lutando, desesperado para salvar o mundo, desesperado vendo todas as chances se voltarem contra ele e seus aliados, mas, então uma interação com as Jóias Do Infinito o levam a sua mente de volta do tempo, no corpo jovem com as memórias dos próximos anos de sua vida, ele descobre que está em um universo diferente e com isso tudo muda.
1. Recomeço

Marvel

A Tempestade Stark

Capítulo 1

Recomeço

Ele havia voltado; Tony Stark havia voltado no tempo, ele não deveria acreditar nisso, mas, sempre imaginou ao assistir os programas de SYFY, mas, sendo um homem da ciência não deveria acreditar nisso por ser impossível, de fato, ficou provado que o tempo pode ser manipulado; isso ficou claro e especialmente quando ele voltou no tempo, mas, ele não voltou sozinho, quando ele interagiu com a Jóia Infinita Do Tempo, Peter Quill estava interagindo com a Jóia Infinita Da Realidade e Thor estava interagindo com a Jóia Do Infinito Do Espaço que estava perto das outras jóias já que ele havia voltado a sua mente ou alma para um corpo mais jovem; como; eles que por um breve momento conseguiram tirar as jóias da manopla de Thanos e foi esse breve momento em que aconteceu antes que ele pudesse recuperar as jóias rapidamente. Tony acha que ele voltou com Quill e Thor, mas, a realidade foi mudada; diferente e ao mesmo tempo igual; Tony ainda nasceu em 1970 e ainda perdeu os pais para o Soldado Invernal aos 21 anos de idade; tanto que não teve problema para olhar por cada canto do local do acidente procurando as câmeras que gravaram tudo, mas, é claro que foi levada; ele procurou pelos donos das terras, então ele havia encontrado um dos donos que tinham câmeras no lugar, ele havia feito uma cópia que entregou a Tony por uma quantia generosa e agora ele tinha a prova de quem havia matado os seus pais e do rosto de Bucky Barnes.

Tony aproveitou o tempo antes de assumir a empresa para se contextualizar na história que agora estava muito alterada e então ele poderia começar a formular planos para o que viria a frente; seu pai havia participado do Projeto Renascimento e do Projeto Manhattan como foi originalmente; ao lado do Doutor Abraham Erskine e da supervisão do Coronel Chester Pillips e de Peggy Carter pela SSR (Reserva Estratégica Científica) criam o super soldado através do Soro Do Super Soldado ou o Soro Erskine injetando em Steve Rogers e assim nasce o Capitão América em 1942, mas, Erskine é assassinado por um espião da HYDRA; Rogers passa dois anos como garoto propaganda até que descobre que Bucky Barnes foi capturado e nesse meio tempo e experimentado pela HYDRA; Rogers atravessa as linhas inimigas e resgatas os prisioneiros; sozinho e assim ele cria a Howling Commandos e passa a destruir as bases da HYDRA até o derradeiro enfrentamento em 1945 contra Johann Shmidt, a Caveira Vermelha e assim caindo no gelo onde foi perdido e congelado, mas, não antes de enfrentar e vencer Arnim Zola, o Barão Heinrich Zemo e Wolfgang Von Strucker.

Aqui novas lembranças e pesquisas entram; lembranças para Tony que conheceu a filha do Capitão America, Sharon Rogers que nasceu em 1946 e que sua tia Peggy a escondeu quem é o seu pai sendo que foi praticamente criada na casa de seu pai enquanto Peggy dizia que ela era a sua sobrinha; Sharon herdou todas as características super soldado de Rogers e ela não envelhece; Tony se lembra de chamá-la de irmã mais velha e quando ela mostrou todas as suas habilidades e inclusive trabalhando com agente de SHIELD, de alguma forma que Tony não sabe, sua tia Peggy conseguiu vibranium para fazer um escudo e uma lança para Sharon e ela levar o nome de Capitã América e como seu pai lutar pelos inocentes e a opressão e lutar contra a HYDRA especialmente; Tony sabe que os aliados no final da segunda guerra pegaram cientistas para eles, incluindo cientistas da HYDRA que levaram a reconstruir a HYDRA; com os soviéticos veio a Sala Vermelha; essa divisão do Leviatã já existia para dar conta de dois projetos, o Projeto Viúva Negra e os cientistas da HYDRA pegos pelos soviéticos começaram o Projeto Soldado Invernal; depois de anos esses mesmos cientistas tinham seus próprios objetivos e não podiam ter a HYDRA como inimiga oculta e então a expuseram para enfraquecê-la. Com essa exposição veio o inimigo da Capitã América, Sinthea Shmidt ou simplesmente Sin, a filha da Caveira Vermelha e ela também não envelhecia graças ao super soro que a Caveira Vermelha tinha em seu sangue.

Tia Peggy se casou com Daniel Sousa e tiveram outros filhos, tio Daniel sempre tratou Sharon como sua filha e ele sempre colocou Tony como parte dessa família junto com seus pais; seu padrinho é um professor e intelectual que seu pai sempre ajudou o Professor Charles Xavier; seu pai sempre soube que o Prof. Xavier tem poderes psíquicos e sempre soube da existência dos mutantes e sempre trabalhou para ajudá-los; tal confiança que seu pai fez Charles o seu padrinho; Tony continuou a ajudar como seu pai. Aqui Tony buscou arquivos sobre ele; de início ele participou de um programa da CIA em 1962 para a Divisão X, formada por Charles Xavier; Professor X, Erik Lehnsherr; Magneto, Raven Darkholme; Mystique, Hank McCoy; Besta; Christopher Summers; Corsário; Sean Cassidy; Banshee; Angel Salvadore; Armando Muñoz; Darwin e Moria MacTaggert ao qual conseguiram conter a Crise De Mísseis De Cuba não escalasse para uma guerra total como o Clube Do Inferno queria; um grupo desse clube comandado por Sebastian Shaw, Emma Frost; Janos Quested; Riptide e Azazel; Darwin havia sido morto.

Foi durante essa crise em que Charles acaba em uma cadeira de rodas; Magneto sai com Mystique, Angel Salvadore, Riptide, Emma Frost e Azazel e formam a Irmandade Dos Mutantes, Charles se recupera dos ferimentos e funda a sua escola com o seu pai dando apoio financeiro e anos mais tarde se torna o padrinho de Tony. Esse grupo viria a reaparecer em 1973; dez anos depois; Vietnã estava no auge e os alunos saíram da escola de Charles para lutar na guerra e provar que os mutantes também são patriotas; parece que em um futuro apocalíptico, a humanidade estava sendo comandado pelos piores dos humanos, o Programa Sentinela entrou em vigor com agentes e mais tarde; Sentinelas com uma armadura com capacidade de se adaptar a qualquer situação; tio Charles lhe contou sobre isso; por que, ainda não tinha resposta, talvez ele já saiba sobre o que aconteceu com Tony; contou que seu eu mais velho com a ajuda de uma mutante mandou a mente de outro mutante para o passado e mudar o que aconteceu; eles conseguiram, mesmo com Magneto colocando um estádio em volta da Casa Branca; Mystique se tornou a heroína e cara dos Direitos Dos Mutantes parando Magneto e salvando o Presidente Nixon.

Houve uma paz sem grandes eventos acontecendo que exigia que o mundo fosse salvo; os mutantes conseguiram ser colocado em igualdade com a humanidade e pela ONU e mais tarde com a aprovação constitucional de vários países, seu pai pelos quase vinte anos ajudou a manter o status que foi conquistado, mas, em alguns lugares não acontecia e informalmente pela ONU, os X-Mens saiu em campo para garantir que isso acontecesse. Tony se preparou, ao assumir a empresa, Tony voltou a trabalhar; a criar as mesmas coisas que ele havia feito antes, focando em outras linhas do que só em armas para a decepção de Stane que sempre que podia, dizia que ele estava abandonando o legado de seu pai, mesmo assim, a empresa estava crescendo, se tornando importante e conseguindo os contratos com o governo; para a sua grande raiva, ele deixou que Stane vendesse armas pelas suas costas, ele sabia que o que ele merecia chegaria com o tempo, mas, não foi nas armas que Tony inovou, ele investiu na Divisão Automotiva, estava fabricando veículos militares e também veículos civis e pesquisas voltada para veículos que emitiam poluentes, a Divisão De Energia para as pesquisas de energias limpas e baratas, a Divisão Tecnológica para o desenvolvimento de tecnologia nas mais diversas areas, a Divisão Médica para o desenvolvimento de equipamento médico e estudos para a cura das doenças, a Divisão Aeroespacial para o desenvolvimento de aviões, foguetes e tecnologia de exploração espacial; ele criou a Bolsa De Estudo Howard Stark para buscar jovens talentos nas escolas e faculdades para trabalhar na Stark Industries; criou também o Fundo Maria Stark para ajudar os necessitados em regiões devastadas e fazendo doação para ajudar instituições beneficentes, especialmente o Instituto para Jovens Super Dotados e é claro continuando a Divisão De Entretenimento já que seu pai foi um diretor de cinema e Tony estaria investindo em filmes e séries.

Tony tinha que esperar Pepper aparecer, ela apareceria em 1993, ele parou em sair com modelos, beber e festas, ele já havia passado do tempo de luto, especialmente com a perda de Janet Van Dyne em 1987; tia Janet, já que ela, tia Peggy e sua mãe eram grande amigas; melhores amigas; infelizmente ele não consegue manter contato com a filha dela Hope Pym desde 1989 onde o pai dela, Hank Pym se desligou da SHIELD; inicialmente ele não havia feito nada, apenas focado no trabalho e aos poucos foi se aproximando de Pepper; em 1995, ele já a podia chamar de amiga como faz com Rhodes; foi nesse ano que se reencontrou com David Xavier, filho de Charles Xavier e Moria MacTaggert, ele se intitula Legião e saiu para suas aventuras próprias, ele veio com sua mãe buscando ajuda para uma tradução e então começou os eventos do Apocalipse, um mutante super poderoso que queria destruir o mundo e refazê-lo a sua imagem; o time original de 1963 foi reunido Charles Xavier; Raven Darkholme; Hank MacCoy; Christopher Summers; Sean Cassidy; Moria MacTaggert, mais tarde; tio Charles havia contado como as coisas haviam desandado.

Apocalipse aconteceu, decidido a recrutar quatro cavaleiros; ele foi atrás de Erik Lehnsherr, o Magneto que havia se escondido vendo a sua Irmandade Dos Mutantes sendo cassada como terroristas; Emma Frost; Angel Salvadore, Riptide foram mortos; outra recrutada foi Ororo Munrou no Egito que se passou a se chamar de Tempestade; outra recrutada foi Elizabeth Braddock na Inglaterra que atende pelo nome de Psylocke; seu quarto cavaleiro é Christopher Summers, o Corsário que foi sequestrado junto com Xavier; o time foi reunido com os que sobraram, Mystique decidiu liderar o time junto com Hank e Sean, Moria se juntou a eles assim como o seu filho David e com os novos recrutas, Jean Grey, Scott e Alex Summers, Warren Worthington III e Kurt Wagner. Tony apenas pode assistir o mundo ser devastado quando conseguiram parar e matar Apocalipse, os seus cavaleiros sendo libertados e apenas Magneto decidiu não ficar na mansão; e Christopher Summers sendo morto.

Em 1996, mais uma vez o time original de 1963 foi reunido para parar Magneto que estava na Ilha Muir e de alguma forma conseguiu o soro do super soldado e durante o procedimento todos foram afetados ficando mais fortes e rejuvenescidos; foi nesse ano em que Tony começou a namorar a Pepper e em um ato de confiança com a ajuda de Charles Xavier mostrou a ela as suas lembranças sobre algumas coisas sobre o que aconteceu e ouviu a sua explicação sobre como algumas coisas não deveriam ser mudadas até a hora certa; demorou um tempo, mas, ela aceitou e continuou com o namoro. Em 1998 Tony recebe um telefonema de Hope Van Dyne; foi nessa conversa em que ele descobriu que por seu pai não ligar para ela, ela havia desistido dele e mudado o nome de Pym para Van Dyne; ela havia ligado para agradecer o presente e que queria estar presente na vida de Tony junto com Sharon e Sharon Carter que sempre foram próximos, mesmo com a diferença gritante de idade; Tony havia deixado claro no cartão do presente sobre ter enviado presente nos anos anteriores e questionou o seu pai que com muita pressão confessou ter jogado os presentes que Tony enviava fora e isso aumentou a fenda entre pai e filha; Tony se desculpou por ser a causa de briga entre pai e filha, mas, Hope disse que não é a culpa dele e sim do seu pai, mas, seu orgulho e ambos marcaram para se encontrarem e Tony apresentaria Pepper a Hope.

Em 1999 Tony se casou com Pepper e ele sabia que esse seria um ano de mudança; ele foi para a passagem de ano em Berna, na Suíça onde deu uma palestra, sóbrio e bem atento, assim que terminou ele imediatamente saiu, ele conversou com Maya Hansen, mesmo por algum tempo e pediu para ir a sua empresa e fazer uma demonstração e evitou Aldrich Killian; talvez as coisas mudem ou continuem as mesmas; em 2000; Tony se torna pai; ele sempre teve medo de se tornar igual ao seu pai e foi preciso mais de dezoito anos para ser pai, mas, agora ele estava se tornando mais cedo, Richard e Laura são as suas coisas mais preciosas desse mundo ao lado de Pepper, Rhodes e Happy e ele vai proteger todos eles. Tony assiste a exibição de Maya Hansen e fica impressionado com o trabalho dela e se compromete em ajudá-la; pelos anos seguintes Tony equilibra o trabalho, ser marido e pai até que finalmente ele chega a 2008.

Tony estava em Las Vegas para receber um prêmio; o Prêmio Apogee por Designe e Excelência em Engenharia e diferentemente da última vez ele receberia esse prêmio:

\- "Tony Stark, gênio, inventor, visionário, patriota americano"! – disse a voz do locutor; engraçado que ele sempre quis saber o que esse locutor tinha dito antes que Rhodes lhe desse o prêmio – "Desde a sua juventude, o filho do lendário fabricante de armas, Howard Stark, com seu mente brilhante e pura genialidade atraiu todas as atenções; aos quatro anos construiu a sua primeira placa de circuito, aos seis anos o seu primeiro motor e aos dezessete anos se formou com distinção no MIT; mas, então a morte de um titã chocou a nação, o aliado e amigo de longa data de Howard Stark, Obadiah Stane entra em cena para substituir o lendário fundador até que aos vinte e um anos o filho pródigo assume a cadeira da liderança das Stark Industries; com as chaves do reino, Tony lidera uma nova era na fabricação de armas mais inteligentes e sofisticadas, inovações em outras areas militares, inovações nas areas médicas, automotivas, na indústria do entretenimento, indústria espacial, energia limpa e desenvolvendo talentos; hoje Tony Stark mudou o perfil americano em muitas areas de grande importância para o país"!

James Rhodes estava no palanque pronto para falar:

\- Como representante dos militares nas Stark Industries, eu tive o privilégio de servir com um patriota de verdade, ele é meu amigo; senhoras e senhores; tenho a honra e o prazer de entregar o Prêmio Apogeu desse ano para o Sr. Tony Stark!

Tony que tinha Pepper e Obadiah em cada lado se levantou sorrindo e acenando para todos, ele se moveu e subiu ao palco onde cumprimentou Rhodes:

\- Belas palavras! – disse Tony:

\- Agora quero ouvir você! – disse Rhodes sorrindo:

\- Você gosta de me ver nessas situações Bicudo! – disse Tony ficando de frente para os convidados segurando o prêmio – É um prazer está aqui! É uma grande honra receber esse prêmio; esse é um reconhecimento não só do meu trabalho, mas, de toda a Stark Industries; obrigado a você e obrigado a todos! Estamos em Vegas Baby, vamos aproveitar!

Os aplausos seguidos de risos quando Tony terminou o seu discurso, ele estava saindo com Pepper e Rhodes, Obadiah já havia ido embora, agora ele seguia pelo cassino rodeado de seguranças liderados pelo seu amigo Happy Hogan; eles chegam ao carro; Pepper entra primeiro:

\- Sr. Stark! Com licença! – gritou uma voz feminina, os seguranças a param – Christine Everhart do Vanity Fair! Posso fazer algumas perguntas?

\- Ela é problema? – pergunta Tony sussurrando para Hogan:

\- Ela é bonita! – respondeu Hogan sussurrando e Tony olha para a esposa dentro do carro, ela sorrindo acena positivamente; Tony se vira para ela:

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony – Pergunte!

\- Tem sido chamado de "o Da Vinci" de nossa época; o que acha disso? – perguntou Christine:

\- Ridículo, eu não sei pintar! – respondeu Tony:

\- E o seu outro apelido? – perguntou Christine – "O Mercador Da Morte"?

\- Nada mal! – respondeu Tony – Mas, isso é por causa do Departamento De Pesquisas Militares?

\- Sim! – respondeu Christine:

\- Não é só de armas que as Stark Industries se sustentam! – disse Tony – O desenvolvimento tecnológico dos militares anda de lado com o desenvolvimento civil, a Stark Industries decidiu aproximar mais esses dois lados e trabalhar para trazer cada vez mais inovações que beneficiem os dois lados e além do mais, a Stark Industries se dedica mais a proteção dos soldados, a comunicação e a medicina nos campos de batalhas!

Tony suspirou:

\- Berkeley? – perguntou Tony:

\- Brown! – respondeu Christine:

\- Muito bem, aluna de Brown! – disse Tony – O mundo não é perfeito, mas, ele é o único que temos; infelizmente seria uma utopia não precisarmos mais de armas; é da natureza humana lutar e encontrarmos novas maneiras de matarmos uns aos outros!

\- Decorou essa fala? – perguntou Christine:

\- Falo todo dia na frente do espelho! – respondeu Tony:

\- Quero uma resposta séria Sr. Stark! – disse Christine:

\- Muito bem, meu pai sempre dizia como uma filosofia que para se alcançar a paz é preciso te rum bastão maior do que o outro cara! – disse Tony:

\- Bela frase para quem tem os maiores bastões! – disse Christine:

\- Meu pai ajudou a derrotar os nazistas, fez parte do Projeto Renascimento, o Projeto Manhattan e fez armas para combater os soviéticos! – disse Tony – Sim, eu diversifiquei a empresa para explorar outros ramos e não dá a mesma importância para armas como o pai deu; muitos, inclusive os seus professores de Brown diriam que ele foi um herói!

\- E muitas pessoas diriam que ele lucrou com a guerra! – disse Christine:

\- Os dois lados estão certos! – disse Tony – Você planeja de fato falar sobre os grandes avanços que fizemos na medicina e no combate a fome por meio de cultivo inteligente; esses avanços que vem da verba militar!

\- Você já perdeu uma hora de sono na sua vida? – perguntou Christine:

\- Perdi vários com a minha esposa e filhos! – disse Tony – Boa noite!

Tony entrou no carro com Pepper olhando para ele e sorrindo:

\- Como foi? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Pensei que ensinavam retórica melhor em Brown! – respondeu Tony.

Na manhã seguinte, Pepper está na cama depois de uma noite de sexo com seu marido:

\- Bom dia Sra. Stark, são sete da manhã! – disse JARVIS, IA que cuida de vários aspectos da vida da Família Stark – Malibu com vinte e dois graus com nuvens esparsas!

As janelas ficaram transparentes mostrando a paisagem do mar aberto, as janelas inteligentes mostrando as mais diversas informações:

\- Boas condições para o surfe com ondas de um metro! – disse JARVIS – A maré alta virá as dez e cinqüenta e duas da manhã!

Pepper já havia tomado banho e se vestido, ainda havia algumas coisas para fazer antes que Tony fosse para o Afeganistão, ela desceu para a garagem e oficina do Tony quando o viu mexendo em seu carro Hot Rod e seus filhos Richard e Laura assistiam com muita atenção, ou tanta atenção que crianças de oito anos poderiam dar, mas, assim como o pai e o avô tinham um grande interesse e montar e desmontar as coisas; Pepper entrou:

\- Mamãe! – disse os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo correndo para abraçá-la:

\- É só você chegar que a atenção deles vai toda para você! – disse Tony – Quero uma vista explodida!

Tony estava olhando para a tela enquanto mostrava o motor desmontado em peças:

\- A compressão do cilindro três está baixa! – disse JARVIS:

\- Registre! – disse Tony:

\- Eu sou a mãe deles! – disse Pepper – E concordamos que não iríamos reclamar da atenção que os nossos filhos dão para cada um de nós!

\- Eu sei disso! – disse Tony:

\- Você já devia estar em viajem e chegando ao outro lado do mundo! – disse Pepper:

\- Por que a pressa? – perguntou Tony se virando para Pepper:

\- Seu vôo estava marcado para uma hora e meia atrás! – respondeu Pepper:

\- É estranho, já que o avião é meu, eles teriam que esperar eu chegar! – disse Tony:

\- Temos que rever algumas coisas antes de você sair! – disse Pepper:

\- Para que ter um avião se ele não pode me esperar! – disse Tony:

\- Larry ligou, tem outro interessado no Jackson Pollock! – disse Pepper enquanto seus filhos estavam olhando os dois conversando – Vai querer?

\- É uma representação da fase da primavera? – perguntou Tony:

\- Na verdade "Springs" é um bairro em East Hampton onde ele viveu e trabalhou e não a estação do ano! – respondeu Pepper:

\- E? – perguntou Tony:

\- Acho um bom exemplar, está supervalorizado! – respondeu Pepper:

\- Compre e guarde! – disse Tony andando até a cozinha da oficina:

\- O discurso da cerimônia do MIT! – disse Pepper:

\- É em junho, não me pressione com coisas tão distantes! – disse Tony:

\- Eles estão me pressionando! – disse Pepper:

\- Não transmita para mim! – disse Tony pegando água enquanto pegava dois copos para os seus filhos que também tomaram água:

\- Preciso que assine isso! – disse Pepper dando uma pasta para Tony e apontando com a caneta a linha pontilhada:

\- Por que está tentando se livrar de mim? – perguntou Tony – Tem planos?

\- Tenho sim! – respondeu Pepper enquanto Tony estava assinando os papeis:

\- Não gosto quando tem compromisso! – disse Tony:

\- Eu posso ter no meu aniversário! – afirmou Pepper:

\- É seu aniversário? – perguntou Tony surpreso:

\- Engraçado que é a mesma data todo ano! – respondeu Pepper:

\- Compre um presente bem legal para você em meu nome! – disse Tony:

\- Já comprei! – disse Pepper:

\- E? – perguntou Tony curioso:

\- É bem legal! – respondeu Pepper – De bom gosto! Obrigado Sr. Stark!

\- De nada Sra. Stark! – disse Tony beijando a sua esposa; seus filhos fizeram careta de nojo; Tony os pegou que riram de alegria e estava carregando eles para cima – Quando voltar vou te dar um verdadeiro presente!

\- O que? – perguntou Pepper surpresa enquanto Tony subia as escadas carregando os seus filhos, ela os seguiu imediatamente.

Tony estava em alta velocidade na estrada indo em direção ao aeroporto com Happy seguindo ele, eles fizeram em bom tempo chegando ao aeroporto; o aeroporto da empresa, Tony chegou primeiro saindo do carro ao mesmo tempo em que Happy saia dele:

\- Essa foi ótima, achei que tinha te perdido! – disse Tony:

\- E perdeu Senhor, tive que cortar por Mulholland! – disse Happy abrindo a porta malas e pegando a sua bagagem:

\- Garoto esperto! – disse Tony e em seguida se dirigindo para o jato onde Rhodes estava esperando com uma cara séria:

\- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- O que? – perguntou Tony:

\- Três horas! – respondeu Rhodes:

\- Aniversário da esposa e filhos! – disse Tony:

\- Eu fiquei esperando três horas, demorou tanto assim? – perguntou Rhodes um pouco mais calmo:

\- Você podia esperar dentro do jato! – disse Tony entrando – É isso aí pessoal! Vamos rodar!

O jato estava no ar indo em direção ao seu destino, sem turbulência e sem problemas, Tony estava sentado esperando que o seu almoço fosse servido:

\- Ta lendo o que bicudo? – perguntou Tony:

\- Nada! – respondeu Rhodes:

\- Cara amarrada! – disse Tony – Olhe! Desculpe por fazer você esperar, mas, hoje é um péssimo dia para apresentar armas, eu tenho sorte de ter uma esposa que compreende que o mundo não para por que é seu aniversário! Devia parar! Não para!

\- Tudo bem eu só estou indiferente! – disse Rhodes – Eu compreendo, mas, você devia ter avisado! Você não me dá respeito! Tudo bem eu só sou a sua babá! Tenho que trocar a sua fralda!

\- Que isso! Eu te respeito! – disse Tony:

\- Avisa quando for trocar a fraldinha que o titio aproveita e leva a mamadeira! – disse Rhodes:

\- Aqueça o saquê! – disse a aeromoça quando se aproximou com os pratos:

\- Que saquê? Estamos trabalhando! – disse Rhodes:

\- Se vamos discutir sentimentos; devemos pelo menos estar bebendo! – disse Tony – E não dá para comer sashimi sem tomar saquê!

\- Você não consegue ter talento para ser responsável! – disse Rhodes.

Eles haviam pousado na Base Aérea De Bagram, no Afeganistão; Tony desceu com Rhodes e cumprimentou os seus anfitriões:

\- General! – cumprimentou Tony apertando a mão do general:

\- Bem vindo Sr. Stark! – disse o general cumprimentando de volta – Estamos ansiosos para a sua apresentação!

Tony cumprimentou o general do Exército Afegão em sua língua; depois de apertar mais algumas mãos, eles entraram nos carros e com escolta pesada seguiram para o local de apresentação; eles chegaram e desceram; Tony se posicionou:

\- É melhor ser temido ou respeitado? – perguntou Tony – Eu pergunto a você; é demais querer os dois? Pensando nisso, eu humildemente apresento a jóia mais valiosa das Indústrias Stark! O primeiro sistema de mísseis a incorporar a nossa tecnologia de raios repulsores! Dizem que a melhor arma é aquela que nunca temos que disparar; eu discordo com todo o respeito! Eu prefiro a arma em que disparamos uma vez! Foi assim que meu pai fez; é assim que a América faz e tem funcionado muito bem até agora! É preciso uma desculpa para disparar um desses e eu garanto a vocês que os vilões não vão querer sair de suas cavernas!

Nesse momento em que o lançador se moveu apontando para cima e o míssel foi disparado para alcançar a altitude máxima para então seu corpo se soltar e dentro dele sair pequenos projéteis em que acionaram os propulsores se dirigindo para a montanha enquanto o míssel de transporte caiu inofensivo:

\- Para a apreciação de todos! – disse Tony – O Jericó!

Uma grande explosão tomou conta de toda a montanha causando uma onda de choque pegando a todos arrancando os bonés dos militares presentes; a apresentação foi um sucesso; todos estavam felizes e maravilhados com o novo míssel; Tony se aproximou de uma caixa que abriu revelando um engradado de bebida, Tony pegou o seu uísque:

\- Dou uma dessas de brinde a cada compra de quinhentos milhões! – disse Tony – A paz!

Tony pegou o seu celular e atendeu uma ligação de Obadiah que estava na cama:

\- Tony! – disse Obadiah:

\- Obie, por que está acordado? – Tony:

\- Não conseguir conter a ansiedade! – respondeu Obadiah – Como foi?

\- O natal vai ser mais cedo esse ano! – respondeu Tony:

\- Maravilha! – disse Obadiah – Vejo você amanhã!

\- Não ta usando o pijama que eu te dei? – perguntou Tony entrando no carro:

\- Boa noite Tony! – respondeu Obadiah encerrando a ligação. Tony se acomodou:

\- Tony! – chamou Rhodes:

\- Desculpe, aqui é o carrinho da diversão! – disse Tony – O do trabalho é lá trás!

\- Você é que sabe! – disse Rhodes:

\- Te vejo na base! – disse Tony.

Em meio ao rock clássico, Tony estava em seus pensamentos, agora isso ele não podia impedir, tinha que acontecer, ele tinha que sofrer pelos próximos três meses, é esse momento em que ele se transforma em o Homem De Ferro, não podia ser evitado; aqui ele se prepara de verdade para o que está por vir, aqui ele começa a caminhada para chegar à luta contra Thanos, como um videogame ele passaria pelos chefes até chegar ao chefão, ele se preparou mentalmente desde que havia voltado e quando voltasse faria as coisas diferentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo parecidas ou até iguais; Tony percebeu que os outros ocupantes do carro estavam em silêncio; segurando o seu copo de uísque enquanto encaravam-no:

\- Parece que vocês estão me levando para a corte marcial! – disse Tony – Que loucura é essa? O que eu fiz? Vocês vão parar o carro e me matar; dar um tiro na minha cabeça? Não podem falar? Ei Forrest!

\- Podemos falar senhor! – disse o novato:

\- Então é pessoal! – disse Tony:

\- Você os intimida! – disse o motorista:

\- Então eu sou um cara que intimida os soldados do exército! – disse Tony:

\- Eu sou da Força Aérea! – disse a motorista:

\- Você sabe que Rhodes me diz que a força aérea tem mais culhões do que o exército! – disse Tony:

\- A não tem não! – disse o outro soldado sorrindo:

\- Não é o que a força aérea diz! – disse Tony:

\- Senhor, eu tenho uma pergunta! – disse um dos soldados:

\- Manda! – disse Tony:

\- Saiu mesmo com doze modelos da capa da Maxim? – perguntou o soldado:

\- Uau! – disse Tony – Tem muito tempo isso! Foi em noventa e dois, eu era mais jovem e flexível, a de março não deu por que não tive tempo e a dezembro foi com gêmeas!

O soldado ao lado dele levantou a mão:

\- É brincadeira a mão levantada? – perguntou Tony:

\- Posso tirar uma foto com o senhor? – perguntou o soldado:

\- Claro, sem problema! – respondeu Tony. O soldado entregou a sua câmera para o companheiro da frente e Tony se aproximou colocando a mão pelas costas em um abraço; Tony não disse nada, apenas sorrindo enquanto os soldados discutiam a forma de tirar a foto e foi quando a explosão aconteceu e todos pularam de susto e os tiros começaram, os sons das balas atingindo a blindagem encheram os ouvidos de Tony; o carro tinha a blindagem da Stark Industries e eles estavam seguros, o som da explosão de morteiros alcançou a todos e os soldados estavam reagindo:

\- O que está acontecendo? – gritou um dos soldados:

\- Contato a esquerda! – gritou a soldada ao que ela saiu com sua arma e foi abatida:

\- Jimmy fica com Stark! – gritou o capitão e ele saiu do veículo e ele começou a atirar, mas, então também foi abatido. O momento estava chegando de que tudo mudaria para Tony, esse é um evento em que não poderia mudar, mas, em sua cabeça estava preparado para o que viria depois, ele estava tomando pequenas decisões que não mudaria nada, mas, ele ainda se arrepende de não fazer nada para evitar esse ataque, essas mortes, mas, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito:

\- Desgraçados! – gritou Jimmy; não pediu para ele parar ou pediu uma arma, apenas o viu saindo e sendo abatido; foram as Indústrias Stark que trouxeram uma nova geração de veículos utilitários resistentes a grosso calibre e na faixa de compra de governo, ele poderia ficar que seria mais seguro, mas, ele tinha que sair e foi o que fez e foi recebido com uma explosão de morteiro perto; a onda de impacto fez Tony se apoiar para não cair, ele correu em meio às explosões para encontrar abrigo seguro atrás das pedras; ele puxou o seu celular e iria ligar quando um míssil caiu ao seu lado, ele não explodiu por causa do temporizador, mais uma vez ele viu o nome Indústrias Stark e sabia o que ele é e tentou se afastar, mas, não houve tempo e ele explodiu, Tony estava perto para sentir a onda da explosão o jogando longe, foi muito rápido para que a dor não viesse; ela veio depois quando ele percebeu que seu peito estava perfurado.

As memórias seguintes foram de sangue e dor; gritos de dor quando abriam o seu corpo e lhe davam um imã para garantir que ficasse vivo, mas, essas lembranças sendo iguais ao que ele havia vivenciado, foram apagadas quando o pano de clorofórmio foi colocado em sua cara; ele acordou com um tubo enfiado em seu nariz; ele o tira; ele ainda se lembra de que estava enfiado até o estômago, ele sente a sua mão esquerda e se aproxima da jarra de água, mas, ela cai no chão, Tony tosse e então ele vê, Yinsen, como sentiu saudades desse cara, mas, ele tem que fazer a cara de confuso; surpreso ao ver cantarolando e fazendo a barba; Tony tentou se mover, mas, os fios esticaram e ele parou:

\- Eu não faria isso se fosse você! – disse Yinsen.

Então Tony viu a bateria de carro e começou a rasgar as bandagens de seu peito; Tony tinha perdido a respiração e a estava tentando recuperar; quando se acalmou Yinsen entregou um espelho a ele e passou a olhar para o buraco em seu peito enquanto ele estava preparando a janta ou o almoço, não se sabia por estarem bem fundo dentro de uma caverna:

\- O que você fez comigo? – perguntou Tony enquanto Yinsen estava na frigideira assoviando:

\- O que eu fiz? – perguntou Yinsen calmo – Salvei a sua vida! Removi todos os estilhaços que pude, mas, ainda sobraram muitos e estão indo para o seu septo atrial!

Yinsen pegou um frasco e balançou ele:

\- Tem um suvenir! – disse Yinsen entregando o frasco para Tony que colocou o frasco contra a luz para ver os estilhaços – Vi feridos assim em meu vilarejo; chamamos de mortos vivos porque leva uma semana para as farpas chegarem aos órgãos vitais!

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Tony:

\- Um eletroímã! – respondeu Yinsen – Alimentada por uma bateria de carro que impede que os estilhaços entrem em seu coração!

Tony fechou o casaco e então viu a câmera:

\- Isso mesmo, sorria! – disse Yinsen notando para onde Tony estava olhando – Já nos vimos uma vez antes; em uma conferência técnica em Berna!

\- Eu não me lembro! – disse Tony:

\- E não conseguiria! – disse Yinsen – Deu a palestra sobre circuitos integrados e saiu correndo para voltar para sua esposa; cumprimentou a todos apressadamente!

\- Onde estamos? – perguntou Tony. Yinsen iria responder quando o som metálico foi ouvido e ele olhou para a porta e ouviu em árabe algumas pessoas falando, isso colocou Yinsen em estado de alerta e tensão:

\- Levanta; vamos, levante! – disse Yinsen agarrando o braço de Tony e o colocando de pé – Faça o que eu fizer! Levante as mãos!

Tony fez que Yinsen dissesse, e levantou as mãos quando a porta metálica se abriu e alguns homens entraram, o homem no centro, gorducho levantou os braços para o alto e começou a falar em alegria, ele terminou de falar e olhou para Yinsen:

\- Ele diz: "Bem vindo, Tony Star, o assassino em massa mais famoso da história da América"! – traduziu Yinsen.

O homem voltou a falar com educação e sorrindo:

\- Ele se sente honrado! – disse Yinsen – Ele quer que construa um míssil! O míssil Jericho que demonstrou!

O homem entregou uma foto para Yinsen e ele a mostrou e Tony viu o míssil:

\- Esse! – disse Yinsen.

Tony ficou em silêncio mexeu o queixo algumas vezes assumindo um olhar duro e depois apertou as mandíbulas:

\- Ele tem o necessário para o meu trabalho? – perguntou Tony e Yinsen traduziu e o homem respondeu:

\- Sim! – disse Yinsen:

\- Eu preciso ver! – disse Tony.

No minuto seguinte, Tony recebeu um capuz em sua cabeça e estava segurando a bateria de carro e estava sendo conduzido pela caverna até que sentiu o ar puro em seu corpo e o saco foi tirado de sua cabeça, ele fechou e ele abriu os olhos várias vezes se acostumando com o sol e quando viu normalmente estava em um cordilheira rodeado de várias caixas de armas e munição e vários terroristas andando para os lados fazendo alguma função; Tony desceu acompanhado de Yinsen e pela segunda vez ele viu as armas de sua empresa fabricou para o governo americano e aliados pegando poeira, mas, apenas esperando para ser usada, isso não diminuiu o sentimento de raiva ou traição que sentia; ele ficou na frente do homem e ele falou:

\- Ele quer saber o que você acha! – traduziu Yinsen:

\- Acho que tem muitas armas minhas! – respondeu Tony; o homem voltou a falar e andando apontando para as armas e depois olhou para Yinsen:

\- Ele disse que tem o necessário para construir o míssil Jericho! – traduziu Yinsen – Ele quer que faça a lista de materiais!

O homem voltou a falar:

\- Ele disse que comece a trabalhar imediatamente e quando terminar, ele o libertará! – traduziu Yinsen.

Tony sorriu e apertou a mão do homem:

\- Ele não vai! – disse Tony:

\- Não mesmo! – disse Yinsen.

Tony e Yinsen voltaram para a caverna, Tony estava sentado perto do fogo mergulhado em pensamentos:

\- Tenho certeza que estão procurando você! – disse Yinsen – Mas, eles nunca vão achá-lo nessas montanhas! Olhe! O que acabou de ver é o legado da Família Stark! O trabalho de sua vida nas mãos desses assassinos e é assim que você quer morrer? O último ato do grande Tony Stark? Ou vai fazer alguma coisa?

\- Eu vou fazer alguma coisa! – respondeu Tony – Eu sei o que fazer!

Então os terroristas começaram a trazer coisa para dentro da caverna; eles estavam indo e voltando a todo o momento:

\- Se essa vai ser a minha área de trabalho eu a quero bem iluminada! – disse Tony e Yinsen traduzindo para os terroristas – Preciso de material de solda, acetileno ou propano; uma forja, óculos, cadinho, ferramentas de precisão!

Depois do que foram horas de trazer materiais para dentro da caverna, Tony olhou em volta e decidiu começar a trabalhar; ele estava começando a abrir os mísseis:

\- Quantas línguas você fala? – perguntou Tony:

\- Muitas! – respondeu Yinsen – Mas, não o bastante para esse lugar! Eles falam árabe, urdu, dari, pashto, mongol, farsi, russo!

\- Quem são eles? – perguntou Tony abrindo o míssil tirando um dos componentes dele:

\- Seus clientes mais fiéis! – respondeu Yinsen – Os Dez Anéis!

Tony olhou para ele e em seguida voltou ao trabalho em desmontar o míssel:

\- Me ensine todas as línguas que sabe! – disse Tony – Sou multi tarefa e minha mente pode focar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo!

\- Eu posso ensinar! – disse Yinsen – Mas, também seria mais produtivo se me incluísse no planejamento!

Tony tirou uma peça e a levou para a luz tirando uma fina camada de metal, ele jogou a peça para trás:

\- Não precisamos disso! – disse Tony:

\- O que e isso? – perguntou Yinsen e Tony mostrou o pedaço fino de metal na luz:

\- Paládio! 0,15 gramas! – respondeu Tony – Precisamos de 1,6; para isso temos que desmontar os outros onze!

Tony começou a trabalhar em um molde de forja, para em seguida colocar o paládio para derreter, quando ficou pronto, Yinsen seria aquele que faria essa parte da operação; ele pegou através de uma pinça o metal derretido:

\- Tenha cuidado! – disse Tony – Só temos uma chance com isso!

\- Relaxe! – disse Yinsen – Minhas mãos são firmes! Por que acha que ainda está vivo?

Yinsen se aproximou da bancada e despejando o metal líquido dentro do molde:

\- Como chamo você? – perguntou Tony:

\- Meu nome é Yinsen! – respondeu Yinsen:

\- Yinsen! Muito prazer! – disse Tony o vendo terminar o trabalho:

\- O prazer é meu! – disse Yinsen.

Tony tirou o aro de paládio do molde e colocou no encaixe de vidro e começou a trabalhar na peça que estava construindo, bom em voltar a nostalgia de construir o primeiro Reator Ark e ele se lembrou que já havia dito a Pepper que ele nunca foi chamado de nostálgico, o reator estava pronto e ele o ligou e pela primeira vez sentiu a felicidade de vê-lo brilhar em meio a essa caverna escura; Yinsen se aproximou olhando para o objeto:

\- Isso não é um míssel Jericho! – disse Yinsen:

\- É um Reator Ark em miniatura, tenho um gigante desses na fábrica lá de casa, esse deve manter os estilhaços longe do meu coração! – explicou Tony:

\- O que pode gerar? – perguntou Yinsen:

\- Se meus cálculos estiverem certos e sempre estão, três gigajoules por segundo! – respondeu Tony:

\- Seu coração funcionaria por cinqüenta vidas! – disse Yinsen:

\- Ou algo grande por quinze minutos! – disse Tony e então ele pegou os papéis e os colocou em cima da mesa, Yinsen os pegou e ficou olhando para eles sem entender – Essa é a nossa chance de sair daqui!

\- O que é? – perguntou Yinsen:

\- Achate e veja! – respondeu Tony e Yinsen achatou as folhas e elas mostraram um desenho de uma armadura; Yinsen sorriu:

\- Impressionante! – disse Yinsen.

Naquela noite o reator ark foi colocado no peito de Tony; agora ele podia se mover livremente para trabalhar em sua fuga e foi assim que ele começou; claro que ele teve que se dividir, primeiramente estaria trabalhando na armadura e mostraria a eles que estaria trabalhando no míssel, assim Tony tinha esperanças de não receber a visita indesejada do verdadeiro chefe local do grupo; os dois estavam descansando e tomando chá e jogando um jogo de tabuleiro que Yinsen estava ensinando:

\- Você não me disse de onde é! – disse Tony:

\- De uma pequena cidade chamada de Gulmira! – disse Yinsen – É um lugar legal!

\- Tem família? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sim, eu os verei quando sair daqui! – respondeu Yinsen:

\- E você Stark? – perguntou Yinsen:

\- Esposa e dois filhos me esperando em casa! – respondeu Tony:

\- Então você é um homem que tem tudo! – afirmou Yinsen. Tony sorriu.

Eles continuaram com uma rotina de trabalho planejando cada passo, montando a armadura e ao mesmo tempo fingindo que estavam montando o míssil para os terroristas; assim Tony espera evitar visitas indesejadas; ele também montou uma placa de proteção para Yinsen para ele se proteger, Tony sabia o que iria acontecer e queria evitar isso o máximo possível, ele faria tudo ao seu alcance. O fato de estarem fingindo montando o míssil Jericho impediu que seu cronograma fosse atrasado, mas, mantendo a farsa custou a Tony três meses de trabalho e então ele estava pronto para agira, colocando ataduras nas mãos e punho, colocando as roupas de corou e luvas, cobrindo todo o seu corpo com couro, eles começaram a colocar a armadura, agora que não estava mais trabalhando e se escondendo, tinha tempo contado:

\- Tudo bem! Consegue mexer? – perguntou Yinsen. Tony mexeu a mão e levantou o braço sem problemas – Bom, diga de novo!

\- Quarenta e um passos à frente, dezesseis passos a partir da porta; à direita, trinta e três passos, à direita! – disse Tony; nesse momento em que chegam os terroristas gritando – Diga alguma coisa!

\- Estão falando em húngaro! – disse Yinsen:

\- Nunca fica mais fácil! – disse Tony e então ele os ouviu abrindo a porta e ocorrer à explosão que abalou a caverna inteira. Yinsen se inclinou para olhar para o estrago que fizeram – Funcionou?

\- Um belo cartão de intenções que demos a eles! – respondeu Yinsen:

\- Iniciar energização! – disse Tony:

\- Como? – perguntou Yinsen se virando para o computador que está atrás dele:

\- F11! – respondeu Tony – Está vendo a barra de evolução?

\- Estou vendo! – respondeu Yinsen:

\- Pressione control l! – disse Tony e Yinsen apertou as teclas:

\- Feito! – disse Yinsen; à barra começou a carregar e os gritos dos terroristas estavam começando a aumentar; Yinsen se moveu e começou a apertar os parafusos que faltavam – Eles estão vindo!

\- Foco em mim e termine o seu serviço! – disse Tony – Vista a sua proteção e espere até a área ficar livre!

Yinsen estava olhando para a barra de progresso de energia, Tony estava tentando mantê-lo focado no plano:

\- Vista a sua proteção e verifique os vigias antes de me seguir! – disse Tony:

\- Precisamos de mais tempo! – disse Yinsen. Essas palavras verdadeiramente preocupavam Tony. Yinsen se virou e viu os mesmo lhos decididos de Yinsen que o assombrou por muito tempo – Vou ganhar mais tempo!

\- Siga o plano! – disse Tony.

Yinsen saiu para pegar uma arma caída do terrorista e sair da caverna entrando nos túneis:

\- Siga o plano! – gritou Tony no mesmo momento em que Yinsen começou a atirar e gritar como um louco – Yinsen! Não! Siga o plano! Yinsen!

Tony estava olhando para a barra de progresso com lágrimas nos olhos decidido a ser mais cruel com esses terroristas do que foi antes; a barra encheu por completo e a energia caiu deixando o lugar escuro, os terroristas se aproximaram e entraram cautelosamente e foi um deles que se adiantou e quando viu a luz em seu rosto e se aproximou mais, surpreso sendo recebido por um golpe que o jogou para trás com força; os terroristas começaram a atirar na caverna até descarregar metade do pente e foi assim que Tony em sua armadura se aproximou acertando o primeiro bandido co violência e o segundo depois e o terceiro com um soco bem colocado em seu peito que certamente afundou e o matou. Os terroristas estavam fugindo de medo e fecharam uma porta deixando um deles para trás, Tony vendo vermelho e sem compaixão agarrou a cabeça desse terrorista e a esmagou contra a porta de ferro e começou bater e a bater até que ela até que explodiu caindo em cima dos terroristas.

Tony continuou andando passando por cima dos terroristas até chegar e ver Yinsen com a sua camisa manchada de sangue e ele estava caído em cima de várias caixas:

\- Yinsen! – disse Tony:

\- Cuidado! – disse Yinsen e Tony se virou bem a tempo para se inclinar e desviar de um projétil disparado do líder daquela célula dos dez Anéis e Tony disparou o seu foguete explodindo e derrubando o bandido; Tony se aproximou de Yinsen e levantou a sua máscara:

\- Stark! – disse Yinsen:

\- Precisamos ir! – disse Tony – Temos um plano; vamos seguir ele!

\- O plano sempre foi esse! – disse Yinsen:

\- Você vai ver a sua família de novo! – disse Tony – Levanta!

\- Minha família morreu! – disse Yinsen e Tony sentiu essa dor da perda mais uma vez; inconformado que ele não podia salvar Yinsen – Vou vê-los agora! Está tudo bem! Eu quero isso!

\- Obrigado por me salvar! – disse Tony sorrindo para Yinsen:

\- Não desperdice essa chance! – disse Yinsen antes de dar o último suspiro e morrer. Tony adquiriu uma fúria em seus olhos ao qual ele viu vermelho; baixou a viseira e se dirigiu para fora da caverna e em seguida foi recebido a bala pelos terroristas que disparavam todo o pente de suas armas; Tony ficou parado recebendo as balas esperando eles pararem e então eles ficaram olhando surpresos e essa é a oportunidade para Tony reagir:

\- É a minha vez! – disse Tony ativando as suas lanças chamas e disparando contra os terroristas, pegos de surpresa eles gritaram de dor e pânico enquanto Tony os queimava, Tony também estava queimando as armas e munições que eles tinham espalhados destruindo tudo o que eles tinham naquele lugar; os terroristas gritavam de dor e desespero enquanto Tony andava e queimava tudo; sua armadura não tinha controle de temperatura e então ele estava suando muito devido ao calor em excesso, então Tony sentiu o impacto; vários impactos na verdade; e viu um terrorista disparando um calibre cinqüenta e isso permitiu os terroristas revidarem e um deles acertou uma das articulações de sua perna que o forçou a se ajoelhar e foi quando as explosões começaram afastando os terroristas e então Tony ficou de pé com esforço e ativou os jatos que o impulsionaram para fora do lugar e longe da grande explosão, esse impulso colocou Tony longe dos terroristas, mas, eles não duraram muito e Tony caiu na areia com sua armadura completamente despedaçada; tonto ele olhou para os lados e encostou a sua cabeça na areia:

\- Foi bom! – disse Tony e ele não teve tempo para descansar e rapidamente se livrou das peças e saiu andando com o casaco de corou protegendo a cabeça, não importa a direção, ele só queria manter a distância dos Dez Anéis, ele sabia que aquela explosão chamou e muito a atenção dos militares e eles estariam procurando na região e então os helicópteros passaram por ele e Tony gritou feliz mais uma vez, eles pousaram e para sua surpresa e felicidade, Rhodes saiu e correu em sua direção junto com soldados:

\- Como estava o jipe da diversão? – perguntou Rhodes e Tony riu, Rhodes colocou a mão em seu ombro – Na próxima vez você vem comigo!

\- Com certeza! – disse Tony e os dois se abraçaram.

Tony se sente desligado nos próximos dias, ele é levado para uma base ao qual não lembra o nome depois dos atendimentos médicos inicias viaja para a Alemanha onde passa por mais médicos e quando ele consegue se recordar ele está pousando na Califórnia onde a rampa de carga é aberta e os dois descem indo na direção de Pepper e Happy, eles saem do avião e Tony vê a maca de paramédico se aproximando:

\- Ta de brincadeira? Se livre disso! – disse Tony e Rhodes dispensou os paramédicos e Tony se aproximou de sua esposa que estava mal se contendo em sorrir, Tony olhou bem para ela vendo que não havia esquecido nenhum detalhe de seu rosto nesse tempo fora:

\- Olhos vermelhos? – perguntou Tony – Chorou pelo marido desaparecido?

\- Lágrimas de alegria! – respondeu Pepper – Odeio procurar outro marido!

Tony se aproximou mais e beijou os seus lábios de forma casta sorrindo passando a mão em seu rosto de forma carinhosa, depois disso colocando a mão no ombro de Happy:

\- As férias acabaram! – disse Tony olhando para Pepper e ambos entraram no carro:

\- Para onde, senhor? – perguntou Happy:

\- Hospital! – respondeu Pepper:

\- Não! – disse Tony:

\- Não? Tony! Tem que ir para um hospital! – disse Pepper:

\- Eu não tenho que fazer nada! – disse Tony – Fiquei preso por três meses e eu quero duas coisas: um cheeseburger e a outra coisa...!

\- Pare aí mesmo! – disse Pepper:

\- Quero ir para casa e ficar abraçado com você e as crianças! – disse Tony. Pepper não discutiu e o carro partiu, chegando a casa, Tony abraçou os seus filhos e nos próximos dois dias somente ficou matando a saudades deles, seus filhos, Richard e Laura e também Pepper ficaram na mesma cama, apenas abraçado, matando a saudade da presença um do outro; feliz com isso, Tony se sentiu renovado para o que faria a seguir, chamar a sopa de letrinhas do governo e explicar tudo a eles, começar a trabalhar em um novo reator para seu peito e melhorar a sua ideia da armadura de combate e convencer o governo a aceitar ele e Rhodes como pilotos inicialmente; com isso as férias realmente acabaram, é a hora de começar a trabalhar.

Primeiro foram chamados às agências de interesse que Tony poderia formar uma parceria, CIA, FBI, DOD, Interpol, Segurança Interna e o exército; Tony ficou na dúvida se chamaria a SHIELD ou não, mas, no fim ele os chamou; especialmente se queria formar um relacionamento com o Agente Coulson; com Happy, Pepper e Rhodes e sua esposa Glenda Sandoval enquanto os filhos de Rhodes com Glenda; Robert e Jasmine ficavam com os seus filhos com JARVIS de olho; ele contou tudo a eles e mostrou a eles como escapou e o que faria para destruir as suas armas que estavam nas mãos dos terroristas, nenhum dos agentes presentes podia impedir Tony de fazer isso, não havia leis para isso e se tivesse iriam ferir a constituição, mas, todos concordaram que Tony tivesse um parceiro e ele apontou o seu amigo Rhodes e eles concordaram, mas, que tornariam tudo oficial; Tony disse que iria investigar a sua empresa e gostaria muito da cooperação das agências e ele também cooperaria; eles também concordaram e começaram a estabelecer meios para colocar os seus agentes dentro da empresa e investigar e Tony terminou a reunião avisando se seus agentes precisassem de algo teriam que passar por seu chefe de segurança Happy para chegar a ele ou a sua esposa; os agentes concordaram.

Tony passou por uma consulta com Glenda Rhodes fazendo todos os exames possíveis, inclusive sobre as possibilidades de uma nova técnica de cirurgia para consertar o buraco em seu peito e a retirada dos restos dos estilhaços e ter uma indicação de Glenda para uma consulta psicóloga com alguém confiável e que não tenha relação com Glenda; Tony queria cobrir todas as suas bases para quando construir o seu terno, o senado não ter qualquer força para obrigá-lo a entregar seu trabalho para o governo; depois de acertar alguns detalhes, Tony foi para a sua oficina para começar a trabalhar; primeiramente ele iria abrir alguns projetos:

\- Jarvis, está acordado? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sempre, senhor! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Você está acompanhando tudo desde a minha chegada? – perguntou Tony:

\- Afirmativo senhor! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Então sabe que temos muito trabalho! – disse Tony – Primeiro vai passar por todos os arquivos das Stark Industries, não vai se aprofundar neles, isso será o trabalho dos agentes do governo que vamos colaborar! Eles vão mandar os arquivos dos agentes escolhidos para entrarem na minha empresa e através de Happy vai trabalhar com eles!

\- Eu entendo senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Enquanto isso; vamos trabalhar em alguns projetos pessoais! – disse Tony – abra em meu servidor pessoal uma pasta com o nome de Reator Ark; você já tem os arquivos dos exames de Glenda Rhodes, coloque tudo naquela pasta!

\- Feito senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Procure um elemento para substituir o paládio antes que o envenenamento por ele consuma o meu cérebro! – disse Tony:

\- Começando a pesquisa! – disse Jarvis:

\- E vamos trabalhar em um reator ark mais potente! – disse Tony.

Tony começou os seus trabalhos no Reator Ark e se perguntou se o Projeto Extremis não poderia ser usado para salvar a sua vida e se não estava na hora de envolver Susan Storm nesse projeto, afinal ela é formada em biologia especializada em bioengenharia e engenharia genética; enquanto se atualizava as notícias quando esteve fora durante esses meses descobriu que Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, Bem Grimm e Victor Von Doom quando foram ao espaço para a Estação Espacial Internacional para pesquisas e o desenvolvimento de novas tecnologias quando foram bombardeados por grandes quantidades de radiações cósmicas e caíram, eles sobreviveram, mas, Victor Von Doom ficou desfigurado, culpando Reed Richards partiu para o país que governa; Latvéria; somente mais tarde se descobriu que quatro deles ganharam poderes e que Victor Von Doom teve o rosto desfigurado e ganhando super força, resistência e agilidade e ele passou a usar uma armadura para esconder a desfiguração, mas, isso não limitou os seus poderes. Victor Von Doom também é um usuário de magia ao qual se aprofundou quando buscava uma cura para a sua desfiguração e acabou descobrindo a sua mãe está presa no inferno; então ele atacou Reed Richards que queria usar a sua pesquisa dimensional para ir atrás de sua mãe e também se vingar do ferimento; eles derrotaram Victor Von Doom que estava se chamando de Dr. Doom quando Reed Richards, o Sr. Fantástico com seus poderes de elásticos em várias formas se juntou a Susan Storm que podia se tornar invisível, invisível qualquer um que ela tenha alvo, gerar campos de força indestrutíveis; Johnny Storm, o Tocha Humana que é capaz de envolver o seu corpo em fogo e usá-lo como quiser e Bem Grimm, o Coisa que tem seu corpo mais forte, mais durável, mais resistente e seu corpo inteiramente rochoso.

Tony decidiu que não, eles tinham muito agora com o que se preocupar, especialmente por formarem uma equipe, o Quarteto Fantástico, estar exposto ao público, o governo deu a eles o Edifício Baxter, mas, eles teriam que sustentá-lo com suas invenções, o governo ajudaria como contratados, mas, eles teriam que ganhar mais dinheiro com suas invenções para sustentar o prédio e os equipamentos para as suas pesquisas. Tony poderia pedir ajuda ao Dr. Hank McCoy, afinal ele é formado em bioquímica, talvez sua experiência na área seja útil, mas, um mês depois do surgimento do Quarteto Fantástico, a Irmandade Mutante que não tinha um líder a ser visto já que Magneto estava na mansão de seu padrinho desde incidente da Fênix Negra; atacou em uma tentativa de sequestro de senadores americanos que são contra mutantes, mas, os X-Mens impediram isso e o fato de trabalhar para proteger os civis contou muitos pontos a favor do governo tanto que seu padrinho, tio Charles aceitou uma supervisão do governo para conter grupos de mutantes violentos; agora eles tinham a mão cheia para alcançar um acordo satisfatório com o governo; bem; Tony não iria incomodá-los com isso, ele daria os primeiros passos; sozinho:

\- Jarvis, faça cálculos para tornar o reator ark mais fino, a configuração atual é inadequada se eu tenho a intenção de fechar o buraco do meu peito! – disse Tony:

\- Começando agora senhor! – disse Jarvis. Tony havia terminado o novo desenho do reator e mandou fabricá-lo, três foram produzidos e logo se provaram e perfeito estado de funcionamento, agora somente ele tinha que colocar no peito. Pepper estava com seu laptop na sala olhando para as ações da Stark Industries subindo com a volta de Tony e enquanto isso seus filhos brincavam com lego, por mais que ambos fossem inteligentes como o pai ou até mais, ele limitava o uso de ferramentas na oficina e queria que brincassem mais, Pepper estava aprovando isso, especialmente quando Tony conseguia tempo para brinca com os gêmeos:

\- Pepper, amor, você tem mão grande? – perguntou Tony pelo intercomunicador:

\- O que? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Você tem mãos grandes? – perguntou Tony:

\- Não entendi! – respondeu Pepper:

\- Desça aqui! – disse Tony. Pepper se levantou da cadeira e desceu para a oficina com seus filhos curiosos:

\- Por que papai perguntaria isso? – perguntou Laura curiosa:

\- Para algo que as mãos do papai não conseguem fazer! – respondeu Richard sem aparentar certeza:

\- Papai consegue fazer tudo com as mãos! – disse Laura com a mais absoluta certeza; eles entraram na oficina e Tony estava com monitores ligados ao seu corpo, ele estava deitado em uma cadeira sem camisa com o reator ark exposto para eles verem:

\- Mostre as suas mãos! – disse Tony vendo a sua esposa se aproximando, ela as mostrou não entendendo como Tony não sabe como suas mãos são; ele certamente estava provocando algo; Pepper mostrou as mãos:

\- Pequenas! – disse Tony – Bem pequenas! Preciso de suas mãos por um segundo!

Pepper surpresa por ver o reator ark pela primeira vez:

\- É isso que te mantém vivo? – perguntou Pepper, os gêmeos se aproximaram rapidamente de seu pai:

\- Dói? – perguntou Richard curioso assim como Laura:

\- Não agora! – respondeu Tony sorrindo para os seus filhos – Terei que usar ele até conseguir removê-lo! No momento estou usando uma antiguidade!

Tony levantou a mão mostrando o novo reator:

\- Esse é que vai me manter vivo para um futuro próximo e ao tentar trocá-lo me deparei com uma lombada! – disse Tony:

\- Qual? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Um fio exposto! – respondeu Tony tirando o reator de seu peito – Está fazendo contato com a parede do soquete e causa um pequeno curto!

Tony desconectou o reator e entregou para Pepper:

\- Coloque na mesa! – disse Tony e ela o colocou e entregou o novo reator para ela – Eu só quero que alcance o fio e o levante suavemente!

\- É seguro? – perguntou Laura preocupada:

\- Claro! – respondeu Tony tentando tranqüilizar a sua filha – É como o jogo de operação, não deixe tocar se não vai fazer um bipe!

\- O que é um jogo de operação? – perguntou Richard curioso:

\- Agora vou ter que comprar um para vocês! – respondeu Tony surpreso por seu filho perguntar isso, ele tinha outras coisas em mente agora e se virou para Pepper – Levante o fio com cuidado!

Pepper colocou a mão dentro do buraco do peito de seu marido e estava alcançando o fio:

\- Tudo bem? – perguntou Pepper preocupada:

\- Ótimo! – respondeu Tony e Pepper sentiu algo em sua mão:

\- Meu Deus, tem pus! – disse Pepper com nojo; uma careta de nojo que seus filhos imitaram:

\- Não é pus! – disse Tony – É descarga plasmática inorgânica do dispositivo, não é do meu corpo!

\- Tem cheiro! – disse Pepper com mais nojo ainda:

\- É! – concordou Tony – É o fio de cobre!

\- Entendi! – disse Pepper:

\- Não deixe tocar nas laterais! – disse Tony e no segundo seguinte um choque o atingiu e ele gritou de dor – É isso que estava querendo dizer!

Pepper começou a puxar o fio para fora lentamente:

\- Tire lentamente! – disse Tony – Não puxe, tem um imã na ponta!

Pepper puxou o imã para fora:

\- Acabou de tirar o imã! – disse Tony com a voz rouca – Coloque na mesa!

Tony disse isso quando viu que Pepper iria colocar de volta; ela colocou o imã na mesa e se virou para Tony:

\- O que foi? – perguntou Pepper preocupada; seus filhos em silêncio durante o trabalho da mãe deles se aproximaram preocupados e os aparelhos começaram a apitar e Pepper percebeu o que estava acontecendo:

\- Você puxou com força! – respondeu Tony entregando o novo reator para ela – Tem que ser rápida!

Pepper começou a encaixar o aparelho no peito de Tony:

\- Prenda a placa de base, só garanta...! – Tony gritou de dor quando sentiu o choque e logo acabou quando o reator estava encaixado – Mãozinha pesada!

\- Você ta bem? – perguntou Pepper, uma pergunta que seus filhos estavam espelhando:

\- Estou ótimo! – respondeu Tony – Você ta bem?

\- Nunca mais! Nunca mais! Nunca mais! Peça-me para fazer algo parecido com isso! – respondeu Pepper:

\- Eu não tenho ninguém além de você! – disse Tony. Pepper sorriu pequeno e se virou para pegar a toalha e enxugar as mãos e pegar o reator velho:

\- O que faço com isso? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Destrói! – respondeu Tony vendo o que ela estava segurando – Incinera!

Tony deu uma batidinha no peito em cima do reator novo:

\- Não vai querer guardar? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Amor, eu já fui chamado de muitas coisas nessa vida; menos de nostálgico! – respondeu Tony

\- Eu te amo Tony! – disse Pepper:

\- Eu te amo Pepper! – disse Tony beijando os lábios de sua esposa; Tony se virou para a sua mesa de trabalho – Butterfingers vem cá! O que é essas coisas na minha mesa? Meu telefone! Uma foto minha com meu pai! Joga tudo no lixo!

Depois de arrumar tudo e passar algum tempo com seus filhos, Tony vai para se encontrar com Rhodey, ele o colocou nessa situação sem falar com ele primeiro, agora ele estava indo para se desculpar com o pai de seus afilhados:

\- O futuro do combate aéreo é tripulado ou não? – perguntou Rhodes para os pilotos que os seguiam dentro do hangar – Pela minha experiência, nenhuma aeronave não tripulada conseguirá superar o instinto de um piloto, sua percepção e sua capacidade de analisar a situação além do óbvio e enxergar as suas conseqüências! O julgamento do piloto!

\- Coronel? – perguntou Tony se aproximando – Por que não um piloto sem um avião?

\- Vejam quem caiu do céu: Tony Stark! – disse Rhodes e Tony estava apertando a mão dos pilotos na linha de frente:

\- Falando em "com e sem" tripulação, perguntem a ele sobre as férias de 1987! – disse Tony – Lembrem-se disso! A adorável moça que acordou ao seu lado; qual é o nome dele?

Os pilotos estavam rindo:

\- Ivan? – perguntou Tony e eles estavam sorrindo mais:

\- Não faça isso! Eles vão acreditar! Não faça isso Tony! – disse Tony e ele se virou para os pilotos:

\- Foi um prazer! – disse Tony:

\- Dêem uma licença, por favor! – pediu Rhodes e os pilotos se retiraram:

\- Estou surpreso! – disse Rhodes:

\- Por quê? – perguntou Tony:

\- Eu não achei que veria você em pé tão cedo! – respondeu Rhodes:

\- Estou fazendo mais do que isso! – disse Tony:

\- Eu sei! – disse Rhodey – Glenda me contou!

\- O que há com o sigilo médico/paciente quando a Sra. Rhodes está envolvida? – perguntou Tony divertido:

\- Ela quer o melhor para você! – disse Rhodey – Saber que você está trabalhando para resolver o problema do paládio e que pediu a minha esposa para indicar um especialista para você poder falar e que não conheça ou tenha qualquer tipo de relação com Glenda me diz que está disposto a pedir ajuda e você está cobrindo a sua base!

\- Eu praticamente disse ao governo o que eu pretendo fazer! – disse Tony – E sobre isso quero me desculpar!

\- Sobre o que? – perguntou Rhodes confuso:

\- Sobre trazer você para isso sem consultá-lo! – respondeu Tony:

\- Você é o meu melhor amigo Tony, padrinho dos meus filhos e você sabe que eu estaria cobrindo as suas costas; assim como você faz com as minhas! – disse Rhodes:

\- Obrigado! – disse Tony sorrindo. E Tony voltou para a sua casa onde começaria a trabalhar; primeiro ele desenhou o Mark I que ele deu o nome de "Sucata" e o colocou como nome de um subpasta "Mark I – Sucata" dentro de uma pasta com o nome de "Resolvendo Problemas"; agora ele iria para o próximo nível; ele ativou o teclado:

\- Jarvis, está aí? – perguntou Tony:

\- Para o senhor, sempre! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Eu quero criar um arquivo de um novo projeto; um subpasta dentro da pasta "Resolvendo Problemas"! – disse Tony – Denomine Mark II – Segundo Filho!

Tony usou a caneta digital e arrastou o desenho do projeto para a mesa virtual:

\- Devo fazer um backup na central de dados das Stark Industries? – perguntou Jarvis:

\- Não! – respondeu Tony – Mantenha a pasta "Resolvendo Problemas" no meu servidor pessoal, até segunda ordem; eu não confio em ninguém!

\- Estamos trabalhando em um projeto secreto senhor? – perguntou Jarvis:

\- Eu não quero que isso caia nas mãos erradas! – respondeu Tony enquanto interagia com a projeção do desenho e tirava algumas partes que podiam ser melhoradas – Talvez nas minhas, se torne algo bom!

O primeiro passo de Tony, desenvolver as pernas para ser capaz de voar e planar no ar, a ideia do Mark I é merecida e pode ser melhorada e foi aí que ele começou a trabalhar; de baixo para cima; de dentro para fora; começando por uma composição química para fabricar um gel de absorção de impacto; seria esse gel ao qual fabricaria e vestiria uma roupa para colocar a armadura, esse gel também protegeria a sua cabeça contra os impactos; depois disso começou a planejar a fiação; ele já havia feito isso antes, mas, ele tinha que encarar isso como a primeira vez e totalmente experimental; cada fio funcionaria como um nervo de um corpo protegido por uma blindagem de titânio e fibra de carbono; ele estava projetando cada peça da armadura para que a mobilidade não fosse restritiva; uma semana depois, ele já tinha um gel de absorção de impacto pronto e começaria a encaixar as partes da armadura; nesse tempo já havia tendo consultas pelo psicólogo indicado por Glenda e ele estava indo bem; finalmente ele estava falando de tudo sobre a sua vida e discutindo cada ponto sobre a sua vida em detalhes e se ele faria uma escolha diferente; os conselhos de abordagem e enfrentamento estavam se mostrando promissores e agora Tony iria levar a Pepper com ele; ele percebeu que a terapia faria bem aos dois.

Jarvis havia dado um conselho e Tony aceito melhorando o gel de absorção de impacto, colocou mais uma camada isolante contra a eletricidade e isolante térmico, com isso começou a montar as partes, primeiramente foram às pernas:

\- Próximo! Para cima! – disse Tony a Dum-E para mover a lupa que ele segurava – Na bota não Dum-E! Bem aqui!

Tony estava apontando com soldador que estava segurando e trabalhando com ele:

\- Fique onde está! Bom! – disse Tony e depois Dum-E moveu a lupa – Você não ajuda em nada! Desça para o dedo! Deixe comigo!

Dum-E desceu a lupa atrapalhando o trabalho de Tony:

\- Desculpe, estou atrapalhando? – perguntou Tony e depois de algum trabalho, se moveu para os dedos – Para cima!

Dum-E nem se mexeu:

\- Esqueça! – disse Tony – Fique aí! Você é uma tragédia!

Tony terminou com a solda e estava admirando o seu trabalho e a bota se abriu mostrando o espaço para enfiar o pé; alguns minutos depois, Tony colocou as duas botas e se dirigiu para o centro para testar, em cima de uma plataforma; ele não queria fazer isso de novo, mas, tinha que mostrar os erros e acertos da primeira fabricação da armadura; tinha que mostrar os primeiros passos e isso significa errar muito; Tony se moveu até o centro da plataforma:

\- Tudo bem, vamos fazer direito! – disse Tony respirando fundo se preparando para o que vinha a seguir – Comece com meio metro, atrás do centro! Dum-E a postos em caso de incêndio! U comece a filmar! Ativar o controle de mãos!

Tony experimentou alguns movimentos:

\- Vamos bem devagar! – disse Tony – Vamos ver se dez por cento da capacidade é capaz de levantar! E em três, dois, um!

Ao terminar a contagem, os propulsores das botas foram acionados com a força que jogou Tony para trás e bateu no teto e caiu no chão com um grito de dor e para a sua raiva, Dum-E borrifou o extintor de incêndio em cima dele e foi assim que Tony apagou por causa da pancada; Tony voltou à consciência depois de três horas com a espuma sumindo e ele deu o dia por encerrado para tratar dos ferimentos e da dor de cabeça; na manhã seguinte quase que totalmente recuperado voltou a trabalhar na armadura e começou a planejar os estabilizadores de vôo; ele estava de volta a mesa de desenho, com o desenho do estabilizador de vôo pronto, começou os cálculos e começou a fabricar os componentes e quando estavam prontos, ele começou a montá-los e estava encaixando em seu braço esquerdo para testá-los, foi nesse momento em que levantou a cabeça e viu Pepper entrando com papéis, uma caixa embrulhada e uma xícara de café onde ela colocou em cima da mesa:

\- Suba dois! Aplique isso! – disse Tony:

\- Interfonei para você! – disse Pepper:

\- O que? – perguntou Tony:

\- Obadiah está aqui! – respondeu Pepper – O que eu digo?

\- Eu já vou subir! – respondeu Tony tirando o braço do suporte:

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Isso é um estabilizador de vôo totalmente inofensivo! – respondeu Tony apertando um botão vermelho e um som começou a aumentar e em seguida uma explosão de energia do estabilizador escapou com força jogando Tony para trás obrigando Pepper a cobrir o rosto e virar para trás como proteção enquanto Tony batia com força contra uma estante e as coisas caiam em cima dele:

\- Tony! – disse Pepper – Você está bem?

\- Não esperava por isso! – respondeu Tony.

Tony tirou o equipamento subiu as escadas ao som do piano que Obadiah estava tocando, seus filhos estavam com a família de Rhodes e por isso somente tinha ele, Obadiah e Pepper:

\- Como foi? – perguntou Tony e Obadiah sorriu enquanto tocava e Tony se aproximou do sofá em que Pepper estava e viu uma caixa de pizza de Nova York – Tão ruim assim?

\- Trazer pizza de Nova York não significa que foi ruim! – respondeu Obadiah:

\- Claro que não! – disse Tony abrindo a caixa e pegando um pedaço e Obadiah parou de tocar:

\- Teria sido melhor se você tivesse ido! – disse Obadiah:

\- Estou fora de cena, não fiz nenhum anuncio e estou cuidando da saúde física e mental, passando mais tempo com a família e como deixei bem claro Pepper fica no comando como CEO enquanto estou ausente ou em caso da minha morte até que um dos meus filhos seja capaz de assumir! – explicou Tony:

\- Você saiu da cena pública, da imprensa! – disse Obadiah se aproximando do sofá e se sentando – Isso era uma reunião do conselho; assunto da empresa!

\- Reunião do conselho? – perguntou Tony surpreso:

\- Eles sabem que você se retirou para cuidar da saúde, sabem que você tem estresse pós-traumático, mas, agora contestam se tem a capacidade de voltar a assumir; Pepper não tem todos os poderes do CEO com você aqui, vivo e com capacidade de tomada de decisão e é isso que se tornou um ponto para querer afastá-lo! – disse Obadiah:

\- O que? – perguntou Tony surpreso:

\- Querem excluir você! – disse Obadiah de forma mais direta:

\- Meu contínuo afastamento deveria acalmar o mercado como deixo claro que estou dedicado a cuidar da saúde e voltar para o trabalho com a capacidade máxima! – disse Tony – As ações da empresa se recuperaram com minha volta! Quarenta pontos!

\- Vinte! – disse Pepper falando pela primeira vez:

\- Não importa, somos donos da maior parte da empresa! – disse Tony:

\- Tony, o conselho também tem seu direito! – disse Obadiah:

\- Estou sendo responsável! – disse Tony – Para a companhia e para os clientes!

Tony se levantou e carregando a caixa de pizza começou a andar:

\- Vou voltar para a oficina! – disse Tony:

\- Tony! – disse Obadiah alcançando ele – Estou trabalhando para reverter isso, mas, precisa me dar algo!

\- Não! De jeito nenhum! – disse Tony se virando para voltar para a oficina, mas, Obadiah agarrou a caixa de pizza:

\- Isso fica comigo! – disse Obadiah:

\- Boa noite Obie! – disse Tony se despedindo do Obadiah.

Tony voltou a trabalhar na armadura, com seus filhos e tendo outras funções para fazer, ele estava fazendo isso de maneira lenta e dessa vez verificando cada erro ou problema que poderia acontecer e aconteceu em outro tempo; duas semanas depois do trabalho ele recebeu de Happy a lista de agentes que se infiltraria na sua empresa, nenhum nome se destacou das agências que estavam mandando os seus agentes, mas, a lista da SHIELD se destacou muito para ele; Natasha Romanoff e Barbara Morse, a Viúva Negra e a Harpia foram escolhidas para se infiltrar, ele sabia das duas agentes e seria interessante ter as duas; isso foi a mais de vinte dias e eles ainda estavam trabalhando nos arquivos e já havia alguns nomes que Tony havia guardado e estava deixando as agências investigarem e conseguirem todas as provas; dois meses e meio depois de começar os trabalhos, ele poderia fazer finalmente o teste mais importante para o progresso da sua armadura; Tony estava no centro com suas botas voadoras e os estabilizadores:

\- Dia quarenta e cinco; teste trinta e sete; configuração 2.0! – disse Tony – Por falta de uma opinião melhor; Dum-E ainda é o responsável por apagar incêndios!

Tony olhou para o robô:

\- Se você borrifar isso em mim mais uma vez, eu vou doar para uma faculdade, eu avisei! – disse Tony – Vamos com calma; começando com um por cento da capacidade e em três, dois, um!

As botas foram acionadas junto com os estabilizadores e Tony levantou no ar por alguns momentos conseguindo ficar estável no ar e então ele pousou:

\- Legal! – disse Tony e ele se vira para Dum-E – Não é para me seguir, parece que eu vou pegar fogo a qualquer momento; só fique de prontidão para caso de algo acontecer e só isso! Vamos aumentar para dois e meio por cento! Em três, dois, um!

Botas e estabilizadores acionados e Tony começou a planar; ele ainda tinha problemas com o controle, por isso começou a se movimentar e acabou se distanciando da plataforma e indo para o canto da garagem:

\- Ok! Não queria estar aqui! – disse Tony e logo ele estava se movimentando em cima dos carros – Nos carros, não, não, não!

Tony passou pelos carros e logo estava em cima da mesa de trabalho, sorte que ele estava não usando mais papel como da outra vez; ele conseguiu voltar por aonde veio:

\- Podia ser pior! – disse Tony – Estamos bem! Muito bem! Quase chegando!

Tony voltou para cima da plataforma e conseguiu se estabilizar mantendo uma estabilidade constante e então ele pousou ainda se acostumando ao que podia fazer; surpreso com tudo dando poucos passos olhando para onde ele foi e então se virou para Dum-E que parecia que iria apontar o extintor para ele:

\- Não! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! – gritou Tony e Dum-E emitiu um som triste e baixou o extintor – É; eu posso voar!

Tony acabou de concluir o primeiro passo em relação ao voo, agora ele podia olhar para os outros passos que estavam adiantados, a armadura e a interface; logo ele estava colocando a armadura em seu corpo com a ajuda de Jarvis e com tudo encaixado, Tony colocou a máscara:

\- Jarvis, está aí? – perguntou Tony:

\- Ao seu serviço, senhor! – respondeu Jarvis e Tony colocou a máscara:

\- Ativar o monitor de interface! – disse Tony:

\- Afirmativo! – disse Jarvis e sua máscara começou a aparecer imagens e informações:

\- Importar as preferências! – disse Tony:

\- Sim; senhor! – disse Jarvis e a interface estava começando a fazer análises do ambiente e da própria armadura; Tony estava verificando tudo o que aparecia na interface:

\- O que acha? – perguntou Tony:

\- Programa carregado, senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – Estamos online e prontos!

\- Iniciar o passeio virtual! – disse Tony:

\- Importando as preferências e calibrando o ambiente virtual! – disse Jarvis:

\- Verificar os controles! – disse Tony:

\- Como quiser! – disse Jarvis.

Então todas as partes da armadura se moveram, dos pés a cabeça, todos os componentes foram verificados e estavam ligados e funcionando:

\- Teste concluído! – disse Jarvis – Desligar e diagnosticar!

\- Faça simulações para todos os cenários possíveis, desde climáticos, ambientais e de combate! – disse Tony:

\- Preparando os cálculos das simulações senhor! – disse Jarvis.

Tony logo estava saindo da armadura, ele queria voltar a voar, mas, não seria louco de fazer isso de novo, ele queria um ambiente controlado de voo e não abrir um buraco em seu teto; Pepper o mataria. Tony se aproximou de sua mesa de trabalho e viu um pacote deixado lá, curioso, ele se aproximou e viu um bilhete "Da Pepper", Tony colocou o bilhete no lixo e abriu a embalagem e viu uma caixa de vidro com o seu primeiro reator dentro envolto com as palavras "Prova que Tony Stark tem um coração"; Tony gostou do presente e tratou de colocar imediatamente em cima da estante longe de qualquer coisa ou situação que possa quebrá-lo:

\- Como estão os cálculos Jarvis? – perguntou Tony sentado em uma cadeira envolto de telas de computador, todos mostrando as análises da armadura:

\- Estão entrando em fase de conclusão senhor, simulações foram feitas em todos os cenários que solicitou, mudanças são necessárias! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Me fale sobre algumas delas! – disse Tony:

\- Voos em altas altitudes causam acúmulos de gelo no traje! – disse Jarvis:

\- Quanto mais alto, mais frio e o gelo se forma cobrindo o traje o desligando! – disse Tony:

\- Muito astuto senhor, se planeja visitar outros planetas, sugiro que façamos modificações! – disse Jarvis:

\- Um suporte de vida para sobreviver ao espaço e ao fundo do mar! – disse Tony – E um meio de preservar a integridade do traje! Peça para que o sistema reconfigurar os metais da armadura; use a liga de titânio e ouro do satélite tático Serafim e isso manterá a integridade da fuselagem e proporção energia-peso!

\- Devo renderizar com as últimas especificações? – perguntou Jarvis:

\- Faça isso! – respondeu Tony e então ele se voltou para a TV:

\- "Está noite no tapete vermelho do Disney Concert Hall onde o Terceiro Baile Beneficente Tony Stark Pelas Famílias Dos Bombeiros..."! – disse a repórter:

\- Jarvis, fomos convidados? – perguntou Tony:

\- Convite entregue e a Sra. Stark foi à festa senhor! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- E as crianças? – perguntou Tony:

\- Dormindo com o Protocolo Babá Eletrônica ativada! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- "O anfitrião não foi confirmado está noite desde sua volta do cativeiro do Afeganistão; alguns dizem que ele está sofrendo de estresse pós-traumático e está de repouso... Seja o que for; ninguém espera que ele apareça essa noite"! – disse a repórter:

\- A renderização está concluída! – disse Jarvis que viu o desenho de sua armadura totalmente dourada:

\- Um pouco de ostentação! – comentou Tony:

\- Mil perdões senhor, em que eu estava pensando? Afinal é sempre tão discreto! – disse Jarvis; Tony se virou para pegar mais uma bebida e viu o seu carro hot rod:

\- Pinte algumas partes de vermelho vivo! – disse Tony:

\- Sim senhor, isso vai ajudá-lo a manter a discrição! – disse Jarvis; Tony olhou para a tela enquanto o trabalho estava feito:

\- Renderização concluída! – disse Jarvis:

\- Gostei! Fabrique! Pinte! – disse Tony:

\- Começando fabricação automatizada! – disse Jarvis – Tempo estimado para a conclusão é de cinco horas!

Tony olhou para seu relógio:

\- Não me espere amor! – disse Tony se levantando. Tony estava no seu carro cortando a rua em direção ao baile, cruzando as ruas em seu Audi ele chegou ao local do baile, saiu do carro e entregou as chaves para o manobrista e Tony começou a andar pelo tapete vermelho, ainda não foi notado, mas, não vai demorar muito para isso acontecer:

\- A Fabricação de armas é só uma parte das Indústrias Stark, nossa parceria com os bombeiros...! – disse Obadiah para um repórter, mas, foi interrompido como uma confusão que começou.

Tony estava andando pelo tapete vermelho e bateu no ombro de Hugh Hefner:

\- Olha o coração homem, você não é de ferro! – disse Tony. Hefner se virou para ver que Tony ainda continuou andando, ele se aproximou de Obadiah:

\- Não fui convidado para a minha própria festa! – disse Tony:

\- Que surpresa! – disse Obadiah sorrindo:

\- É! Te vejo lá dentro! – disse Tony:

\- Escuta! – disse Obadiah ficando perto do ouvido do Tony – Vá com calma! Eu acho que estou conseguindo controlar o conselho!

\- Pode deixar! – disse Tony – Cansei de ficar em casa, vou ficar pouco tempo!

Tony entrou e viu que a festa estava acontecendo lidamente, ele se aproximou do bar:

\- Uísque! – disse Tony ao bar tender – Estou faminto!

\- Sr. Stark! – disse o homem ao seu lado:

\- Phil Coulson! – disse Tony:

\- Você lembra! – afirmou o Agente Coulson:

\- Claro! – disse Tony – O que posso fazer por você que não possa ser discutido através de Happy?

\- Meus superiores têm mostrado preocupação com sua ideia! – respondeu Coulson:

\- Que tipo de preocupações? – perguntou Tony:

\- Como o fato que você não tem treinamento de combate para realizar essa ideia! – respondeu Coulson:

\- Como eu já discuti com todas as agências, não darei o projeto para ninguém, somente eu posso operá-lo e estou confiando em Rhodes para proteger as minhas costas! – disse Tony:

\- Meus superiores entendem isso e ainda acham que é muito perigoso Sr. Stark! – disse o Agente Coulson:

\- Eu aprecio a preocupação de seus superiores, especialmente de uma agência que meu pai e minha tia Peggy tiveram a mão na criação; eu garanto, estou tomando todas as medidas de segurança! – disse Tony – Claro, que não pode ser isso que garante preocupação extra de vocês já que as outras agências estão aceitando sem muito alarde, mas, isso sou eu paranóico, agora, se me der licença, minha esposa está na minha frente!

Tony se aproximou de Pepper:

\- Você está linda e nem te reconheci! – disse Tony e Pepper se virou para ele:

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Pepper surpresa, feliz e confusa quando ela deu um selinho:

\- Fugindo de agentes do governo! – respondeu Tony:

\- Você veio sozinho? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Onde conseguiu esse vestido? – perguntou Tony:

\- Foi o seu presente de aniversário! – respondeu Pepper:

\- Muito lindo! – disse Tony – Tenho um bom gosto! Vamos dançar!

Tony agarrou a mão de Pepper e a arrastou para a pista de dança e em seguida os dois estavam dançando:

\- Por que você está fugindo de agentes do governo? – perguntou Pepper – Mais de um mês atrás você estava bastante excitado em ter eles por perto!

\- SHIELD! – respondeu Tony:

\- Os outros agentes aceitaram os seus planos, mesmo que eu já tenha deixado minha opinião contra, por que a SHIELD está insistindo?

\- Além do fato de que meu pai foi um dos fundadores com a tia Peggy, ainda não vejo uma resposta! – respondeu Tony – Mas, vou descobrir!

\- Acho que quero um drinque! – disse Pepper:

\- Vou buscar! – disse Tony imediatamente; Tony se aproximou do bar e suspirou; Pepper sempre desviava quando o assunto se referia ao seu projeto, ela já tinha deixado a sua opinião e ela não queria discutir mais sobre isso, mesmo que Tony estivesse planejando dar a ela uma armadura – Oi, duas vodcas martínis, com azeitonas extras, extra-seco e extra-rápido!

Tony deixou uma nota de cem na taça do barman e ele começou a esperar:

\- Tony Stark! – disse uma voz feminina e Tony se virou e a viu, Christine Everhart:

\- Christine Everhart! – disse Tony:

\- Que surpresa te encontrar aqui! – disse Christine – É muita coragem você aparecer aqui! Não vai esboçar nenhuma emoção?

\- Pânico! – disse Tony – Nesse momento, pânico!

\- Estou falando do envolvimento da sua empresa na última atrocidade! – disse Christine:

\- Colocaram o meu nome no convite, fazer o que! – disse Tony tentando contornar para sair dessa conversa; Christine estava sorrindo em descrença e estendeu uma foto para Tony:

\- É uma cidade chamada de Gulmira, já ouviu falar? – perguntou Christine e Tony pegou a foto; na verdade várias fotos ao qual ele estava passando e viu o logo da sua empresa em uma caixa de armas e inclusive o míssil Jericho:

\- Quando foram tiradas? – perguntou Tony:

\- Ontem! – respondeu Christine:

\- O conselho da minha empresa está querendo me expulsar, minha esposa está com poderes limitados dentro da empresa, eu e nem ela aprovamos esse embarque! – disse Tony de forma profissional:

\- Sua empresa aprovou! – disse Christine:

\- Eu não sou a minha empresa! – disse Tony – Venha comigo e assista discretamente e de forma que você possa ouvir tudo!

Tony rapidamente saiu andando e viu Obadiah ainda na entrada do prédio, ele estava se despedindo dos jornalistas:

\- Você viu isso? – perguntou Tony entregando as fotos para Obadiah e ele viu – O que está havendo?

Obadiah arrastou Tony para o lado:

\- Tony; não podemos ser ingênuos! – disse Obadiah:

\- Não, eu fui ingênuo quando me disseram que "Existem limites que não podemos ultrapassar"! – disse Tony – É assim que fazemos negócios, mas, se estamos jogando sujos...!

\- Estamos? – perguntou Obadiah sorrindo, um sorriso de predador, um sorriso tubarão que Tony estava esperando faz muito tempo para ver, agora ele não podia mais mentir, fingir, agora, eles estariam jogando as cartas reais na mesa – Vamos tirar uma foto, venha!

Obadiah e Tony desceram as escadas e posaram para as fotos e discretamente olhou para Christine Everhart se aproximando e assistindo tudo; ambos se abraçaram:

\- Tony! – disse Obadiah – Quem você acha que te isolou? É; fui eu que pedi o seu afastamento! Só queria proteger você!

Tony tinha o sorriso congelado para as câmeras, enquanto assistia Obadiah se afastando, ele se virou para Christine e entregou as fotos para ela:

\- A sua resposta! – disse Tony também se dirigindo para pegar o seu carro; em casa, para não acordar os seus filhos, ele foi para a oficina e vestiu a roupa que usaria por debaixo da armadura e ligou a TV para ver as notícias e encontrou o que queria:

\- "A longa caminhada de vinte e cinco quilômetros de Gulmira pode ser descrita como uma descida até o inferno em uma versão atual do O Coração Das Trevas"! – explicou a jornalista na reportagem – "Camponeses e pastores de aldeias pacíficas foram tirados de suas casas, de suas terras por militares incitados por um novo poder"! "Aldeões foram forçados a se abrigarem em qualquer lugar que encontrassem nas ruínas de outras aldeias ou nos destroços de uma antiga fundição soviética"!

As imagens mostravam terroristas atirando na fundição, em frestas e em lugares onde as pessoas estavam abrigadas:

\- "A violência recente tem sido atribuída a um grupo de guerrilheiros estrangeiros conhecidos como Os Dez Anéis"! – disse a repórter e Tony viu a imagem do líder de seu cativeiro que ele identificou; Raza – "Homens fortemente armados com uma missão"! "O que pode ser fatal para quem cruzar o seu caminho"! "Sem pressão internacional, há pouca ajuda para esses refugiados"!

Tony jogou o controle contra a TV rachando a TV, ele saiu andando, ele sabia aonde iria, era a hora de usar a armadura em combate. Se aproximando da plataforma, ela começou a se abrir e Tony começou a vestir a armadura, cada peça ele estava colocando e os robôs aparafusando até que a máscara foi colocada:

\- Jarvis! – disse Tony com muita raiva:

\- Estamos prontos senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- O codinome da armadura será Rock 'N' Roll! – disse Tony acionando os propulsores e saindo voando da garagem; com a rota traçada e atravessando o oceano em velocidade máxima e colocando o voo da armadura no limite e ultrapassando a barreira do som. A interface do capacete estava conectada aos satélites militares, ele acabou de ver uma explosão do míssil Jericho; Tony imprimiu mais velocidade para chegar lá, ele sabia que não poderia salvar todos, mas, salvaria aqueles que ainda estavam vivos e ajudaria na reconstrução de suas vidas; pelo satélite, Tony pode identificar o segundo em comando de Raza, Abu Bakaar que estava em Gulmira dando ordens; Tony o viu dando golpes em um civil e viu também um dos soldados preste a matá-lo, nesse momento Tony estava descendo, certamente o barulho chamaria a atenção deles e desviaria da execução do civil; Tony desceu em velocidade ativando todos os propulsores e pousou socando a terra com o punho direito.

Tony ficou de pé para a surpresa de todos e o bandido que iria executar o civil começou a atirar sem fazer nenhum efeito em Tony e então ele aplicou um forte soco em seu peito o mandado para cima acertando uma parede de um prédio destruído, os sensores já avisaram que ele estava morto; Tony se virou e atirou com o repulsor da mão direita em outro bandido que atravessou a parede, morto, com o repulsor da mão esquerda acertou outro terrorista e ele estava morto, com as duas mãos acertou mais outro terrorista e ele estava morto também; ele se virou mais uma vez e os terrorista estava segurando os civis como reféns, escudos humanos enquanto apontavam as suas armas; Tony abaixou os braços e ele desativou os repulsores, sua interface estava analisando rapidamente e rapidamente reagiu quando os mini canhões de seus ombros se ergueram a tingiram todos os terroristas ao mesmo tempo matando-os, eles caíram no chão com os civis surpresos e ilesos; Tony via o medo neles e ficou parado quando o menino correu para abraçar o seu pai; os sensores da interface da armadura estavam analisando o ambiente e encontraram Abu Bakaar; Tony estava andando em direção a ele atravessou a sua mão na parede e puxou Abu o jogando em meio à multidão; Tony ativou os propulsores e estava levantando voo:

\- Ele é todo seu! – disse Tony deixando o destino de Abu Bakaar para o povo; Tony estava no céu procurando pelos depósitos de armas, a interface apontou o deposito de armas na aldeia mais próxima e inclusive os mísseis Jericho, mas, então, Tony sentiu o impacto, mesmo com gel anti-impacto absorvendo o golpe, ele ainda sentiu e ele caiu abrindo um buraco no chão:

\- O que foi isso? – perguntou Tony:

\- Bala de canhão! – respondeu Jarvis – A cápsula de vida que criou está mostrando eficiência, senhor!

\- Ótimo! – gemeu Tony se levantando e saindo o do buraco para ver o tanque e ele disparou mais uma vez e Tony foi para o lado desviando do projétil, ele ergueu o braço direito e um pequeno míssil saiu da sua manopla direita e disparou acertando o tanque bem no centro, Tony saiu andando e os terroristas estavam atirando sem parar sem fazer nenhum dano a sua armadura; Tony levantou voo e a interface apontou os lugares para o deposito de armas e os mísseis, Tony disparou os mísseis em suas costas que atingiram os depósitos de armas e munição explodindo e em seguida atirou os repulsores nos mísseis explodindo eles e em seguida ele estava cruzando os ares, ele havia vencido e estava terminado por hoje; os satélites estavam mostrando os civis que ele havia salvado pegados os caminhões e saído da aldeia para se esconderem; certamente os militares estavam vendo isso e com certeza ele receberia algumas visitas e então o telefone começou a tocar, ele havia colocado um modo de isolamento de ruído para manter a conversa:

\- Alô! – disse Tony:

\- "Tony"! – disse Rhodey:

\- Rhodes! – disse Tony – Amigo, como está?

\- "Eu vou bem Tony"! – respondeu Rhodes – "Preciso de sua ajuda"!

\- Manda! – disse Tony:

\- "Você sabe, o engraçado dessa situação é que um depósito de armas explodiu onde você foi preso"! – disse Rhodes:

\- Isso é interessante! – disse Tony:

\- "Você tem equipamento naquela área"? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony:

\- "Sem me falar ou falar com qualquer um; deixou todos loucos"! – disse Rhodes:

\- Meu erro! – disse Tony – Quando soube da notícia, eu tinha que agir!

\- "Não ajuda no seu argumento de seu equipamento, você piloto"! – disse Rhodes:

\- Deu certo, nenhum civil ferido ou morto e um deposito de armas destruídas! – disse Tony – Eu estou tendo até ideias de trajes para você e Pepper!

Podia se ouvir um suspiro de Rhodes no outro lado da linha:

\- "O que eu digo aos outros"? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- A verdade e depois os mande para mim! – respondeu Tony.

Tony havia chegado a casa e estava tirando a armadura; ele só podia gemer de dor e frustração:

\- Está bem apertado, senhor! – disse Jarvis – Senhor, quanto mais resistir, mais será doloroso!

\- Devagar, é a minha primeira vez! – disse Tony – Eu projetei isso para se soltar; ai! Eu deveria conseguir; ai!

Tony estava se mexendo impedindo dos robôs se conectarem e tirar as partes da armadura o deixando em uma posição desconfortável:

\- Por favor, tente não se mexer! – pediu Jarvis:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Pepper se aproximando, todos pararam e Tony estava olhando para a sua esposa:

\- Não me olhe assim; já ficamos em situações piores! – disse Tony:

\- São marcas de bala? – perguntou Pepper surpresa:

\- Marca de bala de tanque! – disse Jarvis:

\- Jarvis! – repreendeu Tony. Com isso ele logo tratou de sair da armadura e explicar tudo a esposa e inclusive mostrar a gravação das câmeras colocada no traje e garantiu que ele estava completamente bem, que a armadura funciona perfeitamente bem e o protege de impactos mantendo o seu corpo intacto e garantiu que todos os cenários foram testados; depois disso Tony recebeu agentes do governo, uma miríade de sopa de letrinhas ao qual ele conversou e explicou tudo, por mais que tivesse recebido uma reprimida por não ter avisado que rendeu outra bronca da Pepper em frente aos agentes; Tony garantiu que através de doação arcaria com as despesas de ajuda aos civis; os agentes haviam falado que o exército aliado estava avançando e garantido a segurança da região; depois disso quando os agentes saíram, seus filhos chegaram com Rhodes, sua esposa Glenda e seus afilhados; ele mostrou a armadura para eles e pediu segredo enquanto Glenda o examinava garantindo que estava de boa saúde.

Por alguns dias seguintes, Tony continuou na oficina fazendo reparos e vendo qualquer defeito que pudesse haver na armadura, ela estava pronta de novo para a próxima missão; enquanto isso os agentes infiltrados estavam fazendo o seu trabalho chegando aos nomes dentro e fora da empresa; Pepper havia entrado:

\- Oi! – disse Tony vendo a sua esposa:

\- Precisamos conversar! – disse Pepper:

\- Claro! – disse Tony:

\- Vai ser sempre assim? – perguntou Pepper:

\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Tony:

\- Você saindo nessa armadura e eu ficando extremamente preocupada se você volta ou não? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Não! – respondeu Tony – Claro que não! Vou ter Rhodes protegendo as minhas costas! Não tem nada com que se preocupar!

\- Eu ainda vou ficar preocupada Tony! – disse Pepper ríspida – Seus filhos não podem ficar sem o pai!

\- É para eles que eu luto, estou tentando dar um mundo para eles que tenha segurança! – disse Tony – Não há mais bailes, aparições em público, apenas a próxima missão!

\- É assim que vai ser? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Há mais na minha frente? – perguntou Tony:

\- Então eu quero o divórcio! – disse Pepper se virando para sair, Tony levantou os braços:

\- Você ficou ao meu lado enquanto lucrava com a morte e destruição com o setor de armas e agora que eu quero fazer as coisas diferentes, você vai embora? – pergunta Tony:

\- Eu não posso continuar vendo você se matando! – respondeu Pepper – Não é saudável para mim e para nossos filhos!

\- Não é para eu estar vivo! – disse Tony – Eu ganhei uma segunda chance e vou fazer algo de bom com isso e será através da armadura!

Tony apontou para a projeção da armadura ao qual ele está trabalhando:

\- Pela primeira vez, eu sei o que eu realmente tenho que fazer! – disse Tony – E eu sei do fundo do coração que eu estou certo!

Pepper pareceu desinflar; Tony não sabe o que a convenceu, mas, ele havia chegado até ela, mesmo assim não estava na hora de falar sobre construir uma armadura para ela:

\- Você e nossos filhos são tudo o que eu tenho! – disse Pepper. Foi alguns dias no escritório que finalmente com o nome de Obadiah depois do que ele fez ao Tony, Pepper pode ver o que Jarvis havia descoberto, passando pelos arquivos, ela viu algo interessante; no setor dezesseis para ser mais específico:

\- "O que está planejando Obadiah"? – pensou Pepper enviando tudo o que havia descoberto para os agentes infiltrados e para Tony e o próximo arquivo era um vídeo e quando o terrorista tirou o capuz e ela viu o rosto de Tony, ela logo colocou para traduzir o vídeo:

\- "Você não falou que o alvo que nos pagou para eliminar é Tony Stark; como pode ver Obadiah Stane, sua mentira lhe custará caro; o preço para matá-lo subiu"! – disse no vídeo. Tudo foi copiado e mandado para as partes importantes e Pepper se levantou para sair; ela saiu do prédio pronto para se reunir com os agentes responsáveis pela investigação e ligar para Tony, por isso, não viu Obadiah Stane olhando no andar de cima a saída de Pepper.

À noite, Tony estava sozinho em casa, seus filhos mais uma vez estavam com os filhos de Rhodes e com a esposa dele, Glenda; ele estava procurando o seu celular quando se sentou e vasculhou as almofadas do sofá e viu que sua esposa estava ligando, Tony atendeu, mas, então algo o paralisou, ele já havia sentido isso antes de voltar do tempo e agora isso estava acontecendo mais uma vez, uma mão o apoiou delicadamente no sofá e andou para ficar de frente para ele, Obadiah sorrindo, um sorriso malicioso, ele mostrou o aparelho:

\- Lembra desse aqui, certo? – perguntou Obadiah – Pena o governo não ter aprovado, há muitos motivos para causar paralisia de curta duração; Tony! Quando eu mandei que o matassem, fiquei preocupado de estar matando a galinha dos ovos de ouro!

Obadiah pegou uma garra e estava de frente para Tony colocando-o em seu peito e em seguida tirando o reator ark:

\- Mas, sabe; foi pura sorte você ter sobrevivido! – disse Obadiah olhando para o reator com os olhos de alegria – O seu último ovo de ouro!

Obadiah colocou a mão no rosto de Tony e ficou mais próximo olhando diretamente para os olhos vermelhos dele:

\- Acha que só porque tem uma ideia, ela pertence a você? – perguntou Stane – Seu pai nos ajudou a nos dar a bomba atômica; como seria o mundo se ele fosse tão egoísta quanto você?

Obadiah arrancou por completo o reator do peito de Tony e estava segurando com as próprias mãos:

\- Tão lindo! – disse Obadiah se sentando ao lado de Tony – Tony está é a sua nona sinfonia! Que obra de arte! Olha só para isso! Este é o seu legado! Uma nova geração de armas alimentadas por isso! Armas que ajudarão o mundo a manter o rumo que está; a manter o poder em nossas mãos! As mãos certas!

Obadiah pegou uma mala e guardou o reator dentro dela:

\- Queria que pudesse ver o meu protótipo! – disse Obadiah – Não é tão conservador como o seu! Você poderia ter feito tudo sozinho, mas, teve que envolver a sua esposa nisso! Não se preocupe; seus filhos vão seguir o seu legado!

Obadiah se levantou e saiu deixando Tony sozinho, em poucos segundos ele conseguiu recuperar os movimentos e cambaleando ele saiu indo em direção ao elevador, ao tomá-lo desceu para a garagem onde entrou e seguiu para o cofre onde havia outro reator de reserva; ele andou vacilante até que não suportou a dor de seu peito e caiu no chão, desesperados por Pepper, ele se arrastou até chegar o cofre e o abriu; de alguma forma muito ruim, Jarvis estava em silencio; Tony tentou ficar de pé para pegar um dos reatores, mas, ele não conseguia, sentia seu corpo cada vez mais fraco e ele não conseguia mais fazer esforço, mas, então, Dummy veio e estendeu um reator para Tony, ele olhou para o robô:

\- Bom garoto! – disse Tony pegando o reator e o colocando em seu peito e Tony pode respirar, aliviado; por alguns minutos ele pode descansar, mas, então, ele escutou seu nome sendo chamado e então seu corpo foi virado e Rhodes estava olhando para ele preocupado:

\- Você está bem? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- Onde está Pepper? – perguntou Tony:

\- Indo prender Obadiah! – respondeu Rhodes – Ela e uma força tarefa de agentes de várias agências!

\- Não é o suficiente! – disse Tony e com a ajuda de Rhodes ficando de pé; logo Tony estava vestido para colocar a armadura e subiu na plataforma e a colocou:

\- Essa é a coisa mais incrível que eu já vi! – disse Rhodes:

\- Nada mal! – disse Tony – Vamos pegá-lo!

Tony começou a andar em direção a rampa de garagem:

\- Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- Deixe o espaço aéreo livre e avise aos agentes! – respondeu Tony – Vou cuidar de Stane sozinho!

Tony levantou voo e saiu em direção a Stark Industries atravessando a cidade:

\- Me ligue com a Pepper! – disse Tony e a foto de Pepper apareceu na interface:

\- "Tony, você está bem"? – perguntou Pepper atendendo o celular:

\- Estou bem! – respondeu Tony:

\- "Obadiah ficou louco"! – disse Pepper:

\- Eu sei! – disse Tony – Sai daí!

Tony escutou o som de trituração de terra e ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais quando o viu apontar sua arma de braço para Pepper:

\- Stane! – gritou Tony e ele ouviu disparando a arma, mas, suas balas não surtiram efeito e o atingiu com força e ambos atravessaram o chão entrando no subsolo da empresa e saindo para a autoestrada ao lado atravessando um caminhão e batendo nos carros; Tony ficou de pé e viu Obadiah levantando um carro:

\- Adoro esse traje! – disse Obadiah:

\- Ponha eles no chão! – disse Tony:

\- Perdas civis, Tony! – disse Obadiah, mas, então Tony ativou o Unibeam atingindo Obadiah e o jogando para trás e Tony pegou o carro e o colocou no chão, o carro deu uma arrancada e se afastou; nesse momento Obadiah veio segurando uma moto a tingiu Tony o jogando para trás, a moto explodiu e Tony atingiu um carro; Obadiah se aproximou e agarrou Tony e o erguendo e o jogando no chão com força:

\- Eu sou o Monge De Ferro agora! Por trinta anos apoiei você! – disse Obadiah pisando no peito de Tony – Ergui essa companhia do nada e ninguém vai ficar no meu caminho!

Obadiah agarrou Tony e jogou direto contra um ônibus:

\- Muito menos você! – disse Obadiah ativando um míssil nas costas e o disparando e atingindo o alvo causando uma enorme explosão; Tony saiu da explosão com os propulsores ativados:

\- Impressionante! – disse Obadiah – Você atualizou o seu traje, eu também fiz algumas atualizações!

Os propulsores do traje de Obadiah se ativaram e ele começou a levantar vôo, mas, seu peso impedia de ganhar velocidade rápida e estava subindo lento; Tony resolveu que é o momento de quem sobe mais rápido e então ele subiu com Obadiah seguindo ele, Tony estava ganhando distância em relação ao Monge De Ferro:

\- Senhor; devo lembrar que as modificações do traje não foram testadas mesmo com as simulações feitas! – disse Jarvis:

\- Esse é um bom momento para um teste! – disse Tony – Vamos continuar!

Eles continuaram a subir e Obadiah colocou mais poder e estava ganhando mais terreno do que Tony até que ele o agarrou com as duas mãos:

\- Você teve uma ótima ideia Tony, mas, o meu traje é mais avançado em tudo! – disse Obadiah:

\- Você testou a sua armadura contra o gelo? – perguntou Tony vendo o gelo cobrindo toda a armadura Monge De Ferro:

\- Gelo? – perguntou Obadiah e sua armadura desligou:

\- A minha agüenta! – disse Tony acertando um golpe na cabeça do traje de Obadiah e então ele soltou Tony e começou a cair em queda livre, Tony o seguiu ativando os mísseis nos ombros e os disparando contra Obadiah causando uma enorme explosão e o grito de dor de Obadiah pode ser ouvido; Obadiah caiu e Tony desceu pousando no teto da fábrica:

\- Amor? – perguntou Tony:

\- "Tony, você está bem"? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Sim, acabou! – respondeu Tony e Obadiah pousou atrás dele e Tony o viu:

\- Boa tentativa! – disse Obadiah aplicando um soco, Tony se abaixou desviando e disparou com o seu repulsor no peito do Monge De Ferro e ele aplicou um soco tirando algumas patê da armadura; Tony foi jogado para longe e se recuperou e ativou os propulsores avançando e socando a cabeça do Monge De Ferro, mas, ele resistiu e agarrou Tony com um abraço esmagador, Tony estava sentindo a pressão; sentindo a sua armadura sendo esmagada, com isso tudo estava falhando:

\- O que temos? – perguntou Tony desesperado para sair:

\- Sistema de armas falhando! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Flares! – disse Tony – Agora!

Flares foram ativados causando uma confusão e Obadiah soltou Tony que saiu para se esconder enquanto o Monge De Ferro estava se recuperando do clarão:

\- Muito esperto Tony! – disse Obadiah enquanto estava procurando Tony:

\- Pepper! – disse Tony isolando o som em seu capacete:

\- Tony! – disse Pepper preocupada:

\- Não está funcionando! – disse Tony – Temos que sobrecarregar o reator e explodir o telhado!

\- Como você vai fazer isso? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Você vai! – respondeu Tony – Vá ao painel central e abra os circuitos, quando eu sair do teto, vou avisar a você e vai apertar o botão de desvio principal! Vai fritar tudo aqui!

\- Estou entrando! – disse Pepper:

\- espere o meu sinal, vou ganhar tempo para você! – disse Tony e então rapidamente pulou nas costas de Obadiah e rapidamente puxou alguns fios e cortando a conecção da interface do Monge De Ferro; Obadiah conseguiu agarra Tony e o jogar para frente e ele caiu em cima da parte de vidro do telhado agora sem o capacete; Obadiah abriu a armadura para ver Tony:

\- Eu nunca gostei desse tipo de coisa! – disse Obadiah segurando o capacete de Tony – Mas, devo admitir que eu estou gostando muito do traje!

Obadiah amassou o capacete de Tony e jogou para ele:

\- Finalmente se superou Tony! – disse Obadiah – Deixou seu pai orgulhoso!

Tony ficou de pé:

\- "Está pronto Tony saia do telhado"! – disse Pepper. Obadiah disparou a sua metralhadora acertando todo o telhado de vidro e Tony caiu se segurando nas armações para não chegar ao chão:

\- Que ironia Tony! – gritou Obadiah – Ao tentar livrar o mundo das armas, deu a melhor de todas!

\- Pepper! – gritou Tony:

\- E agora matarei você com ela! – disse Obadiah disparando um míssil errando para longe – Você destruiu o meu sistema de mira!

\- Aperte o botão! – gritou Tony:

\- Eu não vou apertar com você aí! – gritou Pepper:

\- Fique parado! – disse Obadiah disparando outro míssel acertando o parapeito do telhado:

\- Aperte! – gritou Tony:

\- Você vai morrer! – gritou Pepper e Obadiah disparou mais outro míssil e dessa vez acertou perto de Tony:

\- Aperte logo! – gritou Tony. Pepper apertou o botão e Tony levantou vôo saindo a tempo no momento em que a energia disparou para o alto, ela atingindo Obadiah o eletrocutando, a energia explodiu no céu e a are ao redor ficou na escuridão; Obadiah morto caiu dentro do reator e explodiu; Tony pousou e depois caiu no chão desmaiado. Tony acordou na manhã seguinte enquanto estava desmaiado, as coisas foram tocadas por Pepper, nesse momento, Rhodes estava falando com os repórteres, Tony estava esperando a sua vez de entrar, ao lado estava Pepper com Glenda cuidando da maquiagem, seus filhos Richard e Laura e os filhos de Rhodes; Robert e Jasmine; Tony estava lendo um jornal que o estava chamando de "Homem De Ferro":

\- "Homem De Ferro"; é um nome bom! – disse Tony:

\- Eu gostei! – disse Richard:

\- Achei incrível! – disse Laura:

\- Eu gostaria de saber que nome papai vai escolher? – perguntou Jasmine:

\- Um bem chamativo! – respondeu Glenda sorrindo:

\- Pensei que é o tio Tony que dá os nomes! – disse Robert confuso:

\- Sou eu mesmo! – confirmou Tony – O nome é bom, mas, tecnicamente o traje é composto de uma liga de titânio e ouro, mas, é bom para o marketing, cria uma imagem!

\- Chefe, um minuto e meio! – disse Happy entrando na sala:

\- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Amor! Já está tudo combinado! – respondeu Tony – A força tarefa está pronta para agir assim que eu começar a falar e depois de toda essa investigação; vamos ter que trabalhar muito para recuperar a empresa, é o melhor limpar ela agora, do que dar tempo para os criminosos se livrarem das provas!

Tony ficou de pé e Pepper ajudou a colocar o paletó:

\- Essa e mais uma justificativa são o suficiente para o que eu vou dizer! – disse Tony saindo da sala e se dirigindo a sala de imprensa, ele subiu ao pódio quando Rhodes anunciou:

\- Bom dia a todos! – disse Tony – Como sabem; devido ao incidente que aconteceu nas Indústrias Stark que envolveu duas pessoas vestidas de armaduras avançadas; darei uma explicação sobre o que aconteceu e o que levou até hoje; vou responder as perguntas dos presentes quando terminar a minha explicação!

\- Senhor Stark! – chamou Christine Everhart – Você quer que acreditemos nos rumores que o homem vestindo a armadura vermelha e dourada é na verdade um dos seus guardas costas que apareceu na hora certa...

\- Eu sei que é confuso! – disse Tony – Mas, agora é uma coisa questionar a história oficial e outra coisa é fazer acusações insinuando que eu sou um herói!

\- Eu não disse isso! – disse Christine:

\- Não? – perguntou Tony e Christine acenou negativamente – Bom, por que isso soaria estranho e fantástico!

\- O que? – perguntou Christine confusa:

\- Eu não faço esse perfil de super herói! – explicou Tony – Isso é óbvio! Eu tenho uma enorme lista de defeitos de caráter...

Rhodes se curvou perto da orelha de Tony:

\- Está saindo de rota! – sussurrou Rhodes; Tony voltou sua atenção para o palco:

\- A verdade é... Eu sou o Homem De Ferro! – disse Tony e os repórteres ficaram de pé todos gritando e perguntando ao mesmo tempo enquanto os flashes das câmeras enchiam o ambiente.


	2. Operação Pratos Limpos

Capítulo 2

Operação Pratos Limpos

Tony respondeu as perguntas dos repórteres de maneira vaga, mas, que ainda deixassem eles satisfeitos, por enquanto ele daria isso, mas, Jarvis já havia mandado um convite para uma repórter para uma exclusiva que ele daria contando todos os detalhes sobre o que aconteceu, mas, agora, estava de noite e ele tinha que colocar os seus filhos na cama, por isso estava no carro com Happy dirigindo e com Pepper segurando Richard, enquanto ele estava segurando Laura, quando chegaram a casa, Tony viu o Agente Phil Coulson esperando por eles; Tony deixou Laura no carro e saiu cumprimentando o homem:

\- Agente Coulson, a que devo à hora tão tardia? – perguntou Tony:

\- Tenho alguém dentro de sua casa que quero que conheça! – respondeu Coulson – Usamos a entrada de Obadiah Stane!

\- Vou deixar isso passar Agente Coulson! – disse Tony e ele olhou serio para Happy que puxou a sua arma – Mas, se isso acontecer de novo, vou chamar a polícia e processar a Shield e deixar Happy atirar!

Tony e Happy entraram e seguiram até a sala onde não podiam ver ninguém, Happy estava atento e com a arma levantada pronto para disparar:

\- Jarvis! – chamou Tony:

\- Seja bem vindo senhor! – disse Jarvis – Creio que o Agente Coulson falou sobre a entrada usando os códigos de Obadiah Stane:

\- "Eu sou o Homem De Ferro"; acha que é o único super herói do mundo? – perguntou um homem saindo da escuridão, o abajur ligado revelou a sua silhueta – Sr. Stark, faz parte de um mundo muito maior agora! Só que não sabe disso ainda!

\- Quem é você? – perguntou Tony e o homem mostrou o seu rosto sem hesitar com a arma de Happy apontada para ele:

\- Eu sou Nick Fury, diretor da SHIELD! – respondeu Nick Fury, um homem de ascendência africana com uma tapa olho no lado esquerdo, casaco longo preto, toda a roupa preta e podia se perceber que ele estava carregando uma arma, mas, ainda não dava sinais que iria pegar ela:

\- Sei! – disse Tony:

\- Estou aqui para falar sobre a Iniciativa Dos Vingadores! – disse Nick:

\- Estou ouvindo! – disse Tony:

\- Primeiro, uma oferta de paz! – disse Nick Fury apontando para uma caixa de metal com o símbolo da SHIELD estampado nela – As coisas de seu pai que ficaram dentro da SHIELD; como ele nunca envolveu você com a agência, não podíamos entregar sem envolver você; mas, você se envolveu por vontade própria, não tem mais sentido manter isso acumulando poeira!

\- Ok! – disse Tony sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, ele acenou para Happy e ele abaixou a arma – Fale sobre essa iniciativa!

\- Os Vingadores são um time formado de seres excepcionais; com habilidades surpreendentes que se juntam para defender a Terra e seu povo! – disse Nick Fury:

\- Defender contra o que? – perguntou Tony:

\- Eventos de extinção planetária ou qualquer coisa que ameace o mundo como vivemos hoje! – respondeu Nick Fury – Não posso dar os detalhes até que você aceite se tornar um membro!

\- Terei que pensar sobre isso, Diretor Fury; não sei se percebeu, mas, vou ter muito no meu prato por um bom tempo!

\- Compreensível! – disse Fury caminhando para sair – Leve o tempo que quiser para pensar, se achar que não pode se comprometer em tempo integral, você pode ser listado como consultor!

Fury saiu, mas, depois parou e se virou mais uma vez:

\- Gostaria que mantivesse a vaga de Amanda Mills em aberto, vou precisar dela por algum tempo e gostaria que ela voltasse para estar por perto enquanto lida com o que vai cair sobre você pelos próximos meses! – disse Nick Fury:

\- Tudo bem! – disse Tony concordando; Nick Fury assentiu e saiu e depois de alguns momentos Pepper entrou:

\- Você viu e ouviu tudo? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sim! – respondeu Pepper – Esse tipo de projeto existe por que um evento de extinção mundial foi enfrentado e evitado! Eles não querem ser pegos de surpresa mais uma vez!

\- Por isso a Iniciativa Dos Vingadores! – disse Tony:

\- Eles já foram! – disse Happy – Vai aceitar a oferta deles chefe?

\- Vou aceitar a oferta de paz! – respondeu Tony olhando para a caixa – Depois penso no outro assunto!

Tony olhou para Happy e Pepper:

\- Ele invadiu a minha casa; deveria dar um sonoro "não" a ele, mas, vou deixá-lo quebrar a cabeça para ter a minha ajuda ou acesso aos meus recursos; não e isso que meu pai fornecia a eles? – perguntou Tony:

\- Está claro que sim! – respondeu Pepper:

\- Eles podem jogar com paciência para chegar a mim! – disse Tony – Eles respeitaram a decisão de meu pai de me manter longe de tudo, mas, não vou ser fácil para eles e eu posso jogar com paciência com eles!

No dia seguinte, a questão Nick Fury foi deixada de lado, Tony estava em sua casa, já havia algumas notícias circulando de prisões de funcionários da Stark Industries sendo feitas pelo mundo todo, as agências que Tony contou com a ajuda deles somente se pronunciariam depois de que ele fizesse uma entrevista; ele já havia escolhido o repórter e tinha Jarvis mandado à mensagem quando ela estava na coletiva ontem e ela já havia respondido e estava aqui; Christine Everhart estava sendo acompanhado por Happy na sala onde Tony, Pepper e Rhodes estavam esperando; Happy estava conversando de maneira descontraída com ela:

\- Srta. Everhart! – cumprimento Tony apertando a mão dela:

\- Estou surpresa pelo convite, Sr. Stark! – disse Christine depois de apertar a mão de Tony e se sentar:

\- Eu queria agradecer pelas fotos que me mostrou naquela festa de gala, não estava prestando atenção nas notícias! – disse Tony:

\- Você estava trabalhando no terno Homem De Ferro! – disse Christine:

\- Por isso, por você ter trazido isso a mim, vou conceder uma entrevista exclusiva a você! – disse Tony surpreendendo Christine que estava de boca aberta:

\- Eu não sei o que dizer! – disse Christine:

\- Assine isso! – disse Pepper colocando um contrato na mesa na sua frente:

\- Por que eu devo assinar? – perguntou Christine curiosa:

\- Você se compromete em não divulgar a história até depois de uma nova entrevista coletiva! – respondeu Pepper. Christine pegou o papel e viu os vários símbolos de agências nacionais e internacionais enfeitando ele:

\- Isso e real? – perguntou Christine surpresa:

\- Completamente! – respondeu Rhodes, Christine assinou e entregou a folha para Pepper:

\- Podemos começar! – disse Tony. Christine tirou o celular e ativou o gravador:

\- Sr. Stark, acho que devemos começar do início, conte a sua história sobre os acontecimentos que levaram a se tornar o Homem De Ferro! – disse Christine. Tony contou toda a história para Everhart, desde seu sequestro, sua fuga e a decisão de aperfeiçoar o seu projeto homem de ferro e a descoberta de que Obadiah Stane foi o responsável pelo seu sequestro e de vender armas das Stark Industries por debaixo dos panos e contou sobre a luta dele e especialmente sobre o terno que ele havia construído e se intitulado Iron Monger e sobre o que aconteceu depois da luta, sobre a reunião que teve e que sua conferência de imprensa começou a Operação Pratos Limpos; uma aliança internacional de várias agências governamentais para prender e investigar todos os funcionários corruptos e infiltrados dentro da empresa e que haveria uma declaração para imprensa sobre os primeiros resultados da operação, falou sobre cooperando com o governo, falou sobre Rhodes receber a sua própria armadura como pedido pelo governo para ele ter apoio nos trabalhos e o nome que ele escolheu e falou sobre continuar a encontrar as suas armas vendidas ilegalmente.

Na manhã seguinte aconteceu uma conferência de imprensa sobre os rumores do que estava acontecendo nas Stark Industries; porta voz da Interpol foi o responsável para falar:

\- Bom dia a todos! – disse porta voz – Como vocês sabem, foram chamados para ouvirem qualquer informação sobre o que aconteceu nas Stark Industries e sobre o que isso tem a ver com a declaração do Sr. Stark sobre ser o Homem De Ferro! Gostaria de dizer que ao fim da declaração, estarei aberto a perguntas e responderei da melhor forma possível e qualquer pergunta detalhada deve ser dirigida ao Sr. Stark!

Todos os jornalistas concordaram com um aceno:

\- Durante o cativeiro do Sr. Stark no Afeganistão, ele pode identificar que o grupo terrorista, os Dez Anéis possuíam as suas armas, depois de sua fuga, ele logo tratou de falar com as mais diversas agências do governo americano, incluindo a Interpol e logo lançamos uma investigação em larga escala com a colaboração do Sr. Stark sobre as atividades da sua empresa, com isso descobrimos que Obadiah Stane é o principal responsável por vender armas ilegalmente para terroristas para diversas zonas de conflitos! – disse porta voz – A lista desses lugares será divulgada depois dessa conferência, mas, Obadiah Stane descobriu sobre as atividades do Sr. Stark e atacou com uma armadura mecatrônica que ele chamou de Iron Monger ao qual o Sr. Stark se defendeu com a sua armadura Iron Man; quando ele deu a conferência em acordo com as agências em que ele contou para a investigação, lançamos naquela hora a Operação Pratos Limpos visando todos os investigados ligados aos mais diversos crimes! Agora abro o espaço para perguntas!

A conferência seguiu com as perguntas e respostas por mais de uma hora até que foi encerrada, na manhã seguinte Christine Everhart havia publicado uma parte de sua entrevista, toda ela foi dividida em várias partes que viria nas próximas publicações e isso colocou Christine em novos patamares e com certeza ela iria colher os frutos desse trabalho. Ele recebeu visitas depois da conferência, Hope Van Dayne (Bug Girl), Sharon Rogers (Capys) e Sharon Carter (Shar-Bear) vieram ver como ele estava; Sharon Carter principalmente relatou como perseguia a assistente de Obadiah Stane que foi identificada como Giuletta Nefaria e como lutou e ela fugia, mas, não antes de ter seu rosto desfigurado durante o combate; Sharon Rogers então começou a explicar que Stane tinha ligações com a Hydra, IMA (Ideias Mecânicas Avançadas), Hand, Cartel Zodíaco, MAGGIA ao qual Giuletta Nefaria faz parte, também incluído uma organização criminosa CAOS, Hammer Industries e além de outras organizações criminosas. Tony estava em movimento diante disso, ele havia contatado o seu Departamento Jurídico e colocado patente para a armadura Homem De Ferro, estava pronto para processar as empresas citadas na investigação por espionagem industrial e entre outras coisas, com a visita dessas três havia terminado e com a promessa delas de ajudar sempre que podia, Tony tinha que voltar para outro trabalho; ele ainda tinha as armas vendidas espalhadas pelo mundo nas mãos de terroristas e tinha que começar a trabalhar na armadura para Rhodes, em sua oficina, Tony iria começar os trabalhos:

\- Jarvis, está presente? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sempre a postos, senhor! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Temos trabalho a fazer, Procure por qualquer relação familiar de Ho Yinsen; quero confirmar se a família dele está morta mesmo; troque o nome da pasta "Resolvendo Problemas" para "Projeto Homem De Ferro"! – disse Tony – Abra uma subpasta com o nome Mark IV codinome Virgínia!

\- Feito, senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Abra duas pastas, "Projeto Máquina De Combate" e "Projeto Mulher De Ferro"! – disse Tony – Suas armaduras vão se basear no Mark IV!

\- Ok! – disse Jarvis:

\- Tony! – chamou uma voz feminina e Tony se virou para ver Pepper se aproximando:

\- Querida! – disse Tony:

\- Eu ouvi Mulher De Ferro? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Ouviu corretamente Sra. Stark! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Obrigado Jarvis! – agradeceu Pepper:

\- Querida, sei que não vai usar, mas, tenha algo para sua proteção! – disse Tony:

\- Eu sei! – disse Pepper – Depois do Afeganistão, a armadura é agora uma parte de sua vida, da minha vida e da vida dos nossos filhos! Por isso, estou disposta a dar uma chance; você pode construir uma armadura para mim!

Pepper beijou nos lábios e se virou para sair, alcançando a porta, ela se virou para Tony:

\- A chame de "Lady"! – disse Pepper saindo e subindo as escadas:

\- Você ouviu a Sra. Stark, Jarvis! – disse Tony:

\- Um subpasta dentro da pasta Projeto Mulher De Ferro, Mark I; codinome Lady! – disse Jarvis:

\- A Mark I da Máquina De Combate terá o codinome de "Dog Fight"! – disse Tony:

\- Tudo pronto, senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Vamos começar a trabalhar! – disse Tony.

Um mês seguiu com Tony trabalhando na Mark IV, baseada na Mark III só que com desenhos mais refinados e afiados e as mesmas palhetas de cores, só que mais escurecidas; acrescentando mais armas a armadura; depois disso com a armadura de Pepper, ele tornou as curvas mais femininas nessa armadura, mantendo as mesmas armas colocadas na Mark IV e trocando a cor ouro pela cor prata; com a armadura de Rhodey ele aumentou a blindagem em relação às outras armaduras, deixou mais volumosa para comportar a munição das submetralhadoras nas manoplas e a minigun no ombro direito e quando estava pronto, ele fez os testes, Pepper imensamente gostou quando voo pela primeira vez e experimentou as armas, ao final dos testes, ele havia mudado de ideia completamente em relação a uso da armadura e estaria usando ao lado dele sempre que podia; Rhodes também estava amando a armadura, mesmo que fosse um pouco mais lenta do que a armadura de Tony e Pepper, ele estava satisfeito com as armas e as cores.

Máquina De Combate foi apresentada oficialmente aos militares e eles estavam completamente satisfeitos com o trabalho de Tony; depois dos estragos que Obadiah fez enquanto vestia a Iron Monger, fez com que todos entendessem que a armadura dava muito poder e deixava o usuário desligado das fatalidades ao redor do mesmo e do ambiente; eles podiam compreender a insistência de Tony de que ele e Rhodes por enquanto a usarem as armaduras, claro que já sabiam de Pepper tinha sua própria armadura e pretendia fazer uso dela; Tony e Rhodes começaram os trabalhos derrubando os Dez Anéis que ainda tinham as suas armas e eliminando o controle deles sobre algumas cidades do Afeganistão e Iraque; Rhodes é quem faz mais missões do que Tony e Pepper; ela se envolveu em duas com eles acompanhando ela; foi no final do mês que Jarvis apresentou a pesquisa sobre Ho Yinsen, toda a família dele em Gulmira estava morta, mas, a filha de seu primeiro casamento estava viva, Toni Ho tinha onze anos e ela se mudou com sua mãe para os EUA; sua mãe havia morrido em um acidente de carro e ela estava aos cuidados de amigos de sua mãe até que seu pai a pudesse buscá-la, mas, isso não aconteceu; ela estava morando em Richmond, no estado da Virgínia e foi para lá que ele e Pepper foram; chegaram ao endereço e na casa e bateram na porta e esperaram e então a porta abriu:

\- Sim! – disse um homem que atendeu a porta:

\- Oi! – disse Tony – Sou Tony Stark e essa é a minha esposa Pepper, é o Christian Reed?

\- Sim! – respondeu Christian – Eu sei quem são vocês e eu sei por que estão aqui! Entrem!

Tony e Pepper entraram e Christian os conduziu a sua sala e uma mulher saiu da cozinha antes que pudessem se sentar:

\- Minha esposa, Clara! – apresentou Christian:

\- É um prazer Sra. Reed! – disse Tony a cumprimentando e Pepper veio em seguida a cumprimentar sorrindo para ela:

\- O prazer é todo meu, por favor, sentem-se! Querem algo para beber e comer? – disse Clara. Os quatro se sentaram nos sofá da sala:

\- Estamos bem, Sra. Reed! – respondeu Pepper – Seu marido disso que sabe o porquê da nossa vinda!

\- Sim, a vinda de vocês significa que encontraram Toni Ho! – disse Clara:

\- Ho Yinsen disse que toda a sua família estava morta! – disse Tony:

\- Posso imaginar que eles diriam isso! Imagino que queriam tirar qualquer tipo de motivação para fugir – disse Christian – Mas, ela está viva e bem saudável!

\- Esse é o meu pensamento! – disse Tony:

\- Creio que a mãe dela deixou a tutela para vocês! – disse Pepper:

\- Tutela temporária! – corrigiu Clara:

\- Somente o tempo necessário até que seu pai pudesse busca-la, ela também deixou dinheiro para pagar as despesas em relação a ela! – explicou Christian – Mas, o tempo está acabando e ainda não decidimos oque fazer!

\- Iriámos começar a procurar a família dela! – disse Christian:

\- Já fiz isso! – disse Tony – Ela é a última!

Christian fez uma careta de desgosto e Clara suspirou:

\- Pensamos em adotá-la! – disse Clara – Mas, também queremos começar uma família nossa!

\- Esse é um passo importante que exige muito pensamento e a tomada de várias decisões e colocar uma menina de onze anos traz outro conjunto de pensamentos! – disse Pepper – Acredite, já estive nessa situação!

\- Tem também o fator que ela é um gênio! – disse Christian:

\- Como o pai dela! – disse Tony:

\- Como o pai dela! – concordou Christian – Ou até mais do que Yinsen! Podemos proporcionar um ambiente para ela se desenvolver, mas, gostaríamos que ela tivesse alguém como ela, um gênio, que sabe o que ela passa e sente, mas, que também aprenda a se equilibrar e ser sociável com as pessoas, ser comunicativa, tanto que ela está na escola e aprender o material superior em casa com professores particulares!

\- Acha que não consegue manter essa situação? – pergunta Pepper:

\- O dinheiro de Toni está acabando e já estamos pensando em alternativas! – respondeu Clara – Mas, gostaríamos que Toni tivesse melhores opções para se desenvolver!

\- Acham que eu e minha esposa possamos? – perguntou Tony:

\- Você já tem dois filhos, Sr. Stark! – respondeu Clara – Não podemos colocar mais um para a sua atenção!

\- Eu devo muito e Yinsen! – disse – E ajudar a família dele é o mínimo que posso fazer para pagar essa dívida!

\- Entendo! – disse Christian – Mas, acho que Toni dever aquela que deve decidir! Só podemos ficar felizes com qualquer escolha que ela possa fazer!

\- Então, onde ela está? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Provavelmente nos escutando! – respondeu Christian sorrindo e nesse momento passos apressados descendo a escada foram ouvidos quando uma linda menina de onze anos entrou; cabelos negros, olhos azuis claros e parecia se vestir como qualquer menina norte América e não afegã:

\- Toni Ho! – disse Tony:

\- Sim! – respondeu Toni:

\- Tony Stark! – disse Tony a cumprimentando:

\- Pepper Stark! – disse Pepper a cumprimentando:

\- Você conheceu o meu pai? – perguntou Toni:

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony – Ele salvou a minha vida e devo a ele!

\- Por isso está aqui? – perguntou Toni – Por que conhecia meu pai, se não nunca teria vindo!

\- Sim! – afirmou Tony – Você me deu algo para pensar com o que disse e sim, estou aqui para conhecer uma parte de seu pai e também fazer uma proposta a você, já que aparente ser bem inteligente!

\- Qual proposta? – perguntou Toni:

\- Que eu tenha a sua tutela até que consiga andar com as próprias pernas; quero conhecer você e ver do que é capaz! – respondeu Tony – Ou pode ficar com o casal Reed enquanto eu garanto que você se desenvolva sem problemas e até trabalhe para mim no futuro!

\- Eu gostaria de ficar com Christian e Clara, mas, eles estão tendo um bebê! – disse Toni – E não quero atrapalhar!

\- Você não atrapalha querida! – disse Clara abraçando a jovem – Qualquer decisão que tome é sua para decidir, vamos apoiá-la e quaisquer das duas decisões são favoráveis a você, pode passar um tempo com Tony se escolher um ou pode passar um tempo com a gente se escolher outro!

\- Como Clara disse, ambas são favoráveis a todos nós! – disse Pepper – Queremos o melhor para você Toni, nunca duvide disso e em que escolher, eu garanto, vai ser sempre bem vinda!

A conversa e a situação foram trazidas para um juiz e advogados que em uma sala discutiram as opções e todos concordando que não haveria coisa melhor para Toni Ho e ela decidiu ficar com Tony; Tony teria a tutela dela até atingir a maioridade e com isso ela se mudaria com ele para Los Angeles; essa decisão foi baseada em que dias depois da conversa de Tony, Pepper com o casal Reed, Christian Reed se viu em risco de perder o emprego em seu trabalho e por isso, os planos de ter um bebê foram deixados de lado; Tony ofereceu um emprego a eles, mas, Christian recusou dizendo que não chegaria a perder o seu emprego, Christian agradeceu e Tony deixou claro que caso chegue a isso, seria somente uma ligação e ele teria outro emprego sem problemas, Christian agradeceu e alguns dias depois, Toni Ho estava morando com eles, se relacionando com seus filhos e com a Família Rhodes muito bem, isso é um bom sinal.

O segundo mês desde sua luta contra Iron Monger, Tony e Pepper não conseguiram sair muito, especialmente para estar presente para Toni Ho e também com as visitas de avaliação para garantir que Toni tenha o que é necessário, mesmo se ele é o Homem De Ferro e o perigo que isso traz, mas, Rhodes ainda estava trabalhando destruindo bases dos Dez Anéis e de outras organizações, essa parada permitiu que Tony e Pepper ficassem mais tempo com seus filhos e isso foi bom, mas, enquanto a documentação sobre a tutela de Toni Ho, eles aos poucos voltaram a atacar os terroristas e estabelecer a paz em algumas areas que seria impossível de acontecer tão cedo; foi nesse mês que Tony teve que enfrentar a realidade da Operação Pratos Limpos, a maioria dos funcionários desonestos, eles foram presos, uma minoria conseguiu fugir; Giuletta Nefaria foi uma delas, infiltrada com um nome falso como assistente de Obadiah e infelizmente Maya Hansen, por mais que Tony tivesse ajudado; tivesse investido no trabalho dela, ela ainda fugiu depois que a sua ligação com IMA foi revelada; Tony ficou com a pesquisa do Extremis; ele tinha que encontrar alguém para ajudá-lo com o Extremis para tirar o reator do peito; Jarvis já tinha um novo desenho que ocuparia menos espaço e manteria a mesma potência, mas, ainda não é desenho ideal onde ele tinha que ter o buraco em seu peito:

\- Senhor! – disse Jarvis – Esse desenho vai garantir ao senhor mais conforto, menos espaço ocupado e ainda manter a potência que tem com esse modelo em seu peito!

\- Eu sei Jarvis, mas, eu gostaria de ter um reator que não vê a necessidade de eu ter um buraco em meu peito! – disse Tony – Além de somente eu ser capaz de tirá-lo!

\- Senhor ainda não chegou a esse tipo de tecnologia! – disse Jarvis – Vai ser necessária muita pesquisa para alcançar o que pretende! Enquanto isso; devemos nos preocupar com o seu envenenamento!

\- Estou sendo envenenado pelo decaimento do paládio Jarvis! – disse Tony – Como você não conseguiu nas simulações encontrar um substituto; resta criar um novo elemento e eu não sei se temos tempo para isso!

\- Creio que devemos começar o mais rápido possível, senhor! – disse Jarvis.

Para o resto do mês, Tony trabalhou em várias frentes, como Homem De Ferro em missões, como pai para seus filhos e ser como um pai real, não como Howard Stark foi para ele, trabalhou nas combinações de elementos para substituir o paládio, mas, não havia resultados, trabalhou nos cálculos para o novo desenho do reator e principalmente trabalhou com o Projeto Extremis, ele seria de vital importância quando fosse fechar o buraco em seu peito, mas, com Maya Hansen ainda lá fora, ele teria que deixar esse projeto de lado. Por enquanto, ele iria trabalhar com o que tinha; o início de setembro foi marcado por algo que Tony estava esperando que fosse acontecer; ele estava em Nova York para isso, seus projetos da Torre Stark estava começando, ele estava cuidando do terreno onde a torre estaria quando as notícias mostrando Bruce Banner, o Hulk começou a aparecer.

Ao final da Batalha Do Harlem, em Nova York, as autoridades se moviam para ajudar os feridos e os presos pelos escombros, Tony acionou a Fundação Stark para ajudar nos esforços e tratou de reunir todas as informações sobre o que aconteceu; vários países da América Do Sul e América Central estavam se reunindo para investigar as aparições do Hulk no continente e uma filmagem no Brasil vazada; cortesia de Tony; mostrando claramente que o Hulk é capaz de raciocinar e enquanto não for incitado ou deixado com raiva, ele não ataca e claramente não foi o que aconteceu; clara prova também na Universidade Culver com as poucas imagens vazadas; ficou claro que o Hulk tinha mais a tendência de fugir do que atacar; Ross não podia mais colocar a culpa no Hulk para livrar dos mais variados processos que estava enfrentando inclusive por não ter avisado detalhadamente ao governo americano sobre o Hulk; no mínimo Ross iria enfrentar uma aposentadoria com desonras; ainda havia que vários países da América Do Sul e América Central iriam processar o governo americano pelo que aconteceu.

Tony havia chegado ao bar em que Ross estava; claramente bebendo vendo sua carreira desmoronar; Happy havia dirigido e ele estaria esperando, Tony entraria sozinho; ele entrou caminhando em direção a Ross:

\- Humm, o cheiro de cerveja velha e de derrota! – disse Tony se aproximando e ficando ao lado de Ross – Eu detesto falar que eu te disse general, mas, eu falei que o projeto do super soldado foi cancelado por um motivo, como eu deixei bem claro quando me contatou; eu dei vários motivos; sempre achei as máquinas mais confiáveis!

\- Stark! – disse Ross:

\- General! – disse Tony:

\- Você sempre usa trajes bonitos! – disse Ross:

\- Ponto! – disse Tony – Ouvi dizer que tem um problema incomum!

\- Olha quem fala! – disse Ross:

\- Escute bem! – disse Tony – Estou com muita raiva de você; eu vendi as armas que usou contra o Hulk, já tive muitos problemas com Obadiah Stane e agora tenho problemas com você usando as minhas armas contra um americano inocente!

\- Ele não tem nada de inocente nisso! – disse Ross tomando um gole de seu uísque:

\- Esbraveje; grite o quanto quiser; se contorça no chão dizendo a todos que Bruce Banner não é inocente ou um cidadão americano, por que eu sei de várias opiniões que dizem ao contrário, especialmente por que você fez de tudo para manter segredo sobre o Hulk! – disse Tony – Você deixou muitas pessoas insatisfeitas e elas querem sangue; não o sangue do Hulk como você queria entregar, não é mais possível, mas, o seu sangue está disponível, general!

\- Você veio aqui para me dizer o que eu já sei? – perguntou Ross:

\- Eu tinha que vir e olhar para você e avisar que deixe o Hulk em paz; acabou para você, sua carreira e sua vida; aposentadoria forçada com desonra será o mínimo que vai ter! – disse Tony e começando a andar para ir embora:

\- Existem mais pessoas envolvidas no Hulk do que você sabe Stark! – disse Ross – Eu vou me reerguer e isso é uma promessa!

Tony saiu do bar e entrou no carro, Happy fechou a porta e se dirigiu para o lugar do motorista:

\- Para onde, chefe? – perguntou Happy:

\- Para o apartamento! – respondeu Tony – Está na hora de voltar para a Califórnia!

O carro saiu, Tony pegou o celular e colocou em modo viva voz:

\- Está aí Jarvis? – perguntou Tony:

\- Para o senhor, sempre! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Você pegou a localização do bar que eu entrei? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sim senhor! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Organize para comprá-lo! – disse Tony:

\- Está sendo feito! – disse Jarvis:

\- Por que comprá-lo? – perguntou Happy:

\- Não posso processá-lo, não há nada dizendo sobre como as pessoas usam as minhas armas! – respondeu Tony – Então vou tirar algo dele, seu bar favorito!

Happy sorriu:

\- Um belo golpe senhor! – disse Happy:

\- Jarvis! – chamou Tony:

\- Sim senhor! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Use uma linha segura e me ligue com a Dra. Elisabeth Ross! – disse Tony:

\- Providenciando! – disse Jarvis; Tony esperou por alguns momentos:

\- "Alô"! – disse uma voz feminina:

\- Dra. Ross; aqui é Tony Stark! – disse Tony – Estamos em uma linha segura!

\- "O que posso fazer por você Dr. Stark"! – disse Beth Ross:

\- Acabei de ter uma conversa rápida com o seu pai! – disse Tony:

\- "Tenho certeza que não foi agradável"! – disse Beth:

\- Tem toda razão! – disse Tony – Eu estou ligando para oferecer a você um emprego!

\- "Estou lisonjeada, mas, por que"? – perguntou Beth Ross:

\- Eu vi os vídeos sobre o Hulk; são duas personalidades, ele e o Dr. Banner, seu pai não deveria ter mexido nesse assunto e ter mentido para algumas partes do governo, depois da confusão que isso resultou, tenho a certeza que ele vai ter uma aposentadoria forçada com desonras, no mínimo! – disse Tony:

\- "Ele merece mais pelo que fez"! – disse Beth Ross:

\- Tenho certeza que sim, mas, seu pai tem muitos aliados, devemos esperar o mínimo! – disse Tony:

\- "Tem razão"! – disse Beth suspirando – "Mas, não foi para falar do meu que me telefonou Dr. Stark"!

\- Não! – concordou Tony – Independente de seu pai tê-la estacionado o não no Culver, eu estou oferecendo um emprego não só para tirá-la da sombra de seu pai, mas, também você tem talento e a Stark Industries quer aproveitar desses talentos!

\- "Para ter sua própria fórmula do super soldado"! – disse Beth:

\- Não! – respondeu Tony bastante enfático – O projeto foi encerrado e tem vários motivos e nunca concordei para retomá-lo e especialmente do jeito em que foi feito! Dra. Ross, não precisa responder agora, vou mandar o contrato com todos os termos para o seu e-mail de forma segura, você pode consultar seus advogados para qualquer dúvida!

\- "Isso é aceitável"! – disse Beth:

\- Tenha um bom dia Dra. Ross! – disse Tony:

\- Você também, Dr. Stark! – disse Beth. Tony desligou o celular.

Tony queria ir logo para a Califórnia para sua esposa e filhos, mas, ele tinha que esperar; esperar pela resposta de Beth Ross, depois de três dias, ele recebeu um telefonema; atendendo o celular:

\- Stark! – disse Tony:

\- "Dr. Stark; aqui é Beth Ross"! – disse Beth:

\- O que posso fazer por você; Dra. Ross? – perguntou Tony:

\- "Somente queria avisar que depois de consultar meu advogado, eu concordo em trabalhar para a Stark industries"! – respondeu Beth:

\- Isso é ótimo! – disse Tony – Você pode assinar digitalmente e mandar por e-mail para o RH e depois marcar com eles na subsidiária em Nova York!

\- "Estarei encaminhando em breve o contrato"! – disse Beth:

\- Bem vinda as Stark Industries Dra. Ross! – disse Tony – Mas, por curiosidade, seu advogado, é alguém conhecido, não vai comprometê-lo em relação ao seu pai?

\- "O nome dela é Jennifer Water prima de Bruce"! – respondeu Beth:

\- Ela vai ter problemas? – perguntou Tony:

\- "Enquanto o governo não se pronunciar sobre meu pai, ele ainda tem poder"! – respondeu Beth – "Com tão pouco tempo, não sei o que ele vai fazer"!

\- Vou oferecer uma vaga no meu Departamento Jurídico! – disse Tony:

\- "Eu vou falar com ela"! – disse Beth.

Logo se provou que Jennifer Waters não corria perigo; o General Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross foi encaminhado para a corte marcial pelo que fez, ele estava suspenso de sua posição e sua carreira seria examinada de forma minuciosa; qualquer poder que ele tem conhecido, havia ido, mas, ainda havia o risco de qualquer poder desconhecido e oculto que ele poderia ter; então Tony acabou contratando Jennifer Waters para o Departamento Jurídico da Stark Industries como seu advogado pessoal e como afirma o contrato com a liberdade de trabalhar em outros casos como ela estava fazendo, Tony sabia aonde ela seria acionada, dentro de alguns meses se seguir a cronologia de eventos, ele seria chamado para o congresso.

Por enquanto Tony seguiu fazendo o que sempre esteve fazendo, o envenenamento pelo decaimento do paládio estava aumentando e a opções estavam acabando, enquanto isso, ele ainda usa a armadura do Homem De Ferro, agora expandindo para ajudar as pessoas de fato, não só combater células terroristas que tem as suas armas no Oriente Médio e no Leste Europeu, ajudar nos desastres naturais e causados pelo homem, resgatar pessoas, entre outras coisas, os dois meses seguintes passaram assim, até que dezembro chegou e Tony decidido a não passar o natal morrendo na frente de sua família que é a hora de abrir a caixa de seu pai e começar a trabalhar; ele não iria esperar a situação com Vanko para fazer algo em relação a isso; ele se dirigiu para a sua oficina; chegou até a caixa que Nick Fury deixou para ele, colocou em cima da mesa e a abriu, a primeira coisa que pegou foi um projeto enrolado, o papel azul ao qual tinha um nome que lhe chamou a atenção entre todos eles:

\- _"Reator Arc – Anton Vanko-Howard Stark"_!

Tony abriu o projeto vendo ele por complete; Tony o colocou de lado:

\- Jarvis, pesquise sobre Anton Vanko! – disse Tony:

\- Agora mesmo senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Nunca ouvi falar dele no projeto do reator! – disse Tony:

\- Talvez o seu pai tenha motivo para isso! – disse Jarvis. Tony não disse nada enquanto olhava esboço de desenhos de projetos incompletos de seu pai que ele olharia mais tarde, ele pegou um recorte de jornal; uma reportagem sobre Anton Vanko deserdando da União Soviética, datado de 1963; ele pegou rolos de filme; nesse momento decidiu pegar o velho projetor, ele já havia digitalizado todos os filmes que seu pai havia feito; que sua mãe havia feito, mas, manteve o projetor para o caso ter deixado algo de fora e esse é um momento, pegando o velho projetor, ele colocou os filmes, ele viu algumas coisas interessantes, mas, outras não tantas, no terceiro filme é que ele identificou como a abertura da Stark Expo de 1974 que seu pai fez. Tony estava olhando para as anotações do seu pai enquanto ele tentava gravar várias vezes, com a calculadora conferindo os cálculos de seu pai e vendo a pesquisa dele sobre um cubo de energia:

\- "Tony o que você está fazendo aqui"? – perguntou Howard; Tony se virou para ver seu eu de quatro anos nas filmagens – "O que é isso"? "Põe de volta"! "Ponha onde você pegou"! – Tony de quatro anos colocou de volta a maquete que havia pegado - "Cadê a sua mãe"? "Maria"!

Um dos produtores se aproximou e pegou Tony:

\- "Leva ele"! – disse Howard e em seguida se virando para a câmera – "Ta, a gente vai conseguir"!

Tony continuou a olhar os cálculos de seu pai analisando todos eles até que o filme terminou; o caderno estava incompleto; Tony pegou o copo de refrigerante e o bebeu deixando o filme terminar:

\- "Tony"! – chamou Howard no vídeo e Tony olhou – "Você é muito novo para entender agora, então vou deixar gravado para você"! "Eu construí isso para você"!

Howard estava apontando para a maquete da Stark Expo:

\- "E um dia vai perceber que representa muito mais do que as invenções das pessoas"! – disse Howard e a fita estava mostrando a maquete por inteiro – "Representa a obra da minha vida"! "Essa é a chave para o futuro"!

A uniesfera da maquete foi destacada no vídeo incluindo o modelo do Reator Arc; Tony estava prestando atenção muito mais agora:

\- "Estou limitado pela tecnologia do meu tempo, mas, um dia você vai achar uma solução e quando achar; você vai mudar o mundo; o que é e sempre será; a minha maior criação; é você Tony"! – disse Howard e o rolo de fita terminou com Howard com um pequeno sorriso; Tony ficou parado por um tempo, ainda absorvendo as palavras de seu pai:

\- Jarvis! – chamou Tony:

\- Sim senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Peça para que mandem para a minha garagem a maquete da Stark Expo de 1974, com urgência! – disse Tony:

\- Agora mesmo senhor! – disse Jarvis – A busca por Anton Vanko foi concluída!

\- Mostre!

A projeção apareceu na sua frente mostrando várias telas contendo imagens de Anton Vanko:

\- Anton Vanko foi um físico soviético que se refugiou nos Estados Unidos em 1963, mais tarde trabalhando para o seu pai no projeto do Reator Arc, foi acusado de espionagem e roubo e deportado de volta para a União Soviética em 1967; sem poder dar nada aos soviéticos foi mandado para a Sibéria com o seu filho Ivan; Ivan Vanko que também é físico foi condenado por vender plutônio puro da era soviética para o Paquistão cumprindo quinze anos na Prisão De Kopeisk e depois disso não há mais registros! – disse Jarvis:

\- Anton criou um filho na Sibéria por vinte anos destilando ódio junto com vodka! – disse Tony – Certamente terei Ivan Vanko em busca de vingança!

\- Certamente senhor! – disse Jarvis – Creio que a segurança deve ser avisada sobre Ivan Vanko!

\- Concordo! – disse Tony. Esperando que a maquete chegasse para sua casa; Tony passou a olhar com mais atenção às anotações e desenhos de seu pai e havia muita coisa que já havia se tornado realidade e havia outras coisas que pareciam apenas em desenho e Tony estaria olhando para eles e ver se tornariam realidade; incrivelmente não havia desenhos e fórmulas sobre armas, havia coisas sobre medicina e tecnologia; muitos que Tony estava deixando de lado, já haviam sido inventados; na verdade tudo o que seu pai havia calculado e inventado já existia, mas, o que se destaca é a sua pesquisa sobre esse cubo de energia ao qual seu pai estava dedicado; olhando para esse estudo, seu pai teria causado uma revolução energética que mudaria completamente o mundo se tivesse completado a pesquisa.

A maquete havia chegado e Tony junto com os empregados que a trouxeram havia montado ela, tirando a tampa de vidro que protegia; Tony se inclinou para a uniesfera e soprou tirando a poeira acumulada dela:

\- Jarvis, poderia fazer um mapeamento em 3D? – perguntou Tony – Preciso de uma projeção manipulável!

Os sensores escanceando a maquete e montando uma projeção em azul que pudesse ser manipulada:

\- Mapeamento da Stark Expo 1974 completo, senhor! – disse Jarvis. Tony pegou a projeção e a levou para o outro lado:

\- Existem quantos edifícios? – perguntou Tony:

\- Quer que inclua os edifícios de waffles? – perguntou Jarvis:

\- Não; foi retórica! – respondeu Tony – Apenas me mostre!

Tony estalou os dedos e a projeção rodou até ficar de pé, Tony pegou uma cadeira e se sentou olhando mais de perto para a estrutura:

\- O que acha que é isso? – perguntou Tony olhando diretamente para a uniesfera – Não é muito diferente de um átomo! Nesse caso o núcleo estaria aqui!

Tony colocou o dedo indicador em cima da uniesfera:

\- Marque isso! – disse Tony – Ressalte!

A uniesfera foi ampliada; Tony estava olhando para ela em profunda concentração:

\- Limpe os caminhos! – disse Tony – Elimine-os! – com um aceno de mão os caminhos foram tirados:

\- O que está fazendo senhor? – perguntou Jarvis:

\- Estou descobrindo; corrigindo; redescobrindo um novo elemento! – respondeu Tony – Limpe as paisagens, os arbustos, árvores, estacionamentos, saídas, entradas! Estruture os prótons e os nêutrons usando os pavilhões como armação!

Tony colocou as mãos no rosto se sentido cansado, quando terminou ele ficou olhando para o trabalho de seu pai e então bateu as mãos nas coxas e levantou os braços para o alto e a imagem aumentou de tamanho e Tony estava dentro dela, girando na cadeira olhando ao redor incrédulo:

\- Falecido a quase vinte e ainda me leva para a escola! – disse Tony batendo palmas e podendo segura a imagem entre os dedos; Tony sorriu; um sorriso grande; e todo o cansaço havia saído de seu corpo:

\- O elemento criado deve servir como um substituto viável para o paládio! – disse Jarvis:

\- Obrigado pai! – disse Tony:

\- Infelizmente é impossível sintetizar! – disse Jarvis:

\- Sei! – disse Tony se levantando – Preparem-se para uma remodelagem; é hora de suar a camisa!

Primeiro; Tony garantiu o valor de um mês em spa para Pepper e seus filhos; Richard e Laura; por que sabia que Pepper faria um grande escândalo em cima dele pelo que faria e especialmente tão perto do natal, ele teria que garantir em reconstruir o mais rápido possível e reformar a cozinha como certamente a sua esposa exigiria; depois de garantir tudo isso e sua esposa e filhos estarem ainda fora e que eles o pegariam ainda trabalhando; Tony começou a marcar os lugares onde ele quebraria e começou a abrir buracos na parede a marretadas e a largou no chão quando finalmente abriu o último buraco; pegou uma britadeira e começou a abrir um buraco no chão da sala para acessar uma caixa de força que estava abaixo do piso da sala e começou a instalar cabos neles; abriu outro buraco no chão da sala em direção à garagem e jogou os cabos conectados para lá; Tony havia mandado que enviassem as caixas com uma acelerador de partículas pequeno e começou a instalá-lo usando qualquer coisa da casa para mantê-lo alinhado e equilibrado; ele queria evitar qualquer desequilíbrio para que a casa não explodisse; tudo pronto, Tony colocou o prisma dentro do acelerador e o encaixou, colocou os óculos de proteção e colocou uma grande chave de torção ao lado do acelerador:

\- Papai! – disse duas vozes e viu seus filhos entrando na oficina com Pepper:

\- Ei! Crianças! – disse Tony abraçando os seus filhos; Pepper estava olhando para ele com muita raiva:

\- Tony! O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Criando um novo elemento! – respondeu Tony rapidamente:

\- E é necessário abrir buracos na parede e no chão da nossa sala? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Para instalar um acelerador de partículas! – respondeu Tony se sentindo mais nervoso e agarrando os seus filhos na esperança que Pepper não o mate – Quando acabar vou instalá-lo em outro lugar e trazer uma empreiteira para consertar tudo o mais rápido possível e também colocar você e as crianças em um spa de luxo pelo tempo da reconstrução!

\- É bom mesmo; Tony, nós vamos conversar melhor mais tarde! – disse Pepper:

\- Sim, querida! – disse Tony:

\- Papai foi chicoteado? – perguntou Richard:

\- Foi! – disse Laura – Quero ser como a mamãe!

Tony se aproximou da mesa de controle e pegou mais três óculos e entregou aos seus filhos e a Pepper:

\- Normalmente mandaria vocês para bem longe, mas, eu garanti completa segurança; então querem ver algo incrível? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sim! – respondeu Richard e Laura; Pepper e seus filhos ficaram perto do controle enquanto Tony inseria a chave e o ligava:

\- iniciando o acelerador prismático! – disse Jarvis e Tony se adiantou para agarrar a válvula para girar o prisma e apontá-lo para o recipiente do novo elemento; o acelerador estava tremendo e a válvula estava dura; Tony pegou a enorme chave de torção e a colocou na válvula para usar como alavanca e começar a girar o prisma – Atingindo a potência máxima!

Tony está girando a válvula tremendo muito, o raio foi desviado, mas, o giro lento fazia um corte na parede que pegava fogo, um corte na viga de ferro como uma faca quente na manteiga:

\- Opa! – disse Tony enquanto o raio cortava uma caixa de força da oficina; cortou uma estante ao qual a parte de cima caiu e estava cortando outra estante, mas, finalmente atingiu o recipiente e ele começou a ser preenchido e a brilhar intensamente e então atingiu seu ponto crítico e Tony desligou o acelerador e o elemento se estabilizou no recipiente:

\- Moleza! – disse Tony indo em direção ao recipiente; novo designe triangular; tirou os óculos e tirou o recipiente com um alicate de seu suporte; seus filhos se aproximaram maravilhados com aquilo; sua esposa não estava muito distante:

\- Parabéns senhor; o senhor criou um novo elemento! – disse Jarvis; Tony colocou o recipiente no novo reator e começou a funcionar perfeitamente – Senhor, o reator aceitou o núcleo modificado! Começarei a realizar os diagnósticos!

Todos os diagnósticos possíveis realizados e em seguida Tony colocou o novo reator em seu peito, em instantes ele sentiu uma aumento de energia em seu corpo como se cada célula se tornou um micro sol e agora seu corpo podia funcionar sem sentir as dores e os incômodos do buraco em seu peito; Tony ficou feliz em constatar que o envenenamento por paládio havia parado; praticamente o novo elemento havia expulsado o paládio de seu corpo assim como parecia ter purificado de outras toxinas; quando Tony levou isso para o médico, feliz em constatar que não iria mais morrer por envenenamento ao qual pode anunciar para Pepper, Rhodes e Glenda; claro que foi recebido por reprimendas furiosas deles, mas, ele pode constatar que não estaria mais morrendo e que o novo elemento; ao qual eles não deixaram chamar de Badassium; infelizmente ficou com Starkium; a próxima semana foi gasta no SPA e o natal foi gasto na casa de Rhodes e foi um bom natal; especialmente quando em dezembro a Operação Pratos Limpos alcançou os governos envolvidos nos negócios de armas com a Stark Industries; Obadiah não poderia ter feito tudo isso sem o governo ter ficado sabendo; ele não conseguiria esconder isso por muito tempo ou muito bem, alguém notaria e Obadiah logo tratou de encher os bolsos dessas pessoas com dinheiro sujo.

Todos seriam pegos; Tony esperava que sim, mesmo que ele olhasse para todas as ligações dos envolvidos como estava fazendo e vazando para a imprensa causando prisões e perdas de cargos, ele sabia que alguém iria escapar ou teria poder para conseguir se livrar da prisão, mas, Tony tem a certeza de ficar de olho nessas pessoas; o presidente já garantiu que o próximo ano seria melhor e que haveria mais transparência no seu mandato; enquanto isso; Tony tem que esperar quando eles iriam bufar em seu pescoço por causa da armadura; ele estava preparado e o próximo ano seria muito agitado, mas, por enquanto iria desfrutar o tempo com sua família e ter um bom natal.


	3. Um Novo Ano

Capítulo 3

Um Novo Ano

Quatro dias depois do natal, a comunicação da SHIELD que Tony estava monitorando explodiu de atividade; inicialmente Tony não sabia sobre o que se tratava, mas, foi algo grande que aconteceu; enquanto se prepara para o ano com a sua família e amigos; Tony aos poucos consegue filtrar nessa onde de comunicação de descobrir o que está acontecendo; já há alguns meses, durante a Operação Pratos Limpos, houve um roubo na IMA (Ideias Mecânicas Avançadas); no momento em que Tony fabricou a sua armadura e está desenvolvendo ela; tendo novos pensamentos para aplicar em seu projeto, a IMA tem um projeto experimental de um traje de metal flexível, adaptável e que dá força extra ao usuário; ele foi roubado e dado o perigo que esse traje representa; a SHIELD enviou Natasha Romanoff para investigar o caso e ela ficou nele brincando de pega-pega com o ladrão que sempre conseguiu escapar dela; sempre conseguiu superar a sua técnica e ficar sempre um passo a frente da Viúva Negra e isso por si só já é um feito e como o ladrão estava exibindo seus feitos contra a Viúva Negra na internet para várias organizações criminosas e criminosos independentes, ela estava abalando a reputação da Viúva Negra no mundo da espionagem.

Tony viu alguns desses vídeos; ele já havia aprendido que reputação nesse mundo da espionagem é tudo; especialmente para aqueles com nomes famosos, mas, a verdade é que não ser conhecido ou famoso é a parte mais importante da espionagem e Natasha Romanoff teria que lidar com isso; a famosa Viúva Negra estava perdendo a reputação; finalmente havia se chegado à identidade do ladrão; Melina Vostokoff; segundo o histórico que Tony pesquisou; o segundo lugar em todas as atribuições dadas pela Sala Vermelha, apenas atrás de Natasha Romanoff; cansada, traiu a Sala Vermelha deserdando e roubando um frasco da Formula Do Infinito que Tony havia pesquisado sobre ela; já é um ruim um terno de metal flexível, é ainda pior esse terno sendo usado por uma cria da Sala Vermelha e Natasha teve problemas para vencer a Dama De Ferro como ela se chamava; somente perto do ano novo é que ela conseguiu; a Dama De Ferro foi morta; seu terno foi destruído e o lugar em que a Viúva Negra a enfrentou foi destruído em uma grande explosão.

O ano novo veio com a alegria de Tony estar com sua família e amigos e nesse primeiro mês no ano novo, ele começou a planejar e a construir a Mark V, mais do que na hora de pensar sobre de placas que se ligam e se entrelaçam formando a armadura; esse é o início de seu projeto de vestir a armadura em placas retráteis que se encaixam, nesse caso, a Mark V; a Bola De Futebol; pode se comprimir na forma de uma maleta, tendo um peso menor, uma blindagem menor, ele trouxe o titânio, mas, em menor proporção, ele fez o composto de carbono como a maior composição da armadura; como uma forma de compensar a baixa blindagem, mas, o suporte de vida e o gel anti-impacto se mantinham na mesma forma que estava nas outras armaduras, mas, apenas os repulsores como arma e essa armadura somente pode ser usada em caso de emergência; é com essa armadura que Tony começa os estudos para a próxima evolução da armadura, ele dá continuidade aos estudos do novo elemento e prepara para patenteá-lo e assim começar a publicar trabalhos e estudá-lo como a próxima evolução científica; Tony tinha algumas ideias para fazer com esse novo elemento; novos projetos; especialmente projetos antigos de seu pai que ele não conseguiu tirar do papel.

Tony começou com os motores, nada poderia funcionar se ele não testar o elemento como combustível para motores que certamente seria revolucionário; também queria transmutar o elemento em metal para trabalhar com ele na sua armadura e em outras áreas, mas, ele como combustível para criar energia limpa e combustível não poluente para meios de transporte seriam o seu primeiro passo com o elemento; seus estudos estavam no início, mas, já mostravam promessas de grandes trabalhos; Tony estava focado em fazer o melhor com esse novo elemento e o analisando para publicar um trabalho com ele e patenteá-lo, mas, mesmo com esse trabalho voltado para o Starkium e, além disso, começar a projetar a Mark VI; ele ainda tinha capacidade de multitarefa e estava fazendo outras coisas também, além de passar um tempo com sua família e realizar missões como o Homem De Ferro. Tony colocou a armadura, no final do mês de janeiro, ele estava indo em missão; ativando os repulsores das botas, Tony decolou cruzando os céus dos Estados Unidos em direção ao Oriente Médio; viajando rápido, Rhodes no terno de Máquina De Combate se aproximou:

\- Uma boa manhã para voar! – disse Tony:

\- Como qualquer outra manhã! – disse Rhodes – Pronto para a missão?

\- Como sempre! – respondeu Tony – Vamos destruir algumas das minhas armas!

\- Com prazer! – disse Rhodes – E o bônus veem para explodir os Dez Anéis!

\- Esse é o meu garoto! – disse Tony e ambos; Homem De Ferro e Máquina De Combate avançaram para o próximo alvo, Afeganistão, perto da fronteira com o Irã; uma fortaleza dos Dez Anéis com um grande depósito de armas e munição, mas, também um local de treinamento de soldados com fortes defesas antiaéreas e muros altos, mas, eles não estavam contando com duas armaduras fortemente blindadas e armadas para atacar:

\- Jarvis, me dá uma imagem do alvo! – disse Tony:

\- Gerando imagem agora! – disse Jarvis e no canto inferior da tela apareceu uma imagem do complexo dos Dez Anéis:

\- Mostre as defesas! – disse Tony:

\- Quatro pontos com metralhadoras; calibre ponto cinquenta, três sistemas auto propulsados de origem russa contendo mísseis de médio alcance; homens nos telhados portando os SI-80 das Indústrias Stark! – disse Jarvis:

\- Maldição Obie! – disse Tony sabendo as capacidades do sistema de defesa antiaérea pessoal que sua empresa fabrica; eles estavam se aproximando do lugar e se preparando para lutar contra eles – Jarvis prepare-se para confundir os sistemas de mira dos SI-80!

\- Preparando senhor – disse Jarvis.

Eles chegaram e já podia ver o complexo à distância e as imagens de satélite estavam mostrando que eles já haviam sido detectados; ele sabia que teria que instalar painéis de camuflagem nas próximas versões da armadura; Tony e Rhodes se separaram para cobrir terreno para eliminar as defesas o mais rápido possível; mísseis dos auto propulsados foram lançados e Tony imprimiu o modo de evasão fugindo dos mísseis; Rhodes estava fazendo o mesmo:

\- Você tem mísseis na sua cola? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony – E você?

\- Sim! – respondeu Rhodes:

\- Vamos dar um passeio! – disse Tony:

\- Eu sabia que iria dizer isso! – disse Rhodes.

Tony desceu rápido e manobrando no último momento ficando paralelo ao chão sendo seguido pelos mísseis, dois atingiram o chão e explodiram e Tony foi engolido pela explosão e saiu sendo seguido por mais dois mísseis e em seguida lançando os flares explodindo os outros dois mísseis; Tony subiu e voltou para a base; Rhodes também havia eliminado os mísseis que o seguiam; Tony travou no alo e lançou um míssil das costas que viajou rápido atingindo um dos três carros de artilharia de mísseis e os outros dois sendo atingindos pelos mísseis dos ombros de Rhodes causando uma grande explosão; Tony avançou usando o repulsor e destruindo o ninho de metralhadoras, mas, os SI-80 foram disparados, mas, confundidos acabaram se explodindo; Rhodes reagiu abrindo o compartimento dos pequenos mísseis nos braços e disparando todos eles explodindo o teto matando vários terroristas e assim eliminando as defesas:

\- Defesas caídas! – disse Tony:

\- Ainda não confirmado totalmente! – disse Rhodes – Vamos descer e enfrentar os que sobraram; certamente ainda tem algo escondido e esperando por nós!

\- Estragas prazeres! – disse Tony:

\- Tony! Eu cansei de repetir que isso não é um passeio! – disse Rhodes:

\- Eu entendo completamente! – disse Tony. Eles se aproximaram para serem recebidos com balas dos terroristas dos Dez Anéis:

\- Eles estão no muro! – disse Rhodes:

\- Você sabe o que fazer! – disse Tony.

Rhodes ativou a metralhadora de seu ombro e disparou acertando vários terroristas e o muro fazendo um movimento circular atingindo todo o muro; enquanto Tony vinha atrás derrubando aquele que escaparam com os repulsores e jogando do muro; Rhodes recolheu a metralhadora e pousou no pátio sendo seguido por Tony; com as metralhadoras nas manoplas começou a disparar atingindo vários terroristas com Tony a suas costas fazendo o mesmo com os seus repulsores; Tony disparando com uma mão de cada vez acertando vários terroristas que vinham para cima deles; os sensores avisaram de algo:

\- Rhodes, granada! – disse Tony:

\- Eu vi! – disse Rhodes se abaixando rapidamente e jogando a granada para longe explodindo no outro lado do complexo; Tony aproveitou que seu amigo se abaixou e estendeu uma mão disparando o repulsor acertando um terrorista no peito e em seguida com as duas mãos acertando outro terrorista que iria jogar uma granada e ela explodiu atrás do terrorista caído; os terroristas do pátio estavam mortos ou feridos para não reagir, mas, os sensores ainda captaram presença viva dentro da base e então, andando lado a lado e chegando ao portão, eles levantaram as mãos e dispararam os seus repulsores explodindo a porta e entraram; foram recebidos com tiros e gritos dos terroristas:

\- Você sabe o que fazer Tony! – disse Rhodes:

\- Vamos terminar isso! – disse Tony; ambos seguiram por lados opostos, Tony disparando os repulsores nos terroristas que ele estava enfrentando; disparou com uma mão derrubando mais um, disparou outro atravessando a parede e acertando mais um terroristas; levantou as duas mãos disparando os repulsores acertando dois terroristas que vinham gritando a disparando suas armas contra ele; uma granada caiu em seus pés e explodiu, mas, isso não afetou Tony que devolveu disparando um repulsor acertando o cara que havia jogado a granada, ele caiu no chão morto e Tony seguiu entrando em um corredor e os sensores indicando terroristas escondidos, eles saíram dos esconderijos disparando contra Tony, mas, a sua surpresa foi revelado quando montaram um calibre ponto cinquenta e dispararam acertando Tony que caiu para trás pela força do impacto; Tony ficou de joelhos e disparou os dois repulsores explodindo a metralhadora e acionou os repulsores da bota e avançou em velocidade desligando e deslizando em terra parando atrás dos dois terroristas escondidos:

\- Oi! – disse Tony disparando o repulsor das duas mãos acertando os dois terroristas, foi tarde demais quando um terrorista gritou por Alá e Tony se virou e o viu vestindo um colete cheio de bombas e apertando detonador antes que Tony pudesse reagir e em seguida explodir, a força da explosão jogou Tony de volta para o corredor acertando a parede causando um buraco no teto e tremendo toda a estrutura; Tony estava tonto:

\- Tony! – disse Rhodes e se podia ouvir o barulho dos tiros ao fundo – Tony! Você ta bem?

\- Sim, eu estou bem! – respondeu Tony ficando de pé e se apoiando na parede:

\- O que foi isso? – perguntou James:

\- Um homem bomba! – respondeu Tony conseguindo ficar de pé sem apoio:

\- Filhos da puta! – disse Rhodes:

\- Eu acho que eles ainda têm mais surpresas para nós; Bicudo! – disse Tony:

\- Tem razão! – disse Rhodes – Vamos lidar com eles! Você está bem mesmo Tony?

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony – Eu deveria esperar por esse tipo de tática dos Dez Anéis!

Tony continuou pela base e incrivelmente não encontrou mais surpresas dos Dez Anéis e então seguindo o mapeamento por satélite, ele chegou à sala dos servidores; claramente se podia ver que foi reforçada para resistir a mísseis; um bunker protege esses computadores, mas, a surpresa está no fato que não havia ninguém apagando os dados, não havia ninguém queimando documentos ou destruindo do hardware, apenas estavam ligados e prontos para serem usados:

\- Varredura Jarvis! – disse Tony em modo de alerta esperando alguma armadilha:

\- Nada encontrado Senhor, deve me conectar aos computadores? – perguntou Jarvis:

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony – Com cautela, esteja preparado para qualquer vírus desagradável!

Tony colocou um pendrive em um dos computadores:

\- Acessando a rede por satélite! – disse Jarvis e na tela rapidamente começando a passar várias imagens e documentos digitalizados – Nenhum vírus encontrado, fazendo cópia dos arquivos e em seguida download para os servidores da Stark Industries!

\- Como está indo aí Rhodes? – perguntou Tony:

\- Acabou! – respondeu Rhodes – Nenhum inimigo, chamando a cavalaria para entrar! E você?

\- Terminado, vamos esperar nossos aliados chegarem! – respondeu Tony

Soldados aliados chegaram à base e tomaram conta dela, eles fariam o procedimento e em seguida partiriam, não deixando nada de importante par trás; Tony e Rhodes ficaram para garantir a segurança e em seguida voltaram para casa para relatório e reparos; ao chegar a sua casa, Tony descansou, preparou o relatório do que fez e o que encontrou, e na manhã seguinte, descansado passou a olhar os arquivos que Jarvis havia copiado; ele estava olhando pela projeção analisando alguns arquivos, ele tinha certeza que o FBI e a CIA além de outras agência veriam esses arquivos como antigos e desatualizados e sem utilidade e é por isso que foram deixados lá para que eles acessassem sem problemas, uma vitória vazia. Tony amaldiçoou os Dez Anéis e estava preste a apagar esses arquivos para sempre quando encontrou uma imagem, ele é o suficiente para chamar a sua atenção; uma digitalização de uma imagem antiga; uma cidades nas nuvens onde o sol brilha forte cercada por dragões com dez figuras caindo da cidade para a escuridão seguindo por dez objetos brilhantes caindo distantes das figuras ao qual ao lado se via o símbolo do grupo dos Dez Anéis sem as cimitarras que Tony nunca iria tirar da cabeça; Tony deu um zoom na borda da cidade onde havia uma figura com um punho brilhante; ele identificou escritos na borda da gravura:

\- Jarvis, tradução, por favor! – disse Tony:

\- Buscando na base de dados para tradução! – disse Jarvis – Língua não identificada!

\- Língua antiga! – disse Tony – Continue procurando!

\- Aprofundando a pesquisa; procurando línguas consideradas mortas! – disse Jarvis – Texto em tibetano antigo!

\- Uma língua morta! – disse Tony:

\- Correto, senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Comece a gerar cálculos para traduzir esse texto de Tibetano Antigo para a nossa língua! – disse Tony:

\- Senhor, eu não tenho a previsão de quanto tempo vai ser necessário para conseguir a tradução desse texto! – disse Jarvis:

\- Use as pesquisas de linguistas para acelerar o processo Jarvis! – disse Tony:

\- Começando o trabalho senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Não tenha pressa! – disse Tony – Isso vai dar tempo para eu pensar!

\- Sobre o que senhor? – perguntou Jarvis:

\- Sobre esse artefato e se há mais deles! – respondeu Tony.

O mês de fevereiro seguiu com Tony trabalhando em vários projetos, como a tradução da gravura encontrada na base dos Dez Anéis ficou em segundo plano junto com a pesquisa de várias relíquias parecidas com os dez anéis que poderiam ser consideradas perigosas; Tony ficou focado no momento, trabalho e família; Mark VI estava em projeto para suportar golpes pesados, mais do que a maioria e Tony queria garantir que ele estivesse pronto; no momento a Mark IV seria usada para o trabalho; correndo pelo mundo e garantindo a paz do mundo, resolvendo alguns conflitos e caçando grupos terroristas não deixando nada para trás para ser aproveitado pelos mesmos; colocando o medo em qualquer um que queira se alistar nesses grupos; seu trabalho estava indo bem; Tony principalmente está focado em um projeto para a força aérea, uma porta-aviões aéreo; helicarrier no mesmo molde que a SHIELD usa para ser usado pela Força Aérea Americana; também estava projetando quinjet que também a SHIELD usa para ser usado também pela força aérea para ser uma substituição do V-22 Osprey ou uma segunda opção; também está trabalhando em projetos relacionados ao espaço, quando a Invasão Chitauri acontecesse, Tony queria oferecer meios para a defesa da Terra.

Foi trabalhando em seus vários projetos que Tony concentrado foi chamado a sua atenção sobre um fato:

\- Senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Sim! – disse Tony:

\- Terminei a tradução da gravura que o senhor adquiriu do grupo Dez Anéis! – disse Jarvis:

\- Você conseguiu! – afirmou Tony:

\- Depois de muita pesquisa, desenvolvi um programa para traduzir o Tibetano Antigo, assim como pode ser modificado para traduzir outras linguagens consideradas mortas! – disse Jarvis:

\- Muito bem, J; mostre o que conseguiu! – disse Tony. Jarvis colocou a tela projetada na frente de Tony:

\- Creio que uma ajuda visual possa ajudar melhor a explicar sobre o que essa gravura em pergaminho trata! – disse Jarvis –"Houve um tempo em que havia dragões, seres poderosos, divinos, belos e bondosos e eles criaram uma cidade; K'un Lun; uma cidade onde havia luz, paz, harmonia e felicidade e para proteger a cidade daqueles que queriam mal a ela, os dragões criaram dez anéis de grande poder"!

Jarvis aproximou a imagem focando no lado direito onde havia a gravura de um sol com uma cidade iluminada com dragões no céu e o símbolo dos dez anéis, mas, sem a cimitarra:

\- "Os dragões deram esses dez anéis a dez guardiões que juraram com suas vidas guardar e proteger K'un Lun, mas, com o tempo o poder corrompeu os guardiões e ambiciosos quiseram tomar a cidade para eles junto com o poder dos dragões; então os dragões escolheram alguém para desafiá-los; dando poder a esse desafiante, ele se tornou o Punho De Ferro"! – disse Jarvis; havia uma gravura de uma pessoa na borda da cidade com o punho brilhando e dez pessoas caindo da cidade junto com os dez anéis – "O Punho De Ferro se tornou o novo guardião de K'un Lun expulsando os traidores para nunca voltarem e os anéis se perderam durante a luta, mas, sabendo que não mais estavam na posse dos traidores"!

A gravura embaixo mostra os dez traidores olhando para cima, para a cidade:

\- "Os traidores desejam voltar para a cidade, mas, sem os anéis, nunca conseguirão; eles se separam e erguem impérios através do medo e do crime e sabem que aquele que reunir os anéis se tornara não somente o governante da cidade, mas, dominará o mundo"! – disse Jarvis e mostrando em outra gravura no fundo do pergaminho várias pessoas em um campo de batalha com um pessoa com dez pontos brilhantes nos dedos acima de todos na batalha:

\- É só isso? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sim senhor, o texto foi totalmente traduzido! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Por que os Dez Anéis me queriam focado nessa gravura? – perguntou Tony:

\- Eles podem dar a impressão que o líder do grupo possui os dez anéis! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- E por isso, ele se acha no direito de governar o mundo? – perguntou Tony:

\- Não senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – Mas, eles também passam a impressão que são mais perigosos do que o senhor acredita ser!

Tony fica calado por algum tempo em pensamento:

\- Comece a pesquisar tudo sobre Ku'n Lun e os dez anéis incluindo grupo; a lenda e o grupo estão relacionados! – disse Tony – Parece que teremos atividades de Indiana Jones!

\- Agora mesmo senhor! – disse Jarvis.

Foi no dia seguinte que Tony obteve uma resposta de Jarvis sobre a pesquisa, duas gravuras em pergaminho digitalizadas que segundo Jarvis ao traduzir os escritos, uma estava relacionada à outra, a primeira gravura é bastante parecida com a primeira que ele havia obtido no ataque a base dos Dez Anéis; a cidade de Ku'n Lun com o Punho De Ferro na borda da cidade e cinco figuras caindo para a escuridão e na escuridão uma cena de batalha com cinco figuras em pé derrotando dez figuras:

\- Jarvis, tradução! – disse Tony:

\- "A proteção do Punho De Ferro garantiu a segurança de Ku'n Lun por gerações, mas, mesmo a cidade mais pacífica, mais próspera não podia vencer a ambição humana; cinco candidatos ao Punho De Ferro buscaram a imortalidade dos dragões, mas, eles fracassaram e foram expulsos pelo Punho De Ferro"! – disse Jarvis que agora estava focando na imagem do fundo do pergaminho – "Esses cinco candidatos encontraram os dez guardiões, tomaram a sua formula da imortalidade e os mataram tomando também seu império criminoso renomeado como Yami No Te"!

\- Yami No Te? – perguntou Tony:

\- Pesquisando no banco de dados pelo mundo todo! – disse Jarvis – Mais conhecidos como Hand, existe vários relatórios indicando a sua existência, mas, não há provas para ser acreditado; documentos que revelam a possibilidade de estarem ligados a todos os tipos de crimes!

\- Arquive tudo sobre eles, quero estar pronto se eles aparecerem! – disse Tony:

\- Feito senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- A outra gravura? – perguntou Tony:

\- Pela tradução, ela se refere a um ritual em que o poder do Punho De Ferro pode ser transferido! -respondeu Jarvis – Indica também o que usar!

\- Ok! Procure a quem possuiu esses pergaminhos originais e veja a possibilidade de comprá-los, vamos organizar um espaço para guardá-los! – disse Tony:

\- Não vai usar o cofre em que guarda as pinturas que a Sra. Stark compra? – perguntou Jarvis:

\- Não! Quero outro espaço! – respondeu Tony:

\- Pesquisando entre as propriedades possuídas pelo senhor! – disse Jarvis - Uma propriedade se encaixa com o que deseja senhor; um bunker no estado de Utah que seu pai construiu para abrigar seus experimentos perigosos que o senhor transferiu para o Alaska e que agora abriga os servidores para meus backups!

\- Ah! Sim! – disse Tony – Um lugar totalmente preparado para receber esses artefatos, muito bem Jarvis; temos o escolhido!

Tony estalou os dedos olhando para os dados:

\- Tem mais alguma coisa relacionada à pesquisa sobre os dez anéis? – perguntou Tony:

\- Somente que alguns dados apontam que Genghis Khan conseguiu os dez anéis no Vale Dos Espíritos, na China! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Então é hora de visitar o Vale Dos Espíritos! – disse Tony:

\- Senhor; devo lembrá-lo que a China não trata muito bem quem invade seu território! – disse Jarvis:

\- Estou ciente Jarvis, mas, atualizei o Mark IV com painéis defletores que vão me camuflar contra a vigilância chinesa! – disse Tony – Marque o Vale Dos Espíritos no mapa e mantenha um satélite focado no local!

\- Feito senhor! – disse Jarvis e Tony entrou na base começando a vestir a armadura e quando estava completa fechou o capacete e decolou rumando para a China; atravessando o Oceano Pacífico desviando dos radares que estavam apontados em seu visor; usando o satélite para mapear a região:

\- Satélite apontado para a região senhor! – disse Jarvis – Creio que temos uma janela de tempo curta antes que os satélites chineses descubram a gente!

\- Vamos usar esse tempo e tirar o máximo dele! – disse Tony:

\- A região foi pouco mapeada devido ao tempo quase constante de nuvens pairando sobre a região! – disse Jarvis – Recentemente a China está mais empenhada em mapear e explorar a região!

\- Eles estão interessados no lugar! – disse Tony – Isso quer dizer que há relíquias lá!

\- De fato senhor! – disse Jarvis – Relatos de testemunhas assistindo explorações entrando no vale e não mais voltando são a maioria documentada; tal fato; mostra que muitas figuras importantes e ricas da região possam ter usado ao longo do tempo para guardar relíquias que não queriam cair na posse de outras pessoas!

\- O governo chinês está tentando se apropriar dessas relíquias! – afirmou Tony:

\- Eles tentam desde o início do governo comunista chinês! – disse Jarvis – Pelo menos com mais intensidade!

Usando os defletores, Tony entra no espaço aéreo chinês e até agora conseguindo passar despercebido, mas, como Jarvis havia afirmado, ele não teria muito tempo; nota: pensar em um projeto de armadura invisível; Tony estava se aproximando da região:

\- Como está o tempo na região Jarvis? – perguntou Tony:

\- Nublado com nuvens negras, ainda poderei continuar a comunicação com esse tempo senhor, mas, se entrar em uma caverna, estará sozinho! – avisou Jarvis:

\- Entendido! – disse Tony pousando na sua assinatura de três pontas; ficando de pé, ele andou analisando o terreno pedregoso, mas, também pode identificar vários sinais de acampamentos ao longo dos anos; a passagem para o vale é uma abertura de pedra enorme ao qual Tony passou andando vendo os montes verdes, ele levantou voo seguindo e deixando os montes verdes para trás onde entrou em uma área de terra desértica, pousando em frente de uma abertura, não natural, construída pelo homem:

\- Essa é uma série de cavernas construída pelas mãos humanas presentes senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Bem, vamos ver! – disse Tony entrando na caverna.

Ao entrar na caverna, Tony ascendeu às lanternas do traje, na cabeça e nos ombros, seguindo de forma cautelosa pelo corredor, logo estava digitalizando todas as gravuras nela; basicamente, falavam da queda dos guardiões da guerra dos dez anéis, dessa vez estava mais detalhada, inclusive detalhando cada destino que os guardiões sofreram individualmente, mas, aqui não havia mais nenhuma gravura ou escrita na parede, aqui, Tony estava mais cauteloso, ele podia adivinhar eu havia uma armadilha:

\- Fazendo varredura no local senhor! – disse Jarvis e Tony estava olhando para a parede e notando vários buracos pequenos no teto e na parede esquerda, olhando melhor podia ver pontas encravadas na parede direita e no chão:

\- Isso é uma armadilha! – disse Tony:

\- Varredura concluída indica que está correto senhor, uma armadilha já acionada! – disse Jarvis – Senhor; devo avisar que a partir desse ponto ficarei incapaz de me comunicar com o senhor; opções para evitar que esse problema ocorra novamente devem ser estudadas!

\- Devidamente anotado Jarvis! – disse Tony voltando a andar e nesse momento a comunicação com Jarvis havia terminado, Tony apenas tinha o comando das armas, do movimento da armadura e da mira, pronto para agir em caso de problema, ele não teve, andando pelo túnel notou que as armadilhas foram ativadas há muito tempo, as mais diversas armadilhas com lanças, dardos envenenados; lâminas grandes e cortantes além de pedras haviam sido ativadas ou destruídas, esqueletos jaziam pelo túnel indicando que o Mandarim não foi o primeiro a entrar nessa tumba; Tony andou até entrar em um grande salão iluminado por uns sistemas de espelhos que pegam a luz do sol através de um túnel do teto, no centro do salão estava à estátua de um dragão com dez garras desnudas, ele sabia que ali estavam os dez anéis até Mandarim vir e pegá-los. Uma indicação que o poder dos dez anéis é real e que o Mandarim é um homem poderoso e Tony é incapaz de enfrentá-lo; o Mandarim o fez vir aqui para mostrar que é poderoso, que ultrapassou todas as dificuldades e encontrou o poder de ser um deus e que acima de tudo é imparável.

Tony andou pelo salão para ver se encontrava alguma coisa que pudesse ter mais informações sobre os dez anéis, mas, então seus sensores apontaram para uma corrente de ar que o sistema indicou de onde vinha, Tony andou até lá e logo estava procurando por algo que abrisse essa porta; esperando que Mandarim não tenha encontrado essa porta secreta; depois de olhar com cuidado e os sistemas indicar o tamanho da porta e seu comprimento, ele apertou o botão que afundou na parede e a porta se abriu com um arrastar de pedras; estava escuro, mas, com as lanternas que Tony havia acionado de seu traje, ele entrou em um salão menor do que o anterior e havia um pedestal com uma espada colocada lá, o cabo de ouro; a guarda da espada de ouro em forma de presa e a lâmina totalmente preta como se absorvesse a luz do ambiente; e analisando viu que as paredes estavam esculpidas com gravuras e escritas em mongol antigo; gravado tudo, Tony se aproximou cuidadosamente da espada e a pegou; aguardando em expectativa ele esperou que houvesse alguma reação, tirou a espada do pedestal e nada aconteceu, suspirando de alívio ele saiu do salão e vendo que não havia mais nada para ele, saiu para voltar ao túnel e para sair da tumba.

Jarvis ficou feliz quando Tony saiu da caverna e finalmente pode voltar a manter o contato:

\- Senhor; como vai levar a espada? – perguntou Jarvis:

\- Posso fazer algo com os restos dos acampamentos da entrada do vale e prender a armadura! – respondeu Tony:

\- Muito bem senhor; aconselho a sairmos o mais rápido possível desse vale! – disse Jarvis – O governo chinês não ficará satisfeito se descobrir o senhor em suas terras!

\- Tem razão! – disse Tony, nesse momento o seu visor de interface apitou – O que é isso?

\- Pico de energia senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – Surgiu de repente!

\- Claro que surgiu de repente! – disse Tony – Localize!

\- Localizando fonte! – disse Jarvis – A sua frente!

Tony seguiu em frente até ficar cara a cara com uma parede:

\- Jarvis! – disse Tony:

\- Passando a análise de escaneamento! – disse Jarvis – Porta escondida atrás da parede de pedra!

Tony levantou a mão e disparou um feixe que explodiu na parede e ela revelou uma parede lisa de pedra; dessa vez Tony manteve o feixe continuo destruindo a pedra até que ficou somente uma parede lisa de pedra negra:

\- E agora como se abre? – perguntou Tony:

\- Parece que essa pedra bloqueia todo o tipo de scan que eu possa realizar! – disse Jarvis – Mas, senhor, dado o fato que foi escondido por um muro de pedra, deve ser fácil de abrir!

\- Você tem razão Jarvis! – disse Tony, ele se aproximou da parede e pressionou a mão livre no centro e em seguida uma linha dividiu a pedra negra e ela se separou em duas abrindo como uma porta e em seguida o ar entrou na caverna aberta:

\- Níveis de ar respirável se estabelecendo normais dentro da caverna! – disse Jarvis:

\- Vamos ver o que ela tem! – disse Tony entrando seguindo calmamente por ela, o scan não havia revelado nenhuma armadilha; seguindo pelo túnel até chegar à câmara central banhada pela luz do sol com um objeto em um pedestal no centro; um cristal; um único cristal com uma ponta no pedestal:

\- Eu não entendo senhor! – disse Jarvis – Por que esse trabalho para esconder um único cristal?

\- Na possibilidade desse cristal ser bastante perigoso! – respondeu Tony se aproximando e agarrando o cristal e nada aconteceu – Parece que não acontece nada enquanto eu o agarro com a luva da armadura!

\- Meus scans analisam um campo de energia em volta do cristal; aparentemente o cristal reage a quando é tocado! – disse Jarvis:

\- DNA! – afirmou Tony:

\- É uma possibilidade senhor! – disse Jarvis.

Tony saiu da caverna e a porta negra de pedra se fechou atrás dele; Tony imaginou que esse cristal tem uma grande quantidade de poder ou é uma chave para ativar uma arma já que precisou desse nível de tecnologia para guardá-lo; Tony voltou para a entrada do vale e olhando para o lixo dos acampamentos anteriores, começou a trabalhar em algo para prender a espada e o cristal para levá-los com ele; depois de uma hora de trabalho, Tony consegue fazer uma bainha e uma caixa e prende as duas em seu peito com a espada e o cristal, então ele levanta voo e começa a se afastar do vale, em mais uma hora ele sai da China e ele estava no mar verificando constantemente se os pacotes iriam cair, mas, isso não aconteceu e Tony chegou a sua casa em Malibu, saindo do terno ainda com as luvas, tirando a espada e o cristal e descartando a placa do peito para reparos por soldar os pacotes nela; imediatamente Tony colocou o pacote com o cristal dentro do cofre que ele possuía e logo estava analisando a espada e as gravuras que ele havia encontrado na câmara onde a espada estava em um pedestal; classificadas em ordem montando um mural e em seguida as palavras gravadas foram traduzidas por Jarvis enquanto Tony estava estudando a espada:

\- Tradução concluída senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Ótimo! – disse Tony – Me diga o que descobriu!

\- A tradução: "Eu sou o mago Kahji-Da e ao lado dos dragões de Ku'n Lun e seu guardião, o Punho De Ferro enfrentamos o demônio Marduk Kurios que tentava atravessar para a terra e conquistá-la; os dois lados não conseguiam avançar até que um dos dragões se sacrificou para dar uma vantagem contra o demônio e nesse tempo com um de seus ossos consegui forjar uma espada inquebrável, a Presa De Dragão que tem a capacidade de absorver a energia mágica e demoníaca e jogá-la contra o inimigo, além de destruir barreiras mágicas e ser mortal contra demônios, foi assim causando um grande ferimento em Marduk Kurios que ele foi jogado de volta para de onde veio; vagando com a espada depois do combate entrei no Vale Dos Espíritos onde os Dez Anéis dos Guardiões de Ku'n Lun estavam depositados e com eles construiu uma caverna onde guardei a espada e os anéis na esperança de nunca serem encontrados; se isso acontecer; significa que tempos sombrios caíram sobre nós"! – disse Jarvis. Tony ficou em silêncio pensando sobre isso e com as mãos nuas agarrou a espada; leve e parecia que não sofreu com a ação do tempo e pelas análises, ela é bem velha e se for acreditado na tradução, essa espada pode combater os poderes dos Dez Anéis; Tony a colocou de volta a mesa:

\- A análise do cristal! – disse Tony:

\- A análise inicial concluiu que de fato, a um campo de energia em volta do cristal ao qual ele reage a quem o toque; ao fazer a análise com o seu sangue, mostrou que ele imediatamente se transformou em pedra cinza! – explicou Jarvis:

\- O cristal está programado para reagir a um determinado DNA, se não for o que foi programado vai ativar um sistema de defesa! – disse Tony:

\- Essa avaliação está correta senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Vamos colocá-la em uma caixa e soldá-la! – disse Tony; logo ele havia pegado uma caixa de metal, com a ajuda dos bots, colocado o cristal dentro, fechando a tampa e com a solda e pedaços de metal reforçado a caixa e a colocado no cofre junto com a espada e trancando o cofre para ser somente aberto por ele até que o bunker fique pronto para receber esses itens, Tony os manteria aqui em sua casa, com apenas Pepper sabendo sobre eles e Rhodes caso fosse necessário tirá-los de sua casa; agora, Tony se moveu para falar com Pepper sobre o que adquiriu e passar um tempo com seus filhos; alguns dias depois março havia chegado e com ele Natasha Romanoff havia voltado e a Stark Expo iria começar.


	4. O Passado Que Morde

Capítulo 4

O Passado Que Morde

AC/DC começou a tocar, o preferido de Tony enquanto ele estava com a sua armadura Mark IV dentro de um avião, a porta de carga se abriu e ele saltou ativando os propulsores e descendo com os fogos de artifício estourando ao redor dele; drones criados por ele circulavam a capturavam a imagem transmitindo para os telões da exposição e para a tv; ele entrou no prédio e pousou no ponto branco na pose de três pontas e ficou de pé levantando os braços com o público presente gritando, a pirotecnia explodindo atrás dele com as dançarinas fazendo o show com a sua música tocando bem alto, mas, não alto para abafar os gritos das pessoas; as luzes dos celulares e câmeras gravando tudo; Tony estava em Flushing; no estado de Nova York, perto da cidade com o próprio nome; um terreno grande que seu pai havia comprado há muitos anos para as Indústrias Stark para realizar festivais e exposições como ele estava realizando; a Stark Expo para a tecnologia e esse ano seria a primeira exposição que a empresa não focaria somente em armas, todos os ramos teriam espaço e aqui ele esperava apresentar seus novos projetos para as forças armadas.

A base em que Tony estava começou a rodar enquanto a musica tocava e as dançarinas faziam o seu desempenho; então os robôs começaram a tirar a sua armadura, o rosto de Tony foi o primeiro seguindo pelas outras peças e Tony mostrou que estava usando terno bem cortado e alinhado, fez uma reverência para o público; apontou o dedo para o público bateu palmas enquanto a música terminava e as dançarinas se posicionaram na frente dele e ele apontou o dedo para o chão e a música terminou ficando somente o delírio do público; Tony bateu palmas e se virou para o público esticando os braços:

\- É muito bom estar de volta! – disse Tony – Sentiram saudades?

\- Explode alguma coisa! – gritou alguém do público:

\- "Explodir alguma coisa"? Eu já fiz isso! – disse Tony sorrindo e em seguida o sorriso morreu, juntando as duas mãos ele começou – Eu não estou dizendo; que o mundo esta curtindo esse longo e ininterrupto período de paz graças a mim e ao Coronel Rhodes e também a Sra. Stark e a ajuda essencial das várias agências do governo americano e da Interpol!

As pessoas estavam aplaudindo:

\- Eu não estou dizendo que das cinzas do meu próprio cativeiro, nunca existiu uma comparação melhor para o mito da fênix! – disse Tony estendendo os braços e o público está aplaudindo mais – Eu não estou dizendo que o Tio Sam pode ficar relaxado em uma confortável cadeira de balanço bebendo chá gelado, por que mesmo agora ele ainda protege a América e seu povo que chama essa de terra de casa!

O público aplaudiu ainda mais ruidosamente com gritos de apoio a Tony:

\- O que importa agora é o legado! O que importa é o que decidimos deixar para as gerações futuras e é por isso que nos próximos dias os melhores e mais brilhantes homens e mulheres dos todos os países e empresas do mundo unirão os seus recursos e dividirão a sua visão para construir um futuro melhor! – disse Tony – Isso não é por nós! O que eu estou dizendo, se o que eu estou dizendo alguma coisa é que seja bem vindo a Expo Stark!

Mais aplausos do público agitando as lanternas que trouxeram, gritos de comemoração e de apoio:

\- E agora, vamos receber um convidado especial que vai explicar melhor o que vamos fazer nessa exposição! – disse Tony – Quero que recebam meu pai, Howard!

Tony sai do palco enquanto o telão se inicia em meio aos aplausos das pessoas enquanto ele assiste a apresentação do seu pai; Tony bebe um pouco de água enquanto fica em seus pensamentos:

\- "Tudo é possível com tecnologia; vida melhor, boa saúde e pela primeira vez na história do mundo a possibilidade de paz mundial. Em nome de todos nós das Indústrias Stark quero apresentar a vocês a cidade do futuro. A tecnologia traz possiblidades infinitas e que um dia livrará de todos os males que nos afetam. Um dia, em breve, a tecnologia afetará a maneira como você vive a sua vida todos os dias. Não há mais trabalho tedioso; deixando o tempo mais livre para as atividades de lazer e desfrutando a vida. A Expo Stark. Bem vindo"!

A apresentação de Howard Stark acaba em aplausos; quando a apresentação de seu pai acaba, Tony está com outros pensamentos que acerca da sua família; especialmente seu tio Edward e seu primo Morgan; Tony não os vê há muito tempo, mesmo envolvidos nos negócios das Indústrias Stark, eles estão envolvidos de forma longe e mesmo depois de Stane, eles declaradamente não estavam envolvidos e não há provas que sabiam de qualquer coisa; ainda sim, não um relacionamento saudável ente eles, especialmente por que Morgan não está tão envolvido nos rigores da vida empresarial e com o acesso da fortuna da família limitado estava ressentido de Tony; mesmo que o seu tio Edward já velho e incapaz de administrar a sua parte da fortuna deixando o trabalho para Morgan que estava desperdiçando tudo em festas e jogos, mas, que anos anteriores tentou controlar toda a fortuna da família, mas, graças a Stane não conseguiu e Tony acabou controlando tudo; com uma esposa super competente e dois filhos para assumir a empresa quando for à hora; com isso seu tio se tornou recluso e Morgan ressentido e por isso não mantinham contato, mas, agora, ele retornou Tony não gosta disso, ele estava achando que teria que lidar com mais um esquema de seu primo de ter mais acesso a fortuna, agora teria que investigar mais a fundo sobre isso; saindo de seus pensamentos, ele sai dos bastidores e entrega o paletó para Happy:

\- Está uma verdadeira loucura lá fora! – disse Happy:

\- Vamos ver isso! – disse Tony. Happy abriu as portas e os gritos das mulheres encheram os seus ouvidos, mas, não somente das mulheres, fãs tirando fotos, querendo cumprimentos e querendo autógrafos; Tony deu atenção o máximo que podia a todos, inclusive assinando autógrafos para as crianças, deu uma atenção a uma criança com o capacete do Homem De Ferro ao qual Tony conheceu seu tio dizendo que seu sobrinho havia construído com a supervisão dele; Tony assinou o capacete; eles finalmente saíram entrando na área de carros onde encontrou uma mulher encostando-se ao seu carro com certeza esperando por ele:

\- Tranquilo! – disse Tony:

\- Sem tumultos! – disse Happy concordando:

\- Até que foi bem! – disse Tony e ambos se aproximaram do carro com a mulher:

\- Oi! – disse Tony:

\- Oi! – cumprimentou a mulher:

\- E você é? – perguntou Tony:

\- Oficial de justiça! – respondeu a mulher:

\- Inusitado! – disse Tony – O que posso fazer por você?

\- Procurando você! – respondeu a oficial e Tony entrou no carro:

\- Para o que? – perguntou Tony:

\- Entregar intimações! – respondeu a oficial. Tony suspirou:

\- Eu recebo em nome de Tony Stark! – disse Happy agarrando a intimação – Ele não gosta de pegar em nada que dão para ele!

\- Você está intimado a comparecer a Comissão Das Forças Armadas do Senado amanhã às nove da manhã! – disse a oficial. Tony colocou os dedos nos olhos esfregando eles de cansaço:

\- Distintivo! – disse Tony – Por favor!

O oficial sorriu e mostrou o distintivo a ele; Tony ligou o carro:

\- Estamos longe? – perguntou Tony:

\- Pertinho! – respondeu Happy – Quatrocentos quilômetros!

\- Chame Jennifer! – disse Tony acelerando. Inicialmente Tony queria dirigir com toda a velocidade até a capital, mas, ele decidiu usar o jato da empresa já que Jennifer viria com ele e ele logo tratou de chamar a Pepper para acompanhá-lo; o uso do jato se deve a papelada que Jennifer traria com ela sobre as atividades e as regulamentações do Homem De Ferro que ela cuidava; eles chegaram à capital e tiveram tempo para descansar e se preparar, por que ele sabia que já chegava perto das duas horas da tarde enquanto via a comissão fazendo a mesma pergunta, a mesma exigência com palavras e tons diferentes enquanto ele respondia a mesma coisa, mas, com variações esperando que eles entendessem, mas, parecia que eles decidiram se fizer de surdos; o martelo foi ouvido por Tony dentro do congresso:

\- Sr. Stark, podemos retomar de onde paramos? – perguntou o senador; Tony se virou depois de discutir algumas palavras silenciosas com Pepper:

\- Fala amor! – disse Tony arrancando risos dos presentes:

\- Peço a sua atenção! – disse o Senador Stern:

\- É toda sua! – disse Tony:

\- O senhor possui o não uma arma especializada? – perguntou o Senador Stern:

\- Eu não! – respondeu Tony:

\- Não possui? – perguntou o Senador Stern:

\- Depende da sua definição para arma! – respondeu Tony:

\- Arma Homem De Ferro! – disse o Senador Stern:

\- Meu dispositivo se encaixa na descrição de armadura fornecendo suporte e proteção ao usuário, pode encaixar veículo de transporte já que tem a capacidade de propulsão e de fato ele carrega armas! – disse Tony:

\- É uma arma! Uma arma! Sr. Stark! – disse o Senador Stern insistindo:

\- Por favor, se sua prioridade fosse o bem estar do cidadão...! – disse Tony:

\- A minha prioridade é entregar a arma Homem De Ferro ao povo os Estados Unidos! – disse Stern:

\- Esqueça, não vai acontecer! – disse Tony – Eu sou o Homem De Ferro, isso não vai mudar, somos um só! Entregar a armadura seria me entregar; o que equivale a trabalho escravo, prostituição dependendo da lei e do estado em que estiver!

As pessoas da plateia riram deixando Stern consternado:

\- Olha; eu não sou um especialista...! – começou Stern:

\- Em prostituição? – perguntou Tony genuinamente surpreso – Claro que não, você é um senador!

As pessoas riram mais uma vez:

\- Eu não sou perito em armas! – disse o Senador Stern – Temos alguém que é realmente perito em armas, eu quero chamar agora; Justin Hammer; atualmente o nosso principal fornecedor de armas para o governo dos Estados Unidos!

\- Quero deixar registrado que observei o Sr. Hammer entrar no recinto e gostaria de saber quando um perito de verdade vai estar presente na audiência! – disse Tony, houve suspiros na plateia; Justin riu e se aproximou do microfone:

\- Com certeza! – disse Justin – É; eu não sou um perito, eu concordo com você Anthony; você é o menino prodígio; senador será que eu posso?

Senador Stern consentiu e Justin ficou de pé agarrando o microfone:

\- Eu não posso ser o perito, mas, vocês sabem quem era o verdadeiro perito? – perguntou Justin – Seu pai! Howard Stark; realmente um pai para todos nós e para a era industrial militar, mas, vamos ser bem claros, ele não era um hippie, ele era um leão, sabemos o porquê estamos aqui; nos últimos tempos Anthony Stark criou uma espada que ainda insiste em tratá-lo como um escudo; ele nos pede para confiar nele e nos encolhemos por trás disso!

Tony estava aborrecido e olhou para trás vendo Pepper conseguindo mais força para continuar:

\- Eu queria estar seguro, eu queria muito mesmo; adoraria deixar a porta destrancada quando saio de casa, mas, não estamos no Canadá! – disse Justin – Sabe; nós vivemos em um mundo de grandes ameaças; ameaças que o Sr. Stark não poderá prever sempre; muito obrigado! Deus abençoe o Homem De Ferro e a América!

Aplausos educados vieram da plateia:

\- Falou muito bem Sr. Hammer! – disse o Senador Stern – A Comissão agora gostaria de convidar o Coronel James Rhodes para se pronunciar!

\- O que? – perguntou Tony surpreso causando alvoroço na plateia e nos repórteres; as portas se abriram e Rhodes entrou com o seu uniforme militar; Tony se levantou e o cumprimentou:

\- Oi garoto! – cumprimentou Tony – Veio dar um passeio?

\- Tony, sou eu, estou aqui; é simples, vamos em frente! – disse Rhodes:

\- Tá! – disse Tony concordando e ambos se sentaram:

\- Tenho comigo um relatório completo sobre a arma Homem De Ferro preparado pelo Coronel Rhodes e coronel, só para constar, por favor, leia a página cinquenta e sete; parágrafo quatro! – disse o Senador Stern:

\- Está pedindo que eu leia um parágrafo específico do meu relatório senhor? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- Sim! – respondeu Senador Stern:

\- Achei que daria um testemunho mais detalhado e abrangente! – disse Rhodes:

\- Compreendo, mas, as coisas mudaram! – disse Stern:

\- O senhor entende que ler um parágrafo fora de contexto não reflete a visão... – disse Rhodes:

\- Basta ler coronel! – disse o Senador Stern interrompendo Rhodes – Eu entendo, obrigado!

\- Certo! "Como ele não opera, ainda, dentro de qualquer área definível do governo, o Homem De Ferro representa uma ameaça potencial a segurança do país e aos seus interesses"! – leu Rhodes – No entanto, gostaria de concluir que os benefícios do Homem De Ferro superam e muito...

\- Já chega! – disse o Senador Stern interrompendo mais uma vez Rhodes – É o suficiente Coronel!

\- Se pedirem com carinho, eu posso ser o Secretário De Defesa! – disse Tony fazendo as pessoas de a plateia rir – Posso até reduzir a jornada de trabalho!

\- Eu gostaria de continuar, mostrando imagens relacionadas ao seu relatório! – disse o Senador Stern:

\- Eu acredito que seja prematuro revelar essas imagens! – disse Rhodes:

\- Com todo o respeito, compreendo, mas, se o senhor pudesse apenas narrar para nós, ficaremos muito gratos! – disse Stern. Rhodes se levantou e se aproximou da televisão:

\- As imagens! – disse Rhodes – A inteligência sugere que os dispositivos que aparecem nessas fotos na realidade são as tentativas de fazer cópias da armadura Homem De Ferro sendo confirmado pelos nossos aliados e pela inteligência local indicando que essas armaduras podem estar nesse momento em operação!

Tony tirou seu mais novo Starkphone protótipo feito de Starkium e começou a mexer nesse buscando dados de inteligência que ele podia usar:

\- Com licença! – disse Tony apontando a celular para a TV e apertando um botão – Estou controlando as suas telas, um momento! Está na hora de mais transparência!

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Senador Stern:

\- Quero que prestem bastante atenção na tela! – disse Tony – Podemos começar na Coreia Do Norte!

Imagens em preto e branco mostrando um robô gigante e totalmente desengonçado saindo do hangar e em seguida caiu no chão e começou a disparar para todos os lados até o sangue respingar na câmera:

\- Desliga isso! – disse Senador Stern:

\- Irã! – disse Tony pressionando na tela do Starkphone ao mesmo tempo em que Justin Hammer se levanta se aproximando da tela e nela mostra imagens da tentativa de voo para apenas cair no chão e em seguida se chocar contra a câmera – Não representa ameaça imediata! Aquele é Justin Hammer?

A próxima imagem mostra Justin Hammer ao lado de uma armadura fazendo movimentos com o piloto imitando ele; nesse momento Justin já alterado e gritando:

\- Justin, você tá na TV! – disse Tony. Ainda na tela, Justin fez um movimento de girar a coluna parcialmente, mas, a armadura girou por completo e se podia ouvir o grito de dor do piloto, as pessoas exclamaram chocadas e Justin finalmente desligou a TV:

\- Podemos esperar dentre dez a vinte anos até eles conseguirem construir uma armadura viável! – disse Tony – Indústrias Hammer, o dobro!

\- Somente para esclarecer que o piloto de teste sobreviveu e passa bem! – disse Justin no microfone:

\- Eu acho que dessa forma como o Sr. Stark manipulando as coisas... – disse senador Stern:

\- Acho que me devia agradecer! – disse Tony interrompendo o senador:

\- Por quê? – perguntou Senador Stern:

\- Por eu não estar jogando pesado nessa audiência! – respondeu Tony e todos notaram que o ar de alegria que ele tinha; junto as suas palavras alegres havia ido embora, agora eles estavam lidando com Tony Stark, o empresário, o Mercador Da Morte; o Homem De Ferro – Agora, estou cansado de passar horas ouvindo o senhor comandar para eu entregar a armadura Homem De Ferro de várias formas de linguagem e mudança de tons e palavras!

\- Não! – disse Stern – É você que está fazendo eu, esse comitê, o governo e o contribuinte perder tempo!

Tony sorriu:

\- Creio que desde que entrei nesse recinto, você até agora não ouviu nenhuma palavra da senhorita ao meu lado, ou ouviu ela se apresentar para esse comitê ou até mesmo você pediu para que ela se identificasse para os autos! – disse Tony e pela primeira vez eles perceberam a mulher sentada ao lado de Tony e notaram que ela estava em completo silêncio:

\- Isso não é possível! – disse Stern:

\- Verifique! – disse Tony.

Stern ficou em silêncio e em seguida estava falando com o escrivão fora dos microfones com alguns dos senadores do comitê verificando, Tony olhou para Rhodes e sorriu, ele olhou para Jennifer e sorriu também, ela aproveitou esse tempo para se preparar:

\- Parece que o Sr. Stark tem razão, por isso peço desculpas a todos os presentes! – disse o Senador Stern que parecia ter engolido um limão particularmente azedo – Para preencher os autos, gostaria que a senhorita se apresentasse!

\- Meu nome é Jennifer Waters e sou advogada pessoal do Sr. Tony Stark! – disse Jennifer:

\- Agora que as apresentações estão em ordem, podemos continuar! – disse Tony sorrindo com um sorriso predatório – Tenho aqui com a minha advogada uma série de documentos ao qual eu patenteie a armadura Homem De Ferro e seus componentes internos e externos, assim como as suas várias versões que eu vier a construir; garanti por testamento que isso passará para a minha esposa e meus filhos!

\- Se a arma representa um risco à segurança dos Estados Unidos, deve ser entregue ao governo para sua proteção! – disse Senador Stern:

\- A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando voltei para casa foi paralisar a produção de armas, eu não fechei a produção de armas, apenas a suspendi até resolver o problema e posso afirmar que está sendo resolvido e também posso dizer que a produção de armas está sendo retomada! – disse Tony – A segunda coisa que eu fiz foi ter uma conversa com representantes da CIA, FBI, DOD, SHIELD, Segurança Interna e o Exército ao qual contei a todos eles sobre o que faria com os desvios das armas que minha empresa produz; quando Stane em seu traje Monge De Ferro foi derrotado, me reuni com essas agências e assinei para todas elas o contrato de consultor no qual estava estipulado que o governo devesse ter alguém pilotando uma armadura e o escolhido foi o Coronel Rhodes na Máquina De Guerra!

Jennifer colocou uma pasta com vários documentos em cima da mesa certamente provando o que Tony estava dizendo:

\- Mais tarde conversei com o governo e arranjei permissão para portar todas as armas dentro da armadura, com isso veio eu aceitar avaliação psicológica das agências; claro separado de Rhodes para não ter conflito de interesses e também aceitei ter aulas de voo e treinamento militar pela Força Aérea Americana para ter ensinamentos sobre combate! – disse Tony e Jennifer colocou mais algumas pastas em cima da mesa – Gostaria de acrescentar que minha esposa segue os mesmo protocolos que eu e também tem os mesmo documentos!

Tony respirou:

\- Você quer a minha armadura? Não vai ter! – disse Tony – Ela está comigo e já estamos ligados ao governo; ligações com pessoas confiáveis e capacitadas e não com um senador que quer ganhar visibilidade à custa dos outros!

\- Vai se fuder Sr. Stark! – disse Senador Stern – Vai se fuder!

Tony se levantou e levantou os dedos em sinal de vitória:

\- Vocês viram! – disse Tony para o público – Eu tentei colaborar, mas, esses políticos são tão incompetentes para entender a situação!

\- Foda-se! – disse Stern – Sessão suspensa!

Depois da vitória da sessão, Tony voltou para casa, passou um tempo comemorando com a esposa e depois brincando com os filhos, ele descansou, mas, agora é à hora de voltar ao trabalho; Tony estava em sua oficina e ele bateu palmas e a música começou a tocar:

\- Acorda criança, o papai chegou! – disse Tony:

\- Bem vindo senhor! – cumprimentou Jarvis – Parabéns pela cerimônia de abertura; foi um sucesso; assim como a audiência no senado; eu devo dizer que é animador vê-lo em um vídeo vestido!

\- Isso foi uma vez antes da Pepper! – disse Tony e então ouviu um barulho de líquido sendo jogado para todos os lados e se virando para ver U não havia colocado a tampa no liquidificador:

\- Olha aqui! – disse Tony – Eu desmonto você, vou molhar a sua placa mãe e transformar você em um frigobar!

Tony voltou para as suas telas de trabalho:

\- Me responda uma coisa, quanto dessa nojeira eu devo beber por dia? – perguntou Tony:

\- Estamos trabalhando com dois litros e meio por dia para limpar o paládio de seu corpo, devo ser o portador de boas notícias que será o último dia que vai consumir o desintoxicante! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Bom! – disse Tony depois de terminar o copo com o líquido:

\- As pesquisas do Starkium estão avançando com os resultados além do esperado! – disse Jarvis – Devo dizer que espero um grande sucesso quando for apresentá-lo!

\- Está tudo pronto com a patente? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sim! – respondeu Jarvis – As adaptações feitas nas fábricas estão no prazo para serem finalizadas!

\- Ótimo! – disse Tony – Infelizmente, somente a Mark VII será feita de Starkium!

\- Bem senhor; ainda estamos nos desenhos iniciais da Mark VII! – disse Jarvis – Mas, o projeto da Torre Stark em Nova York poderá ser abastecida com Starkium e sua estrutura de ferro será feita completamente com o novo metal!

\- Pretendo fazer toda a torre com Starkium Jarvis! – disse Tony:

\- Pode demandar mais tempo para ser construída! – disse Jarvis – A Sra. Stark está aqui!

\- Sem música! – disse Tony e a música terminou quando Pepper entrou:

\- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Pepper:

\- Bom dia querida! – cumprimentou Tony:

\- Está pronto para a próxima apresentação na Expo Stark? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Não me pressiona! – disse Tony:

\- Eu tenho! – disse Pepper imediatamente – Você vai apresentar um novo elemento para o mundo e na mesma noite publicar seu artigo sobre!

\- Está tudo pronto! – disse Tony – A patente está legal com os documentos, a artigo escrito e pronto para ser publicado; você não precisa se preocupar!

\- Como PA, devo me preocupar! – disse Pepper:

\- Sobre isso, vamos mudar algumas coisas! – disse Tony:

\- O que? – perguntou Pepper confusa:

\- Você sabe, desde que Stane morreu, há uma vaga em aberto e gostaria que você ocupasse como o meu COO (Diretor De Operações)! – disse Tony – Quero que você seja o meu braço direito oficial na empresa!

\- O que? – perguntou Pepper ainda confusa adicionando a surpresa agora.

Tony pegou a sua mão e a conduziu para o sofá onde os dois se sentaram:

\- Eu pensei sobre o assunto, eu pensei e avaliar outros candidatos, mas, eu descobri que é você; sempre você! – disse Tony:

\- Eu não sei o que pensar! – disse Pepper:

\- Aceite! – disse Tony – Só Aceite!

Pepper sorriu:

\- Sim! – disse Pepper:

\- As coisa vão ficar complicadas sem você como meu PA, mas, eu tenho Jarvis e eu acho que podemos ativar uma das minhas IA para ajudar você, inclusive na armadura e talvez seja hora de ativar uma para Rhodes! – disse Tony:

\- Tudo bem! – disse Pepper.

As coisas continuaram normalmente na empresa, claro que a nomeação de Pepper foi bem vinda, mas, os críticos que dizem que por ser esposa do CEO ou dizendo que já tem candidato melhor no mercado ou ainda mais tentando encontrar qualquer erro na nomeação de Pepper, mas, como dito anteriormente, a nomeação foi bem aceita, visto como uma oficialização de algo que já acontece desde que Pepper se firmou trabalhando ao seu lado; Tony estava resolvendo os assuntos, incluindo a outra apresentação que faria na Expo Stark, mas, hoje, três dias depois da nomeação de Pepper, ele estava em Mônaco, junto com sua esposa e Happy dirigindo para eles assistirem ao Grande Prêmio De Mônaco Histórico; Tony desceu do carro com as pessoas acenando e ele acenando de volta; Pepper fez o mesmo e Happy estava carregando a maleta algemado a ela, entrando no Hotel De Paris e de braços dados com sua esposa cumprimentando as pessoas, eles chegaram ao bar:

\- Anthony, é você! – disse uma voz que Tony reconheceu e ele esperava que somente ouvisse na noite em que ele apresentaria – Oi meu amigo, como é que vai!

Tony suspirou, Pepper fez o possível para parecer comportado:

\- Você não é o único ricaço com um carro de última geração! – disse Justin Hammer – Conhece a Christine Everhart?

\- Oi! – cumprimentou Christine:

\- Vocês já se conhecem? – perguntou Justin:

\- Já! – respondeu Pepper – Foi a primeira que concedemos entrevista depois da revelação do Tony sendo o Homem De Ferro!

\- Sim! – disse Justin – A grande entrevista!

\- Como está depois da entrevista Srta. Everhart? – perguntou Tony:

\- Bem, muito bem, fazendo mais trabalho é claro! – respondeu Christine:

\- Justin Hammer é o próximo então? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Sim! – respondeu Christine – Personalidades; nos mais diversos setores da indústria americana!

\- Ótimo! – disse Tony – Não queremos atrapalhar, mas, a corrida vai começar e reservamos uma mesa! – disse Tony:

\- Claro; claro! – disse Justin – Divirta-se!

Tony e Pepper saíram do bar e se dirigiram para a mesa em frente à janela e se sentaram, ao lado podiam ver a TV e os pilotos estavam entrando nos carros; então a corrida começou, os pilotos seguindo sem ultrapassagens na primeira volta; sentindo a pista, Tony e Pepper viram eles passando pela janela, na segunda volta, começaram a usar os pontos de ultrapassagem; a corrida estava em seu normal, Tony estava esperando o momento sem demonstrar nada na sua face, ele sabia o que aconteceria, ele teria que agir diferente agora; então as câmeras de TV focaram em um homem entrando na pista, então cabos estavam sendo segurados em suas mãos que podia se ver claramente a energia percorrendo eles, suas roupas entraram em chamas e Tony viu um exoesqueleto e para a sua surpresa um reator arc no peito e então os carros chegaram rapidamente e ele brandiu os cabos como um chicote cortando a frente do primeiro carro que passou fazendo o decolar e capotar na pista, ele ficou parado e em seguida estava cortando o carro das Indústrias Stark, foi nesse momento que Tony e Pepper olharam para Happy:

\- Temos que ir até lá! – disse Happy:

\- Não dá tempo! – disse Tony tirando o paletó e o colete – Fique aqui com a Pepper!

Happy coloca a mala no chão e nesse tempo mais três carros foram destruídos e as pessoas exclamando de surpresa; o público no local estava gritando; Tony colocou os dois pés na maleta e ela começou a se expandir, ele a esticou a encaixou no peito, agora, as pessoas começaram a gravar no celular enquanto a Mark V se expandiu e se fechava ao redor do corpo de Tony, peça a peça se fechando até fechar no rosto, ele se virou para Pepper:

\- Eu já volto! – disse Tony saindo andando do hotel, chegando até a rua e decolando com os repulsores se dirigindo rapidamente para o local onde o homem com um chicote e um reator no peito estava; ele aterrissou na frente do homem e em seguida disparou os repulsores das mãos atingindo o homem o mandando para trás; ele ainda estava vivo, tendo pelo menos um mínimo de proteção; ele balançou o chicote cortando o chão e Tony disparou de novo, com chicote dispersando a energia do tiro e com o outro brandindo na direção de Tony no qual ele desviou e disparou o repulsor no qual o homem usou o chicote para dispersar a energia disparada; Tony disparou de novo, mas, o homem desviou brandindo o chicote atingindo a sua mão esquerda destruindo o repulsor dela e cortando o peito; Tony disparou mais duas vezes com o repulsor direito tentando chegar perto do homem para destruir o seu reator arc, mas, ele brandiu o chicote mais uma vez agarrando o seu braço e seu pescoço.

O Homem o puxou jogando para o lado e em seguida para o outro e começou a descarregar energia elétrica em Tony; forçando os sistemas, Tony puxou o homem o acertando com o braço direito e o derrubando no chão, desorientado, Tony viu a chance e arrancou o reator de seu peito tornando o seu equipamento inútil, o público aplaudiu enquanto os policiais estavam apontando as suas armas para ele e outros chegaram para imobilizá-lo e arrastá-lo para a prisão; o homem cuspiu sangue nos seus pés e começou a rir:

\- Você perdeu! – disse o homem rindo histericamente – Você perdeu! Perdeu Stark!

O Homem foi arrastado gritando enquanto Tony esmagou o reator dele; os bombeiros e as ambulâncias chegaram; mais tarde quando garantiu a sua esposa que estava bem, Tony foi e delegacia de polícia, ele conseguiu autorização para visitar enquanto ouvia do delegado sobre o homem queimar as digitais, eles não tinham um nome:

\- Cinco minutos! – disse Tony:

\- Cinco minutos! – disse o diretor e Tony entrou na sua cela; o homem estava algemado e acorrentado ao chão, sentado:

\- Olá Ivan! – disse Tony:

\- Você sabe quem eu sou! – disse Ivan:

\- Quando coloquei o reator do meu peito, procurei e estudei todos os arquivos do meu pai sobre esse trabalho e encontrei o nome de Anton Vanko, mais um pouco de pesquisa e encontrei seu nome e garanti para não facilitar seu acesso a América! – explicou Tony:

\- Fez um ótimo trabalho! – disse Ivan:

\- Tecnologia interessante, só que tinha poucos ciclos por segundo! – disse Tony – Podia dobrar as rotações! Concentra a energia dos repulsores nos canais de pasma ionizados! Funciona! Não muito bem, mas, é uma cópia bem aproveitável!

Ivan balançou a cabeça para os dois lados lentamente considerando o conselho de Tony:

\- Eu não entendo! – disse Tony – Com mais tempo e mais ajustes, poderia vender para o Irã, Coreia Do Norte, Rússia ou no mercado negro; dado seu histórico de venda, tenho certeza que tem os contatos certos!

\- Você veio de uma família de ladrões e assassinos e agora como todo culpado; tenta reescrever a sua história! – disse Ivan – E esquece todas as vidas que a Família Stark destruiu!

\- Veio só para isso? – perguntou Tony – Todo o circo que fez foi só para me lembrar dos pecados que eu já sei!

\- Meu pai é a razão de você estar vivo! – disse Ivan:

\- Só estou vivo por que teve uma chance e errou! – disse Tony:

\- Errei? – perguntou Ivan sorrindo colocando dúvidas em Tony – Eu soube que no momento em que não conseguiria entrar na America, que só tinha uma chance, eu não tenho intenção de matar você, quero que esteja vivo para ver seu legado destruído, por isso, Mônaco foi uma chance que eu não deixaria passar, mesmo que eu passasse o resto de minha vida na prisão, mesmo que não visse o seu legado sendo destruído!

\- Você acha que conseguiu? – perguntou Tony:

\- Se você faz deus sangrar, então o povo não vai acreditar nele! – disse Ivan – E haverá sangue na água e os tubarões virão para te consumir! Na verdade o que fiz a você vai repercutir pelo resto da sua vida e serei lembrado como aquele que fez deus sangrar!

\- Vou te mandar um sabonete! – disse Tony se virando para sair:

\- Espere Tony! – disse Ivan – O paládio em seu peito, um jeito doloroso de morrer, muito lentamente!

Tony deixou a delegacia depois de informar ao delegado quem o homem era e deixando todas as informações disponíveis para a polícia de Mônaco, em seguida pegou um jato de volta para casa:

\- "Inacreditável; esse homem tem o poder indestrutível incontrolável nas mãos e não tem a menor ideia do que está fazendo; ele pensa que a armadura do Homem De Ferro é brinquedo; prova disso é que temos alguém capaz de construir a mesma tecnologia que ele"! – disse o Senador Stern pela televisão – "Eu estive na audiência em que o Sr. Stark afirmou que essa tecnologia não pode existir em nenhum outro lugar! Nenhum outro lugar ela existirá entre cinco a dez anos e estamos em Mônaco vendo que essa tecnologia já existe"!

\- Sem som! – disse Tony se sentando na poltrona do avião – O que o nobre Senador Stern não sabe é que eu em nenhum lugar da audiência disse isso nesse sentido e o que ele também não sabe é que já havia avisado a Interpol e ao governo americano sobre Anton e seu filho Ivan!

\- Mesmo com todos os esforços ele ainda conseguiu chegar perto de você! – disse Pepper - O que ele conseguiu?

\- Ele não queria me matar; sabendo que ele não conseguiria entrar na América; ele queria me fazer sangrar e o cheiro de sangue atrairia os tubarões! – respondeu Tony – Eles fariam o trabalho por ele!

\- Stern é o primeiro tubarão! – disse Pepper:

\- O mais fraco! – disse Tony – Ele vai engolir as suas palavras quando receber memorandos do governo cientes que eu avisei sobre Vanko!

\- Onde você estava nessas três horas? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Falando com Hope Van Dayne (Bug Girl), Sharon Rogers (Capys) e Sharon Carter (Shar-Bear)! – respondeu Tony – Tranquilizando elas que estava bem e que Ivan Vanko está na cadeia pelo resto da vida e de como ele está desatualizado!

\- Como assim? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Ele ainda acha que estou usando paládio no reator! – respondeu Tony:

\- Vai ser uma surpresa imensa quando ele descobrir na cadeia sobre seu novo elemento! – disse Pepper:

\- Queria estar lá para ver isso! – disse Tony sorrindo em seguida olhando para a janela e seu sorriso sumiu:

\- Tony? – perguntou Pepper preocupada:

\- Acha que Vanko venceu? – perguntou Tony – Estarei cercado de tantos tubarões que não vou conseguir e acabar morrendo?

Pepper agarrou a mão de Tony:

\- Não importa o que aconteça, vou estar ao seu lado! – disse Pepper – Sempre! Você não vai encarar isso sozinho!

Tony e Pepper estavam de volta em casa, Tony apenas abraçou seus filhos e sua esposa e ficou na cama com eles dormindo, dois dias depois, Ivan Vanko morreu na sua cela em uma rebelião no presídio; uma semana depois Justin Hammer foi autorizado a revisar a armadura Máquina De Combate e atualizar o software; coisa que Tony não tinha autorizado e ele já havia dito ao governo que ele atualizaria a armadura Máquina De Combate, mas, parece que o Secretário De Defesa Truman Marsh estava cansado de esperar e deu o trabalho para Justin Hammer; Tony somente pode amaldiçoar o secretário de defesa e colocar seu departamento jurídico nessa questão que podia fazer alguma coisa, especialmente com os contratos que Tony assinou com o governo em relação à armadura; os próximos dias foram de paz e tranquilidade; Tony estava se preparando para apresentar na Expo Stark:

\- Tem certeza que não quer vir? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Absoluta querida! – respondeu Tony – Hammer pode fazer uma grande apresentação, mostrar as maravilhas tecnológicas, mas, na hora de colocá-las em campo, a história se torna outra!

\- Tenho que concordar! – disse Pepper – Mas, sempre é bom assistir a concorrência!

\- Pelo menos Glenda vai acompanhar você! – disse Tony:

\- Ela vai ficar em casa com as crianças! – disse Pepper:

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tony:

\- Ela prefere assistir pela TV! – respondeu Pepper:

\- Então você está indo sozinho, assistir Hammer! – disse Tony:

\- Não sozinha! – disse Pepper:

Nesse momento uma mulher ruiva em um lindo vestido entra:

\- Sra. Stark, o carro está esperando! – disse a ruiva:

\- Srta. Mills! – disse Tony – Achei que já tinha se desligado da empresa!

\- Essa é a minha última noite Sr. Stark! – disse Amanda Mills – A Sra. Stark me convidou para acompanhá-la na apresentação de Hammer como forma de despedida!

\- Eu não sei se isso é uma boa despedida! – disse Tony e em seguida sorrindo – Tenha uma boa noite querida!

\- Você também Tony! – disse Pepper beijando o marido e em seguida saindo acompanhado de Amanda Mills; Tony estava em sua oficina trabalhando a Mark VI, ele já tinha uma ideia do nome que daria; ele havia acabado os últimos retoques quando o telefone tocou:

\- Chamada com número restrito senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Sim! – disse Tony atendendo:

\- Oi Tony! Como vai? – disse uma voz que causou um gelo na espinha de Tony – Dobrei as rotações!

\- O que? – perguntou Tony:

\- Me disse que se eu dobrasse as rotações me daria mais energia, bom conselho! – disse Ivan:

\- É muito espirituoso para um cara morto! – disse Tony e Ivan riu:

\- Você também! – disse Ivan; Tony apertou na tela tornando o microfone mudo:

\- Rastreie! – disse Tony:

\- Sim senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Agora, a verdadeira história do nome Stark será escrita! – disse Ivan:

\- Onde ele está Jarvis? – perguntou Tony:

\- Acessando a Rede Oracle! – disse Jarvis – Costa Leste!

\- O que seu pai fez com a minha família durante quarenta anos eu farei com você em quarenta minutos! – disse Ivan:

\- Legal, vamos conversar pessoalmente! – disse Tony:

\- Área dos três estados, Manhattan e redondezas! – disse Jarvis:

\- Espero que esteja pronto! – disse Ivan – Somos homens mortos e vamos nos afogar em sangue; os nossos e dos outros!

Ivan desligou e Tony esperando pela resposta de Jarvis:

\- Rastreamento incompleto! – disse Jarvis; Tony olhou para outra tela onde viu o anuncio da apresentação da Expo Stark que Justin Hammer faria hoje à noite:

\- Existe uma fábrica da Hammer Industries na região? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sim! – respondeu Jarvis – Fábrica de robótica da Hammer Industries na região, conclusão que o local fornece o material necessário para o trabalho de Ivan Vanko!

\- Verifique o que Justin Hammer fez desde que Vanko foi preso em Mônaco! – disse Tony:

\- Acessando os servidores da Hammer Industries! – disse Jarvis – Procurando por registros!

Tony estava de pé:

\- Registros encontrados! – disse Jarvis mostrando um vídeo de Vanko se reunindo com Hammer – O encontro aconteceu em Mônaco! Reconhecimentos faciais dos guardas da prisão indicam a recebimento de dinheiro em alta soma momentos antes da fuga de Vanko e do forjamento de sua morte!

\- É o suficiente para mim Jarvis! – disse Tony – Monte a Mark VI!

\- Senhor, não testou a proteção contra descarga elétrica! – disse Jarvis:

\- Não dá tempo, monte a armadura! – disse Tony – Tente ligar para Rhodes, Happy e Pepper!

\- Chamando! – disse Jarvis – Estamos sendo bloqueados de fazer chamadas!

\- Como? – perguntou Tony:

\- Um vírus que muda constantemente em variáveis infinitas que me impede de descobrir o código para liberar as ligações telefônicas!

\- Monte a armadura! – disse Tony – Vou cuidar do vírus e esperamos chegar a tempo!

Horas depois, Tony estava na sua nova armadura e voando a toda velocidade em direção a Expo Stark, ele havia eliminado o vírus, mas, Ivan bloqueou seu número na área da Expo Stark que o obrigou a voar ao máximo e já se preparando para mandar todos evacuarem:

\- Jarvis, me mostre se a apresentação de Hammer já começou! – disse Tony:

\- Apresentação já começou! – disse Jarvis:

\- Coloque na tela! – disse Tony.

Na tela do canto do visor do capacete, Tony ouviu a música começando e no palco, o telão com o logotipo da Hammer Industries e Justin entrando no palco dançando:

\- Eu aceito a música, mas, não aceito ele dançando! – disse Tony:

\- Concordo senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- "É! Gostei da empolgação de todos"! – disse Justin em meio os aplausos do público – "Obrigado por virem"! "Senhoras e senhores, durante muito tempo, este país teve que colocar bravos homens e mulheres em perigo, então apareceu o Homem De Ferro e pensamos que a partir daí não teríamos mais mortes, infelizmente essa tecnologia é particular, isso não é justo, não está certo, aliais é muito ruim!" "No entanto foi uma inovação impressionante, foi manchete no mundo inteiro, hoje senhoras e senhores a imprensa está preste a ter muito trabalho pela frente; por que esse assunto estará em toda a mídia"!

Assistentes de palco vieram e tiraram o palanque que Justin estava falando, ele tossiu um pouco e colocou as mãos na cintura:

\- "Senhoras e senhores; hoje eu lhes apresento a nova cara do poderio militar americano: O Hammer Drone"! – disse Justin – "Exército"!

Do fundo do palco em uma plataforma subiram oito drones com canhões nas costas:

\- "Marinha"! – disse Justin e ao lado dos drones do exército subiram mais oito drones – "Aeronáutica"!

A frente do palco; mais oito drones subiram:

\- Jarvis, veja se o sinal de controle vem dos bastidores ou está conectado para Vanko! – disse Tony:

\- Conexão de controle nos bastidores senhor! – disse Jarvis – Outra conexão que eu não consigo interferir está vindo da fábrica de robótica da Hammer Industries!

\- "Fuzileiros"! – disse Justin e ele estava debaixo dos aplausos do público como se já tivesse vencido – "Isso é muito melhor do que as dançarinas de certos expositores, eu garanto, mas, o mais revolucionário nessa tecnologia é que sempre haverá a necessidade de se ter um homem presente no campo de combate; senhoras e senhores, hoje eu tenho o orgulho de apresentar o primeiro homem de muitos que levará esses drones para o combate, o Coronel Da Força Aérea James Rhodes"! "A Máquina De Combate"!

\- Filho da puta! – gritou Tony vendo Rhodey surgindo no palco – Foda-se Truman Marsh!

Rhodes bateu continência sendo seguido pelos drones e por Justin Hammer:

\- "Para a América e seus aliados, as Indústrias Hammer estão reportando..."! – disse Justin:

\- Estamos chegando senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Hora de entrar na festa! – disse Tony entrando no pavilhão principal e em seguida pousando sendo seguido pelos aplausos muito grande do público – Temos problemas!

\- Tony; estou sob ordens! – disse Rhodes:

\- Essa é a Mark VI; codinome Houston! – disse Tony colocando a mão direita no ombro de Rhodes e acenando com a esquerda – Acena para eles; essas pessoas estão em perigo, temos que tirá-las daqui!

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- Ele trabalha com Vanko! – respondeu Tony:

\- Vanko está vivo? – perguntou Rhodes surpreso e confuso e Tony se aproximou de Hammer:

\- Eu sei que Vanko está vivo! – disse Tony:

\- O que? – perguntou Justin surpreso:

\- Você está trabalhando com Ivan Vanko! – disse Tony – Como corto a conecção dele com seus drones?

\- Ei! Uou! Uou! – disse Rhodes e em seguida a metralhadora de ombro está apontada para Tony:

\- Foi você? – perguntou Tony surpreso:

\- Não, eu não estou fazendo isso! – disse Rhodes – Não sou eu! Tony, eu não consigo me mover, tô travado!

Em seguida os drones estão apontando as suas armas para ele:

\- Tony sai daqui! – gritou Rhodes – Estou comprometido!

\- Vamos lá fora! – disse decolando e saindo e os drones começando a disparar explodindo o vidro do teto, as pessoas começaram a sair em tumulto e gritando e em seguida os drones decolaram seguindo Tony:

\- Jarvis, haqueei! – disse Tony – Precisamos libertar Rhodey!

\- Sim senhor! – disse Jarvis enquanto Tony subia sendo seguido:

\- Tony; tenho a mira travada! – disse Rhodes:

\- Quem é o alvo? – perguntou Tony:

\- É você! – respondeu Rhodes.

Tony estava manobrando evitando os tiros da Máquina De Combate passando pelas torres perto do pavilhão principal, no ar, Rhodes disparou os mísseis embutidos nos antebraços:

\- Flares! – disse Tony ativando os flares e assim causando várias explosões no céu e assim evitando ser atingindo – Filho da puta usando as minhas armas contra mim!

Uma tela apareceu no canto do visor, câmeras de segurança dos bastidores com Pepper e Natasha lidando muito bem com Vanko e Pepper chamando a polícia; Tony estava evitando os disparos manobrando entre os edifícios da feira e nesse momento drones começaram a disparar mísseis em pontos onde Vanko podia controlar a multidão, Tony viu que ele estava prendendo eles; agora Tony tinha que manobrar e evitar os drones no ar e também em terra disparando contra ele, mas, para a sua sorte, eles abateram um dos seus próprios drones, mas, então Tony viu os drones do exército se movimentando e viu que um deles está apontando para um garoto com o capacete do Homem de Ferro:

\- Mais que merda! – disse Tony pousando em seguida disparando seu repulsor destruindo o drone – Bom trabalho!

Tony decolou voltando a fugir dos drones de Vanko:

\- Tony, tem vários inimigos para atacar você! – disse Rhodes:

\- Vamos levá-los para longe da feira! – disse Tony saindo da área da feira e sendo seguido pelos drones chegando à área do estacionamento, os drones da força aérea começaram a disparar, Tony manobrou entre os pilares e um deles acertou um dos pilares se destruindo:

\- Tony, eles se separaram! – disse Rhodes – Estão voltando para a feira!

Tony conseguiu evitar os mísseis dos drones da força aérea e também manobrar entre os disparos da metralhadora de Rhodes e os mísseis dos drones, mas, não evitando que alguns carros explodissem; eles saíram da área de estacionamento seguindo de volta para a feira, Tony ativou os mísseis do antebraço e disparou contra os drones e Rhodes; claro que eles ativaram os flares e conseguiram sair ilesos quando os mísseis explodiram; Tony manobrou para voar em cima da piscina sendo seguido:

\- Ainda está mirando? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sim! – respondeu Rhodes:

\- Então se prepara para o pior, vamos passar por turbulência! – disse Tony:

\- Tony! Tony! Tony! – gritou Rhodes e Tony conseguiu manobrar dentro do globo enquanto ele e Rhodes conseguiram sair, os drones explodiram; Tony se afastou esperando mais drones de Vanko:

\- Desculpe amigo era muito drone atrás da gente! – disse Tony – Cadê você?

Para sua surpresa, Tony é agarrado por Rhodes e ambos caem na redoma verde da feira, ambos caem na água do rio e Tony se levanta primeiro indo para cima de Rhodes, mas, ele consegue manobrar e acaba por cima disparando a sua metralhadora e Tony consegue evitar os disparos e então a armadura desliga e com força Tony joga Rhodes para longe, ele respira em alívio:

\- Reinicialização concluída! – disse Natasha Romanoff – Máquina De Combate está de volta!

\- Obrigado Agente Romanoff! – agradeceu Tony:

\- Vanko não está aqui! – disse Natasha:

\- Ele está vindo! – disse Tony:

\- Junto com os drones! – disse Pepper:

\- Você está aí! – disse Tony:

\- Sim! – disse Pepper – Quero ver de perto você acabar de vez com Vanko, não vou ter ele pairando sobre nós ameaçando nossos filhos!

\- Concordo! – disse Tony – Vou acabar com ele assim que me livrar do ataque de Hammerroidas!

\- Ninguém merece! – disse Pepper.

Tony se aproximou de Rhodes:

\- Rhodey acorda, preciso de você! – disse Tony – Eles estão vindo!

O rosto da armadura se abriu mostrando Rhodes, ele olhou para Tony:

\- Cara, pode ficar com a sua armadura! – disse Rhodes:

\- Não aceitamos devoluções! – disse Tony ajudando Rhodes a se levantar – Tá legal?

\- Sim! – respondeu Rhodes:

\- Eles estão vindo; qual é o plano? – perguntou Tony:

\- Quem tem poder de fogo maior fica no alto! – respondeu Rhodes:

\- Ok! – disse Tony e ambos saíram andando para o ponto mais alto:

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- Indo para o alto! – respondeu Tony:

\- Eu estava falando de mim! – disse Rhodey:

\- Você tem uma arma grande, mas, tamanho não é importante amigo! – disse Tony:

\- Isso se chama de estratégia! – disse Rhodes:

\- Então pode ir para cima, eu sirvo de isca! – disse Tony:

\- Aqui é morte certa Tony! – disse Rhodes.

Então um som chamou a atenção deles encerrando a discussão, um a um os drones estavam pousando em formação circular cercando os dois que estavam de costas um para outro esperando o que estava por vir, então todos os drones pousaram; as máscaras dos capacetes dos dois desceram protegendo os rostos e os drones atacaram; Máquina De Combate começou a disparar as suas metralhadoras; Tony disparou com os repulsores, derrubando um drone, seguindo pelo outro e mais outro; ambos se movimentando em círculos para mirar e acertar todos os drones que podiam, Tony se abaixou desviando de um golpe de um dos drones, usou o repulsor para arrancar a cabeça do mesmo; arrancou a cabeça de outro drone com um soco; Rhodes estava despejando toda a munição em cima dos drones; Tony desviou de um foguete se inclinando para o lado e disparou do punho esquerdo mini mísseis acertando três drones que explodiram; Tony estava usando os repulsores quando notou que os drones estavam se aproximando cada vez mais fechando o cerco:

\- Rhodes se abaixa! – disse Tony ativando os lasers das costas das mãos e com um movimento circular cortou todas as coisas ao redor, incluindo os drones; ambos olharam para os resultados do que havia acontecido:

\- Deveria ter feito isso antes! – disse Rhodes sorrindo:

\- É só um tiro! – disse Tony e para enfatizar, cápsulas saltaram das palmas das mãos.

Pepper tinha ficado para trás para garantir que todas as pessoas tivessem saído do local, agora ela estava esperando que a situação terminasse; ela tocou no comunicador em seu ouvido:

\- Como estão às coisas Jarvis? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Vanko ainda tem que aparecer, mas, felizmente o senhor e o Sr. Rhodes resolveram o problema dos drones! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- A plataforma para a montagem da armadura ainda está aqui? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Sim senhora; com a sua armadura esperando! – respondeu Jarvis e Pepper sorriu voltando para dentro do pavilhão indo em direção ao palco onde com o seu celular autorizou para que a plataforma aparecesse; com sempre, Tony foi atenciosos e ele colocou um guarda volumes para a sua bolsa, Pepper colocou também seus sapatos caros e rasgou a sua saia amarrou os cabelos e começou a vestir a sua armadura, completa, ela partiu em direção a Tony e a Rhodes:

\- Atenção, sete sinais se aproximando da sua localização! – disse Natasha Romanoff – Um dos sinais é significantemente maior!

Tony e Rhodes olharam para cima e viram a aproximação de uma armadura e então viram a armadura pousando na frente deles junto com seis drones, o capacete da armadura se abriu mostrando o rosto de Vanko:

\- É bom estar de volta! – disse Vanko sorrindo:

\- Não é bom! – disse Tony e então eles ouviram o som de repulsores se aproximando de Iron Woman havia pousado ao lado deles:

\- O que vocês fariam sem mim meninos! – disse Pepper:

\- Todos vocês estão aqui, agora posso começar a queda da Família Stark! – disse Vanko – Agora é a hora de sentir o que eu senti por todos esses anos e seu perder, ainda vencerei, por que fiz você sangrar Stark e isso nunca vai ser esquecido!

\- Me deixa calar a boca dele! – disse Rhodes ativando os mísseis em seus ombros e disparando contra Vanko e rapidamente o capacete se montou protegendo a cabeça dele e então os mísseis explodiram causando uma enorme onda de choque e devastando a área, Rhodes, Tony e Pepper levantaram os braços para proteção e quando ficou a fumaça rodeando eles, os braços foram baixados – Ele já era!

A fumaça desvaneceu mostrando Vanko e os drones intactos:

\- Depois que Hammer teve acesso a sua armadura, passei a conhecer os armamentos dela! – disse Vanko abrindo o capacete e mostrando o seu rosto mais uma vez – Por isso criei um escudo baseado da energia do reator, ainda pode aguentar os mísseis nas costas de Stark!

Então Vanko estendeu os chicotes que brilharam carregados de eletricidade:

\- Vamos fazer a nossa última dança! – disse Vanko:

\- Eu cuido dos drones! – disse Pepper:

\- Agora é a minha vez! – disse Tony ativando os mini canhões do ombro e disparando, mas, a armadura de Vanko reagiu mais rápida protegendo ele; Pepper estava avançando em cima dos drones, primeiro ativou os foguetes dos antebraços e disparando pegando dois drones que explodiram, dispara um repulsor esquerdo acertando um drone e soca com a direta abrindo o peito do drone arrancando o seu reator, o resto estava bombardeando ela, desviando de um foguete apontou as duas mãos disparando o repulsor acertando o quarto drone, explodiu a cabeça do quinto drone com uma rajada do repulsor bem de perto e foi pega no ombro por um disparo de canhão do sexto drone, mas, revidou acertando o reator do mesmo com um repulsor. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia, Vanko reagiu brandindo os seus chicotes obrigando Tony e Rhodes a desviarem para o lado, Rhodes começou a disparar em cima de Vanko que brandiu o chicote cortando a metralhadora de Rhodes e mostrando o poder que Vanko tinha; Tony levantou voo para acertar Vanko de cima, mas, foi agarrado na cintura e puxado para baixo acertando uma pedra, Rhodes ainda estava atirando, Vanko levantou o braço para se proteger e isso permitiu que Tony avançasse voando em cima de Vanko que usou o braço que estava se protegendo para afastar Tony e jogá-lo para longe; Vanko então brandiu o chicote enrolando no pescoço de Rhodes e o puxou socando para o chão:

\- Ei! – gritou Pepper e Vanko viu as duas mãos apontadas para ele – Segura essa!

Pepper disparou com os dois repulsores em cima de Vanko e o jogou para trás; Tony pouso do lado dela e ambos dispararam um míssil cada das costas acertando Vanko e causando outra grande explosão; quando a fumaça baixou Vanko ainda estava inteiro depois de ter usado o escudo; ele rapidamente voa e acerta um chute em Pepper a mandando para trás; Tony acerta um soco na cabeça de Vanko, um cruzado de direita e em seguida um gancho de esquerda e então Vanko reage acertando uma cabeçada em Tony; Vanko brande o chicote e corta o peito de Tony e depois enrola em seu pescoço, ele brande o outro chicote cortando o peito de Pepper e depois agarra no pescoço e a puxa usando o braço esticado para atingi-la e colocá-la no chão a pisou com força. Podia notar que estava afundando o peito de sua armadura; Vanko brandiu o seu chicote agarrando o pescoço de Rhodes; Tony estava tentando desesperadamente puxar Vanko para livrá-lo da Pepper, mas, então Pepper reagiu ativando os mini foguetes em cada braço e disparando em Vanko causando uma explosão que engoliu os dois; Vanko se afastou libertando Pepper que se levantou e avançou para cima de Vanko, mas, ele disparou um raio do reator do peito jogando Pepper para longe:

\- Rhodey! – disse Tony – Eu tive uma ideia!

\- Qual? – perguntou Rhodes enquanto Vanko eletrificava os chicotes enquanto apertava mais tentando estrangular Rhodes e Tony:

\- Você quer ser um herói? – perguntou Tony:

\- O que? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- Vamos trabalhar em dupla, levanta a sua mão! – respondeu Tony – Dispare o repulsor!

\- Essa é a sua ideia? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- Sim! – gritou Tony:

\- Manda ver! – gritou Rhodes – Vai! Vai! Vai!

Ambos dispararam os repulsores ao mesmo tempo e se encontraram e se acumularam em uma grande bola de energia na frente de Vanko que ficou surpreso, mas, não conseguiu reagir a tempo e explodiu com a onda de energia destruindo a vidraçaria do domo, os três se levantaram e se aproximaram de Vanko caído com a armadura destruída, derrotado; os três olharam para ele com seu rosto descoberto:

\- Você perdeu! – disse Vanko – E na minha morte eu ainda vencerei!

O reator de Vanko começou a piscar em vermelho assim como os reatores dos drones no campo de batalha:

\- Autodestruição! – disse Pepper:

\- Temos que sair daqui! – disse Rhodes:

\- Na frente de vocês! – disse Tony decolando sendo seguido pelos dois se distanciando do domo e da feira pousando em um telhado e tirando as máscaras e mostrando os seus rosto e segundos depois a explosão aconteceu e quando ela acabou deixando somente o fogo:

\- Jarvis, Vanko morreu? – perguntou Tony:

\- Afirmativo senhor, nenhum sinal de vida da área da Expo Stark! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- E agora? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Lidamos com as consequências que Vanko deixou para trás! – respondeu Rhodes.

Quando voltou para o apartamento em Nova York, Tony dormiu por horas e depois que acordou passou o tempo com seus filhos, com a sua família, um dia depois da luta contra Vanko, ele se encontrou em um armazém em Nova York; um encontro marcado com Nick Fury; ele estava sentado em frente a uma mesa com telas rodeando mostrando o caos da Expo Stark, Happy estava atrás dele segurando a sua arma assim como quatro seguranças com suas armas na mão; Tony estava à espera de Fury aparecer; então uma pasta foi colocada na frente dele:

\- Isso pertence a você! – disse Fury se sentando; Tony abriu a pasta esperando a farsa do relatório que ele recebeu uma vez, ele leu e ficou surpreso, mas, soube esconder:

\- Isso é um contrato de consultoria! – disse Tony – Eu não sei se vocês podem pagar meu preço, mas, vou pensar!

\- Nós podemos pagar seu preço! – disse Nick – Mas, dada à conjectura de que ainda está caçando terroristas, treinando com a Força Aérea e ainda tem que lidar com uma empresa de grande porte como a sua, decidimos fazer de você um consultor!

\- Mas, eu já sou um consultor! – disse Tony:

\- Sim, você é! – disse Nick – Mas, o contrato que assinou coma SHIELD somente abrangia a situação de terrorismo e que a nós interessava, esse novo contrato é mais abrangente e inclusive pode lhe dar acesso a Iniciativa Vingadores!

\- Vou pensar no assunto! – disse Tony se levantando e se virando para sair e então ele se virou para Fury – Pensando bem, vou aceitar o contrato e abrir mão do pagamento em troca de um pequeno favor!

\- Se estiver dentro do alcance da SHIELD! – disse Nick Fury:

\- Rhodes e eu seremos homenageados em Washington e precisamos de um mestre de cerimônias! – disse Tony:

\- Vou pensar no seu caso! – disse Fury.

Dois dias depois em uma manhã ensolarada, o palco estava montado e o Senador Stern estava no palanque falando:

\- É uma honra estar aqui hoje, para entregar esses prêmios por distinção ao Coronel James Rhodes e ao Senhor Anthony Stark que é claro, é um tesouro nacional! – disse Senador Stern colocando a medalha no peito de Rhodes – Obrigado coronel por seu desempenho excepcionalmente notável, o senhor merece!

\- Obrigado senhor! – disse Rhodes e dessa vez ele passou para Tony:

\- Sr. Stark, obrigado por seu desempenho excepcionalmente notável, o senhor merece! – disse Senador Stern colocando a medalha no peito de Tony, mas, ele sentiu uma fisgada e grunhiu de dor – Ah! Desculpe! Engraçado como uma espetadinha incomoda! Vamos tirar uma foto!

Senador Stern ficou entre Rhodes e Tony e colocou as mãos no ombro de cada um e sorriu, Tony olhou para o lado, mas, logo ele estava olhando para Pepper e seus filhos, Richard e Laura assistindo e aplaudindo, Tony levantou o braço e fez o sinal com dedos em "V" de vitória e sorriu.


	5. Deus Sangrou

Capítulo 5

Deus Sangrou

Depois que cerimônia acabou Tony entrou na limusine com seus filhos e Pepper, ela que também merecia uma condecoração, não quis; todos sabiam que ela estava lá, mas, ela preferiu uma cerimônia reservada, ela não queria ficar somente conhecida como a Iron Woman, na verdade ela queria ser conhecida mais do que isso, mas, não conseguia evitar que toda a mídia soubesse sobre a premiação dela e que ela quis uma cerimônia íntima e queria ser vista mais do que Iron Woman, ela tinha apoio e entendimento sobre, mesmo que alguns não viam sentido; no carro Tony tirou os óculos:

\- Eu quero processar Stern! – disse Tony:

\- Por quê? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Ele me espetou com a medalha! – respondeu Tony:

\- O que? – perguntou Pepper com seus olhos brilhando de raiva:

\- Ele me espetou quando colocou a medalha em meu peito! – disse Tony:

\- Não tire a camisa ou o paletó, somente na presença dos advogados e da polícia quando nos reunirmos com eles, vamos juntar evidências e processar Stern, ele não vai rir por último nessa situação! – disse Pepper:

\- Eu concordo com a Lady Chefe; Chefe! – disse Happy:

\- Stern não vai rir por muito tempo dado os problemas que vão cair sobre ele! – disse Tony sorrindo – Só quero acrescentar mais um!

Pepper sorriu concordando:

\- Vamos pegar ele querido! – disse Pepper.

Na verdade, durante a semana que se seguiu, a investigação sobre o Desastre Da Stark Expo seguiu com alguns resultados; Tony ainda teve que dar uma conferência de imprensa para esclarecer seu envolvimento com Ivan Vanko, mas, já se podia ver a alguma relação sobre o que aconteceu; Justin Hammer havia tirado Ivan Vanko da cadeia depois assistir a sua demonstração em Mônaco com a intenção de ser o próximo revolucionário tecnológico como Tony Stark e o fato de ele ter amizade com o Senador Stern, o Secretário De Defesa Truman Marsh que também é amigo do General Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross; foi essa amizade que permitiu que Hammer tivesse acesso irrestrito a armadura Máquina De Combate e assim Vanko pode colocar os olhos e o seu controle quando quisesse; a partir daí o relacionamento desses quatro tiveram que ser destrinchados; no final de março já se poderia desenhar o que realmente aconteceu; Justin Hammer queria a armadura Homem De Ferro para fazer engenharia reversa, Senador Stern queria para que os soldados dos Estados Unidos a vestissem e se colocassem como os mais poderosos do mundo de forma irrestrita, com o apoio do Secretário Marsh e de Thunderbolt Ross, especialmente por Tony ter demolido seu bar favorito, eles tentaram por meios legais tirar a armadura de Tony ao qual derrubou toda a argumentação na audiência.

Hammer não desistiu e viu a chance em Ivan Vanko e conseguiu tê-lo ao seu lado vendendo a ideia dos drones e tendo Rhodes no comando; isso deixou Stern e Marsh satisfeito e com sinal verde para continuar, nesse momento em que os advogados dois alegam que não tinham ideia do que Justin Hammer tinha recrutado um terrorista do calibre de Ivan Vanko; aqui, Tony sabia que eles estariam tentando se distanciar de Hammer para ter alguma chance de salvar as suas carreiras, mas, sendo levantado que Vanko pode estar envolvido com o governo russo; deixou as coisas muito piores; Tony estava em casa com a sua família, a família de Rhodes; Hope Van Dayne (Bug Girl), Sharon Rogers (Capys) e Sharon Carter (Shar-Bear) vendo a TV e comendo despreocupadamente quando o governo russo afirmou que Vanko não tem nenhuma relação com eles e que está disposto a pagar os estragos causados por Vanko na Expo Stark; claro que eles não mencionaram que estão de posse dos desenhos de Vanko, da armadura até o reator, quanto aos processos que as vítimas estão movendo seria paga pelas Indústrias Hammer; Justine Hammer que assumiu o comando da empresa no lugar de seu irmão garantiu que os pagamentos aconteceriam, mas, Tony tinha a certeza de que ela tinha os desenhos de Vanko, os federais podem ter vasculhado as posses da Família Hammer, mas, a certeza de que Justine garantiu a proteção dos desenhos de Vanko e que vai usar esses desenhos para recuperar a empresa é muito grande.

Tony ativou Friday e Tadashi para Pepper e Rhodes respectivamente para auxiliá-los durante as missões e no dia a dia; Tony estava feliz que os dois estavam se adaptando rapidamente a situação, mais rápido do que Jarvis e com isso entregou as armaduras novas para Pepper e Rhodes; Pepper tinha as placas de vermelho mais escuro, além das mesmas armas que ele usa no Mark VI; Rhodey foi trocado a metralhadora do ombro direito e acrescentado um lançador de mísseis no ombro esquerdo, mantendo as mesmas armas na versão anterior além de acrescentar mais placas de blindagem na armadura, mostrando pelo teste que pode voar com velocidade que Rhodes sempre precisa. Infelizmente Tony teria que adiar a apresentação que ele faria na Expo Stark, ele não faria as revelações que ele estava planejando para cobrir o que estava acontecendo depois do Ataque De Vanko, não ele não faria isso, por isso, deixou a apresentação em uma gaveta para uma data posterior, mas, ele começou a fabricar Starkium como metal para a Stark Tower em Nova York, mesmo sem apresentar, já havia ativado a fábrica secreta e já planejando a próxima armadura fabricada com Starkium; ele ainda comparece aos treinos com a Pepper para a Força Aérea Dos Estados Unidos com uma previsão de receber um posto em mais um ano de treinamento ou quando ele estiver em 2011, dependendo das análises dos militares; as notícias dos processos contra Justin Hammer e a Indústrias Hammer ainda estão dando notícias, o que Vanko fez ainda está dando notícia, mas, não toma todos os noticiários e toda à hora deles; o processo contra o Senador Stern ainda corre sem muito alarde, mas, segundo Jennifer; Stern vai condenado a pagar ressarcimento financeiro, é claro que Tony vai doar para instituições de caridade e instrui Jennifer e tirar o máximo possível e Tony fico feliz quando viu o sorriso predatório dela.

As coisas correm normalmente até o final de março e início de abril quando as notícias chegam; os acontecimentos em Puente Antiguo; Novo México; aparecem na internet e nas notícias, a comprovação de existência de deuses, especialmente deuses nórdicos gera mais debates e discussões, pessoas da cidade gravando com seus celulares os acontecimentos; foi assim na primeira vez, Tony estava assistindo a primeira vinda de Thor; agora ele teria que contratar Jane Foster e com ela viria Darcy Lewis; ele sabia que não poderia trazer Erik Selvig, por que nesse momento ele estava com a Shield, mas, o trabalho da Dra. Foster, com certeza valia muito investir; com isso Tony decidiu marcar uma hora com a Dra. Foster e então viajar para Novo México. A viagem ocorreu normalmente, Tony é claro estava preparado para a conversa, ele conheceu a Dra. Foster no outro tempo e ele tinha logo financiado a sua pesquisa que prometia ser evolucionária e ele tinha ficado feliz quando Jane Foster havia lhe dito que estava perto de obter resultados reais de sua teoria; agora, Tony estava indo para contratá-la, financiar sua pesquisa para que ela tenha os resultados mais cedo para que a Terra possa se beneficiar de seu intelecto; Tony chega a Puente Antigo de carro, o espaço aéreo foi fechado pelo governo depois da chegada de Thor e da batalha que ele fez na cidade; o governo havia reunido os fundos e estava começando a reconstruir a cidade; Tony chegou ao laboratório da Dra. Foster e bateu na porta e em segundos uma mulher atendeu:

\- Sim! – disse a mulher:

\- Marquei hora com a Dra. Foster! – disse Tony:

\- E quem é você? – perguntou a mulher que parecia estar segurando um taser; Tony tirou os óculos escuros:

\- Tony Stark! – respondeu Tony:

\- Ai meu deus! – disse mulher – Entre! Entre! Darcy Lewis! Estagiária de Jane!

\- Prazer! – disse Tony apertando a mão de Darcy que imediatamente entrou no laboratório:

\- Jane! Tony Stark está aqui! – gritou Darcy e em seguida o som de várias coisas caindo foram ouvidas, Tony sorriu, ele sempre gostou quando Jane fazia isso, então ela saiu do laboratório e com um sorriso nervoso apertou a mão de Tony:

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo Dr. Stark! – disse Jane:

\- O prazer é meu Dra. Foster! – disse Tony:

\- Sente-se! – disse Jane apontando para o sofá – Café? Água?

\- Não precisa; obrigado! – respondeu Tony – Vamos falar sobre o motivo da minha vinda!

\- Claro! – disse Jane se sentando na poltrona e Darcy se sentou em uma cadeira:

\- Não vou negar que eu estou curioso sobre o que aconteceu aqui, mas, não vim falar sobre isso e sim sobre a teoria que está desenvolvendo que você publicou recentemente! – disse Tony:

\- Você leu? – perguntou Jane:

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony – É interessante e estou realmente curioso para ver ser provada! É por isso que estou aqui!

\- Você vai financiar a pesquisa de Jane? – perguntou Darcy:

\- Quero contratá-la para a Stark Industries! – respondeu Tony – O contrato dá liberdade total em seu trabalho próprio, além de proteção total, a única coisa que a Stark Industries vai ser citada em seu trabalho vai ser em relação ao financiamento; caso use de cientistas da Stark Industries, eles terão que ser citados em colaboração; caso pegue algo de propriedade da Stark Industries e melhore ou use para criar algo maior, a Stark Industries irá querer dez por cento do lucro que conseguir!

Tony entregou o contrato para Jane:

\- Leia o contrato, vou ficar por perto e esperar até que consulte seus advogados e tome uma decisão! – disse Tony:

\- Se eu aceitar, Darcy pode ser incluída? – perguntou Jane:

\- O que ela faz? – pergunta Tony:

\- é a minha estagiária e faz ciências políticas! – respondeu Jane:

\- Meu Departamento De RP tem conselheiros políticos, posso colocar ela entre eles, contrato ela para ser parte das Relações Públicas! – respondeu Tony:

\- Vou pensar nisso Dr. Stark! – disse Jane:

\- Eu só peço isso Dra. Foster! – disse Tony apertando a mão de Tony e ele saiu para que Jane pudesse fazer os contatos necessários.

Tony ficou uma semana em Albuquerque, no Novo México esperando que Jane Foster e Darcy Lewis tomassem uma decisão, foi saindo de um banho que ele recebeu um telefonema e em seguida estava de volta a Puente Antiguo onde mais uma vez se encontrou com Jane Foster e Darcy Lewis dizendo que estavam aceitando o contrato e já haviam assinado; Tony felicitou as duas e disse a elas que estariam trabalhando em Nova York e que quando a Torre Stark estivesse pronta, elas mudariam o local de trabalho; Tony sendo Tony perguntou sobre o que havia acontecido, elas contaram sobre o encontro com Thor e que à medida que o conheciam estava contando a sua história; de como seu pai Odin havia perdido os irmão na Guerra De Jotunheim, assim como sua primeira esposa e sua mãe Jord; de como Thor havia perdido o seu irmão mais velho quando um necromante causou a Guerra Dos Mortos, seu pai em luto teve várias amantes e vários filhos, como seu irmão Bragi insultou seu irmão Loki e ele devolveu o insultando em público junto com sua esposa Idunna e ambos acabaram se separando; onde ele encontrou sua segunda mãe e Frigga.

Thor havia contado sobre sua família a Jane que estava repassando a Tony de como Frigga recendo uma profecia temendo que seu filho Balder fosse morto o encantou para ser invulnerável e isso o deixou incapaz de sentir o enlouquecendo; isso ninguém da família esquece; contou sobre seu irmão Loki que sempre foi o mais responsável e com mais cabeça na política e nas decisões, de como ele havia perdido a primeira esposa e teve que assistir sua filha Hela enlouquecer e ser banida para ser a Deusa Da Morte, mas, ele havia encontrado felicidade em sua nova esposa Sigyn e na sua nova filha Narvi e que contaram sobre ele é parcialmente mentira sobre ele ter gerado monstros; Thor contou com tristeza de como sua primeira esposa e seus primeiros filhos haviam morrido, de como se divorciou do seu segundo casamento com Sif e a alegria que sentia com seu três filhos. Jane contou sobre o que aconteceu na cidade e de que como Loki o mais capaz assumiu o trono enquanto seu pai estava no Sono De Odin; que estava tomando decisões que ele nunca tomaria em relação à Jotunheim e que foi ele que atacou com o Destruidor quase matando Thor, depois que eles entraram na Bifrost e foram embora, ela não sabia o que havia acontecido.

Tony foi embora para voltar para casa tendo os problemas resolvidos, mais tarde quando estava em Nova York para receber Jane Foster e Darcy Lewis para iniciarem os seus trabalhos, Darcy não teve problemas em contar que receberam mais uma visita de Thor e que souberam do que de fato aconteceu; contou sobre o confronto que teve com seu irmão Loki para desligar o Bifrost que estava sendo usado como arma contra Jotunheim e que ambos caíram dentro do Bifrost e que foram salvos por Odin, mas, que Loki caiu no vazio do espaço sem a possibilidade de ser salvo, Thor considerou que seu irmão estava morto. Quando Odin contou que seu irmão Loki é adotado e que tem a origem em Jotunheim isso trouxe problemas, gerações nasceram e cresceram com os preconceitos contra Jotunheim, isso deixa marcas e especialmente com seu irmão abalado sem saber aonde pertence, pelo menos foi o que Darcy falou para Tony transmitindo o que Thor havia compartilhado.

Quando as duas mulheres se instalaram, Tony voltou para Califórnia; no mês que se seguiu e no próximo, o assunto sobre o Ataque De Vanko ainda estava sendo tratado, mas, Tony já notara sinais de que estava diminuindo, mas, Tony tinha que admitir que Vanko e Hammer tinham dado a ele a ideia, a Legião de Ferro, um exército de drones, mas, não drones para o combate, mas, sim drones para trabalhos humanitários, resgates, auxílios para países, mas, claro que ele equiparia os drones com as suas melhores armas e ele sabia aonde os colocaria; no espaço, mas, primeiro ele teria que acordar Veronica; ela seria acordada cedo para ser ensinada por Jarvis, Friday e Tadashi, mas, ela teria uma nova função, ser responsável pelos satélites das Indústrias Stark que iriam monitorar e pesquisar a Terra; ele tinha a ambição de cobrir todo o planeta, tinha a intenção de evoluir os satélites para alcançar o próximo passo; monitoramento de todo o sistema solar com comunicação instantânea; Tony estava esperando que a pesquisa de Jane Foster fosse de grande ajuda na área espacial para a empresa e para a Terra.

Tony não quer se apressar, ele ainda tem que fazer uma apresentação sobre o novo elemento que seu pai havia criado antes de se aventurar em novas pesquisas espaciais, enquanto o tempo de apresentação não chega, Tony continua a trabalhar como inventor e como o Homem De Ferro, dessa vez ele estava trabalhando em colaboração com as autoridades, especialmente quando ia a outro país, já havia estabelecido que ele não é um força policial, ele não tem problemas de manter-se como consultor e somente agir quando tinha algo que nenhuma força de segurança é incapaz de lidar; quando ele se envolvia ativamente garanti que houvesse dano mínimo e os prejuízos pagos de seu bolso e as vítimas fossem atendidas pela Fundação Maria Stark; Tony já tinha muitos projetos e esperava apresentá-los ano que vem, ele tinha trabalho para refiná-los e deixá-los bons aos olhos dos futuros consumidores; além do mais, ele tinha que garantir que seus funcionários pudessem trabalhar com o que ele havia projetado.

Em junho, as coisas aconteceram, as comunicações da Shield aumentaram e estavam em estado de frenesi total com o que aconteceu, Clint Barton estava envolvido diretamente e estavam falando sobre o fato dele ter lidado com o seu passado no Circo Do Crime; Clint estava em uma missão para parar um contrabando de armas experimentais, podia-se dizer o perigo que essas armas representam se chegassem ao mercado, todos seriam afetados, Hawkeye conseguiu interceptar o carregamento e destruí-lo além de prender alguns dos líderes do grupo terrorista que estava planejando vender as armas, foi com isso que Clint descobriu a ligação com o Circo Do Crime e isso merecia uma investigação mais aprofundada; na verdade Clint não queria voltar para o circo, muitas memórias e muito envolvimento pessoal, mas, ele tinha um trabalho para terminar e conseguiu chegar lá; se infiltrando e conseguindo espionar o circo e aprendeu que seu irmão e seu treinador não estavam lá e isso deixava Clint mais aliviado; ele sabia que seria difícil enfrentar o Circo Do Crime como estava, adicionar o seu irmão e o seu primeiro treinador tornaria a tarefa impossível sem ajuda; Clint entra no circo para conseguir mais provas e poder assim trazer a cavalaria, mas, a Princesa Python o pega; e ele acaba preso e sendo torturado para pagar pelo pecado de ele ter abandonado o Circo Do Crime e o Ringmaster já havia dito que chamaria o seu irmão e seu treinador, o Espadachim.

Clint tem um problema, ele não escaparia do circo se seu irmão e seu treinador chegassem, por isso, estava na hora de conseguir as provas e sair Dalí e somente voltar com a cavalaria, mas, para a sua sorte a Princesa Python aparece e oferece para libertá-lo, ela está disposta a ajudá-lo com o resto do circo desde que pudesse mudar de vida; Clint podia ver nela, em seu olhar o mesmo olhar que ele sabia que teve quando abandonou o Circo Do Crime e assim ele concorda em ajudá-la; com seus dardos envenenados, ele podia ter uma chance; livre, Clint pega o seu equipamento e parte para a luta com um plano; um por um; primeiro foram os irmão Gambonno; foi uma luta acirrada, mas, no final conseguiram vencê-los; depois veio a Bala De Canhão Humano com a sua mochila a jato; Clint conseguiu destruir a sua mochila e só foi a Princesa Python nocauteá-lo; depois eles enfrentaram o Bruto, O Homem Forte; Clint conseguiu desligar a sua armadura, mas, assim o homem é de verdade forte que deu muito trabalho, mas, foi possível derrubá-lo e por último veio o Ringmaster que estava hipnotizando a platéia que havia chegado e com um movimento certeiro, a Princesa Python acertou um dardo na garganta do Ringmaster e Clint acertou uma flecha em sua cabeça o matando e assim terminando o hipnotismo. Quando as ambulâncias e Shield chegaram, Clint pode respirar aliviado por isso ter terminado; essa parte de seu passado sendo completamente destruída, Zelda já havia entregado um pen drive com as provas necessárias para acabar de vez com o circo e com isso Clint manteve parte do acordo, conversando com Fury e entregando o seu relatório, ele conseguiu que ela dormisse na prisão cumprindo pena pelos seus crimes e em troca iria a campo como uma agente de Shield realizando missões e a cada missão, sua pena iria diminuir, foi assim que aconteceu com Natasha; Zelda concordou e estava satisfeita com a nova vida e com isso Clint tirou um merecido descanso pelo trabalho.

No tempo em que se seguiu; Tony estava desenvolvendo o seu trabalho; ele está indo bem e acompanhando os trabalhos de Jane Foster, Erik Selvig e Betty Ross que também estavam indo bem; ele havia apresentado o Starkium ara os cientistas e Darcy Lewis; surpresos e motivados a trabalhar para encontrar todas as capacidades do novo elemento; estimulante de fato, que haviam encontrado novas barreiras para explorar, mas, até o momento em que a mente de Tony lá no fundo espera os tubarões atacarem, mesmo na morte, as palavras de Vanko ainda tocam e ele sabe que estava certo, a qualquer hora eles atacariam, sentiram o sangue na água e estavam prontos para se banquetearem; Tony não é idiota, claro que ele está sempre preparado e criando planos para derrotar qualquer um que viesse atrás dele e de sua família; ele acabaria com todos eles, assim como estava acabando com os Dez Anéis, ele sabe que uma ideia não pode ser morta, mas, ele vai garantir que essa ideia apenas tenha um campo deserto e terra morta para não prosperar. Foi em seu trabalho quando uma de suas telas mudou; surpreso, se aproximou:

\- Jarvis? – perguntou Tony:

\- Invasão de sistemas senhor! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Como isso é possível? – perguntou Tony:

\- Está forçando entre as defesas; são vários ataques ao mesmo tempo e que alguns não passam de fantasmas ao qual gasto tempo e energia atacando nada! – respondeu Jarvis – Agora que ele está em sua tela, posso rastrear e parar o ataque!

\- Você não vai fazer isso! – disse uma voz rouca vindo da tela:

\- Quem é você? – perguntou Tony:

\- Me chame de Mestre Espião! – respondeu o homem – Temos muito que conversar!

Tony fez uma careta furiosa pensando por alguns segundos:

\- Estou ouvindo! – disse Tony:

\- Tenho que admitir, você tem um sistema de segurança que é uma obra prima! – disse Mestre Espião – Não consegui encontrar uma fraqueza que me desse uma vantagem; sabe tenho objetivos para alcançar!

\- Se têm objetivos, trabalhe até alcançá-los! – disse Tony conversando com o Mestre Espião enquanto Jarvis rastreava a ligação e ligava para as autoridades, mas, infelizmente com sua máscara lisa amarela queimada, não se conseguia uma identificação:

\- Eu acredito nisso e por isso não desisti, mas, depois de muita pesquisa e admito; sorte e oportunidade; encontrei algo que posso explorar para alcançar como disse anteriormente, os meus objetivos!

Mestre Espião virou a câmera e mostrou três pessoas presas; Christian e Clara Reed com Toni Ho; amarrados e amordaçados e vendados:

\- O que você fez? – perguntou Tony surpreso com o medo crescendo dentro dele:

\- O obvio, eu sequestrei essa família que você visita regularmente e que se importa; como eu disse; sorte e oportunidade quando descobri sobre eles! – respondeu Mestre Espião – E quero que saiba que estou falando sério!

Mestre Espião apareceu no enquadramento da câmera com uma pistola na mão e apontou disparando na cabeça de Christian e Clara Reed matando-os:

\- Não! – gritou Tony:

\- Eu não vou matar a menina a não ser que faça o que eu quero! – disse Mestre Espião:

\- O que você quer? – perguntou Tony apertando os dentes com muito ódio:

\- Acesso aos seus servidores ou a garota morre! – respondeu Mestre Espião – Você tem cinco minutos!

A tela ficou escura e Tony a bloqueou por completo:

\- Jarvis! – disse Tony:

\- Localização incompleta! – disse Jarvis – Vídeo gravado, pesquisando para identificar o local!

\- Ative o Protocolo Notícias Falsas! – disse Tony:

\- Ativando o Protocolo Notícias Falsas! – disse Jarvis – Pesquisa do vídeo não revela o local onde a Senhorita Toni Ho está sendo mantida!

\- As autoridades foram avisadas? – perguntou Tony:

\- Eles estão a caminho senhor! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Ótimo! – respondeu Tony.

Os cinco minutos de Tony haviam acabado quando o Mestre Espião surgiu na tela mais uma vez:

\- O que vai ser Sr. Stark? – perguntou Mestre Espião:

\- Eu aceito! – disse Tony:

\- Ótimo! – disse Mestre Espião – Podemos começar!

\- Você tem a porta livre! – disse Tony – Mas, poderá mexer neles se me der à localização de Toni Ho!

\- Ok! – disse Mestre Espião – Ela ainda está em casa!

O Mestre Espião desligou o comunicador:

\- Senhor! – disse Jarvis – Ele começou a copiar os arquivos e está acessando todos eles do Protocolo Notícias Falsas!

\- Ótimo! – disse Tony – Avise as autoridades e diga a eles que estou a caminho!

Tony vestiu a armadura e partiu em alta velocidade, enquanto estava voando ele pode ter acesso às câmeras dos agentes da SWAT entrando na casa de Toni Ho encontrando os corpos e Toni ainda amarrada; Tony aumentou a velocidade para chegar o mais rápido possível, depois do que parecia uma hora ele aterrissou em frente à casa onde a polícia mantinha o perímetro com uma ambulância atendendo Toni que estava com os olhos vidrados e em estado de choque; Tony se aproximou dela abrindo a viseira ao mesmo tempo em que dois sacos pretos saiam da casa; Tony estremeceu e se aproximou de Toni, ele ficou na frente dela e não reagiu:

\- Ela está bem? – perguntou Tony:

\- Ela está em estado de choque! – respondeu o paramédico – Fisicamente ela não sofreu nada, mas, mentalmente, bem não sou o especialista, mas, na minha experiência depende de cada pessoa em voltar a responder!

\- Toni! – disse Tony – Sou eu! Sinto muito! Eu sei que é difícil, mas, com o tempo você vai seguir em frente!

\- Vou? – perguntou Toni em um sussurro:

\- Eu perdi os meus pais e a dor nunca some, mas, ele fica no fundo com outras coisas na frente e em algum momento você consegue ir em frente! – disse Tony – Não vai ser fácil, mas, eu vou estar com você!

\- Você vai? – perguntou Toni:

\- Eu, Pepper, Laura e Richard, Happy, Rhodes, Glenda, Robert e Jasmine! – respondeu Tony – Todos nós estaremos com você!

\- Tão raro é encontrar alguém nessa situação! – disse uma voz e Tony se virou vendo uma mulher se aproximando:

\- E você? – perguntou Tony:

\- Janice Vergara! – disse a mulher – Assistente social; sou chamada nos casos de Toni Ho; eu imaginei que ela não tivesse mais alguém a recorrer e ficaria em custódia do estado!

\- Não se preocupe, ela tem a mim! – disse Tony – Eu estou disposta a adotar ela!

\- Você está? – perguntou Janice e Toni ao mesmo tempo:

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony – Essa ainda continua sendo a minha intenção!

Toni não disse mais nada, apenas se levantou e abraçou Tony chorando muito; Tony delicadamente a abraçou de volta. Demorou um pouco mais de tempo, mas, ele havia resolvido com o Serviço Social e Toni Ho estava em seu jato particular em direção a Los Angeles com Janice Vergara; Tony foi a frente com a armadura aonde chegou primeiro e estava esperando por Toni, ela desceu do avião e o abraçou, abraçou Pepper que a conduziu para o carro; antes de voltar Janice já havia arranjado que a serviço social de Los Angeles resolveria as coisas agora; Tony e Pepper estavam preparados para a chegada deles e ajeitar a coisa para que Toni se sentisse em casa, mas, agora, ele tinha problemas para resolver com o Mestre Espião, mas, no momento ele estaria lidando com um vírus que praticamente é um carrapato na bunda, o Protocolo Notícias Falsas dava uma cópia dos dados que ele possuía, esses dados estavam alterados sutilmente de forma que se tornavam inúteis e além disse possuíam um vírus que destruía os computadores ao qual esse arquivos seriam abertos e também emitia um sinal de localização.

Tony estava contando com isso; três dias depois sem sinal, ele estava preocupado, mas, então o sinal foi ativado e finalmente Tony tinha uma localização em Nova York e ele avisou as autoridades que estavam mandando um time da SWAT para o armazém, Tony se ofereceu para estar presente quando o Mestre Espião fosse preso além de avisar de que havia chances de ser uma armadilha; mesmo com isso, a CIA, FBI, SHIELD e a Segurança Interna concordaram que Tony poderia estar presente e participar da situação, se fosse uma armadilha, mesmo que destinada a ele, ainda teria capacidade de sair dela e permitir que os agentes pudessem efetuar as prisões; Tony com sua armadura partiu rapidamente para Nova York chegando à região portuária e em frente ao armazém onde havia guardas e os agentes estavam escondidos; de longe através das câmeras, Tony pode ver a aproximação enquanto os seguranças eram desarmados e desacordados; foi quando os agentes ocuparam as portas e as granadas de atordoamento foram detonadas que Tony entrou por uma clarabóia, quebrando o vidro e pousando no chão erguendo as mãos e preparando os repulsores; analisando o ambiente esperando encontrar os bandidos quando é acertado por uma explosão e cai no chão:

\- Sr. Stark! – disse o Mestre Espião – Eu imaginei o quão fácil você havia me entregado o acesso aos seus dados; imaginei que havia colocado um vírus e uma localização assim que tentasse usar os dados, por isso montei a armadilha, ao terminar, você e os agentes estarão mortos e eu bem longe!

Tony estava se levantando, mas, mais uma vez foi atingindo por uma explosão, parecia que o Mestre Espião estava lançando granadas contra ele:

\- Jarvis, onde ele está? – pergunta Tony:

\- Triangulando a sua localização! – respondeu Jarvis – Interferência nos sistemas senhor!

Uma terceira e quarta explosões o atinge, mas, no momento em que Tony se levanta, as suas duas mãos são amarradas e puxadas fortemente impedindo que ele use os repulsores; então ele é atingindo por ganchos no peito e nas costas; e então correntes elétricas são jogadas sobre seu corpo, o suporte de vida o protege, mas, a corrente elétrica está atrapalhando a sua armadura, mesmo depois de Vanko quando ele colocou isolantes elétricos na armadura, a corrente concentrada podia atrapalhar e então ele viu o Mestre Espião se aproximando:

\- Sr. Stark; vou garantir que saia dessa armadura e que também sua morte será lenta! – disse Mestre Espião – De uma forma ou de outra vou ter acesso a sua armadura e aos seus dados!

\- É bom que me mate! – disse Tony – Por que você sabe o que estou fazendo com os Dez Anéis!

\- Eu sei! – disse Mestre Espião – Por isso, não estou dando chance!

\- Eu também não! – disse Tony.

Então o reator do peito brilhou e disparou uma rajada atingindo em cheio Mestre Espião o matando; Tony disparou os repulsores das suas mãos acertando os bandidos que o prendiam, com as mãos livres retirou os ganchos e ficou de pé. Analisando o ambiente, ele viu o que precisava, levantou os braços e disparou os repulsores acertando os homens que haviam disparado os ganchos e então os tiros começaram acertando a sua armadura; Tony revidou disparando os repulsores; ele começou a acertar neles inicialmente, mas, então os bandidos ficaram espertos e começaram a se movimentar então alguns tiveram acerto, mas, Tony não ficou parado, ele avançou andando, a única opção possível em espaço fechado, ele andou disparando os repulsores:

\- Senhor, parece que a interferência acabou! – disse Jarvis:

\- Está claro! – disse Tony – Me diga sobre a situação!

\- A força policial conseguiu dominar a situação na entrada dos fundos, mas, está complicado na entrada da frente! – disse Jarvis:

\- É para lá que eu vou! – disse Tony:

\- Já disse que o senhor deixa muito claro quando vai entrar em situação de perigo! – disse Jarvis.

Tony avançou derrubando os bandidos com os seus repulsores e chegou a entrada do galpão vendo que os bandidos haviam se posicionado que tivessem o melhor terreno para combater as forças de lei; Tony não perdeu tempo e derrubou os bandidos que estavam no alto e começou atirar-nos que estavam no chão, quando perceberam que agora tinham a vantagem a SWAT entrou e os bandidos que sobraram começaram a abaixar as armas; a luta havia acabado; Tony ainda permaneceu com as autoridades dando um relatório sobre o que aconteceu quando foi autorizado a voltar para casa; cansado, ele saiu da armadura, abraçou seus filhos e ficou os braços de Pepper descansando. Os próximos dias se seguiram com os acontecimentos; Toni Ho parecia mais leve, mas, ainda com o luto, a morte do Mestre Espião foi um pequeno alívio para a dor dela; não demorou muito para a notícia se espalhar e Tony teve que ficar um tempo parado sem usar a armadura enquanto resolvia as coisas com as autoridades; nesse tempo ele pode aprender a identidade do Mestre Espião.

Theodore Calloway, esse é o seu nome, exército, CIA, mais tarde abandonado pela agência, escapar, voltar, se aposentar e virar mercenário; a certeza de que ele estava decepcionado pelo que seu país fez com ele, mas, agora estava morto e não mais traria o terror que ele trouxe para Toni Ho, ainda estavam investigando as contas deles para descobrir quem o havia contratado, nesse momento eles apenas puderam dizer que o Mestre Espião foi contratado de forma anônima e que recebeu em dinheiro não rastreavel; os investigadores também encontraram câmeras no armazém indicando que estavam transmitindo a sua captura e ainda não conseguiram descobrir quem estava assistindo; Jarvis havia batido nas mesmas portas, mas, Tony sabia que ele não estava desistindo, mas, de qualquer forma o Mestre Espião seria o primeiro de muitos tubarões nadando pelo seu sangue como Vanko disse que isso iria acontecer; Tony sempre trabalhou com o pensamento de efeitos colaterais nulos, desde que ele entendeu o seu papel de fato como Ironman, ele sabia que tinha que trabalhar para evitar qualquer tipo de vítima de fogo cruzado e que nem sempre agradaria todos, tem havido um crescimento em comentários negativos dentro do governo e que a armadura deveria estar nas mãos do governo, Tony temia surgir alguém para tomar o lugar do Senador Stern, mas, logo esse aumento foi combatido pelas forças armadas dentro da administração governamental, pelo menos Tony viu uma alívio.

Setembro havia chegado nesse ano e parecia que as coisas finalmente haviam diminuído; Tony ainda manteria a Stark Expo para o próximo ano e garantiria que a segurança seria mais pesada do que esse ano, mas, agora viria com algo a mais, através da Fundação Howard Stark, ele investiria nos projetos dos estudantes do MIT e nos projetos de estudantes de escolas menos favorecidas onde selecionariam estudantes considerados gênios e investiriam em seus projetos para serem apresentados na Stark Expo do ano que vem; claro, que não tem nada a ver com conhecer Peter Parker e Harley Keener mais cedo e sem a pressão da situação caótica em que os encontrou; o anúncio é recebido com grande euforia e expectativas de todas as escolas do país que estavam interessadas em participar do projeto e isso trouxe positividade nas relações públicas que amenizou a situação com o Mestre Espião e seria bom levar Toni Ho e seus filhos para verem esses projetos; seria bom para eles fazerem alguns amigos especialmente com Peter e Harley; dessa vez Tony estava se preparando para o anúncio do Starkium; ele havia decidido apresentar esse ano, mas, agora, ele usaria a Stark Expo do ano que vem para isso e esperava atrair muitos investimentos e a atenção de certo país isolado e secretamente o mais avançado do mundo; Wakanda. Os estudos com o Starkium em comparação com o Vibranium que seu pai estudou durante anos do escudo do Capitão América nas anotações que seu pai fez, colocou as propriedades dos dois elementos quase que idênticas com a diferença que um é sintético e o outro é natural; Tony via dois cenários nesse caso, eles ficariam calados esperando um momento certo ou fariam uma grande tempestade quando o anuncio saísse; em qualquer caso, Tony estaria preparado.

As coisas sobre Vanko e Mestre Espião diminuíram consideravelmente ao ponto de ser esquecida pela mídia com a introdução dos trabalhos da Fundação Howard Stark e com isso eles chegaram a um ponto antes do ataque de Vanko, Pepper chegando ao cargo de CEO, críticas e os elogios foram ressuscitados, por isso que Tony teve que dizer que ele estava compartilhando o cargo com a sua esposa, que ambos tomavam as decisões, mas, Tony enfatizou que sua esposa podia tomar decisões sem precisar consultá-lo; pelo menos Tony esperava que isso fosse colocado para descansar já que houve mais elogios do que críticas depois da sua declaração. Quase no final do mês, Betty Ross e Jennifer Waters veio até ele pedindo uma dispensa do trabalho alegando que receberam um sinal de Bruce Banner que estava em Vista Verde no Novo México onde foram realizadas as experiências que deram a origem do Hulk, depois de alguns dias ele recebeu uma ligação de Jennifer explicando o que aconteceu; Tony estava surpreso:

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi; vocês duas chegaram à antiga base para em seguida serem capturadas por Samuel Stern que se denomina Líder que foi transformado pelo sangue do Hulk em um ser verde com uma imensa cabeça que está interessado na aplicação de diferentes radiações na formula que Banner e Betty criaram; ele pegou vocês duas, junto aos capturados Leonard Samson, Thunderbolt Ross e tal de Rick Jones, atraiu Banner por seu sangue para estabilizar a experiência dele e aplicou em todos vocês na esperança de criar um exército de Hulks e dominar o mundo! – disse Tony:

\- Basicamente é isso! – disse Jennifer:

\- Como é que isso se tornou a minha vida! – disse Tony com as mãos na cabeça:

\- Você se acostuma! – disse Jennifer:

\- Depois que derrotaram o Líder e a Shield levou ele para o RAFT; vocês vão se juntar em um grupo para caçar e capturar as experiências do Líder que escaparam! – disse Tony:

\- O nosso grupo se chama de SMASH, Supreme Military Agency Of Super Humans (Agência Suprema Militar De Super Humanos)! – disse Jennifer – Rick Jones vai transmitir as aventuras como forma de mostrar que o Hulk não é um monstro!

Tony rolou os olhos:

\- É um grupo especial ou um reality show? – perguntou Tony:

\- O Hulk precisa de boa publicidade, você entende isso Sr. Stark! – respondeu Jennifer:

\- Entendo sim! – disse Tony – Mas, não só foi para isso que você ligou?

\- Não! – respondeu Jennifer com um sorriso amarelo – Dada a situação, o que vamos fazer pode demorar muito tempo, então eu e Betty discutimos sobre os nossos empregos na Stark Industries...

\- Eles vão continuar; vocês ainda estarão recebendo salário; as duas estão em período sabático! – disse Tony – Seus empregos ainda estarão esperando quando voltarem!

\- Obrigada Sr. Stark! – disse Jennifer feliz:

\- Você e Betty podem me chamar de Tony! – disse Tony:

\- Obrigada Tony! – disse Jennifer.

Nem Jennifer e nem Betty precisavam, mas, elas mandaram para ele o primeiro relatório do grupo, talvez como uma forma de mostrar de que estão realmente trabalhando com o grupo e não enganando ele; Bruce Banner como Hulk, Jennifer Waters como She-Hulk, Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross como o Red Hulk e sua filha Betty Ross como Red She-Hulk, Rick Jones como A-Bomb e o Dr. Leonard Samson como Doc Samson; Tony não sabe como essa equipe vai se comportar pelos próximos anos, mas, será melhor do que os Vingadores que ele já havia participado na outra linha do tempo, mas, ele torce para que seja o início de Bruce Banner superar os problemas que tem com o Hulk; os primeiros soldados hulks do exército do Líder que foi disperso formaram um grupo, a Gangue Da Demolição; a Equipe SMASH não foi a primeira a receber o soro hulk do Líder estabilizado por causa do sangue de Banner; agora a equipe está atrás dos outros, a Gangue Da Demolição.

Tony continua a trabalhar em seus projetos, ele descobre um mês depois que a Gangue Da demolição está presa no RAFT provando que a Equipe SMASH pode e consegue trabalhar em equipe e resolver os problemas que o Líder causou, nesse tempo, Banner, Ross e Samson estão trabalhando para encontrar uma forma de curar os soldados hulks que não foram estabilizados pelo Líder; Tony não é um especialista em biologia ou engenharia genética, mas, Tony ajuda como pode, especialmente fornecendo fundos em forma de doação já que é o governo americano que está investindo nessa equipe e nesse tempo, o ano de 2009 já havia acabado.


	6. O Avanço

Capítulo 6

O Avanço

Esse novo ano prometia muitas coisas, Tony sente isso, sua intuição presente que algo vai acontecer em vários lugares que vai mudar as coisas como são vistas, ele fica surpreso e ao mesmo tempo não quando Jarvis lhe mostra os arquivos da Alkali-Transigen, um grupo farmacêutico que parecia estar desenvolvendo um composto químico que altera geneticamente as comidas para suprimir o gene-x com o intuito de eles criar mutantes em laboratórios e vendê-los como soldados, pareciam já ter um avanço nessa parte, a empresa e seus colaboradores financeiros estavam investindo em um fábrica de mutantes comandado por alguém que se chama de Ajax enquanto eles estavam avançando dentro da empresa já tendo algumas crianças mutantes criadas em laboratório; o diretor da empresa, Dr. Zander Rice parecia que queria brincas de Deus e Tony faria de tudo para impedi-lo, colecionou os arquivos e os enviou para seu padrinho, Charles Xavier para usar seus contatos no governo e acabar com a Alkali-Transigen, Tony cuidaria para que seus colaboradores vissem a luz e quando ele viu o doador para a criação de uma das crianças, viu seu histórico, sabia o que tinha que fazer. Assim, Tony estava no norte dos Estados Unidos, perto da fronteira com o Canadá entrando em um bar de estrada e indo para uma mesa reservada onde se sentou na frente de um homem, incrivelmente mais baixo do que ele, atarracado, musculoso, fumando um charuto:

\- Eu não acreditei que marquei de me encontrar com você, não queria vir, mas, eu resolvi pagar para ver! – disse o homem:

\- Você tem um sexto sentido? – perguntou Tony:

\- Não! – respondeu o homem – Mas, tenho a sensação que você vai mudar algumas coisas!

\- Isso é bom ou ruim? – perguntou Tony:

\- Ainda para ser visto! – respondeu o homem:

\- Vamos começar então! – disse Tony colocando um tablete em cima da mesa:

\- O que é isso? – perguntou o homem:

\- Sua vida! – respondeu Tony. O homem abriu o tablete e passou por um tempo olhando para as folhas, suas sobrancelhas se moviam a cada leitura que fazia:

\- Isso com certeza preenchem alguns buracos! – disse o homem:

\- Como eu te chamo? – perguntou Tony:

\- Pode me chamar de Logan! – respondeu Logan:

\- Mais conhecido como Wolverine, uma facção do governo lhe deu as garras de metal adamantium e eles pegaram seu sangue e estão usando ele com a Alkali-Transigen! – disse Tony – Para isso!

Tony aponta para o tablete na mão de Logan e ele passa por mais algumas páginas e com pouca leitura Tony podia ver que ele tinha uma cara de fúria e estava flexionando os dedos, aparentemente doido para tirar as garras e atacar:

\- Que porra é essa? – perguntou Logan:

\- É o que está aí! – respondeu Tony – Descobri isso e já estou me movendo!

\- Me avisando? – perguntou Logan:

\- Avisando a você! – respondeu Tony –Você vai resolver as coisas do seu jeito, especialmente com as crianças, avisei ao meu padrinho, Charles Xavier e ele vai cuidar das coisas de forma legal, eu vou cuidar das coisas nas sombras expondo os parceiros que estão financiando isso!

Logan ficou pensativo por um momento, mas, ele parecia ter encontrado algum entendimento:

\- Eu concordo! – disse Logan ficando de pé e olhou para Tony – Eu sei quem é Charles Xavier e sei que ele vai fazer o que é certo!

\- Tem o endereço e o número dele no tablete, quando resolver com as crianças, chame-o e ele vai dar abrigo a elas! – disse Tony:

\- Obrigado! – grunhiu Logan saindo do bar; Tony pagou a conta e então voltou para Malibu e acompanharia as coisas sobre esse assunto se desenvolvendo. Dias depois de voltar para casa, Tony viu nas notícias que o caso da VistaCorp estava repercutindo, surpreso que tenha acontecido mais cedo do que o previsto, de fato, anteriormente o caso aconteceu em 2011, agora, aconteceu no início de 2009 com o engenheiro da VistaCorp Scott Lang que estava atualizando os sistemas e consertando o serviço de pagamento quando foi ordenado que mantivesse o erro, Scott negou e foi demitido, com o que tinha apresentou seu caso ao FBI e para impedir que o CEO da empresa Geoff Zorick saísse do país, vandalizou a sua casa; Scott admitiu que o que fez foi imaturo, imprudente, irresponsável e idiota e se declarou culpado pegando três anos de cadeia, mas, ainda sim, manteve Zorick preso no país pelo processo que moveu contra Scott e pela investigação que sua empresa estava passando tendo seu passaporte apreendido; tendo sido confirmado que a VistaCorp estava roubando seu clientes, suas ações estavam despencando rapidamente e Geoff Zorick junto com outro membros da empresa foram presos preventivamente; mesmo que todos saiam pagando fiança, eles não teriam mais a empresa, VistaCorp declararia falência em breve e venderia seus ativos para pagar as vítimas do roubo; Tony não tem interesse de comprar nada da VistaCorp e por isso, ele deixou de lado esse assunto.

O que interessa a Tony é sobre as notícias que surgiram sobre a Alkali-Transigen; de fato; Tony estava expondo alguns dos parceiros mais proeminentes da sociedade para todos verem as suas verdadeiras faces; as matérias que Bem Urich está escrevendo; está impactando de verdade as pessoas, elas estão esquecendo que são mutantes; estão olhando para o fato que é tráfico de pessoas para usá-las como armas; essa exposição mostra a ligação com a Alkali-Transigen que sofreu um ataque de um mutante que somente mostrava os corpos dos Reapers, grupo mercenário que tinha próteses cibernéticas da própria Alkali-Transigen, a confirmação da morte do Dr. Zander Rice e a libertação de crianças mantidas em cativeiro e então que entrou seu padrinho Charles Xavier anunciando que as crianças estavam em sua proteção e sendo tratadas e que ele junto às autoridades do governo estavam se movendo para prender os criminosos, segundo seu padrinho, a Fábrica De Mutantes havia sumido deixando equipamento e corpos para trás e ele mostrou a luta de Wolverine contra o seu clone X-24, Daken ao qual Wolwerine consegui matá-lo e salvar as crianças, incluindo a sua filha Laura, tanto as crianças quanto Logan estavam na mansão e Wolverine estava decidindo se aceitava se tornar um X-Men e ensinar as duras verdades do mundo para as crianças e como lidar com elas.

Uma boa notícia veio depois de algum tempo, Sharon Rogers, a Capys ou como o mundo conhece, a Capitã América havia finalmente combatido e vencido Sinthea Schmidt, a Sin; filha do Caveira Vermelha dando um duro golpe na Hydra mandando ela para RAFT onde certamente apodreceria pelo resto da vida enquanto ela continuava a dar golpes na organização terrorista; depois de muitos anos de luta constante, Sharon estava mais aliviada com a prisão de Sin e por isso, Tony deu uma festa em comemoração à sua vitória onde seus amigos e familiares estavam reunidos; com essa alegria Tony chegou a Expo Stark 2010 com muitos planos para colocar em prática, incluindo a apresentação que ele tinha certeza mudaria o mundo e daria ao seu pai o merecido reconhecimento de além de fabricante de armas; ano passado Tony entrou com a armadura; dessa vez o Homem De Ferro não seria a atração principal, seriam as crianças com seus projetos e a sua apresentação; seu planejamento estava indo bem, ele já teria a Torre Stark em operação para o próximo ano e ele já havia dado o início a construção do Composto para gerar mais empregos e seria o local do estágios dos vencedores da apresentação da expo, além de expansão para treinamento daqueles que ganharam poderes recentemente e ele também havia dado início a reforma da mansão de sua família onde ele iria morar com sua família; tudo isso feito com Starkium.

Nesse momento se teve o início da Stark Expo 2010 ao qual Tony havia garantindo a segurança mais apertada para evitar que outro Incidente Vanko ou o Ataque Do Chicote Negro voltasse a repetir; Tony temia que devido às consequências do ano passado ele não teria público, mas, se enganou e parecia que havia mais público do que o ano anterior o que é bom, mas, agora, ele tinha que improvisar uma entrada; com o medo de poucas pessoas aparecer ele queria somente entrar no palco em seu tenro e só isso, mas, agora teria que acrescentar mais alguma coisa e com um show de luzes e fumaça ele surgiu no palco como um passe de mágica e isso ainda levou aos aplausos do público e de todos eles recendo Tony em mais um início de exposição:

\- É bom estar de volta! – disse Tony – Mais um ano senhoras e senhores!

Os aplausos continuavam até diminuir e Tony pode falar com clareza para todos:

\- Senhoras e senhores, bem vindos a Stark Expo 2010! – disse Tony – É muito bom ter todos vocês aqui e especialmente para aqueles que estão assistindo pela internet ou em sua televisão em sua casa, eu dou boas-vindas a todos!

O público aplaudiu:

\- Sim! – disse Tony e os aplausos pararam – É bom ter vocês aqui depois do ano passado, provaram que não estão dispostos a se renderem ao capricho de um homem louco e com vocês aqui espero trazer grandes coisas para vocês assistirem e se maravilharem com as mentes mais inteligentes do mundo tem a mostrar a vocês todos! Senhoras e senhores o futuro está aqui!

E assim Tony deu início a Stark Expo 2010, ele já tinha palestras confirmadas e pessoas querendo vê-las, Jane Foster vai ser uma dessas palestrantes, Susan Storm, Reed Richards também; Bem Grimm como astronauta também vai palestrar, seu padrinho Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy e a Dra. Jean Grey também vão palestrar; a Dra. Helen Cho é outra a palestrar e Tony espera abordar ela logo cedo para começar a investir e trabalhar com ela em seu projeto e Tony vai falar sobre os seus projetos no último dia, mas, no momento ele aproveita o início da festa. Tony está com vários cientistas como juízes vendo os diversos trabalhos dos alunos que estão apresentando; observadores de outras empresas também estão presentes; se a Stark Industries não contratar eles, as outras empresas vão fazer questão de ter esses talentos; Tony esconde, mas, fica feliz em ver que Peter e Harley também estão presentes; ele com certeza sabe que vai ter os dois; em outro tempo, eles nunca interagiram, mas, agora daria essa oportunidade, ele queria saber o que essas duas mentes juntas iriam criar, mas, ao mesmo tempo com medo com o estrago que causariam, mas, o que eles criariam compensaria e muito os estragos.

Tony passou a frequentar os compromissos durante toda a Expo, as palestras e as festas que tiveram depois delas para os ouvintes conversarem com os palestrantes, Tony esteve em todos, mas, o que ele mais queria estava sendo o de Helen Cho, nessa palestra ela apresentou seu sonho, O Berço, ela disse que ainda estava em fase de construção e desenvolvimento, mas, que em alguns anos ele se tornaria realidade possibilitando os seus benefícios, Tony gostou da palestra e sabendo que ele vinha de um tempo em que o Berço é uma realidade e uma evolução, mais do que nunca ele queria que ele se tornasse uma realidade o mais rápido possível, por isso, estava na festa depois da palestra esperando a sua chance de falar com Helen Cho, ele havia chegado ao bar esperando a sua chance enquanto entretinha algumas pessoas que queriam falar com ele, depois que se dispersaram, Helen Cho parecia entretida com a conversa com alguns cientistas:

\- Você quase estragou isso! – disse um homem ao seu lado, Tony se virou e o reconheceu; era Steven Strange:

\- O que? – perguntou Tony confuso:

\- Helen Cho é uma revolucionária e você quase estragou o momento dela com a coisa do Homem De Ferro! – explicou o homem:

\- Eu conheço você? – perguntou Tony:

\- Não, mas, eu tenho que expressar a minha opinião sobre isso! – respondeu o homem:

\- Posso saber quem está opinando? – perguntou Tony:

\- Doutor Steven Strange! – respondeu Steven:

\- Bem Strange! – disse Tony sorrindo – Agradeço de verdade a sua opinião e até acho que podemos nos tornar amigos, mas, agora tenho que falar com a estrela da noite!

Tony deixou Steven Strange sem esperar a resposta dele e se dirigiu para Helen Cho:

\- Dra. Cho! – chamou Tony:

\- Dr. Stark! – cumprimentou Helen Cho – Eu quero agradecer pela oportunidade de apresentar meu trabalho!

\- Não tem problema! – disse Tony – Seu trabalho é revolucionário e tenho a certeza que vi mudar o mundo!

\- Obrigada! – disse Cho sorrindo:

\- Devido a isso, a Stark Industries quer investir em seu trabalho! – disse Tony – Nosso Departamento Médico está se expandindo e queremos contar com seu trabalho!

\- Uma parceria? – perguntou Dra. Cho:

\- Claro! – respondeu Tony – Você está fazendo um grande trabalho e eu quero ajudá-la a torna-lo realidade o mais rápido possível!

\- Eu preciso pensar e ver a sua proposta com cuidado! – disse Dra. Cho:

\- Eu não espero menos! – disse Tony – Mandarei ao seu e-mail público a proposta e o contrato com todos os detalhes; leve o tempo para consultar seus advogados e podemos discutir mais sobre a proposta depois que estiver a par de tudo!

\- Eu aprecio isso Dr. Stark! – disse Cho:

\- Não é nenhum problema Dra. Cho! – disse Tony – Aproveite a noite, você merece!

Tony a deixou com as outras pessoas que estavam se aproximando para conversar; Tony estava decidido a tê-la na Stark industries e decidido a não repetir o que aconteceu com ela por causa de Ultron e Thor; foram esses dois acontecimentos que a afastaram e que atrasou seu trabalho e décadas; ele não poderia ter isso, especialmente com algo que beneficiaria a humanidade pela eternidade; se a algo que Helen Cho merece é um Prêmio Nobel e ele colaboraria para que ela alcançasse isso. Finalmente depois de muita festa; começou a encerramento da Expo Stark desse ano e foi esse momento em que Tony estava esperando, a sua apresentação, estava na hora do mundo conhecer seu trabalho; principalmente o trabalho de seu pai:

\- "Senhoras e senhores, vamos receber essa noite para a alegria de vocês, Tony Stark"! – disse o locutor e essa foi à deixa e Tony entrou no palco com os aplausos da multidão, ele acenou para todos enquanto se dirigia para o centro do palco; os aplausos diminuíram quando Tony ficou parado esperando a sua chance de começar a falar:

\- É bom estar com vocês essa noite! – disse Tony começando a sua apresentação – Como vocês sabem, estou devendo uma apresentação no ano passad que vou dar a vocês hoje, eu estive esperando por esse momento para estar com vocês para mostrar ao mundo o que a Stark Industries tem a oferecer!

As pessoas estavam aplaudindo por um tempo e depois se silenciaram para que Tony pudesse continuar:

\- Vamos começar com algo primeiro, um trabalho do meu pai, isso o que eu tinha intenção de apresentar ano passado, um trabalho que meu pai fez além da tecnologia de seu tempo e somente agora com a evolução é que pude tornar real o trabalho de meu pai, contemplem o Starkium! – disse Tony e em seguida abrindo os braços e o elemento apareceu na projeção manipulável para que todos pudessem – Senhoras e senhores, o elemento que meu pai criou e com muita felicidade que a tecnologia atual nos permita estudar e manipulá-lo!

Tony bateu palma e a projeção encolheu nas mãos de Tony e ele mostrou o elemento entre os dedos:

\- Com esse elemento sintetizado, pude fabricar o metal e vários componentes que estão construindo a Torre Stark e o Composto além de ter aplicações nas mais diversas áreas que ainda serão estudadas; ele é claro é o elemento que está no Reator Ark no meu peito, vai compor cem por cento a próxima geração de armaduras e também a Legião De Ferro, drones que serão usados para resgate em desastres e em zonas de conflitos, auxílio a países necessitados e as pessoas que se encontram em condições não ideais! – disse Tony mostrando a projeção da Legião De Ferro – Eles serão comandados e gerenciados pelas Ias criadas por mim; com vocês: Jarvis!

A projeção de um homem vestido com um terno rico apareceu:

\- Boa noite a todos e bem vindos a Stark Expo 2010! – disse Jarvis:

\- Friday! – disse Tony.

A projeção de uma jovem ruiva apareceu ao lado de Jarvis:

\- Oi! – disse Friday acenando para todos:

\- Tadashi! – disse Tony.

A projeção de um homem asiático que se vestia de forma moderna e ainda estava usando óculos escuros:

\- Koban Wa (Boa Noite)! – disse Tadashi:

\- E Veronica! – disse Tony.

A projeção de uma mulher vestida com um terno de negócios de cabelos pretos presos em um coque elaborado:

\- Boa noite a todos! – disse Veronica.

Então Tony passou a contar cada um dos seus projetos e expectativas que estava se formando na sua empresa e ele terminou a apresentação com aplausos do público que não pararam mesmo quando ele havia saído; a sua apresentação foi um sucesso; Tony havia feito seu trabalho. Nos dias seguintes ao fim da expo as ações da empresa estavam decolando e isso estava sendo o começo, a reação estava sendo positiva de todos em relação à empresa e muitos estavam telefonando para fazerem parcerias com a Stark Industries; todos queriam fazer parte dessa nova revolução; todos queriam estar ao lado de Tony Stark quando conduzia o mundo ao futuro; Tony continuou com seu trabalho normalmente e nesses dias estava feliz por não ter que usar a armadura, ele tinha paz e podia passar mais tempo com sua família e amigos e por quase um mês ainda estavam falando de sua apresentação, já estavam especulando que seu pai levaria o Prêmio Nobel póstumo e que ele dividiria a capa de homem do ano com seu pai; ele na verdade não tinha problemas com isso, Tony queria mudar o mundo, torná-lo melhor e deixa rum legado para seus filhos além da fabricação de armas; quase três meses depois da apresentação da expo, novas notícias tomaram o lugar e o mundo estava seguindo em frente esperando o novo anúncio de Tony Stark sobre o novo elemento Starkium; a última notícia sobre ele era que estava sendo estudo por cientistas em um painel independente para ser colocado na tabela periódica; talvez seja a melhor forma de imortalizar o nome Stark, na tabela periódica.

Mas, as notícias foram tomadas quando Tony soube que os Agentes Da SMASH derrotaram o Homem Absorvente e Titânia, mas, as notícias tomaram o mundo quando um portal se abriu no Novo México trazendo um ser chamado Blastaar que queria conquistar a Terra e o Sistema Solar, mas, os Agentes do SMASH impediram e mandaram-no de volta pelo portal conseguindo fechá-lo. Isso possibilitou que Reed Richards colhesse dados sobre o portal e fosse capaz de abrir o seu próprio portal e descobrisse a Zona Negativa, essa dimensão recebeu esse nome por que toda a matéria é carregada negativamente, com o portal aberto, Reed começou a mapear a lugar e descobriu que Blastaar veio do Planeta Baluur e da Raça Dos Baluurianos sendo ele o governante absoluto do planeta e quer expandir seu império, mas, Blastaar é limitado por seu inimigo, Annihilus, o governante supremo da Zona Negativa ao qual o Quarteto Fantástico teve que enfrentar e vencê-lo para impedi-lo de atravessar o portal e invadir a Terra, nota-se que tudo foi gravado e postado automaticamente nas redes sociais ao qual teve que se explicar.

Tony estava de olho, ele não poderia ter auxiliado em nenhuma das situações, dos agentes Da SMASH foi a coisa do momento, sem aviso ou previsão de que isso aconteceria, com o Quarteto Fantástico, bem, a situação ocorreu em outra dimensão, mas, agora com esses acontecimentos, portas foram abertas e com certeza eles enfrentariam situações iguais no futuro, Tony somente pode suspirar, no tempo anterior ele não tinha enfrentado isso; não bateu de frente com uma situação em que havia a possibilidade de uma invasão dimensional com o objetivo de conquistar a Terra, mas, aqui estamos nesse momento com o mundo tendo que lidar com essa nova situação, outras dimensões são uma possiblidade real e o público estava na internet trazendo muitas questões que teriam que ser respondidas inclusive sobre as viagens dimensionais e os benefícios que elas poderiam trazer ao mundo; então os debates começaram e aparentemente não teriam data para acabar, mas, o fato é que é um assunto pouco explorado e com poucos especialista, mas, os mais próximos seriam Bruce Banner, Betty Ross e o Quarteto Fantástico; não iria demorar muito para pedirem que fossem a esses debates.

Tony de fato, estava cuidando das gravuras que o Mandarim o fez achar, assim como os artefatos que ele achou na China agora estavam no bunker em Utah, Tony se sentia mais seguro com eles longe de seus filhos; ele encontrou as pinturas originais no espólio de Ernst Erskine, um colecionador e um aventureiro na busca de peças e artes antigas e históricas ao lado de seu parceiro Orson Randall; no círculo, Tony ouviu rumores que os dois buscaram artefatos místicos; de qualquer forma, Tony tem a intenção de compra essa duas pinturas, o Mandarim tem interesse por eles, então Tony vai se interessar; deixando isso de lado no momento, Tony estava trabalhando nos sistemas de satélites que ele vai colocar; assim ele tem a intenção de ter olhos em todo o mundo; ele já tinha um planejamento sobre isso desde que anunciou que é o Homem De Ferro; com Veronica acordada, o seu trabalho podia se tornar mais fácil em vigiar a Terra; quanto a vigiar o espaço profundo, foi algo ainda a ser trabalhado, mas, por enquanto seria a Terra o foco, foi com a calibração de um dos satélites que estava no espaço asiático que captou algo no norte da China, perto da fronteira com a Rússia; um assentamento que certamente não estava nos dados anteriores; Tony analisou e olhando mais atentamente não viu nada, nenhum dos equipamentos acusou alguma, Tony considerou isso um erro e descartou.

Nesse momento, Tony estava preocupado com outras coisas na mente, primeiro com os trabalhos que ele logo desenvolveu com o Starkium, o Starkphone e o Starkpad; o Starkphone seria lançado primeiro, depois de muito teste, ele estava finalmente pronto para ser lançado, depois de ter passado pelo último teste que foi trazer alguns prováveis consumidores para testar o produto; houve respostas positivas e isso deu sinal verde para ser lançado no mercado; o Starkphone Stark 1 foi lançado com Tony apresentando o produto a todos e logo foi um sucesso de vendas, todos queriam ter um, ao lado de outras marcas que já estavam a mais tempo no mercado; o Starkphone Stark 1 se mostrou um forte concorrente no mercado, Tony lidaria com o lançamento do Starkpad no final do ano, mas, agora, ele iria aproveitar o sucesso do primeiro celular lançado pela empresa, mas, esse sucesso não afastaria Tony dos trabalhos que ele tinha pela frente; ainda havia o trabalho com os motores movidos pelo Reator Ark, além dos novos desenhos de armas para o EUA e os aliados; Tony não parou de fazer armas, na verdade com o que ele sabia, o mundo precisaria delas, seu pai poderia estar olhando para o Starkium para resolver os problemas de energia do mundo e acabar com o medo da Guerra Fria, mas, ele não acredita em nenhum momento que ele não usaria o novo elemento nas armas; ainda havia muitos passos a explorar antes de chegar aos desenhos finais e finalmente começara fabricar e a vender; enquanto se dedica a esses projetos, ele também vais e dedicar a projetos que já estão prontos para serem lançados.

Uma evolução nos equipamento médicos com ênfase nas novas próteses que certamente vai ajudar e muito aqueles que precisam, além de um programa para dar mais acesso as pessoas de comprarem as novas próteses ou até receber de graça, além de doar os novos equipamentos para os hospitais públicos que certamente vão se beneficiar deles; investimentos em pesquisas médicas para avançar na curas de doenças que são praticamente incuráveis ou no melhoramento no tratamento, pesquisa para cultivo melhor de alimentos e também na recuperação de áreas desmatadas ou que foram muito usadas na agricultura ou pecuária, além de pesquisa de purificação da água e de transformar terras inférteis e terras férteis e também pesquisas para a construção mais barata com starkium na área civil e militar, no caso do militares, eles ainda terão que esperar mais um pouco para qualquer coisa que ele vai trazer, ainda há muito trabalho a ser feito nessa área.

Tony está em seu laboratório quando Pepper com seus filhos Laura e Richard entram:

\- Tony! – chamou Pepper:

\- Sim querida! – respondeu Tony vendo seus filhos brincando com os bots e sorrindo com a cena que certamente Jarvis estava gravando:

\- As vendas do Starkphone estão sendo um sucesso estrondoso! – disse Pepper com um starkpad e em seguida deslizando o dedo, Tony olhou para os números na projeção a sua frente:

\- É o primeiro produto com o novo elemento! – disse Tony – O primeiro de muitos! Vamos fazer revolução e lançar um desafio para todas as empresas do mundo acompanhar!

\- A própria Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento estão tendo trabalho para acompanhá-lo! – disse Pepper:

\- Deixei tudo para eles, tenho certeza que eles conseguem evoluir a partir que eu deixei! – disse Tony – Eles não precisam de mim para trazer inovação!

\- Você é o futurista da empresa Tony! – disse Pepper – E eles estão começando a aprender a trabalhar com Starkium!

\- Tenho fé que eles vão conseguir! – disse Tony:

\- E os próximos setores? – perguntou Pepper:

\- O setor médico é o próximo! – respondeu Tony – O setores militar, automobilístico e espacial vão ficar de fora por enquanto até conseguir mais pesquisa e desenvolvimento!

\- Mais alguns anos e o Starkium vão estar em tudo! – disse Pepper:

\- Por enquanto temos reações positivas, mas, estou esperando as negativas! – disse Tony:

\- Estamos preparados para isso! – disse Pepper:

\- Com você ao meu lado, sei que sim! – disse Tony.

Eles continuam conservando até que seus filhos chegam a Tony libera as projeções para que seus filhos possam trabalhar nelas e brincas, é isso que Tony está fazendo com eles, liberando a sua imaginação; Richard aparece com o designe de um carro além do desenho rudimentar de um motor movido a reator ark e Laura apareceu com o desenho de uma armadura com linhas mais limpas e suaves do que as armaduras atuais, mais tarde, Tony criou uma pasta para guardas nos arquivos a armadura que sua filha havia desenhado; já o desenho do seu filho, Tony estava trabalhando nele para ver se podia ser viável; nos dias seguintes, ele voltou aos trabalhos do Homem De Ferro com mais deles surgindo, como se fosse o momento de testar a resposta do mundo; Tony estava trabalhando com os governos e as autoridades locais fazendo de tudo possível para trazer baixas mínimas ou nenhuma e sempre garantir que todos os envolvidos tivessem os relatórios da missão que havia feito; Tony estava lançando as bases quando a ONU criasse as leis de regulamentação, os Acordos De Sokovia sempre tinham dois lados como Tony percebeu; o bom e o ruim e bastava encontrar o meio termo e é isso que Tony tentou fazer antes que Rogers estragasse tudo e ele ficasse de mãos atadas com Ross como uma sombra, mas, dessa vez isso não aconteceria com Ross se tornando Red Hulk, mas, isso não quer dizer que ele temia Truman Marsh e Tony estava esperando com o trabalho dele, Pepper e Rhodey pudessem estabelecer as bases sólidas que não pudessem ser mexidas.

Foi então que as comunicações das autoridades na Europa foram voltadas para algo que havia acontecido e envolvia a SHIELD; Tony pesquisou um pouco sobre; ele havia colocado um alerta para qualquer coisa relacionada a SHIELD surgisse, e foi esse momento, pesquisando mais um pouco, foi uma missão da Viúva Negra no Leste Da Europa onde se infiltrou no grupo de bandidos de Lucia Von Bardas ao qual a SHIELD descobriu que ela estava financiando e equipando grupos de criminosos com armas e tecnologias e recebendo uma porcentagem dos roubos como forma de pagamento por essas tecnologias; foi descoberto também que a própria Lucia Von Bardas também estava aprimorada tecnologicamente; ela praticamente havia se tornado uma ciborgue; as ordens da Viúva Negra são para reunir provas e destruir a estrutura que Lucia Von Bardas opera; com isso depois de semanas infiltrada, Viúva Negra ataca causando grandes estragos e derrubando toda a estrutura de Lucia Von Bardas; seus bandidos são derrubados e Natasha luta contra eles até chegar a líder; Lucia Von Bardas em todo seu esplendor tecnológico; elas lutam; Von Bardas tem a vantagem de ser uma cyborgue e ter a super força, nunca ficar cansada e não precisar de nada para se sustentar além da fonte de energia para alimentar seus eletrônicos, mas, a Viúva Negra podia lutar melhor e podia se adaptar melhor e por isso tinha alguma vantagem, a luta durou e Natasha estava ferida quando finalmente derrotou Lucia Von Bardas, mas, ela escapou e Natasha logo depois recebeu ajuda e foi transportada para a base da SHIELD onde recebeu tratamento; de tudo o que aconteceu, Natasha conseguiu um nome que fornecia a tecnologia que Lucia vendia e esse é um nome importante, The Agent.

Com esse nome, Nick Fury colocou a Agente 13 e a Harpia; juntas para investigar e chegar até ele. Primeiro elas o procuraram, se aproveitando da conecção de Lucia Von Bardas, elas partiram daí para começar a rastrear o fornecedor dela e assim percorrendo qualquer que possa ter um mínimo de contato com The Agent sempre pegando um novo nome, indo atrás desse nome, interrogá-lo, conseguir um novo nome e em seguida atrás do novo nome percorrendo um ciclo, mas, importante que elas estavam descobrindo esquemas criminosos aos quais outras aplicações da lei poderiam trabalhar até que finalmente depois de muita perseguição encontraram sua base de operações; inicialmente se infiltraram silenciosamente para aprender sobre o lugar e se podiam encontrar rosto identificáveis e qual foi à surpresa das duas quando encontraram o The Agent como Richard Mason, um agente da SHIELD; um agente traidor da SHIELD com um lado criminoso e com isso ambas não ficaram surpresas quando foram pegas, afinal esse é um agente da SHIELD que conhece todos os caminhos dos agentes de campo e por isso foram recebidas com balas, graças os coletes que estavam usando em suas roupas puderam reagir lutando contra os bandidos até que conseguiram chegar ao The Agent e ambas lutaram contra ele conseguindo com muito esforço vencê-lo, mas, ele usou um truque explodindo a sua base para fugir e impossibilitar que fosse seguido; Nick Fury não ficou satisfeito quando elas lhe deram o relatório, havia apenas raiva e uma ordem para capturar Richard Mason para interrogatório, mas, havia uma certeza que quando fosse feito e ele não tivesse mais nada a dizer, ele sumiria permanentemente.

Houve um rebuliço por mais uma ação da Capitã América; Sharon havia partido para mais uma missão de atacar a Hydra e havia conseguido mais um golpe; armada com sua lança, ela se infiltrou em uma de suas bases nos Estados Unidos passando por cima de todos os soldados com a ajuda da SHIELD em um ataque conjunto com o FBI e a SWAT para o único propósito, encontrar e capturar Viper; Ophelia Sarkissian é uma discípula de Elisa Sinclair, a Madame Hydra, Ophelia logo estava trabalhando para subir no alto comando da Hydra; foi através dela que poderia chegar na Madame Hydra e assim tirar mais uma cabeça da organização, mas, quando chegaram lá, ela havia fugido e então foi por mais três bases da Hydra até finalmente Sharon a encontrar em uma base em Portugal e perceber que ela se submeteu aos experimentos do super soldado com o soro melhorado que o Caveira Vermelha usou, com isso a luta se intensificou, Sharon deu ordens de evacuação enquanto lutava contra Viper e a Luta entre Viper e a Capitã América causou destruição de parte da base, com os seus esforços, conseguiu prender Ophelia Sarkissian e como Sin, ela foi mandada para a Jangada.

Agora Tony estava acompanhando os acontecimentos sobre aos Agentes SMASH, eles dessa vez enfrentaram três mudados pelo Líder que se denominavam como os Guerreiros Gama, em Oklahoma, eles conseguiram detectar três indivíduos com assinaturas gama que estavam causando devastação por onde passavam; o primeiro parecia que tem o poder de controlar a eletricidade além de gerar e envolver em seu corpo como armadura e essa eletricidade variavam de cor, em alguns momentos dourada e em outros se mostrava verde com o nome de Zzzax; outra que se identificou com Ogra pela deformidade física aparente e sua pele verde claramente mostra que ela foi a primeiro a experiência com She-Hulk e o terceiro se chamava de Gárgula, seu corpo cinza e uma cabeça maior do que a maioria indicava que o Líder tentou fazer uma versão de se mesmo e uma homem gigante marrom que parecia realmente louco e como ironia, ele se chamava de Louco; eles lutaram e logo viram que Gárgula tinha nível gênio e tinha feito armas que eles não tinham problemas em usar; Zzzax usou sua eletricidade em combate envolvendo os agentes, Ogra com armas feita pelo Gárgula e sua força nível Hulk começou a derrubar os agentes, Gárgula com suas armas estavam ferindo os agentes; Gárgula e Ogra dizendo que eram melhores do que eles e Zzzax se gabando que é insuperável e o Louco apenas batendo neles, mas, Red Hulk conseguiu se recuperar usando a única arma sua que Zzzax não destruiu e essa arma foi preparada para ele acabando por prendê-lo e inibindo os seus poderes e em seguida pode conseguir uma reação, a área ao redor foi devastada, mas, eles conseguiram prender todos os Guerreiros Gama e assim eles puderam ser identificados; Christian Charles é Zzzax, Diane Davids é a Ogra, Yuri Topolov é o Gárgula e incrivelmente, Phil Sterns, o irmão de Samuel Sterns é o Louco; Tony não ficou surpreso ao saber que o Líder não tem problemas em experimentar no próprio irmão.

Thor estava de volta como relatou Jane Foster, ele sempre vinha regularmente, conseguindo equilibrar entre seus deveres com Asgard e o relacionamento que eles tiveram e feliz em falar sobre todas a aventuras que ele passou, mas, essa nova aventura ele passou no Japão em Tóquio enfrentando Amatsu-Mikaboshi, o Rei Do Caos; o Deus Do Mal, Caos e das Estrelas para o Xintoísmo; Heimdall viu isso acontecer e alertou Thor que veio com seus filhos, Lorride, Thrud e Uller que queriam conhecer o novo amor de seu pai, os quatro partiram para combater Amatsu-Mikaboshi, um divindade que queria trazer o Ragnarok mais cedo e assim conquistar o panteão nórdico e ter forças para conquistar os outros panteões, inclusive o grego; a luta devastou o centro de Tóquio, mas, eles venceram o deus o selaram em Yomi, a terra dos mortos no Xintoísmo. O governo japonês não podia fazer nada contra Thor e seus filhos pelos estragos já que estava claro como ato divino e a aparição de Mikaboshi tornava real a existência divina entre os mortais que não somente se limitava ao panteão nórdico.

Depois de algumas missões, Hawkeye se fez aparecer e ainda relacionado ao Circo Do Crime, ele havia prendido ou matado os membros do circo, menos os dois Palhaços, Eliot Franklin e Kazimierz Kazimierczak; ambos não estavam no momento e entre as missões, Clint trabalhava para rastreá-los até que conseguiu um padrão, os Palhaços dentro do Circo Do Crime são os assassinos e mercenários, os melhores dentro do circo, tanto Clint e seu irmão Barney estavam cotados para serem colocados nessa categoria; de qualquer forma, Clint os encontrou e foi atrás dele ao qual começou uma luta por toda a cidade de Nova York contra Kazimierz Kazimierczak com sua máscara facial branca e contornos de palhaço, nenhum sinal de Eliot Franklin; a luta terminou com a morte de Palhaço e uma investigação mais tarde mostrou que Eliot Franklin havia se juntado ao Líder, com isso, Clint deu a dica e as informações ao Grupo SMASH. Com essa informação SMASH achou Eliot Franklin em Orlando, na Flórida onde foram até ele e lutaram contra ele, agora, ao invés de Palhaço, ele adquiriu um corpo musculoso verde com asas e garras afiadas e estava se chamando de Griffin e, além disso, tinha super força, foi uma luta intensa; felizmente a cidade não foi destruída e Griffin estava preso.

Tony ainda não tinha percebido, mas, à medida que ele e outras pessoas com poderes atuam, mais pessoas poderosas surgem, seja para o bem ou para o mal; dessa vez ele estava assistindo as notícias da Inglaterra, da revelação sobre a existência de Union Jack e Spitfire; os super soldados da Grã-Bretanha; que já havia atuando a um bom tempo, mas, em segredo na Grã-Bretanha e agora estava livre para todos verem isso acontecendo, dessa vez foi à célula da Hydra dentro da Inglaterra que agiu para atingir e matar toda a estrutura de governo para eles assumirem; Union Jack e Spitfire trabalharam juntos para proteger o Primeiro Ministro por toda a cidade já que os agentes da Hydra transformaram Londres em um campo de batalha, esses agentes estavam sendo comandados pelo Mestre, uns das muitas cabeças da Hydra, mas, no final, eles tiveram uma ajuda inesperada da filha do Mestre, Laura Brown que revelou que seu pai Arnold Brown é o Mestre e assim puderam atacar expulsando a Hydra da Inglaterra e causando a morte do Mestre; Laura Brown com a sua ajuda foi dada a custódia para Nick Fury que a colocou nas fileiras da Shield com o nome de Agente G como proteção contra retaliação e checar se ela estava falando a verdade em ser contra a Hydra. Nesse tempo enquanto Union Jack e Spitfire se envolviam contra o Mestre, Existência atacou Leão Negro, Gloriana e Psylocke; enquanto a Hydra estava causando o caos por Londres, James Braddock Jr., a Existência atacou sua família com seus poderes mutantes; usando os poderes de distorção da realidade ele conseguiu pegar eles; foi uma batalha acirrada, mas, Betsy Braddock, a Psylocke tem seus poderes telepáticos e psíquicos e pode combater os poderes de seu irmão mais velho, Brian Braddock, o Leão Negro e Meggan Braddock, a Gloriana com seus poderes conseguiram ajudar Psylocke, foi uma batalha dentro das mentes de todos, mas, no final, eles conseguiram derrotar Existência e o mandar para a cadeia com um inibidor de poder.

Agora, as notícias trazem sobre o mais novo combate dos X-Mens, dessa vez pelo que é relatado, eles lutaram contra um homem que estava copiando os poderes dos X-Mens e atacando de volta, ele não tinha intenção de fazer mais nada a não ser de atacar os X-Mens; os sites de notícias o estavam chamando de Mímico; Tony viu as imagens vendo a equipe bem reduzida lutando contra o Mímico, claro que ele estava somente copiando os poderes daqueles que estavam na luta, Tony sabia que houvesse algum problema o resto da equipe estava de prontidão para agira quando necessário, mas, nesse momento foi a estratégia de limitar o número de combatentes, mas, o fato, é que ele havia copiado os poderes da Fênix e ele estava protegido contra ataques psíquicos somente sobrando o contato próximo para derrubá-lo; foi o que aconteceu, uma coisa que Mímico certamente não estava ciente é das fraquezas dos poderes que os X-Mens estavam explorando muito bem e sem revelar para as câmeras, no final ele acabou sendo nocauteado e preso com algemas supressoras de poder; então ele pode ser identificado, Calvin Rankin, mutante, motivado pela paranóia que os X-Mens traria o fim da população mutante e que deveriam ser exterminados; não é uma surpresa, muitos diriam que os caminhos pacifistas de Charles Xavier de convivência entre espécies não deveria ser levado a sério, uma coisa que mutantes e humanos normais concordam, mas, isso não tira o fato que Rankin é um mutante perigoso e se tivesse acesso aos poderes de todos os membros dos X-Mens, ele seria imparável.

Logo depois dos X-Mens, o Quarteto Fantástico fez mais uma vez a notícia do momento, dessa vez eles enfrentaram o Fantasma Vermelho que estava comandando três macacos super inteligentes que quase agiam como super soldados contra o quarteto além de um controlar o metal e outro se transformar em sólido, além do Fantasma Vermelho que podia se tornar intangível; foi uma luta acirrada contra um megalomaníaco que se dizia ter o direito de dominar o mundo com os seus poderes e intelecto superior e é claro uma dose de inveja de Reed Richards por seu intelecto, mas, no final com muitos ferimentos, o Fantasma Vermelho foi derrotado e então se investigou sobre a sua vida, Ivan Kragoff, um ex-cientista soviético que participou da corrida espacial e foi um dos pioneiros a levar animais consigo mesmo ao espaço e foi isso que ele fez com os três macacos e assim como o Quarteto Fantástico, eles também foram bombardeados por radiação cósmica que deu a eles poderes e desde então estavam escondidos da Guarda Invernal, o grupo de heróis da Rússia; escondidos até que Kragoff viu o Quarteto Fantástico e teve ciúmes; ciúmes deles que estavam livres para exercerem seus poderes da maneira que quisessem; de fato; não estava sendo um bom tempo para os russos que tinha que explicar Kragoff; eles estavam felizes de terem a Rússia fora das notícias negativas e agora eles tinham que dançar mais uma vez para escapar da imprensa negativa por causa da loucura de Kragoff.

Parecia que esse ano seria bastante movimentado, Tony estava vendo isso nas notícias, assim como também parecia ser o surgimento de novos heróis e nesse caso bem vindos se isso significava salvar mais pessoas, um mundo mais seguro daqueles que querem dominar a tudo e a todos; como Homem De Ferro e antes de voltar no tempo, Tony se deparou com algumas coisas bem sérias que joga tudo o que se sabia sobre o mundo em que se vive no lixo; o esquisito e o absurdo se tornaram o novo normal, mas, houve coisas que nunca foram reveladas ao público geral com a desculpa que não estavam prontas para ou preparadas e que isso poderia gerar uma onda de caos, mas, Tony sente que pode contar as pessoas sobre a verdade ao mundo, que elas a cada passo estarão prontas para ver como o mundo realmente funciona; ver o mundo de verdade; Tony tem essa fé; ele acredita.


	7. Ouro De Sangue

Capítulo 7

Ouro De Sangue

Parecia que as coisas estavam indo bem na vida de Tony, durante esses dias ele não teve problemas complicados que ele não poderia resolver; finalmente ele pode equilibrar sua vida; finalmente ele não se sentia jogado para todos os lados; a Força Aérea concluiu que o treinamento que eles tinham não podia preparar nenhum piloto que eles tinham para pilotar o terno, teria que ser desenvolvido um novo tipo de treinamento ao qual Rhodes admitiu quase que constantemente para seus superiores, como acordo, Tony e Pepper apenas fizeram o treinamento inicial antes de do treinamento de pilotagem e de combate aéreo, claro que sempre o Máquina De Combate deveria ser alguém ligado a Força Aérea e isso deixou os militares satisfeitos que haveria alguém deles pilotando um das armaduras, para sua felicidade o senadores não caíram em cima dele com a insistência de entregar a armadura para o governo citando eles serem os mais capazes de desenvolver o treinamento e escolher os pilotos; Tony tinha tempo para ficar de olho nas coisas acontecendo, ele viu que a IMA (ideias Mecânicas Avançadas) havia comprado a FuturePharm, uma empresa especializada em biotecnologia, bioeletrônica e microcirurgia; Tony só podia dizer que a IMA estava adiantando o seu trabalho em relação a Extremis, depois que tornou os Dez Anéis conhecida mundialmente, o nome do Mandarim estava sendo sussurrado na comunidade de inteligência apontando como um líder e mentor de vários ataques, alguns deles mesmo sendo reivindicados por outros grupos terroristas, só que diferente de Osama Bin Laden, o Mandarim não tinha nome real, base de operações conhecidas ou uma teia de líderes a ele ligado para delegar ordens de ataque; Tony sabe a verdade, mas, não sabendo disso torna Mandarim muito mais perigoso, ele não está dando um lugar para as agências de inteligência mirarem e o atingirem, nesse momento o Mandarim está intocável.

Por enquanto, Tony deixaria esse assunto de lado, hoje, ele tinha uma reunião com o dono e CEO da empresa MIDAS, Theo Argyros; Midas uma empresa da Grécia não com um foco específico, qualquer coisa que desse lucro, eles estavam lá; o CEO da empresa é conhecido por comprar outras empresas, as vezes com muita negociação e as vezes com ofertas diretas que mesmo depois de um tempo é aceita, Tony suspeita de jogo sujo, mas, vai deixar os julgamentos depois de conhecer Theo Argyros:

\- Senhor, Theo Argyros está aqui! – disse Jarvis:

\- Obrigado Jarvis, avise a Paula que ele pode entrar! – disse Tony.

Theo Argyros entra; um homem alto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, vestido com um terno caro e corte pessoal e também acessórios caros, um porte reto e intimidante; Tony pode ver as táticas físicas que todos usam nos negócios, mas, ele quer ver se o homem tem o carisma que parece convencer as pessoas a vender a sua empresa:

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo Dr. Stark! – cumprimentou Theo Argyros apertando a mão de Tony, poucos se lembram dos doutorados de Tony; esse é claro fez o dever de casa:

\- O prazer é todo meu, sente-se! – disse Tony; ambos sentaram – O que traz a Stark Industries Sr. Argyros?

\- Serei direito! – respondeu Theo Argyros – Quero comprar a sua empresa!

Tony usou de seu controle para não rir:

\- Por que quer comprar a minha empresa? – perguntou Tony – Me convença Sr. Argyros!

O homem sorriu como se tivesse sido desafiado; Tony usou todo seu controle para não rir, ele sabia que Theon Argyros é um homem inteligente e sabe que ele nunca venderia a empresa; Tony estava tendo um momento esse ano, depois de revelar o starkium que ele estaria usando em larga escala na sua empresa e para o mundo; ele realmente compartilharia com o mundo o novo elemento, ele estava cobrindo o Homem De Ferro e a Stark Industries; com o Homem De Ferro depois de estabelecer os contratos de consultoria com as agências, ele decidiu subir o nível e contatar os governos dos países para o esforço de ajuda socorrista em desastres e entrar para destruir depósitos de suas armas em mãos terroristas e combater os mesmos, ele mostrou a todos a relação que abriu com esses mesmos países para atuar; ele também apresentou a Legião De Ferro que seriam usados para os resgates e além de ajudar aos mais necessitados; sua estreia foi no resgate a desabrigados por causas de enchentes no norte do Quênia perto de Wakanda que foi um sucesso; ele conseguiu reproduzir o escudo do reator que Vanko havia conseguido, dessa vez ele conseguiu torná-lo sem limites e ele colocou na Legião e no Mark VII. Com a Stark Industries, ele estava expandindo, indo para outras áreas que nunca imaginou alcançar, estava começando a explorar essas áreas e preparando para ter sucesso em cada uma delas; um escritório de advocacia, pesquisa em alimentos, marcas de grife e várias áreas, também brinquedos, já que ele estava oficialmente controlando a linha de bonecos do Homem De Ferro.

Rhodes estava insinuando que Tony queria dominar o mundo, mas, na verdade ele queria mostrar que como alguém em sua posição deve agir; alguém em que as pessoas estavam vendo como herói, que se importava com as pessoas; que baixas civis são inaceitáveis, que ele sempre iria trabalhar para causar danos mínimos e evitar a todo custo que civis sejam pegos no fogo cruzado e se qualquer dano acontecesse, ele estaria pronto para cobrir os custos; Tony está em um momento em que tinha total aprovação das pessoas e isso garantiria o capital político necessário para influenciar indiretamente quando as leis específicas para melhorados fossem estabelecidas, mas, agora, não é o momento; Tony voltou para a reunião:

\- Admito que estou aqui para entregar a minha proposta e discuti-la em um momento que a Stark Industries está crescendo em um ritmo alucinante! – disse Theo Argyros – Mas, você também está focado em algo completamente novo, o Homem De Ferro e tenho certeza que ele está consumindo todo o seu tempo, minha proposta visa você ficar livre de um dos fardos, a Stark Industries e se dedicar ao Homem De Ferro; protegendo as pessoas!

Essa resposta de Argyros faz Tony ter uma clara opinião sobre sua personalidade, pelo menos em parte, ele sabe que a Stark Industries está crescendo e vai chegar ao topo e sempre estar na vanguarda quando o mundo for mudado, ele quer estar nesse lugar quando chegar a hora de outra mudança; ele claramente desconsidera a sua esposa que divide a liderança da empresa com ele; ela não a considera capaz de administrar os negócios quando Tony não pode e isso levanta muitas bandeiras vermelhas para Tony sobre como esse homem trata as mulheres e por mais que não há nenhuma prova sobre essa afirmação; Tony pesquisou sobre Theo Argyros e há dentro das forças da lei espalhada pelo mundo que Argyros é um chefe criminoso ligado a vários tipos de crime que comete em busca de poder e mais riqueza e está usando seus negócios legais para encobri-los, além de ter um histórico de ciúmes do sucesso dos outros; Tony já havia tomado a decisão antes dessa reunião com base nas pesquisas que havia sido feito; ele queria conhecer Theo Argyros em pessoa e ver se não estava errado em sua decisão, ele não se decepcionou:

\- Eu vou direto ao assunto Sr. Argyros, a minha resposta é não! – disse Tony – Vou deixar isso claro, não tenho intenção de vender a empresa que meu pai construiu e que vou deixá-la para os meus filhos!

\- Entendo! – disse Argyros com um sorriso pequeno no rosto – É a sua palavra final?

\- É a minha palavra final! – disse Tony – Não vou voltar atrás!

\- Nesse caso, eu me despeço! – disse Theo Argyros se levantando e apertando a mão de Tony e saindo do escritório; Tony tem um pressentimento que esse não seria a última vez que veria Theo Argyros; Tony conversou com uma pessoa que é incapaz de dizer "não".

Os dias seguintes, Tony deixou isso de lado, não por que ele queria, mas, ele tinha coisas de imediato que surgiram e que sempre requer a sua atenção; Theo Argyros ficou no fundo da sua mente e isso o impediu de resolver os eventos que viriam a acontecer, de início nada de anormal aconteceu, mas, então Happy Hogan em que cada vez buscava as crianças do colégio notou um carro suspeito, um carro que nem Tony ou Pepper notaram, eles não tinham o olho de Happy para guardar os menores detalhes; toda a vez que ele buscava as crianças ele notou um carro suspeito que não esteja pegando nenhuma criança, quando ele notou, passou a vigiar, logo viu que a placa é falsa possibilitando de um veículo roubado, quando a visou a polícia; Happy não viu mais o carro; uma tentativa de sequestro por resgate dos filhos do Homem De Ferro; Tony podia deixar por isso mesmo e seguir em frente ainda discutindo os detalhes de segurança, mas, então Pepper começou a relatar que estava sendo perseguida; ele sempre tem um esquema com seguranças que a acompanham discretamente quando está a pé, especialmente em compras, mesmo com a internet permitindo compras online, ela ainda se permitia ir pessoalmente comprar algumas coisas ou quando saia com os filhos; às vezes é só com ela ou com os dois; Tony sempre levava Richard e Laura para se divertirem ao ar livre; parecia que nunca acontecia com ele, somente quando Pepper estava sozinha ou com seus filhos; os seguranças tentaram se aproximar discretamente do possível perseguidor, mas, ele fugiu e isso confirmou que de fato estava perseguindo Pepper e isso deu a desculpa necessária para visar à polícia, mais uma vez, um sequestro com resgate da esposa do Homem De Ferro, esquecendo que ela é a Mulher De Ferro.

Mais uma vez, Tony estava na discussão dos detalhes de segurança mais rigorosos para sua esposa e seus filhos, depois disso se seguiu a vida normal; ou tão normal para Tony Stark; Tony recebia várias ameaças, ele tinha filtros para localizar aqueles que o ameaçavam, às vezes ele tinha que trabalhar para localizar essas pessoas, denunciá-las a polícia e apresentar as provas e localização dessas pessoas, mas, Jarvis que estava cuidando dessas filtragens notou algo que pegou o interesse de Tony, ameaças de sequestro a sua esposa e filhos e que o preço para parar seria a venda da empresa; isso é bem específico; Tony encontrou essas ameaças dias depois de ter recusado a venda da Stark Industries para Theo Argyros, mas, isso não quer dizer nada, coincidência e oportuno que essas ameaças surgiram; no momento Tony deixaria a polícia investigar e chegar a fundo nisso, ele seguiria com a sua vida nesse momento, o que é o certo a se fazer, mas, também se manteria vigilante a qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer que ameaçasse a sua família.

A rotina seguiu na Stark Industries durante esses dias, Tony estava feliz com a rotina, sendo o Homem De Ferro, ele não foi chamado e com isso pode passar mais tempo com a família; ainda estava atento a qualquer tentativa de sequestro para sua família, as medidas de segurança foram apertadas para atender a nova paranóia justificada de Happy; Tony conhecia de estratégia o suficiente para saber que a calmaria vinha antes da tempestade e foi nesse caso quando todos os eletrônicos dentro da empresa fritaram; inicialmente Tony somente percebeu que os eletrônicos dentro da sua sala fritaram, sua comunicação com Jarvis havia sido perdida; ele certamente viu isso suspeito, a Stark Industries usa o Reator Ark para dar energia a empresa e agora, eles estavam sem energia, foi minutos depois que Happy entrou na sua sala com a arma em sua mão:

\- Estamos sendo invadidos! – disse Happy – Nada eletrônico funciona, um PEM deve ter feito isso!

Tony não disse nada, apenas foi até o cofre e colocando as digitais e o abriu pegando uma pistola; essa pistola foi sua própria criação, designe elegante, mas, a munição é de plasma starkium calibre nove milímetros, não faria o que as armas da Hydra na Segunda Guerra Mundial fariam; desintegrariam o alvo com um tiro, apenas como qualquer bala atravessaria o corpo do alvo, a empunhadura brilhou quando reconheceu sua digital e foi nesse momento em que eles ouviram os gritos das pessoas e os sons dos disparos das armas:

\- Você sabe quem são? – perguntou Tony:

\- Não! – respondeu Happy – Nenhuma identificação!

Tony fez uma careta:

\- Vamos ter que nos defender! – disse Tony – Espero que Jarvis tenha avisado a Rhodey ou a Pepper!

Ambos saíram da sala e Tony viu sua secretária se encolhendo de medo:

\- Se esconda! – disse Tony pegando a mesa dela e a virando; ele e Happy ficaram atrás da mesa esperando os atacantes chegar:

\- Não podemos ficar atrás da mesa para sempre! – disse Happy:

\- Vamos usar por um tempo, então vamos para lados diferentes e nos protegemos atrás das colunas! – disse Tony – Os outros seguranças?

\- Ajudando as pessoas a saírem do prédio! – respondeu Happy – Tinha que ter uma prioridade no momento!

\- Você fez bem! – disse Tony sorrindo e vendo a secretária entrar na sala de reunião e barricar a porta; nesse momento os mercenários estouraram a porta de entrada e entraram com as armas apontadas; Tony e Happy se levantaram e começaram a disparar; pegos de surpresa começaram a cair mortos, mas, em seguida estavam atrás das paredes e não se atrevendo a olhar, uma granada flashbang foi jogada para dentro e explodiu; ao mesmo tempo em que os mercenários entraram; Tony e Happy que haviam se protegido da granada saíram detrás da mesa e foram para as colunas; se escondendo enquanto os mercenários abriam buracos de bala na mesa e então Tony e Happy se moveram e dispararam acertando vários mercenários que caíram mortos ou feridos; os mercenários estavam atirando de volta; Tony e Happy estavam disparando contra eles, Happy ficou sem munição e recarregou; a nova pistola de Tony não tinha esse problema; os seguranças das Indústrias Stark se reagruparam e estavam atacando os mercenários derrubando vários deles e então as sirenes da polícia foram ouvidas e os restos deles recuaram para enfrentarem a polícia e os poucos restantes conseguirem fugir.

O prédio das Indústrias Stark estava uma zona de guerra, ambulâncias iam e vinham pegando os feridos, os bombeiros estavam garantindo que não havia nenhum incêndio, a polícia estava isolando a área; todas essas forças montaram um centro de comando embaixo de uma tenda onde estavam fazendo uma triagem, Tony e Happy já haviam dado seus depoimentos e estavam lá para dar apoio aos outros funcionários que também estavam depondo; Happy estava de fato dando apoio, Tony estava em um estado de nervos preste a desmoronar, Pepper e a escola de seus filhos também foi atacada; claramente o alvo é ele e sua família; e Tony sabia como lidaria com isso; destruiria tudo que pertence a esse novo inimigo:

\- Tony! – disse Rhodey chamando a atenção:

\- Rhodes! Minha família! – disse Tony:

\- Eu os verifiquei, estão bem, não sofreram nada, apenas estão assustados! – disse Rhodes – Estão na mansão com forte proteção policial!

\- Tenho que ficar aqui e apoiar os funcionários! – disse Tony:

\- Eu cubro isso chefe! – disse Happy – Vai ver sua família!

Tony acenou para Happy e em seguida estava com Rhodes em um helicóptero e chegando a mansão, o perímetro montado pela polícia e a situação chegou à mídia; Tony entrou na mansão para ser abraçado por Pepper e seus filhos:

\- Ai meu Deus! Tony! – disse Pepper – Como você está?

\- Eu estou bem Pepper! – respondeu Tony – Eu estou com você e as crianças!

\- Você está bem papai? – perguntou Laura:

\- Sim querida, eu estou! – respondeu Tony:

\- Papai derrotou os bandidos que atacaram? – perguntou Richard:

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony – Eu ainda vou continuar a derrotá-los!

\- Você vai pegar todos eles? – perguntou Pepper e Tony olhou em seus olhos com a certeza total e um brilho de determinação:

\- Vou caçar todos eles! – respondeu Tony baixinho que somente Pepper ouviu.

Nos próximos dias, Tony ficou com sua família, norma depois da experiência em que nenhum deles queria deixar ninguém de lado ou longe dos olhos, Tony se permitiu isso, mas, logo eles estavam superando isso, aos poucos, lentamente; é uma melhora e isso deixava Tony feliz, ele também estava preparando a terapia para todos, mas, havia uma melhor terapia; o melhor remédio de todos; pegar quem fez isso; Tony estava mais determinado do que nunca em achar os responsáveis, destruir tudo o que possuíam e amavam e salgar a terra; quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar tempo, Tony foi a sua oficina:

\- Jarvis! – chamou Tony:

\- Sim senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Temos trabalho a fazer! – disse Tony – Tem todo o material do ataque que eu e minha família sofremos?

\- Sim senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – Tomei a liberdade de analisar cada momento dos acontecimentos e espero que isso ajude a destruir esses bandidos!

\- Bom! – disse Tony – Alguns deles foram presos! Teve acesso aos interrogatórios? Eles estão falando?

\- Não senhor! – respondeu Jarvis com um tom que parecia frustrado – Todos eles mantêm o silêncio!

\- Não são mercenários comuns! – disse Tony:

\- De fato senhor! – disse Jarvis – Esse tipo de lealdade não se encontra em mercenários, mas, em um culto!

\- Que tipo de culto precisa de uma força militar mercenária bem equipada e armada? – perguntou Tony:

\- Não posso responder senhor! – respondeu Jarvis e na tela em que Tony estava apareceu imagens de vários cultos – A maioria dos cultos tem mais cunho religioso, político e de extremismo racial! Todos são armados, mas, não esse nível em que foi atacado senhor!

\- Eles foram identificados? – perguntou Tony:

\- Não senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – Nenhum deles tem registros em qualquer banco de dados do governo ou internacional!

\- Isso é impossível! – disse Tony:

\- De fato senhor! – disse Jarvis – Me encontro incapaz de compreender como isso possível!

\- Não há nenhuma tatuagem nesses caras? – perguntou Tony. Jarvis demorou um pouco para responder:

\- Todas as tatuagens foram apagadas! – respondeu Jarvis – Senhor; encontrei uma!

Na tela, no lugar das imagens de cultos que Jarvis trouxe como exemplo foi mostrado a foto de um dos atacantes de seus filhos presos e sua tatuagem:

\- Tente identificá-lo com sua foto e tatuagem! – disse Tony – Pode ser a linha que precisamos para descobrir quem é o chefe desses mercenários!

\- Agora mesmo senhor! – disse Jarvis começando a trabalhar:

\- Jarvis, mesmo com o PEM, o sinal que os mercenários usaram foi gravado? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sim senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – Como sabe, o gravador está bem protegido e funciona com energia separada da usada na fábrica das Indústrias Stark!

\- Já acessou o gravador? – perguntou Tony:

\- Ainda não senhor! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Acesse! – disse Tony – Identifique o sinal com a hora do ataque e rastreia!

\- Será feito senhor! – disse Jarvis.

O trabalho que Jarvis estava realizando certamente iria demorar; Tony então colocou sua mente em outros trabalhos esperando que pudesse dar o próximo passo quando Jarvis terminasse; Tony não perguntou, ele sabe que Jarvis avisaria quando terminasse; horas depois, Tony estava com a família, por mais que quisesse ficar focado nisso, ele tinha família para pensar e eles são mais importantes do que a vingança; sim; isso é vingança pelo ataque que ele e sua família sofreram, mas, nesse momento eles precisavam dele e ele precisa deles. Tony recebe visitas; Hope Van Dyne o visita primeiro para ver como ele está, Tony com Pepper conforta Hope dizendo que está tudo bem e que conseguiriam superar isso, a visita terminou com ela dizendo que está disposta e pronta caso eles precisem da ajuda dela; Tony também tem a visita da família de Rhodes e isso é bem vindo, uma distração e amigos para seus filhos vindo dos filhos de Rhodes; e Tony pode falar com seu melhor amigo e sua esposa sobre o que aconteceu, Pepper tem um ombro amigo para falar de seus medos e ele está pronto para ouvir os medos dela.

Jarvis primeiro conseguiu uma identificação, mas, não valia mais nada, as autoridades já o haviam identificado e estavam pressionando sobre ele, mas, no caso do rastreamento do sinal; Jarvis conseguiu algo e isso beneficiou Tony que agora tinha um caminho a percorrer, traçando a localização em Los Angeles e envolvendo as autoridades, Tony foi autorizado a invadir os servidores que os mercenários tinham na base enquanto eles iriam cuidar em invadir o galpão. A SWAT havia chegado e começado a invasão, de início conseguiram dominar os bandidos, mas, na medida em que avança, o alarme é soado e agora eles tinham que enfrentar mercenários em um tiroteio por cada parte do armazém e depois de uma hora de tiroteio, as forças d alei haviam dominado o armazém, muitas baixas para os mercenários e duas mortes de agentes, enquanto isso acontecia, Tony com Jarvis haviam copiado todos os arquivos dos computadores do armazém; já havia se estabelecido que interrogar os mercenários não levava a nenhum lugar, por isso, qualquer informação tirada de seus computadores seria de extremamente importante.

Tony estava olhando os arquivos até que encontrou um nome em comum, Mordecai Midas, ele enviou essa informação às autoridades e em seguida ele estava recebendo uma visita de Phil Coulson:

\- Sr. Stark! – disse Coulson:

\- Agente! – disse Tony:

\- Fui enviado aqui para discutir os dados que descobriu nos servidores daquele armazém que descobriu para nós! – disse Coulson:

\- As outras agências concordaram ou Fury fez concordar? – perguntou Tony:

\- Estou aqui, agor que importa! – disse Coulson com um pen drive na mão e colocou na mesa na frente de Tony:

\- O que atacou você e que descobriu naquele armazém é propriedade de Mordecai Midas! – disse Coulson:

\- Não o conheço! – disse Tony:

\- Não estou surpreso! – disse Coulson – Ele realiza esforços monumentais para não ser identificado, mesmo com a SHIELD se envolvendo não foi possível identificar seu nome de verdade ou obter uma imagem sua identificável!

\- O que ele faz? – perguntou Tony:

\- Tráfico! – respondeu Coulson – De tudo possível; ele está entre os principais fornecedores do mundo para o tráfico!

\- Tudo bem, mas, por que me atacar? – perguntou Tony:

\- Somente Midas pode responder de verdade, mas, não sabendo seu nome de verdade ou seu rosto somente podemos especular! – respondeu Coulson:

\- Especule! – disse Tony:

\- Você pode ter tropeçado em suas operações e causado estragos e agora ele está se vingando! – disse Coulson – Ele te viu como ameaça no futuro e decidiu que atacaria primeiro!

\- Mas, eu não estou combatendo o tráfico, meu foco está em combater os Dez Anéis e grupos terroristas associados! – disse Tony:

\- Sabemos disso! – disse Coulson – Por isso é mais aceito que você tropeçou em uma das operações de Mordecai Midas trazendo a ele prejuízo e então decidiu se vingar!

\- Ele teve acesso aos horários, devem estar seguindo a um tempo! – disse Tony:

\- Talvez, mas, também tem que encarar a possibilidade de alguém próximo vendeu a Midas os horários! – disse Coulson – Economiza tempo e dinheiro e permite planejar um ataque melhor!

\- Meu pessoal e funcionários foram verificados! – disse Tony:

\- Nós sabemos! – disse Coulson – Mesmo com todas as verificações, ainda assim é possível!

Tony esfregou o rosto de frustação, ele sabia que está em uma posição complicada em olhar para os funcionários de sua empresa, pelo menos aqueles que tem acesso a agenda da sua família:

\- Isso é tudo Sr. Stark! – disse Coulson se levantando:

\- Obrigado Agente! – disse Tony. Phil Coulson saiu deixando Tony com seus pensamentos. Tony não tem escolha a não ser escutar Coulson e verificar os funcionários da Stark Industries; ele não queria, Tony confia completamente no processo rigoroso de seleção e nas avaliações surpresas que sempre fazem, mas, ele tinha que admitir que sempre escapa um, por isso, Tony faria pessoalmente a verificação, Jarvis ajudaria a confirmar, deixando outros projetos de lado, ele começou a trabalhar analisando dados e tendo Jarvis para confirmá-los; Tony se limitou aos que tem contato direito com ele em uma base quase diária; depois de muito tempo ficou feliz quando viu que nenhum dos seus funcionários o havia traído.

Enquanto fazia as análises, Tony também estava olhando para as missões que havia realizado para ver se havia feito algo que trouxesse Mordecai Midas para ele; por enquanto não havia nada nas missões que trouxesse alguma relação com Midas, mas, então não havia mais nada a recorrer para descobrir essa peça do quebra cabeça em relação ao ataque que ele e sua família haviam sofrido, mas, então ele se lembrou de algo; família, a resposta podia estar sempre por perto; família; Tony sabia que seus filhos não fizeram isso, tirando crianças do contexto, ele tinha Jarvis monitorando tudo que eles faziam na internet para bloquear qualquer conteúdo que fosse considerado prejudicial; passando a verificar seu tio e seu primo Tony havia descoberto que Morgan Stark, seu primo tem contato com Mordecai Midas e como família tinha acesso aos horários dele, da sua esposa e de seus filhos; Morgan é o seu principal suspeito e devido o que aconteceu ele não iria sozinho, família ou não; Morgan pode ter cometido um dos maiores pecados e com isso Tony chamou reforço e logo estava vestindo a armadura, ele tinha um primo para conversar.

Tony estava voando em grande velocidade para a casa de Morgan Stark, ele aterrissou no jardim e surpreso por não ver nenhum empregado para recebê-lo ou pulando com a surpresa; Tony andou cautelosamente e entrou na mansão e viu a com poeira e bagunçada, os sensores indicavam a localização de seu primo e que não havia nenhuma armadilha entrou no quarto e logo viu Morgan Stark, cabelos longos e assanhados, barba grande e desalinhada, roupas sujas e rasgadas:

\- Morgan, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Tony:

\- Olá para você Tony! – respondeu Morgan com escárnio – Acho que você sabe o que aconteceu!

\- Eu não sei; ilumine-me! – disse Tony:

\- A porra das restrições que colocou para eu acessar a fortuna da Família Stark! – gritou Morgan:

\- Foi necessário! – disse Tony rangendo os dentes – Você desperdiça nos seus vícios!

\- Olha quem fala! – cuspiu Morgan:

\- Isso foi na minha juventude Morgan! – disse Tony – Ficou no passado!

\- Graças as suas restrições não posso manter os empregados e a mansão! – disse Morgan:

\- Mais uma vez por causa dos seus vícios! – disse Tony – Não jogue a culpa em mim por seus problemas!

\- Mas, a culpa é sua! – gritou Morgan – Se você morresse, eu teria acesso completo à fortuna!

\- Você teria que enfrentar a minha esposa! – disse Tony:

\- Passaria facilmente e cuidaria de seus filhos! – disse Morgan com desdém. Tony não gostou do tom de voz de Morgan, pelas palavras dele; ele garantiu que é culpado pelo ataque contra ele e sua família:

\- Onde está tio Edward? – perguntou Tony:

\- Morto! – respondeu Morgan de forma seca – Você nem apareceu no enterro!

\- Eu não sabia! – disse Tony:

\- Essa desculpa não funciona quando se tem os recursos que você tem primo! – disse Morgan – Você simplesmente não se importa!

\- Isso não é verdade! – disse Tony – Em nenhum momento fui avisado sobre o que aconteceu com tio Edward! Eu me importo com a nossa família!

\- Desculpe se eu não acredito em você! – disse Morgan:

\- Acredite! – disse Tony – Eu me importo! A família sempre é importante!

\- Eu duvido! – disse Morgan:

\- O que aconteceu com nós? – perguntou Tony com tristeza – Você teria acreditado em mim!

\- Nós crescemos! – respondeu Morgan – Vimos à sujeira desse mundo!

\- Éramos melhores amigos quando crianças, isso não deveria ter mudado! – disse Tony:

\- Mas, aconteceu e não dá para voltar atrás! – disse Morgan:

\- Eu quero que confie em mim Morgan! – disse Tony – Em nome dos meus filhos e em nome da nossa amizade do passado, quero saber se você teve algo a ver com o ataque que eu e minha família sofremos!

\- Você pode ir para o inferno! – disse Morgan:

\- Morgan! – disse Tony exasperado – Por favor!

\- Você implora? – perguntou Morgan – Você implora? – gritou Morgan – Não se importa com o orgulho da Família Stark?

\- Quando a família está em perigo, nada mais importa a não ser a segurança deles! – respondeu Tony. Morgan fica calado por alguns instantes:

\- Você acredita nisso? – perguntou Morgan:

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony imediatamente. Morgan fica mais uma vez calado:

\- Você tem razão sobre os meus vícios! – disse Morgan – Não me importo com a empresa, somente em sustentar os meus vícios; sim; isso que um viciado vai dizer e é isso que Midas usou contra mim, ele comprou as minhas dívidas e usou meu conhecimento da Família Stark para atacar você! Ele quer sua empresa?

\- Por quê? – perguntou Tony:

\- Porque ele sempre quer mais! – respondeu Morgan – Theo Argyros é o tipo de homem que quer cada vez mais e nunca está satisfeito!

Foi nesse momento em que uma bala atravessou o peito de Morgan e se espatifou no peito blindado de Tony; por um segundo não houve reação até que a camisa de Morgan ficou encharcada de sangue e ele caiu no chão, Tony foi rapidamente até ele e esperava ver o que fazer:

\- Jarvis! – chamou Tony:

\- Tiro fatal senhor! Chamando a emergência e os policiais – disse Jarvis com a voz triste. Morgan sorriu e cuspiu sangue:

\- Eu achei que minha morte seria com uma arma, mas, mais pessoal! – disse Morgan tossindo:

\- Poupe sua força, a ajuda está a caminho! – disse Tony:

\- Eu sabia que iria terminar assim! – disse Morgan – Eu aceitei o meu destino!

Morgan cuspiu mais sangue:

\- Eu não vou lutar contra isso! – disse Morgan – É verdade o que dizem; você se arrepende dos pecados no fim!

\- Acho que isso ficou evidente há muito tempo! – disse Tony em uma tentativa de humor; Morgan sorriu:

\- Eu não tenho medo de dizer que o melhor da Família Stark está na família que criou! – disse Morgan sussurrando – Não deixem que destruam isso!

\- Não! – disse Tony prometendo. Naquele momento Morgan Stark havia morrido com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Tony fechou os olhos com pesar:

\- Eu nunca imaginei que poderia formar um plano em torno das informações que ele me deu! – disse uma voz masculina que havia entrado naquele momento; Tony olhou para ele vestindo um macacão azul escuro com um casaco cinza escuro em cima e já sabia quem havia aparecido:

\- Midas! – disse Tony – Ou prefere Theo Argyros?

\- Você deveria ter aceitado a minha oferta Sr. Stark! – respondeu Midas:

\- Você sabia que eu nunca aceitaria; você sabia que desde que pensou em fazer a oferta teria que me forçar a aceitá-la!

\- Não me leve a mal! – disse Midas sorrindo – São negócios!

\- Eu entendo! – disse Tony – Você tem que se sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo!

\- Parece que não me entendeu Sr. Stark! – disse Midas – São simplesmente negócios!

\- Não! – afirmou Tony ficando de pé – Com pessoas como você, sempre há algo a mais!

Midas sorriu para Tony. Parecia uma manhã calma no local, o sol estava brilhando, os pássaros cantando, mas, tudo isso mudou quando o Homem De Ferro atravessou a parede e pousou na grama do jardim:

\- Ok! – disse Tony:

\- Está claro que ele é bem forte e rápido senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Não me diga! – disse Tony. Midas pousou no grama e encarou Tony:

\- Eu gostaria de fazer isso rápido Sr. Stark! – disse Midas – Se não se importa!

\- Não! – afirmou Tony disparando os seus repulsores das duas mãos atingindo Midas que apenas foi jogado para trás batendo na parede e se levantou rapidamente como se nada tivesse acontecido:

\- Ele também apresenta uma grande resistência! – disse Jarvis:

\- Eu notei! – disse Tony:

\- Sabe Sr. Stark! – disse Midas caminhando calmamente em sua direção sorrindo – Eu queria lutar contra você pessoalmente, mas, alguns parceiros de negócios estavam interessados em testar seus produtos contra você!

\- Quanta honra! – disse Tony:

\- Não fique! – disse Midas – Eu gostei da sugestão e fiquei interessado!

Nesse momento um robô voando por jetpack pousou atrás de Midas; os scans da armadura mostraram um esqueleto todos de metal com uma fonte de energia no peito e os principais processadores na cabeça além da pele sintética verde:

\- Eles chamam de Adptoide! – disse Midas – É um protótipo, por isso, não fique surpreso se não funcionar direito!

\- Eu que tenho que ficar surpreso! – disse Tony:

\- Por quê? – perguntou Midas interessado:

\- Por um homem de sua inteligência achar que eu vim sozinho! – respondeu Tony.

Nesse momento um raio atravessou o corpo do Adptoide pegando Midas de surpresa e então sem sua fonte o robô caiu no chão e correndo surgiu uma mulher que saltou girando no ar ade forma graciosa ficando a sua lança na cabeça do robô o desativando por completo; Midas viu que atrás do Homem De Ferro afastada de lado estava uma mulher com uma bazuca nos ombros; Sharon Carter conhecida como a Agente 13 havia disparado uma bazuca de plasma construída por Tony e quem saiu de cima do robô foi Sharon Rogers, a Capitã América e então Iron Woman e Máquina De Combate pousaram em cada lado do Homem De Ferro:

\- Você atacou meus filhos! – disse Pepper – Vou gostar de ver você sofrer!

\- Em todo caso! – disse James Rhodes – Renda-se, você está preso, tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio, deite-se no chão com as pernas separadas e as mãos na cabeça!

\- Eu acho que não! – disse Midas sorrindo arrogantemente:

\- Eu avisei! – disse Rhodes.

Então o tiro da bazuca de plasma disparada pela Agente 13 atinge Midas que é jogado para trás, ele se levanta, mas, a Capitã américa surge e agarra o seu braço esquerdo e a quebra com sua força deslocando o osso do ombro e então Máquina De Combate dispara dois tiros de plasma que atinge seus joelhos, não atravessa, mas, o impacto quebra os joelhos que o imobilizam o deixando ajoelhado e então Homem De Ferro e Mulher De Ferro disparam ao mesmo tempo seus unibeams atingindo Midas com todo o poder causando uma grande explosão destruindo os vidros da mansão atrás deles; quando a fumaça se desfaz, eles se aproximam e veem o corpo queimado de Midas, não havia sinais vitais, ele estava morto; Tony somente poderia mandar esse cara direito para a cadeia e destruir o seu império, mas, Pepper deixou bem claro, seus filhos foram ameaçados e eles não teriam misericórdia; não tiveram.

Acabou rápido, podia-se esperar uma luta e em seguida um monologo do vilão e em seguida mais uma luta para chegar ao último monologo e as palavras finais e finalmente o mocinho vencer o bandido, mas, isso é a vida real; Tony tinha vindo precavido, ele tinha várias pessoas prontas guardando as suas costas e ficou ainda mais necessário ter esse apoio quando Midas mostrou seus poderes, mas, ele não foi páreo para o poder daqueles cincos que vieram contra ele; sim; cinco contra um não é honrado, mas, mais uma vez essa é a vida real e ele atacou a sua família e seus filhos; então, a honra foi para o espaço e ele está morto, mas, ele não foi terminado, Pepper quer tirar tudo dele, mesmo morto, ela destruiria seu legado e assim como ele não deixar nada para trás a não ser terra arrasada; o enterro de seu primo Morgan Stark veio antes; Tony não lamentou por ele como adulto e sim como o amigo nos tempos em que eram mais jovens e em seguida eles partiram para o ataque contra o que Midas havia deixado para trás; Pepper comprou todo o império de Midas; as várias empresas e participações em que ele estava foram auditadas e em seguidas havia várias siglas do governo e de vários governos em cima dessas empresas participando de um expurgo para limpá-las; várias pessoas foram presas e muitas estavam sendo investigadas, em seguida foi o momento de rastrear os donos originais das participações, a Stark Industries vendeu no valor muito abaixo do mercado, mas, iria recuperar mantendo participações nessas empresas, os donos originais que foram mortos; a Stark Industries se manteve dono e investiu para recuperá-las e explorar os segmentos em que fazia parte.

Isso aconteceu nos meses seguintes e durante isso muita coisa aconteceu; Natasha Romanoff foi em mais uma missão e dessa vez ela enfrentou Hipnotia; Nádia Dmitriev, uma agente do Programa Anímico do Leviatã; desde que a União Soviética caiu, ela havia fugido e seus arquivos foram vazados, se tornou conhecida e caçada pelo mundo, quando uma pista surgiu, a Viúva Negra foi mandada para prendê-la, mais para isso, Natasha contou a ajuda dos doutores Leo Fitz e Jemma Simmons para atualizar a tecnologia de bloqueio contra os poderes de Hipnotia; com isso feito, ela partiu para captura-la, mas, o nome de Hipnotia já pode trazer uma dica de seus poderes, hipnotismo, assim ela tem a capacidade de controlar as pessoas e com isso a Viúva Negra se viu cercada de um exército de Hipnotia de pessoas inocentes que não tinham proteção contra os poderes dela; claro que ela sabe que as Viúvas Negras tem proteção contra os poderes dela e por isso ameaçou realizar suicídio nas pessoas e seu controle, Natasha não viu escolha a não ser deixa-la fugir, mas, não antes de colocar um rastreador nela e segui-la na esperança de encontrar um momento certo; a chance veio quando em fuga, Hipnotia ficou sozinha e foi por pouco tempo, mas, foi a chance da Viúva Negra atacar e em uma luta se seguiu, mas, aqueles que ela estava controlando naquele momento tinham ordens de protege-la e por isso dificultou um pouco as coisas, mas, no fim, Hipnotia foi nocauteada, inibidores foram colocados e ela foi mandada para o Raft.

Antes de Sharon Carter vir ajudar Tony contra Midas, ela e a Harpia estavam em missão perseguindo uma rota de tráfico de armas tecnológicas para terroristas e então conseguiram encontrar um dos armazéns dos bandidos e com isso esperavam conseguir identificar toda a rede que abastecia os terroristas, mas, elas foram paradas por quem estava no comando no momento, os bandidos o estavam chamando de Blacklash; elas ficaram como espiãs esperando uma oportunidade, mas, então de surpresa Blacklash sabia sobre elas e usou uma das armas tentando matar as duas que conseguiram escapar, mas, tiveram que assistir os enormes estragos causados que levou a destruição do armazém e de perdas de provas que poderiam ser importantes para a SHIELD; felizmente parece que Fury decidiu mantê-las na investigação e continuar a monitorar essa rede, felizmente elas conseguiram outro sucesso e em mais um armazém e dessa vez elas usaram um PEM (Pulso Eletro Magnético) neutralizando as armas e assim podendo atacar e derrubando os bandidos um a um até chegar a Blacklash que parecia querer essa luta contra elas e então viram o porquê ele foi chamado de Blacklash, ele tem manoplas que lançam cabos com gancho que mais parecem chicotes e a luta se seguiu; ele mostrando experiente e a Agente 13 e a Harpia tendo trabalho com ele, mas, finalmente com um tiro na cabeça, a Harpia o matou quando conseguiu imobilizar e ameaçar a Agente 13. Com isso acabado, elas puderam prosseguir na investigação, Blacklash se chama Marco Scarlotti; ex forças especiais da Itália e finalmente puderem obter um nome da rede, MAGGIA; um cartel internacional e a parti daí começaram o processo para acabar com o cartel.

Foram momentos antes que Sharon Rogers antes de ajudar o Homem De Ferro contra Midas que ela estava em uma missão muito importante, com a Sinthea Schmidt, a Sin presa no Raft e suas Irmãs Pecados dispersas, a Capitã América logo tratou de rastrear Susan Scarbo, a Mãe Noite, aquela que cuidou, educou e treinou Sin e lhe deu o comando das Irmãs Pecados; com isso Sharon dedicou a rastreá-la e a captura-la e assim as Irmãs Pecados não teriam a chance de se agrupar para a Mãe Noite e praticamente tornar impossível de serem derrotadas sem ajuda; a Capitã América avançou em seu trabalho achando a Mãe Noite e atacando o seu esconderijo; a Mãe Noite vingativa e com muito ódio de seu pai, o Capitã América por ter matado o irmã de Susan, Melvin Scarbo, o Ministro Sangue; Sharon ficou feliz pelas Irmãs Pecados não estarem lá, mas, mesmo assim se tornou mais difícil devido a Mãe Noite estar muito motivada, mas, no final do combate ela foi derrotada e mandada para o Raft e mais uma vez, a Capitã América em um trabalho impecável resultando em nenhuma baixa e poucos danos conseguiu tirar uma das principais lideranças da Hydra. Thor em seu tempo na Terra se envolveu mais uma vez em combate; sozinho passando um tempo com Jane Foster e os amigos que fizera quando foi banido, Thor se viu enfrentando um ataque inesperado de um homem que se chama de Gárgula Cinzento, não houve monologo de vilão, apenas o ataque que Thor logo notou que o homem quando tocava qualquer coisa se transforma em pedra e com isso Thor tratou de afastar as pessoas do perigo; Thor perguntou seu nome e seu propósito, ele respondeu que se chamava de Gárgula Cinzento e que buscava tomar seu martelo como meio de alcançar a imortalidade; Thor o considerou louco e tratou de lutar contra ele nunca se aproximando; o homem estava resistindo bem aos seus ataques até que decidido Thor jogou seu martelo e o parou a poucos centímetros do Gárgula Cinzento que surpreso logo o pegou e então um forte raio caiu em cima do martelo e do Gárgula Cinzento causando uma grande explosão e quando a poeira baixou, Gárgula Cinzento estava morto, Thor pegou seu martelo, o Mjolnir, ele havia vencido a luta; mais tarde Tony descobriu seu nome, Paul Duval, um químico francês que sofreu um acidente no laboratório em que trabalhava que transformou seu corpo em pedra e que podia transformar qualquer material que tocasse em pedra e desde então se dedicou a cometer crimes e a ser um mercenário e confirmado nos vídeos na internet queria ser imortal e na loucura achou que se possuísse o martelo de Thor alcançaria seu objetivo.

Crossfire e seu exército de mercenários foi o caso de Hawkeye estava investigando, ele não estava atacando, suas ordens deveriam ser apenas observar e descobrir a identidade de Crossfire que havia erguido um império criminoso, Clint Barton havia identificado que o homem tinha tecnologia e treinamento, reconheceu alguns dos movimentos dele da CIA, nesse momento somente podia concluir que o homem que mantinha seu rosto em segredo e nunca atendia pelo seu nome verdadeiro se fingiu de morto, se a CIA sabe disso ou não apenas ainda estava sendo observado, no momento Hawkeye estava reunindo inteligência sobre as atividades de Crossfire até que recebeu ordens para sabotar os negócios de Crossfire naquela noite e foi isso que Hawkeye fez com muito explosivos e flechas certeiras nos mercenários causando grandes estragos no armazém e nas mercadorias de Crossfire até nas sombras perseguindo ele, o confrontou e uma luta se iniciou, Crossfire também é um atirador de elite de boa qualidade que deu trabalho para Clint, mas, ele não contava com o canhão sonoro de Crossfire que prejudicou a sua audição, mas, não impediu um tiro certeiro e prender Crossfire no momento em que os policiais chegaram e o prenderam; Clint teria que usar aparelhos auditivos pelo resto da vida, aprimorar mais suas habilidades de ler lábios, mas, ainda sim apto para o serviço; a SHIELD deu a ele merecidas férias para compensar o ocorrido; as investigações sobre Crossfire levou a sua identidade, William Cross, um agente da CIA declarado morto, logo uma antigo caso interno da CIA foi reaberto e a ex-noiva de William, Rosalyn Backus foi libertada; todas as acusações retiradas e um perdão da CIA e do governo americano, mas, desiludida recusou voltar a ser agente da CIA e também recusou trabalho na SHIELD. Na Inglaterra, Union Jack e Spitfire conseguem manter um boa reputação sólida, tendo favor do público ficou mais fácil realizar o trabalho em combate à criminalidade; especialmente quando se integra o Projeto Excalibur que reúne os defensores da Grã-Bretanha, mas, nesse caso foi apenas envolvendo Union Jack e Spitfire, já acontecendo lentamente a minar sua popularidade; Bornag Royale, um comentarista político e econômico famoso na Grã-Bretanha; começou com alguns comentários bem colocados, mas, ao longo do tempo foi aumentando para deixar o assunto que deveria ser comentado para apenas criticar Union Jack e Spitfire e a popularidade de Bornag Royale é tão grande que as pessoas estão acreditando nele e começando a criticar os dois também e logo de um grupo isolado de apoio a Bornag que realmente odeia heróis estava aumentando cada vez mais, Union Jack e Spitfire faziam de tudo para controlar a situação, eles foram até a tv realizar um pronunciamento, mas, aos poucos estavam perdendo apoio, mas, então enquanto tentavam controlar a situação e desmentir as falas de Bornag ao qual ele também é conhecido como um grande orador, eles também estavam investigando o motivo de que repentinamente Bornag Royale está destilando seu ódio em heróis e logo eles tinham a respostas; Bornag como um grande influenciador recebeu suborno para ajudar na eleição de políticos, manipular comentários sobre a economia e não falar sobre qualquer escândalo; havia provas, como havia também ligação; Bornag recebeu suborno de um político que está envolvido com o crime organizado e Union Jack e Spitfire ajudaram nas investigações e estavam perto de terem o nome de Bornag Royale e então ele agiu para destruir a reputação dos dois heróis desviando o foco das investigações para o problema de publicidade enquanto Bornag tentava se livrar das ligações; não surtiu efeito já que as provas foram apresentadas e ele foi preso onde dias depois morreria na prisão.

Leão Negro e Gloriana estavam em seu trabalho de capturar bandidos para a polícia e fazendo um excelente trabalho em não causar muitos danos, a bandidagem estava tremendo de medo com eles em cada vez que apareciam, Londres e arredores estavam vendo a taxa de criminalidade diminuir e ambos estava, com o pensamento de expandir para outras cidades, mesmo que tivessem um enorme trabalho, ainda assim não deixariam que somente Londres usasse de seus esforços para combater a criminalidade, mas, esses pensamentos foram deixados de lado quando tiveram que agir contra Edgar Lascombe, um dos chefes da Hydra; através de informação compartilhada com o Union Jack, eles estavam atacando o Banqueiro Da Hydra, foi um ataque preciso quando o menor números de guardas estavam no recinto e assim cirurgicamente apagaram os guardas um a um para evitar que o alarme fosse soado e assim ao chegarem perto de Edgar eles foram recebido com uma armadilha preparada por Lascombe que queria capturar os dois para que fossem estudados e assim trouxessem resultados financeiros para a Hydra, eles reagiram e conseguiram escapar da armadilha, mas, Edgar Lascombe fugiu. O Quarteto Fantástico estava entretido com seus afazeres quando seus sensores detectaram um abalo sísmico, durou alguns segundos, mas, o suficiente para preocupar o grupo, depois de alertarem as autoridades, foram investigar se houve algum dano, chegando ao local descobriram que não houve dano estrutural, mas, então viram um homem de baixa estatura e sem conversar ele atacou com um abalo sísmico em direção a eles que jogou os quatro para trás, o Coisa não conseguia se mexer; o homem disse que ele podia controlar a areia e que eles não iriam atrapalhar seus planos e então com outro abalo sísmico, abriu um buraco e entrou nele fugindo, Tocha Humana o chamou de Toupeira e com isso os quatro o perseguiram; lutaram contra ele debaixo de Nova York e o Toupeira provou ter controle de suas habilidades já que a área ao redor não sofria com os abalos sísmicos a não ser que ele não queria; Sr. Fantástico conversou com ele apenas para escutar um louco megalomaníaco que queria causar um abalo forte em uma placa tectônica para moldar o mundo e conquistá-lo; a Mulher Invisível sugeriu que o matassem para evitar que ele tenha mais chances; o Sr. Fantástico queria prendê-lo, mas, ele não via como segurá-lo e o que ele faria se tivesse uma chance de realizar seus planos, eles o atacaram e foram ataques de todos os lados e assim o Coisa pode se movimentar e assim o Toupeira perdeu o controle e causou um grande abalo demolindo parte da área industrial de Nova York, mas, ele acabou se matando no processo e obrigou a Mulher Invisível a erguer um escudo para proteger a todos e sobreviver; com o estrago causado, o Quarteto Fantástico se dedicou a limpeza e reconstrução, enquanto isso o Toupeira foi identificado, Harvey Elder, acusado de múltiplos assassinatos, incluindo a própria família; Reed não teria pena de um homem como esse, nenhum deles teria.

O Grupo Smash teve que enfrentar o seu maior desafio, no momento eles enfrentaram os soldados gama do Líder em áreas desertas, nunca entrando em áreas densamente povoadas, dessa vez eles tiveram que fazer isso; foi um pesadelo; a cidade foi em Las Vegas, Nevada, o grupo estava indo devido as notícias de um homem muito musculoso e melhorado que estava atacando as pessoas e a polícia não estava dando conta, apenas afastando as pessoas de se machucarem, mas, já havia vítimas; eles chegaram, o time todo e eles atacaram o homem, logo ficou provado que ele tinha a força de um hulk, mas, então um exército de robôs haviam cercado a cidade e o que foi um problema isolado se tornou uma guerra total dentro da cidade; todos tiveram que se espalhar; infelizmente, mesmo para Marlo Chandler que foi transformada pelo Líder ganhando um corpo verde de hulk mais esbelta e asas assumindo o nome de Isis; durante a luta ele descobriu que o homem que chama de Músculos e a voz que está nos robôs se chama de Cérebro, a dupla causa grandes estragos, mas, depois de quase um dia finalmente o exército de robôs foi derrotado e Músculos foi nocauteado, ; Thunderbolt Ross em sua forma humana prendeu Cérebro, mas, a cidade estava devastada e finalmente foi Jennifer que identificou Cérebro, sua tia Cassandra Pike e então se pode assumir que Músculos é seu filho David Pike; Cassandra zombou deles e disse que o Líder a procurou e lhe mostrou o poder e que ela podia fazer e ela fez, ela criou um soro que lhe devolveu a vitalidade e a juventude para sempre e que não havia limites, tanto que ela criou seu próprio Hulk em seu filho; o poder para o poder é o que ela quer e nem mesmo eles a poderiam pará-la. Presa, mãe e filho seriam isolados e ficaram trancafiados por um longo tempo, mas, Bruce estava cansado, especialmente devido aos estragos e de ter que enfrentar a própria família; Bruce não suportava mais isso, Bruce sabia que havia dado grandes passos em aceitar o Hulk, mas, ele fez isso com outros hulks presentes e nada poderia livrá-lo da culpa que ele sentia ao ver o caos em Las Vegas, por isso, ele deixou o time e partiu para viajar pelo mundo, arejar a cabeça e ajudar as pessoas para diminuir a culpa, sem o Hulk, o time Smash foi desfeito, Thunderbolt Ross foi trabalhar para o governo; Marlo Chandler e Rick Jones partiram para viajar pelo país ajudando as pessoas, foi bom para Tony ter Betty e Jennifer de volta em seus trabalhos e dedicadas e recuperarem o tempo perdido e Doc Samson fica em Las Vegas para ajudar no resgate e nas reconstrução estabelecendo residência e ensinando na universidade e combatendo a onda de crimes que toma conta de cidade. Os X-Mens estavam vivendo em uma relativa normalidade em apenas educar os jovens mutantes e protege-los, podia se sentir que cada vez mais surgiu grupos contra mutantes, talvez já estivessem presentes, mas, somente agora decidiram sair da escuridão, mas, as coisas mudaram quando foram atacados por homens armados com capacidade de combater o poder dos mutantes; alguns conseguiram fugir, somente com Tempestade para liderá-los; com as imagens do ataque, ela procurou Tony para ajuda, ele identificou o atacante, o Coronel William Stryker; um dos principais líderes do Projeto Arma Plus em que veio o Projeto Arma X que havia enxertado adamantium nos ossos de Logan, Tony já estava com problemas com Midas, então não pode ajudar fisicamente, mas, deixou os satélites à disposição para rastrear Stryker, Tempestade relatou o acontecido ao governo e com um representando da Stark Industries fazendo pressão pode obter uma colaboração mais ativa do governo e isso fez as coisas acontecerem, Stryker tinha muitos esconderijos e eles foram atacados pelo FBI e o exército; graças aos satélites, puderam localizar Stryker em Serra Nevada, na Califórnia onde o grupo se uniu e partiu e entraram em uma batalha campal contra os soldados de Stryker, mas, de fato conseguiram virar a maré da batalha, mas, não conseguiram impedir de Stryker de fugir, mas, ele não foi tão longe devido a intervenção de Magneto e assim matando Stryker.

As investigações sobre William Stryker seguiram; ele causou muitos estragos dentro do governo comprometendo a relação com os mutantes, muitos apoiadores foram presos e seu trabalho foi analisado de forma minuciosa e certamente alguns escapariam sendo provado que Stryker tem ligações com a Fábrica De Mutantes e a Alkali-Transigen; de fato, o governo decidiu se aprofundar mais nas investigações, mas, infelizmente no dia 15/07 em um protesto pacífico pelos direitos dos mutantes em Dallas, Texas uma tragédia acorreu; o que foi um protesto pacífico se tornou uma briga e que envolveu poderes mutantes que resultou em centenas de mortes; se a opinião sobre os mutantes estava dividida, agora estava todos contra qualquer melhorado; uma coisa que Tony notou que não estavam somente atacando mutantes, Tony sabia que tempos negros estavam por vir e eles estavam no começo da tempestade.


	8. Laser

Capítulo 8

Laser

As coisa mudaram com os acontecimentos da Tragédia de Dallas, o que a mídia está chamando, ou também dando o nome de 15/07; uma clara referência ao 11/09 comparando os dois acontecimentos na mesma proporção, claramente um movimento para atrair mais simpatizantes ao lado do movimento anti mutante; Tony está debruçado em sua mesa analisando as imagens de satélite tiradas por Veronica da tragédia tentando montar uma imagem manipulável e especialmente encontrar o que começou isso tudo; esperando de fato encontrar algo, porque as tensões explodiram e agora os mutantes estão esperando os ataques começarem; Tony está com seu padrinho Charles Xavier; ambos preocupados com os acontecimentos e o que viria no futuro:

\- Como estão todos? – perguntou Tony:

\- "Chocados com os acontecimentos"! – respondeu o Professor Xavier – "Com medo esperando uma retaliação"!

\- "As atividades como X-Mens terão que ser suspensas ou feitas na maneira discreta e secreta"! – disse Magneto:

\- Compreensível! – disse Tony – Mas, seus inimigos vão fazer o mesmo?

\- "Não"! – respondeu Xavier – "Claro que não vão"!

Tony continuou a olhar as imagens dos eventos antes da tragédia:

\- Conveniente que a fumaça do gás lacrimogênio tenha sido usada momentos antes da tragédia! – disse Tony:

\- "Muito conveniente"! – disse Erik Lehnsherr:

\- Filtro de calor Jarvis! – disse Tony. Jarvis mudou a imagem aplicando visão de calor – Faça a simulação!

Jarvis colocou em imagem manipulável espalhando por toda a oficina a situação momentos antes da Tragédia De Dallas e começou a rodar a simulação mostrando que a polícia já havia avançado com os cassetetes em direção a multidão:

\- Eles estavam cientes que são mutantes protestando! – disse Tony – A reação seria com poderes!

\- "De fato"! – disse Charles – "Eles obedeceram às ordens mesmo assim quando foram treinados a se protegerem ao invés de atacar"!

\- "Não descarte manipulação mental"! – disse Lehnsherr:

\- Como se prova manipulação mental? – perguntou Tony:

\- "Sinais físicos"! – respondeu Professor Xavier – "Ironicamente eles existem se souber o que procurar e ter um advogado convincente na hora que apresentar ao júri"! "Mas, também existe várias maneiras de controle mental ao qual seus sinais são diferentes e até mesmo não existe sinais"!

\- "O que torna as coisas difíceis"! – disse Erik Lehnsherr.

Tony não disse mais nada, apenas ficou analisando a imagem passando até que duas pessoas do meio da confusão que estavam paradas, simplesmente surgiram do nada e deram as mãos e então a energia se formou causando a enorme explosão:

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Tony:

\- "Parece Fenris"! – respondeu Magneto:

\- O que? – perguntou Tony:

\- "Andrea e Andreas Von Strucker"! – respondeu Prof. Xavier – "Separados tem poderes relativamente normais, mas, quando davam as mãos superavam até mesmo os mais fortes dos mutantes na época"! "Fizeram parte do Clube Do Inferno e se tornaram terroristas"!

\- O Clube Do Inferno pode estar envolvido nesse incidente? – perguntou Tony:

\- "Possível"! – respondeu Xavier – "Mas, isso significa que o clube foi reformado"! "Não temos condições de fazer alguma coisa sobre isso em aberto"!

\- "Não"! – disse Lehnsherr – "Vamos fazer isso nas sombras"!

O Professor Xavier suspirou:

\- "Temos apoio dentro do governo, a tragédia não tirou esse apoio, todos sabem que a polícia atacou quando foi dada a ordem de permanecer na defesa, mas, mesmo assim nossos apoiadores estão perdendo cada vez mais poder"! – disse Xavier – "Temo que projetos de lei anti mutantes engavetados sejam trazidos à tona mais uma vez"!

\- Nós vamos superar essa fase! – disse Tony:

\- ´"É bom ver você otimista Tony"! – disse Xavier sorrindo – "Tome cuidado se o Clube Do Inferno lhe abordar por uma posição, eles abordaram seu pai e ele ciente da existência dos mutantes veio a mim antes de você nascer e me deixou ciente do tamanho do clube; trabalhamos juntos para desestabilizá-lo, por isso, acabei me tornando seu padrinho"!

\- Eu vou tomar cuidado! – disse Tony:

\- "Bom, agora, tenho que discutir com os outros X-Mens sobre o que fazer a seguir"! – disse Xavier:

\- Ligo se tiver qualquer novidade! – disse Tony encerrando a ligação.

Foi mais uma noite em Hell's Kitchen, Nova York, Rosalyn Backus tinha vindo a esse bar para beber, na verdade ela não estava morando nesse bairro, mas, andando pela cidade o encontrou e gostou dele; Rosalyn também admitiria que o bartender também é bonito, alto, musculoso, um sorriso fácil, afro descendente e bem educado; a situação de Rosalyn começou a alguns anos enquanto trabalhava para a CIA desenvolvendo armaduras corporais para os agentes quando seu noivo William Cross conhecido agora como Crossfire havia forjado a própria morte, roubado seu trabalho e colocado a culpa dela, mas, então enquanto ela apodrecia em uma prisão secreta, um agente da SHIELD havia enfrentado Crossfire e inocentado ela, foi libertada e decidiu deixar a CIA, não havia mais confiança e por isso Rosalyn acabou em Nova York viajando sem saber o que fazer da vida agora; ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando o bartender substituiu a sua cerveja:

\- Como sabia que eu queria outra? – perguntou Rosalyn:

\- Você estava entretida com seus pensamentos! – respondeu o bartender – Achei que precisasse de outra cerveja!

Rosalyn ergueu a cerveja em brinde:

\- Obrigada Luke! – disse Rosalyn agradecendo e nesse momento um homem entre no bar, mas, isso não é de interesse de Rosalyn que está em sua cerveja, não é de interesse quando ele se senta ao seu lado e não é de interesse quando ele pede uma cerveja:

\- Você é Rosalyn Backus? – perguntou o homem ao seu lado:

\- Quem quer saber? – perguntou Rosalyn:

\- Tony Stark! – respondeu Tony e Rosalyn quase engasgou com a cerveja e ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado e o imediatamente reconheceu, claro que ela estava na cadeia sem informação, por isso, seu treinamento chutou e logo tratou de saber o que havia perdido e Tony Stark, o Homem De Ferro é um desses assuntos, especialmente sua armadura que é um sonho molhado de qualquer engenheiro que queria olhar mais atentamente, especialmente o que a debaixo das placas:

\- O que Tony Stark quer de mim? – perguntou Rosalyn:

\- Contratá-la como minha funcionária! – respondeu Tony:

\- Por quê? – perguntou Rosalyn surpresa:

\- Eu pretendia contratá-la antes de sua situação prisional, eu estava ciente de seu trabalho e queria investir nele! – respondeu Tony – E agora que está sem trabalho, vi uma oportunidade de oferecer emprego!

\- É por causa da minha armadura? – perguntou Rosalyn:

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony:

\- Você já tem uma armadura! – disse Rosalyn:

\- É um tanque voador que não vai equipar todo a força aérea, preciso de uma armadura de qualidade e mais barata para as forças militares e de segurança! – explicou Tony – Sua armadura se encaixa nesse requisito!

\- Você sabe quem sou, então sabe o que eu passei! – disse Rosalyn:

\- Você passou por um trauma e entendo isso, tenho muitos! – disse Tony – Mas, seu trabalho vai salvar vidas, não posso obrigá-la a retomá-lo, mas, se tem uma chance de fazer algo de bom, eu tomaria essa chance sem pensar!

Tony deixou um cartão em cima do balcão com o dinheiro da bebida:

\- Pense! – disse Tony se levantando – Se não tiver resposta depois de um mês vou considerar que recusou!

Tony saiu do bar deixando Rosalyn com muitos pensamentos:

\- Eu aceitaria! – disse Luke se aproximando – Isso é uma oportunidade que não pode deixar de lado!

\- Meu trabalho foi para salvar vidas e por dever patriótico, mas, acabou sendo usado como arma para matar inocentes! – disse Rosalyn:

\- Esse bar foi um novo começo para mim! – disse Luke – Tony Stark veio te oferecer um novo começo, você sabe o que as pessoas fariam para ter essa chance!

\- Eu sei, mas, ainda preciso pensar! – disse Rosalyn se levantando e deixando dinheiro no balcão – Obrigada Luke!

Rosalyn pegou o cartão e saiu do bar, três dias depois ela ligou para a Stark Industries aceitando o novo trabalho.

Tony estava trabalhando nas Ias; trocando os servidores, ele com o Starkium conseguiu desenvolver processadores baseados nesse elemento, mas, mesmo assim se mostraram bastantes caros que Tony ainda vai demorar a desenvolver uma maneira de que a população consiga ter acesso, mas, agora ele tinha dado a capacidade de processamento milhões de vezes mais rápido e logo os processadores das armaduras foram trocados tornando-as mais eficientes:

\- Como se sente? – perguntou Tony a Jarvis depois que ele assimilou os novos processadores:

\- Devo dizer senhor que falo por todos e concordamos em usar a palavra "super"! – respondeu Jarvis. Tony sorriu e voltou ao trabalho; esse seria um ano diferente, seu pai devido a descoberta de um novo elemento receberia um Prêmio Nobel Póstumo e que Tony receberia no final do ano com sua família, enquanto Tony introduz o Starkium no mercado e com ele as possibilidades, ele se pergunta quanto tempo até ver uma reação de Wakanda; afinal, segundo as anotações de seu pai; Starkium é uma versão sintética do Vibranium e isso vai causar um descontentamento nos gatinhos de Wakanda, mas, por enquanto, Tony tinha eles em vigilância para estar preparado para a reação deles, ainda não invadindo os servidores deles, mas, com os servidores de starkium; Tony tinha a certeza que Jarvis e os outros podiam lidar com qualquer coisa que fosse jogada contra eles.

Depois do que aconteceu com Tony e sua família, ele resolveu que todo mundo deveria relaxar, na piscina da mansão onde estavam aproveitando o sol e se banhando, Tony estava sorrindo fácil, seus filhos brincando na piscina com as boias; Toni Ho também estava lá, brincando e sendo feliz, Tony estava aliviado, desde a morte de seu pai e o assassinato de seus cuidadores, Toni estava muito fechada, mas, agora, ele a viu se abrindo aos poucos e ele poderia ver o brilho de inteligência que ela tinha, a vontade de viver e a felicidade que ela sentia ao estar com eles, Toni ainda estava se curando, mas, o caminho estava certo e Tony estava esperando para ver o que ela faria no futuro. Podia-se aproveitar o dia, Tony também havia convidado Rhodes e sua família, Glenda, Robert e Jasmine, além também de sua sobrinha, Lila Rhodes que havia se formado no MIT com honras e agora estava trabalhando na Stark Industries e Tony a estava mentorando para aprender a mexer na armadura Máquina De Guerra; Happy também estava relaxando, pela primeira vez em muito tempo o via relaxando em outra coisa ao invés de assistir séries de tv e trouxe a sua namorada, Christine Everhart que finalmente estava à vontade com todos os outros, afinal o relacionamento inicial com eles foi totalmente profissional, mas, agora ela estava à vontade e Tony já imaginava que haveria casamento entre ela e Happy. Tony também havia convidado Hope Van Dyne (Bug Girl), Sharon Rogers (Capys) e Sharon Carter (Shar-Bear) que estavam brincando com as crianças ou aproveitando o sol. Pela primeira vez, Tony estava trabalhando em seus projetos próprios, ele tinha muito tempo de sobra e estava dedicado aos seus experimentos e de produzir a inovação no qual estava orgulhoso e aos poucos apresentando as pessoas; elas tinham que se acostumar com as inovações futurísticas, mas, sua empresa estava tendo sucesso cada vez mais e estava sendo vista com bons olhos pelo público; como na última vez Tony temia que quando começasse os Vingadores, ele não teria tempo; quando se é um vingador, não havia tempo para se mesmo sim para reparos e melhoramentos dos equipamentos e mesmo assim ser vingador em tempo integral não saudável já que nunca está ativo o tempo todo e havia tempo de ociosidade e mesmo assim Tony estava ocupado com os Vingadores, mas, ele estava trabalhando para garantir que somente houvesse tempo para ele, sua família, amigos e trabalho, nunca mais se sujeitaria nesse estilo de vida nada saudável.

Não demorou muito essa paz até o trabalho os alcançasse novamente; um grande depósito de suas armas dos Dez Anéis, pelo menos o último grande depósito e Tony estava no traje Homem De Ferro com Máquina De Combate e Mulher De Ferro; Tony já havia feito todas as atualizações possíveis nos trajes, apenas restando ir para o próximo traje; ele havia trocado a blindagem do peito por Starkium, havia melhorado as armas e os repulsores tornando o traje mais rápido. A localização da base está ao norte do Afeganistão ao qual Homem De Ferro, Máquina De Combate e Mulher De Ferro receberam autorização para atacar junto a três times SEALS que viriam mais atrás; o trabalho dos três estava em eliminar as defesas e abrir caminho para os soldados. Em outra nota, Tony estava assistindo as notícias enquanto viajava quando viu que o Doutor Steven Strange havia sofrido um acidente automobilístico, o piloto da Hammer Industries que havia fraturado as costas não tinha mais esperanças, já Strange ele ainda passaria dois anos antes de ir treinar em Kamar-Taj.

A base estava se aproximando cada vez mais:

\- Então, todos sabem o plano? – pergunta Rhodes:

\- Claro que sabemos, por que a pergunta? – perguntou Tony:

\- Para o caso ter esquecido Tony! – respondeu Rhodes de maneira divertida:

\- Você sabe que eu não esqueço de nada Bicudo! – disse Tony:

\- Eu sei, mas, você escolhe o que quer escutar! – disse Rhodes:

\- Meninos! – disse Pepper – Foco!

\- Sua esposa tem razão! – disse Rhodes:

\- Eu sei! – disse Tony – Então, vamos repassar o plano!

Rhodes e Pepper suspiraram já acostumados com Tony:

\- Nós três vamos incialmente atacar o perímetro destruindo as armas de defesa, em seguida vou varrer ele destruindo o que sobrou e fechando as rotas de fuga enquanto você e Pepper entram em locais diferentes assinalados no mapa e atacam os terroristas! – explicou Rhodes:

\- Parece simples! – disse Tony:

\- É! – concordou Rhodes – Vamos abrir caminho para os SEALS!

\- Base terrorista se aproximando! – disse Jarvis:

\- Hora do show! – disse Tony.

Os três ainda no ar se separaram e em seguida os mísseis nas costas foram disparados acertando as defesas do entorno da base destruindo elas, Máquina De Guerra avançou rapidamente dando voltas e destruindo os ninhos de metralhadoras; Homem De Ferro e Mulher De Ferro pousaram em diferentes pontos da base terrorista; ambos atravessando o telhado; Tony em seu traje começou a disparar contra os terroristas, primeiro com o repulsor direito acertando o peito do primeiro terrorista; com o repulsor esquerdo acertando o segundo e em seguida com os dois repulsores acertando o terceiro e continuando a acertar a todos os terroristas; Tony estava andando pela base disparando contra todos eles derrubando a todos:

\- Homem De Ferro; Mulher De Ferro! – chamou Rhodes – Reportem!

\- Limpando a base e chegando cada vez mais perto do depósito de armas! – disse Tony:

\- Todos os terroristas do meu lado foram derrubados! – disse Pepper:

\- Metralhadoras eliminadas! – disse Rhodes:

\- Nenhuma armadilha na área detectada! – disse Jarvis:

\- SEALS podem entrar! – disse Rhodes:

\- Chegando ao depósito de armas e munição! – disse Tony.

Tony estava entrando quando os sistemas o alertaram de algo acontecendo, mas, Tony não viu nada, mas, ele acredita nos sistemas, mas, infelizmente ele não pode reagir rápido o suficiente quando um soco poderoso o acerta jogando-o contra a parede que afunda e Tony cai no chão:

\- Tony! – disse Pepper – O que aconteceu?

\- Eu ainda não sei! – respondeu Tony – Fica de prontidão! Rhodes segura os SEALS, não deixem que se aproximem!

\- Ok! – disse Rhodes – Tony, vou estar monitorando e entro se as coisas ficarem maus!

Tony ficou de pé e então viu um homem com o que parecia uma armadura totalmente roxa com olhos brilhantes e a luz rodeando-o, Tony podia ver a luz rodeando a armadura que estava na sua frente:

\- Quem é você? – perguntou Tony:

\- O Laser Vivo! – respondeu o homem:

\- Ok! – disse Tony avançando contra o homem, mas, quando desferiu um soco, o homem simplesmente sumiu e no instante seguinte apareceu ao seu lado e com um soco o jogou contra as caixas de armas e munição e então, atordoado com o golpe, Tony o viu disparando uma rajada de luz que o atingiu causando uma enorme explosão demolindo parte da base; Tony estava bem e inteiro, seu suporte de vida o protege da explosão e do calor, mas, sua armadura fica verdadeiramente queimada; então Laser Vivo surge e dispara outra rajada jogando Tony para trás atravessando os entulhos e saindo da área da base; Tony se levantou e Laser Vivo estava a sua frente:

\- Sem o monólogo de vilão? – perguntou Tony não obtendo resposta – Ok!

Tony dispara o repulsor das suas mãos, mas, não surte efeito deixando o Homem De Ferro surpreso:

\- Seu poder não faz efeito contra mim! – disse Laser Vivo e então ele dispara uma rajada de fótons de luz acertando Tony com força que atravessa as paredes e atravessando o terreno ao redor, caindo no chão e sendo arrastado abrindo uma trincheira. Tony estava nocauteado por um tempo, mas, acordou com o chamado de Jarvis:

\- Senhor! – disse Jarvis aumentando o tom:

\- Status? – perguntou Tony:

\- A blindagem aguentou o impacto, mas, as placas externas estão seriamente danificadas! – respondeu Jarvis. Laser Vivo se aproximou lentamente, flutuando em direção a Tony:

\- Você vê agora Stark! – disse Laser Vivo – Eu sou mais poderoso do que você por uma larga margem!

\- O que você quer? – perguntou Tony:

\- Simples na verdade! – respondeu Laser Vivo – Derrotá-lo!

\- Por quê? – perguntou Tony:

\- Você foi o primeiro, o precursor de usuários de armaduras! – respondeu Laser Vivo – Você deu o primeiro passo na criação de armaduras tecnológicas e quero derrotar você e assim me tornarei imparável e qualquer um que vier atrás de mim será derrotado também!

\- Poder? – perguntou Tony – É um jogo de poder!

\- Claro, é sempre por poder! – disse Laser Vivo – Hoje, foi um aquecimento, você saberá quando acontecerá o show principal!

Em um piscar de luz, Laser Vivo desapareceu, seus instrumentos na armadura não haviam detectado nada sobre a sua presença; ele havia ido embora realmente e com isso permitiu que Tony pudesse relaxar um pouco enquanto ouvia os gritos de Rhodes e de Pepper. Tony estava bem, ele estava somente dolorido e as placas externas da sua armadura tiveram que ser removidas, mas, de fato, ele está bem, não tanto com a ameaça do Laser Vivo; Tony só podia suspirar e perguntar quando sua vida se tornou isso, enfrentar alguém que se chama de "Laser Vivo"; se perguntando se não nenhuma imaginação para um nome melhor; Tony estava de volta para casa; Rhodes estava resolvendo com os generais que não gostaram da interferência do Laser Vivo na missão; Pepper estava cuidando da empresa já que as imagens vazaram e o surgimento do Laser Vivo virou notícia enquanto ele estava pensando em maneiras de derrotá-lo que inclui a construção de painéis reflexivos:

\- Senhor, tenho algo que é do seu interesse assistir! – disse Jarvis tirando Tony de seus pensamentos:

\- Mostre! – disse Tony e Jarvis colocou na tela imagens do que ele instantaneamente reconheceu:

\- "Olá povo de Nova York, acho que sabem quem eu sou; para aqueles que vivem debaixo de pedras, eu sou o Laser Vivo"! – disse Laser Vivo – Aquele que deu uma surra no Homem De Ferro"!

\- Onde em Nova York? – perguntou Tony:

\- Times Square! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- "Para o Homem De Ferro, eu ofereço uma revanche na frente do povo de Nova York e o mundo"! – disse Laser Vivo:

\- Prepare minha armadura! – disse Tony:

\- Pronta e esperando o senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- "Se o Homem De Ferro não aparecer, eu vou destruir Nova York"! – disse Laser Vivo encerrando a transmissão:

\- Chame a polícia, avise para eles esvaziarem os quarteirões ao redor da Times Square! – disse Tony:

\- Mandando o aviso! – disse Jarvis.

Tony entrou em sua armadura e partiu em toda velocidade em direção a Nova York:

\- Avise a Pepper e Rhodes! – disse Tony – Ter eles por perto vai ajudar!

\- Claro senhor! – disse Jarvis.

Tony colocou toda a força em sua velocidade atravessando o país e finalmente chegando a Nova York e pousando no meio da Times Square vazio, sem pessoas, sem carros, apenas Tony em sua armadura:

\- Fico feliz que tenha vindo! – disse Laser Vivo – O povo de Nova York agradece!

\- Você ameaçou destruir uma cidade inteira, vai passar o resto da vida na prisão! – disse Tony:

\- Nenhuma prisão pode me deter, no fim, eu vou vencer e você estará morto! – disse Laser Vivo:

\- Bem, você pode tentar! – disse Tony erguendo o braço direito e disparando um míssil atingindo Laser Vivo que usou a sua manipulação de fótons para erguer um escudo:

\- Interessante, minha vez! – disse Laser Vivo disparando uma rajada de luz atingindo Tony que foi jogado para trás com força derrapando no chão até parar:

\- Parece que a nova blindagem está resistindo! – disse Jarvis:

\- Não diga! – disse Tony que ficou de pé para receber um soco do Laser Vivo sendo jogado atravessando a parede de um prédio pousando dentro da loja; Tony se levantou e ergueu o braço direito se defendendo de um soco do Laser Vivo, aplicou um soco de esquerda no peito e em seguida uma cabeçada, o agarrou e saiu voando subindo e em seguida caindo abrindo uma cratera no chão usando o Laser Vivo; Tony saiu do buraco e disparou outro míssil explodindo o buraco, Laser Vivo consegue sair e acerta Tony com um rajada de luz o jogando contra um prédio e em seguida surge aonde ele pousou e dispara outra rajada o fazendo atravessar vários andares até atingir o chão fazendo vários escombros cair sobre ele:

\- É inevitável Homem De Ferro! – disse Laser Vivo – Sou superior a você em tudo!

\- Eu já ouvi isso! – disse Tony saindo dos escombros – Não acabou bem para quem disse isso!

Homem De Ferro com as duas mãos disparou uma rajada do seu repulsor atingindo Laser Vivo que estava se defendendo e apenas foi arrastado por poucos metros, mas, mesmo assim não sofreu prejuízo:

\- Você está louco? – perguntou Laser Vivo – Isso não funciona comigo!

Homem De Ferro parou de disparar os repulsores:

\- Eu sei! – disse Tony – Mas, o que está atrás de você funciona!

\- O que? – perguntou Laser Vivo confuso e em seguida ele olhou para trás e viu uma mina que explodiu o jogando para frente; Homem De Ferro aproveitou e pegou velocidade voando em direção a Laser Vivo e com o braço esquerdo acertou o peito de Laser Vivo o jogando com força para trás caindo e rolando pelo chão até atingir uma parede quebrando ela e caindo no chão de vez; Homem De Ferro parou derrapando assistindo Laser Vivo se levantar e ver sua armadura danificada:

\- Eu posso ter vindo sozinho, mas, isso não quer dizer que eu não teria ajuda chegando depois! – disse Tony e em seguida mísseis atingiram Laser Vivo o jogando para o lado e caindo no chão; ele se levantou e viu War Machine e Mulher De Ferro planando:

\- Cara, você está com problemas! – disse War Machine disparando sua metralhadora no ombro direito que Laser Vivo teve que erguer um escudo de fótons para se defender e isso tirou a sua atenção para a Iron Woman que veio pelo lado acertando um soco nele o jogando para o lado; Homem De Ferro o agarrou e em seguida lhe deu uma cabeçada e o arremessou como uma pedra caindo no chão:

\- Jarvis, ajuste os repulsores, está na hora de acabar com isso! – disse Tony:

\- Ajustando senhor e os outros estão prontos! – disse Jarvis:

\- Ótimo, vamos começar! – disse Tony.

Tony disparou o repulsor da mão esquerda, Laser Vivo ergueu o escudo de fótons, mas, o disparo do repulsor atravessou o escudo atingindo o seu ombro direito danificando essa parte da sua armadura:

\- O que? – perguntou Laser Vivo:

\- Por favor, achou que nunca trabalharia para superar sua defesa ou encontrar um meio de atingi-lo? – perguntou Tony; toda a atenção do Laser Vivo está em matar o Homem De Ferro que não notou disparos de repulsores atingindo ele; ele se virou e viu que War Machine e Iron Woman o haviam atingindo também danificando partes de sua armadura mostrando que ao negar a manipulação de fótons do Laser Vivo, ele tinha uma armadura que pode se considerar frágil; Tony disparou o repulsor esquerdo e em seguida o direito mais uma e por fim os repulsores das duas mãos atingindo Laser Vivo no peito e o derrubando no chão, sua armadura que brilhava em roxo bastante claro escureceu até ficar em roxo escuro, quase preto e pela análise estava desativada:

\- Tadashi, chame a polícia para prender o Laser Vivo! – disse Rhodes:

\- Avisando! – disse Tadashi.

Tony tirou a viseira do Laser Vivo e finalmente poderem ver seu rosto e ao scaneá-lo, finalmente poderiam chegar a uma identificação; a polícia que estava no perímetro havia chegado; quebrando a armadura em pedaços, eles haviam tirado o homem que a estava pilotando:

\- Ele é todo seu Oficial...? – perguntou Rhodes:

\- Sargento Brett Mahoney! – disse Sargento Mahoney se aproximando e algemando o Laser Vivo – Obrigado por para esse terrorista!

\- Então ele vai ser julgado por terrorismo? – perguntou Pepper abrindo a viseira:

\- Eu não sou o promotor Sra. Stark, mas, a ameaça que fez a cidade pode garantir esse nível de acusação! – respondeu Sargento Mahoney enquanto Laser Vivo acordado é escoltado para um carro de polícia e colocado nele e partindo imediatamente para a prisão da delegacia, nesse momento os sensores acusam aumento de calor e todos se viram vendo os pedaços da armadura brilhar e em seguida pegar fogo que consumiu tudo rapidamente sem deixar nada a ser aproveitado:

\- Ele vai ficar vivo! – disse Rhodes – O governo vai querer essa tecnologia!

Tony suspirou sabendo o que seu amigo disse é a verdade. Ao fim, Tony pagou pelos prejuízos e no mesmo dia tinha as ruas da Times Square consertados e assim podendo manter o tráfico fluindo normalmente, os prédios prejudicados demorariam mais, seriam analisados e depois consertados; depois de dias resolvendo com as autoridades de Nova York, Tony voltou para casa, mas, não antes de ter a identificação do Laser Vivo; Arthur Parks, um gênio que enlouqueceu depois de ser rejeitado pela mulher que ama, a socialite Lucy Barton; louco, achou que com poder poderia reconquistar Lucy e por isso construiu a sua armadura e se deu o nome de Laser Vivo e ele achou que se derrotasse o Homem De Ferro seria incontestável; Tony enviou todos os dados que havia conseguido para a polícia e apenas foi para casa, acompanharia de longe o caso de Parks. Dias depois Arthur Parks não havia dito nada, todos os dias um interrogador novo aparecia e ficando por horas dentro de uma sala até que o investigador desistisse; as únicas palavras que ele havia dito foram:

\- "Ninguém terá acesso a minha tecnologia; vocês estão abaixo de mim"! – disse Parks.

Tony deixou que o governo batesse cabeça contra Parks, ele agora estava concentrado em um relatório da SHIELD que Jarvis havia encontrado de algo que aconteceu recentemente; a Viúva Negra estava em Nova York para investigar uma promessa de venda que consistia em tornar qualquer um indestrutível; com isso ela se infiltrou na negociação e descobriu e identificou Damon Dran, um rico empresário que está assumindo o nome de Indestrutível mostrando a possíveis compradores que de fato ele é indestrutível, qualquer coisa que poderia matar estava sendo jogada nele e ele não saiu do lugar ou sofreu nada; Natasha deveria trabalhar para eliminar os meios que Dran adquiriu seus novos poderes enquanto garantia que todos os presentes fossem presos; com uma coordenação com a equipe de ataque, entraram quando Natasha estava próximo ao Indestrutível e com isso pode perseguir ele quando a equipe de assalto entrou e começou a fazer prisões; a Viúva Negra lutou contra ele com todas as suas forças e usando todas as suas técnicas conseguiu nocauteá-lo e garantiu que fosse para o Raft e para terminar a missão Natasha explodiu o laboratório onde Indestrutível conseguiu seus poderes. Tony achou que Bruce Banner havia saído do país, sua prima Jeniffer e Betty também acharam, mas, o trabalho com o Grupo SMASH garantiu perante o governo uma ficha limpa e aos governos internacionais que Bruce visitou em fuga também uma ficha limpa e ao governo americano algumas coisas que foram pedidas para aceitar tirar qualquer acusação contra Bruce, nesse caso, ele estava fazendo do jeito certo e dentro da lei sua viagem para a Ásia; foi então enquanto se preparava para ir ao aeroporto em São Diego que ficou extremamente incomodado com um zumbido constante e para evitar de se transformar decidiu se afastar do centro populacional e descobrir de onde vinha esse zumbido que somente a audição aprimorada que ganhou do Hulk o fez escutar; cada vez que se aproximava, o zumbido ficava mais intenso até que não pode segurar e se transformou em Hulk que chamou a atenção das pessoas e o Hulk com sua força saltou na direção que sabia de onde vinha o zumbido e pousou em meio a uma situação que ele e nem Bruce estavam esperando, uma homem de armadura roxa com pernas vermelhas e cabeça dourada em forma de sino disparando o que parecia ser uma arma sonora contra uma banda de rock; no momento em que viu o Hulk o homem disparou sua arma que para a surpresa jogou o Hulk para trás; essa simples arma de mão que produzia ondas sonoras estava mais forte do que o canhões sonoros durante o incidente da Universidade De Culver, mas, o Hulk conseguiu lutar contra ele e o derrotou destruindo sua arma e armadura, enquanto foi preso ele aprendeu o nome do inimigo, Dr. Bong; Hulk e Bruce riram desse nome, mais tarde enquanto esperava o voo, Bruce obteve um nome real, Lester Green; cientista e jornalista que estava escrevendo um livro sobre a decadência dos bastidores da banda de rock e durante uma apresentação, as coisas foram longe demais e Lester perdeu a mão e usou seu conhecimento científico para se vingar; de qualquer forma, ele não conseguiu e estava na cadeia, Bruce finalmente pegou o voo partindo para a Ásia.

Jane Foster estava dando relatórios de seu progresso em sua pesquisa, além de falar dos encontros aventureiros que teve com Thor, dessa vez veio de um aviso de Heimdall de que o Machado Do Executor havia sido encontrado e que tomara um novo portador que se chamava de Bloodaxe; o Machado Do Executor é simplesmente um machado comum que participou de uma batalha sangrenta a vários milênios atrás e que todo o ódio, dor, desespero, raiva e sede de sangue foi colocada dentro do machado tornando um objeto maligno e quem o portasse um guerreiro com sede de sangue sem remorso, compaixão ou piedade, o primeiro a pegá-lo foi Skurge que se tornou o Executor, mas, Amora, A Encantor conseguiu controlar o machado tornando Skurge seu servo mais fiel e dedicado, mas, ao passar do tempo, Skurge assumiu completamente todas as características do machado, tanto que ao deixa-lo não sofreu nenhuma mudança para seu estado anterior; Loki se encarregou de esconder o machado em Midgard em um local deserto, mas, ao que parece, usar a Terra para esconder coisas perigosas de Asgard não é uma boa ideia nos tempos atuais, pois, alguém havia achado o machado e o estava usando causando caos nas terras conhecidas hoje como Noruega; Thor partiu com a ajuda de Sif, Volstagg, Frandal e Hogun; Thor e os outros tinham total noção que na época que Skurge possuía o machado ele foi extremamente poderoso ao ponto de Odin ser o único capaz de vencê-lo ficando administrável depois de perder o Machado Do Executor, mas, agora Thor e os outros tinham que conter essa ameaça, Odin estava resolvendo outros problemas da alçada do Allfather e por isso, todos sabiam que essa seria uma luta longa e foi isso que aconteceu; Thor agradeceu por estar em uma área deserta, por que foi completamente devastada devido ao poder de Bloodaxe, um mortal e humano que foi transformado em um asgardiano em força, resistência e poder; trajando uma armadura negra com uma máscara de caveira vermelha e manoplas douradas; foi uma luta acirrada e no final Thor usou todo o seu poder para desarmar Bloodaxe para Sif com um golpe de sua espada conseguir atravessar o seu peito e matá-lo; quando a luta acabou e o modo de luta havia se dissipado perceberam que haviam matado uma vítima inocente; Thor trouxe os construtores e ouro para pagar a Noruega para restaurar o campo de batalha além de identificar a vítima do Machado Do Executor; Jackie Lukus, uma mortal apaixonada por história que estava viajando pelo mundo em expedição para encontrar novos lugares históricos e acabou por tropeça no machado; com cuidado o machado foi colocado em um baú magicamente fechado e levado de volta para Asgard e a pedido de Sif, erguido um memorial em homenagem a Jackie Lukus e as vítimas do Bloodaxe. Dos relatórios da SHIELD que Tony acessou, uma das missões que Hawkeye realizou foi a infiltração e desmantelamento da Fundação Atlas, uma organização que promove o bem estar do mundo com sua tecnologia em favor da vida e o do meio ambiente; esse é o que empresa demonstra para todos, mas, ela é comandada pela Garra Amarela; de início não se podia fazer a ligação, mas, então meses antes um novo jogador entrou no submundo, o Garra Dourada, Hawkeye foi mandado para investigar e descobrir o tamanho de seu domínio, mas, ele acabou indo cada vez mais fundo e descobriu sua ligação com a Fundação Atlas sendo o fundador e que mantinha sua longevidade graças a uma formula chamada de Piscina De Sangue e que ele é descendente de Ghenghis Khan e planeja dominar o mundo como seu antepassado quase havia alcançado e seu nome de verdade é Plan Chu e por devido aos tempos modernos em que achava o nome de Garra Amarelo insultuoso, por isso, mudou para Garra Dourada; Hawkeye havia relatado o que havia descoberto e as ordens de Fury foram destruir a Fundação Atlas e se possível capturar Plan Chu, mas, se não tivesse outra escolha deveria matá-lo e o reforço estava a caminho, com isso Hawkeye enfrentou os ninjas do Garra Amarela, eram muitos, ele ficou sem flechas e teve que recorrer a uma katana de um dos ninjas mortos e teve que recuperar na memória as aulas de esgrima matando vários ninjas e sofrendo muitos ferimentos até chegar e conseguir enfrentar Garra Amarela; no fim conseguiu ajuda dos reforços de agentes das SHIELD e de Zelda DuBois, a Princesa Python; com isso Hawkeye decapitou Garra Amarela ciente que sua queda foi devido ao seu orgulho ao mudar de nome; ferido e as portas da morte, Nick Fury aplicou uma injeção da Formula Do Infinito que salvou sua vida; enquanto manda Hawkeye para descansar se concentra em desmantelar a Fundação Atlas e toda a estrutura do Garra Amarela.

Brian Falsworth, o Union Jack e sua irmã, Jacqueline Falsworth, a Spitfire tinham entrado na rotina de combate contra bandidos em toda a Inglaterra e estavam se espalhando para a Escócia e País De Gales; eles estavam entrando em um rotina quando conseguiram impedir um assassinato político por um mutante com garras afiadas, super velocidade e super reflexos que tornou a luta extremamente difícil para eles, mas, conseguiram afastar o assassino, curando dos ferimentos, eles descobriram que o mutante se chama Richard Gill, americano, mutante, assassino profissional de calibre mundial e defensor ferrenho dos direitos mutantes que atende pelo nome de Wildside; a Projeto Excalibur atribuiu Linda McQuillan que recebeu o Soro Do Super Soldado e que despertou seus poderes mutantes que lhe permite voo e gerar um campo de força; ela responde pelo nome de UK e com a ajuda dela, eles enfrentaram Wildside mais uma vez que estava atacando um grupo de políticos e então eles foram confrontados com os poderes de Wildside de gerar alucinações e solidificá-las, isso se tornou um problema já que a luta ocupou uma maior área, mas, a geração do campo de força de UK lhe permite uma proteção contra as alucinações e logo ela se mostra perita em combates corpo a corpo enquanto Union Jack e Spitfire lidavam com as alucinações solidificadas, UK conseguiu derrotar e nocautear Wildside que acabou preso; com isso, Union Jack lhe ofereceu um lugar no time ao qual ela aceitou. Brian John Braddock, o Leão Negro, Meggan Braddock, a Gloriana e sua esposa, sua irmã Betsy Braddock, a Psylocke estavam em missão combatendo terrorismo em solo inglês, especialmente de mutantes radicais que não tem problemas em sacrificar inocentes por seus direitos; devido à tragédia ocorrida a alguns meses atrás; o 15/07; a Tragédia De Dallas repercutiu pelo mundo, os governos do mundo estavam falando em leis mais duras contra os mutantes, a maioria foi impedida antes de ganhar força, mas, em outras partes estava ganhando cada vez mais força e isso está causando reações contrárias, na Inglaterra não estava sendo diferente; dessa vez os três estavam recebendo apoio da mais nova agente do Projeto Excalibur; Kelsey Leigh; professora, mãe solteira de dois filhos, pai não identificado, especialista em esgrima esportiva, atacada e desfigurada por dois bandidos, filhos assassinados e ela partiu em vingança matando os dois bandidos e destruindo toda a gangue, ferida mortalmente, foi salva por Peter Wisdom, treinada e recebeu o Soro Do Super Soldado ganhando o nome de Coração De Leão e foi mandada para eles para atuar no mais novo caso, dois irmãos mutantes, radicais, assassinos e terroristas, Haruo e Ishiro Tsuburaya; irmãos, o Kamikaze e o Samurai respectivamente, tem os mesmos poderes, capacidade de voar e acelerar o atrito atômico entre as moléculas de ar para causar uma explosão; os quatro caçaram os dois irmãos que estavam cometendo atentados pela Grã-Bretanha; Coração De Leão logo estava mostrando sua violência na abordagem dos bandidos; eles não ligaram, a caçada finalmente fez os quatro confrontarem Kamikaze e Samurai em uma luta violenta destruindo alguns quarteirões, mas, no fim eles conseguiram tirá-los da cidade antes que causassem uma explosão suicida que certamente teria destruído metade da cidade, todos os quatro escaparam por pouco, mas, muito feridos, receberam tratamento do Projeto Excalibur e também receberam um tempo de folga, ao voltarem, Coração De Leão havia se juntado a equipe.

Quando Tony viu as imagens que vieram de Tulsa no Texas, logo ele queria saber mais, uma cara com a cabeça em chamas mostrando somente a caveira montado em uma moto em chamas certamente chama a atenção e acrescenta mais algo fora do que todos consideram comum; bem a confirmação de deuses nórdicos poderia ser o mais extraordinário que eles já vivenciaram, mas, isso acrescenta uma nova camada ao extraordinário; Tony faz suas pesquisas, especialmente quando esse motoqueiro havia se entregado a polícia; ele foi identificado como Johnaton "Johnny" Blaze; um acrobata motociclista extremamente talentoso; comprovado que vem de família já que seu pai fazia o mesmo; foi quando a repórter Roxanne Simpson deu toda a história; Johnny Blaze vendeu a sua alma para salvar seu pai da morte certa devido a um câncer incurável; ele vendeu ao demônio chamado de Mephisto; ele é um demônio extra dimensional que escraviza almas humanas e demônios também, Mephisto gosta de jogar com suas vítimas já que Barton Blaze morreu em um acidente depois de ser curado; agora; ele havia abordado Johnny devido ao seu filho Coração Negro ter se rebelado e estava atrás das almas torturadas do Massacre De San Venganza já que se ele as absorvesse seria capaz de criar seu próprio inferno na Terra; Johnny receberia sua alma de volta se parasse Coração Negro e para isso ele fez Johnny ser possuído pelo demônio Zarathos para se tornar o Motoqueiro Fantasma fazendo uma nota que Johnny Blaze não foi o primeiro e não seria o último a ser possuído por Zarathos; de fato; o Motoqueiro Fantasma usou seu Olhar De Penitência para que Coração Negro sofresse a dor das vítimas do massacre causado por seu pai e assim derrotando Coração Negro e conseguir sua alma de volta, mas, Johnny manteve Zarathos para combater entidades malignas que ameacem a Terra.

Tony ao ouvir sobre isso ficou inclinado a acreditar; ele sabia que isso poderia descer mais embaixo, quando Jennifer Waters veio a ele pedindo para ser advogada a defender Johnny Blaze, Tony aceitou; Jennifer é a She Hulk, bem vista e bem amada, ele ganharia visibilidade e abriria uma precedente de defesa dos heróis e vigilantes e de fato com uma defesa apaixonada conseguiu inocentar Johnny do assassinato de seu amigo Mack e abriu um precedente no tribunal sobre possessão demoníaca e a capacidade de provar que Jennifer faz isso sem problemas, além de que Johnny afirma que Zarathos está no controle de seu corpo quando se transforma, ele se lembra, mas, não está no controle, e isso faz com que Johnny pague uma parcela para consertar os prejuízos e com isso ele sai livre para continuar como Motoqueiro Fantasma e Tony faz uma importante ligação com ele através de Jennifer.

Tony agora estava focado em seus projetos, ele tinha muito a fazer e desenvolver antes de apresentar ao mundo; algumas coisas que ele estava fazendo estava escondendo de seus amigos, ele contaria quando tivesse algo concreto, mas, o mundo ainda não saberia, não é a hora, mas, ele estaria pronto quando o momento chegasse; entre os seus projetos ele tinha tempo para família e amigos e estava muito feliz com isso, mais feliz do que sempre esteve na outra linha do tempo e Tony estava decidido a ter cada momento bom em sua memória e um desses momento foi quando Tony em um momento de descontração e descanso e felicidade com a família e amigos viu Happy pedi a mão em casamento a Christine Everhart depois de um ano de namoro e ela dizer sim e para a surpresa de Tony assisti-la chorar de emoção enquanto respondia e abraçava Happy e todos estavam comemorando e dando parabéns ao novo casal de marido e mulher e Tony certamente tinha esse momento feliz guardado na memória.


	9. Parcerias

Capítulo 9

Parcerias

Tony estava trabalhando, não é diferente; o caso de Arthur Parks já foi resolvido e agora ele estava focado no trabalho com a empresa; dessa vez ele estava se preparando para se mudar para Nova York; a mansão está pronta, assim como o Complexo Stark no norte do estado, a Torre Stark ficaria pronta em 2012; com o complexo pronto, o Programa De Verão Para Crianças Dotadas estava preste a começar e ele estaria mentindo se não estivesse ansioso para começar, mas, ao mesmo tempo em que tem que fazer a mudança e tendo a ajuda incrível de sua esposa, ele ainda tinha que lidar com a transição de seus filhos, Richard e Laura se mudariam para o outro lado do país, perderiam a escola e o amigos tendo que fazer o processo de fazer novos amigos e eles estavam entrando na fase pré-adolescente que ao pensar nisso estava enviando arrepios para Tony:

\- Senhor, você tem visitas! – disse Jarvis chamando a atenção de Tony:

\- Estamos esperando alguém Jarvis? – perguntou Tony preocupado e pronto para vestir a armadura:  
\- Não senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – Tomei a liberdade de identificar os visitantes, a Srta. Sharon Carter e a Agente Barbara Morse!

\- Deixe-as entrarem e diga que estou na oficina! – disse Tony.

Não demorou muito para que as duas entrassem na sua oficina:

\- Shar-Bear! – disse Tony sorrindo e abraçando Sharon – Agente Morse, é um prazer conhecê-la!

\- Eu digo o mesmo! – disse Agente Morse – Me chame de Bobbi! Todo mundo chama! Shar-Bear?

A Agente Morse perguntou quando pareceu que finalmente entendeu o que ele havia chamado Sharon Carter:

\- Droga Tony! – disse Sharon – Você sabe que não gosto desse apelido; agora ela não vai esquecer!

\- Não vou mesmo! – disse Bobbi sorrindo:

\- Quer que eu chame você de Victoria? – perguntou Tony sorrindo:

\- Porque eu ainda me dou o trabalho de responder, na próxima vez volta a me chamar de Shar-Bear! – respondeu Sharon:

\- Você me conhece! – disse Tony:

\- Já me arrependo de vir atrás de sua ajuda! – disse Sharon:

\- A grande Sharon Carter veio atrás de minha ajuda? – perguntou Tony parecendo chocado:

\- Sim! – respondeu Sharon parecendo relutante e depois pegando um pen drive colocando em cima de mesa manipulável de Tony; o pen drive se conectou a Jarvis e ele já estava trabalhando nos dados:

\- Sobre o que estamos falando? – perguntou Tony:

\- O Cartel Zodíaco! – respondeu Bobbi Morse.

Tony ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes:

\- A Shield foi criada para combater o desconhecido que outras agências nunca encostariam, por Nick estaria interessado em um cartel criminoso, especialmente o Cartel Zodíaco? – perguntou Tony – No qual acho tosco, os líderes se vestirem de acordo com o signo que nasceram!

\- Esses mesmos líderes nunca foram identificados! – respondeu Agente Morse:

\- Richard Mason, o traidor, mais conhecido como O Agente forneceu tecnologia para o cartel, Diretor Fury que fechar todas as portas que Mason fez, isso inclui se envolver em eliminar o cartel criminoso; estamos investigando eles entre as missões, mas, assim como as outras agências, estamos longe de identificar os líderes! – explicou Sharon Carter:

\- E acham que eu sou capaz de conseguir onde vocês duas não conseguiram? – perguntou Tony:

\- Sim! – respondeu Sharon – E não nos importamos com ajuda extra, Fury já deu autorização para você se envolver!

Tony suspirou:

\- Muito bem, me mostre o que você tem! – disse Tony.

Elas mostraram todos os arquivos e explicaram tudo o que conseguiram sobre o Cartel Zodíaco, chegou ao momento em que Tony deu espaço para elas trabalharem com ele destrinchando toda a documentação até finalmente chegar ao parede que elas bateram contra, elas estavam fazendo o certo, seguindo o dinheiro, mesmo que elas tinha várias coisas, mas, uma coisa mais interessante é a conta enorme que o cartel estava ligado em que as duas por mais que vissem isso interessante, e é, não podiam fazer muito; já que seguir o dinheiro poderia levar a identificação dos líderes do cartel, mas, surpreendente não havia nada que pudesse levar à mesmo uma suspeita; Tony com a ajuda de Jarvis pode encontrar algo ainda relacionado com o dinheiro; ainda um caminho a ser explorado:

\- Isso está certo Jarvis? – perguntou Tony; uma pergunta que Sharon Carter e Barbara Morse queriam fazer também:

\- Afirmativo senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – O Cartel Zodíaco tem uma conta conjunta!

\- Com quem? – perguntou Sharon:

\- Ainda a ser definido, mas, tem muito dinheiro nessa conta! – disse Jarvis.

Levou a muito mais trabalho do que eles imaginavam, a conta pertencia a uma empresa legítima que levava a outra empresa legítima; o dinheiro estava escondido e fundos de pensão mostrando números acima do normal; comprovadamente um esquema de lavagem de dinheiro; chegando a várias contas que podiam ser rastreadas em contas de membros conhecidos da Tríade Chinesa, a Yakuza, a Bratva e de contas de desconhecido que certamente poderiam estar ligado a organizações criminosas; a surpresa está que essas organizações sejam capazes de trabalharem juntas e colocarem uma grande parte da fortuna dessas organizações nas mesmas empresas, mas, os órgãos de aplicação da lei em todo mundo estão fazendo o que Tony, Sharon e Bobby está fazendo, caçando o dinheiro e nenhum deles imaginaria que essas organizações criminosas trabalhariam juntas quando se tem um histórico grande de confronto por território, eles sempre brigaram por fatias maiores, mas, o dinheiro fale mais alto do que antigas rivalidades; eles finalmente chegaram a uma empresa, a Zeus Enterprises comprovado a ligação entre a empresa e ao Cartel Zodíaco e chegaram a um nome; Cornelius Van Lunt.

Com um nome real e uma biografia real, eles começaram a procurar as relações de Van Lunt; todos sabiam que o Cartel Zodíaco é formado por doze lideranças; eles ainda tinham que encontrar onze nomes ainda e ligá-los aos crimes relacionados ao cartel e então poderiam atacar; Cornelius Van Lunt é um homem cruel e inteligente, uma combinação que não trazia nada de bom, de qualquer forma, ele acumulou sua fortuna com empreendimentos imobiliários fraudulentos e se juntar as provas necessárias, poderia colocá-lo na cadeia; ele também é um crente fervoroso em astrologia tendo um astrólogo pessoal e isso podia ser a confirmação de que ele é o fundador do Cartel Zodíaco, mas, mesmo assim não levava aos membros do cartel ou que ele está na liderança do conselho dos líderes ou até mesmo seu nome dentro da liderança como já foi estabelecido que a liderança usa o nome dos signos para se denominar. O próximo passo está em olhar as relações de Van Lunt e determinar quem entre essas relações faz parte do cartel, mas, até o momento poderiam chegar a suspeitos, não certezas e com isso eles teriam que fazer do jeito antigo, Sharon e Bobby seguiriam Van Lunt e confirmariam quem são os líderes do Cartel Zodíaco.

Essa parte da missão delas em seguir o alvo durou dias, mas, elas conseguiram as provas necessárias que incluindo as movimentações financeiras que Fury estaria trabalhando para tornar legal, elas tinham o sinal verde para agir contra o Cartel Zodíaco com mais forças e mais legalizado; Tony entraria nesse meio, mesmo com ele afirmando que o Homem De Ferro não foi feito para combater criminosos comuns ou chefes de cartel, mas, a justiça, o FBI e a polícia sabendo da situação pediram a consultoria de Tony Stark e o Homem De Ferro, ele ficaria em prontidão em caso de existir em melhorado ou mutante para assim poder agir, mas, estava combinado que a Agente 13 e a Harpia da Shield liderariam essa missão; primeiramente aos envolvidos foi identificado os membros da liderança do Cartel Zodíaco; o primeiro foi Cornelius Van Lunt, mas, conhecido dentro do cartel como Touro; um crente fervoroso da astrologia ao qual tem seu próprio astrólogo ao qual fez a sua fortuna no ramo de transações imobiliárias legítimas e ilegítimas; ao qual eles tem as provas necessárias para colocá-lo na cadeia mesmo sem sua ligação com o Cartel Zodíaco; ele usou de sua fortuna para expandir os negócios em outros ramos e logo estava nos negócios ilegais e fundou o Cartel; Sharon e Bobby confirmaram que foi ele o fundador do Cartel Zodíaco.

Jacques LaPoint foi identificado como Escorpião dentro do Cartel Zodíaco; aparentemente Van Lunt não é tão crente na astrologia, devido a LaPoint ter nascido segundo o seu arquivo no início do ano e não no período entre outubro e novembro, mas, ele sendo um grande ladrão renomado que fez fortuna disso e cada vez mais ousado e esperto em seus roubos, Van Lunt fez o uso do grande talento de LaPoint no Cartel Zodíaco. Darren Blentey veste a roupa do Aquário; ele é um planejador de crimes; grandes assaltos são creditados ao seu nome, ele faz o uso de equipes terceirizadas para realizar seus planos; o Cartel Zodíaco é a sua salvação, seus últimos trabalhos deram muitos problemas que o deixaram ferido e foi obrigado a se esconder enquanto caçado pelo FBI; com a proteção dada pelo cartel ele pode se recuperar e planejar crimes e dessa vez tinha a estrutura do cartel para que fossem realizados aumentando a sua fortuna e o prestígio do cartel diante dos concorrentes; eles tinham alguém que é capaz de planejar e executar invasão com grande sucesso deixou a todos os inimigos com relutância em enfrentar o cartel.

Marcus Lassiter é um membro do exército que já deu baixa e tem sua própria empresa mercenária de alto calibre com agentes das forças de elite dos exércitos espalhados pelo mundo; a ele foi dado o nome de Aries e com essa empresa mercenária, o Cartel Zodíaco tinha seu próprio exército particular que deixava as forças do governo com sérias dúvidas em combatê-los diretamente; essa; se tudo correr bem na burocracia seria a primeira vez que isso ocorreria, mas, todos tinham a noção que os mercenários de Lassiter são qualificados e mesmo com a Agente 13 e a Harpia da Shield seria muito difícil alcançar a vitória. Jack Kleveno é um ex lutador de MMA e WWE; experiente e habilidoso que recebeu o nome de Cancer quando se juntou a Cartel Zodíaco; devido a sua ligação do submundo das apostas e lutas ilegais que ele promove; o cartel tem um lutador experiente entre eles; suas ligações permitiam a ele ter um acesso a conseguir favores que beneficiam o cartel, inclusive a figuras poderosas que certamente são viciadas em apostas; esse acesso dava ao cartel a certeza que poderia alcançar a justiça e se livrar da cadeia ou ainda conseguir eliminar provas condenatórias que lhe davam vantagem no júri. Willard Weir quando entrou para o cartel recebeu o nome de Capricórnio; um ex soviético que teve acesso ao arsenal quando a União Soviética caiu se tornando um vendedor de armas e ao contrário de Tony; Willard estava ligado ao mercado negro não se importando a quem vendia as armas desde que tivesse lucro; sua adesão ao cartel garantiu que tivessem acesso as armas de qualquer tipo e também garantiu a Willard mais contatos para seus negócios.

Joshua Link é um mutante dentro do cartel com o nome de Gêmeos; sua capacidade de assumir temporariamente o corpo de qualquer pessoa que venha a manter contato lhe permitiu se tornar um ladrão e um infiltrador que em busca de assumir novos riscos e desafios viu o cartel fazer trabalhos cada vez mais grandes. Daniel Radford assumiu a hierarquia de liderança do Cartel Zodíaco com o nome de Leão; fez parte do exército de forma honesta, mas, a sociedade não lhe deu trabalho quando saiu do exército e viu no tráfico a forma de conseguir poder e fortuna; ganhando a fama de cruel e tático, mas, ainda sim com um temperamento quente logo estava nas grandes fortunas do tráfico quando entrou para o cartel. Gustav Brandt nasceu na França, entrou para o exército e atuou no Vietnã até que em combate acabou cego e abandonado pela França acabou encontrando os Sacerdotes De Pama onde aprendeu artes marciais e a viver com sua cegueira; no Vietnã ele construiu um império do tráfico expandindo para diversos ramos ao qual esse alcance mundial lhe rendeu um lugar dentro da hierarquia da liderança do Cartel Zodíaco assumindo o nome de Libra. Noah Perricone é um mercenário assassino profissional que já foi da marinha americana e mergulhador e com uma taxa de sucesso quase de cem por cento, logo estava na hierarquia da liderança do Cartel Zodíaco com o nome de Peixes realizando assassinatos lucrativos em nome do cartel. Harlan Vargas é um argentino formado em economia que se tornou um traficante e agiota; nesse caso a suas ligações com o mundo do crime na América Do Sul são bem-vindas para o cartel Zodíaco ao qual ele ganhou um lugar na hierarquia de comando com o nome de Sagitário; seus negócios de agiotagem dão vantagens sobre os endividados que fazem qualquer coisa para quitar as dívidas, especialmente quando suas famílias são ameaçadas para pagarem as dívidas; a única mulher no Cartel Zodíaco Elaine McLaughlin é uma socialite com fama de vários casamentos e de seus maridos morrendo de forma misteriosa e ela herdando as suas fortunas, suas ligações com figuras públicas é um caminho para chegarem perto e poderem serem subornadas, Elaine ganhou o nome de Virgem e uma posição na hierarquia da liderança do cartel.

Depois de reunir as informações, Tony somente iria assistir, ele não tinha nada como a capacidade do Homem De Ferro de agir contra uma organização criminosa em que se tem a polícia e o FBI altamente especializados para fazer isso, mas, como o cartel caiu no radar da SHIELD se poderia assistir o envolvimentos do agentes; especialmente a Agente 13 e a Harpia que liderariam essa missão de prender e apreender bens dos membros da liderança do cartel e terminar os seus negócios para sempre; isso até outra organização criminosa assumir o lugar; Sharon e Bobby Morse tinham câmeras ao qual Tony assistiria o desenrolar da operação.

Tony está em sua oficina, ele não está preocupado, ele tinha total fé em Sharon e até agora não decepcionou; um fato estranho que passou em sua cabeça, elas teriam conseguido eventualmente as informações das lideranças do Cartel Zodíaco, ele conseguiu e ele tinha certeza que elas conseguiriam, por isso, passou na cabeça de Tony de que Fury as mandou de forma inconsciente para que Tony se relacionasse mais com a Shield, ele não duvidava da capacidade de manipulação de Nick Fury; ele tem a certeza que ficaria bastante surpreso se descobrir que ele não havia manipulado a situação para que ele fosse envolvido. Seus pensamentos foram trazidos a atenção quando indicou o início da operação, FBI; SWAT, SHIELD invadiram a sede do cartel onde as reuniões foram realizadas; o local foi cercado e até se deram ao trabalho de bloquear os túneis. Logo que entraram, a Agente 13 e a Harpia agiram contra os líderes diretamente enquanto os outros agentes se espalhavam pelo prédio fazendo prisões ou se envolvendo em tiroteios daqueles que se recusam a desistir, Tony ficou satisfeito ao ver Agente 13 e Harpia derrotando os líderes um a um; a Harpia foi diretamente contra Elaine McLaughlin, uma socialite não teve a mínima chance e foi nocauteada e em seguida um agente a algemou e a tirou do local; a Agente 13 nocauteou Harlan Vargas com a mesma facilidade; um agiota que dependia de capangas para fazer o trabalho sujo e pesado; um agente se aproximou, o algemou e o levou; Noah Perricone foi da marinha e isso exigiu um pouco mais de trabalho, mas, a Harpia conseguiu nocauteá-lo; sabendo do perigo que ele representa, dois agentes o algemaram e o escoltaram para longe; Daniel Radford serviu no exército, mas, estava sem prática a muito tempo e por isso foi mais fácil para a Agente 13 derrubá-lo; o mesmo procedimento aconteceu com ele. Todos os agentes incluindo a Harpia e a Agente 13 estavam usando colares que bloqueavam poderes mutantes que fossem usados contra eles; Joshua Link é um mutante com a capacidade de possuir qualquer pessoa por um determinado período de tempo se fizer contato, muito dependente dos poderes e sem treinamento foi facilmente nocauteado; com Willard Weir ele recebeu as armas de choque dos agentes que o impediam de usar sua arma e em seguida foi nocauteado por um chute na cabeça pela Agente 13.

Marcus Lassiter tem seus mercenários como guarda costas e então os agentes mataram os dois e isso deu a Harpia a abertura para uma luta contra o derrotando, ele pode ter feito parte do exército, mas, estava começando a perder prática; Darren Bentley é mais um planejador do que um lutador e com isso foi nocauteado fácil pela Agente 13; Jacques LaPoint é um ladrão que tem a vantagem de usar a tecnologia ao seu favor e esse foi o mais perto de escapar, mas, a Harpia o derrotou e ele foi preso; Cornelius Van Lunt conhece o lugar e tem pontos para se esconder e alcançar as rotas de fuga, mas, a Agente 13 com Tony viram todas as possibilidades e conseguiu impedi-lo de fugir e assim continuar o cartel; os membros mais difíceis de combater foram Jack Kleveno e Gustav Brandt; dois especialistas em combate mão a mão e eles foram ao mesmo tempo contra a Agente 13 e a Harpia funcionando com perfeição que somente os tempo de convivência e o treinamento forjaram, mas, Bobby Morse e Sharon Carter fizeram várias missões juntas e tinham uma sincronia perfeita que possibilitou com muito esforço derrotar os dois; eles conseguiram um bom tempo de folga com isso. Todos foram dominados e presos.

Depois de dias, Tony voltou à rotina normal de sua vida, trabalho e família; ambos estavam indo bem e estava equilibrado para que não houvesse reclamações e sempre ouvia conselhos para buscar um equilíbrio; Tony somente podia aproveitar o momento, ele estava inspirado em suas ideias e estava como sempre inovando e como sempre passando um tempo com a família recarregando as forças em ter que lidar com um conselho que sempre pede para adiantar os horários; como se eles pudessem adiantar a sua genialidade:

\- Senhor! – disse Jarvis tirando de seus pensamentos enquanto estava trabalhando na oficina – A Sra. Rogers pede entrada!

Sharon Margaret Rogers nasceu em 1945; filha de Peggy Carter e Steve Rogers, Howard Stark foi o padrinho dela, todos do Howling Comandos se tornaram padrinhos, mas, foi Howard que sempre ficou presente em sua vida; ela cresceu uma infância normal; tão normal quanto se espera de uma filha de espiã, mantendo a sua paternidade em segredo para a sua segurança; criando ela com a lenda do Capitão América como uma sombra, pelo menos vindo de seu pai e dos outros; tia Peggy fez o possível para mostrar que o pai dela é tão humano quanto ela; ninguém duvida que tia Peggy a criou muito bem, especialmente quando tia Peggy se casou com Daniel Sousa e Sharon tinha um pai maravilhoso, não substituiu Steve, mas, ainda sim, tio Daniel foi um grande pai e Tony concorda com isso; tudo mudou quando perceberam que ela tinha o Soro Do Super Soldado; os sinais estavam lá desde a infância, mas, quando alcançou os dezoito anos que tudo foi confirmado; isso foi escondido, especialmente quando Sharon entrou para o exército e ela se destacou em tudo o que fez; logo se tornou agente da SHIELD e sua paternidade foi anunciada e ela assumiu o manto de Capitã América e ao invés de escudo, ela ganhou uma lança de dupla ponta de vibranium, até hoje Tony não sabe como tia Peggy conseguiu vibranium para a lança; Sharon fez missões no Vietnã, mesmo com sua ajuda não mudou o resultado da guerra, apenas a destacou para ganhar o posto de general e acelerar os direitos das mulheres; hoje com sessenta e cinco anos não envelheceu um dia e é uma das mulheres mais mortais que Tony tinha conhecimento, especialmente por ela ter sido a sua babá e ter conhecimento constrangedor sobre ele; Tony a apelida de Capys ou de Big Sis lembrando do seu tempo de criança e ela mesmo na idade que tem ainda sim manipula as redes sociais como um adolescente dessa geração; especialmente quando olha as suas páginas nas redes sociais:

\- Ela pode entrar Jarvis! – disse Tony.

Ela entrou sorrindo; para uma mulher com sessenta e cinco anos, ela se mantinha jovem e ativa; os milagres do Soro Do Super Soldado:

\- Capys! – cumprimentou Tony:

\- Tony! – cumprimentou Sharon Rogers:

\- Como a terceira idade está te tratando? – perguntou Tony sorrindo. Sharon suspirou:

\- Se eu não tivesse sido a sua babá; eu não deixaria você comentar sobre a minha idade! – respondeu Sharon:

\- E qual a graça de não comentar a idade de uma mulher com sessenta e cinco que ainda tem a aparência e o físico de vinte e um! – disse Tony:

\- Eu sou a única que você pode fazer esse tipo de comentário! – disse Sharon – Mas, ser a sua babá me permite usar a sua infância como material de chantagem para manter sua boca fechada sobre os comentários da minha idade!

\- Combinado! – disse Tony imediatamente fazendo Sharon sorrir:

\- Nunca comente sobre a idade de uma mulher! – disse Sharon – Mas, não é uma visita social o motivo da minha vinda!

\- Fury te mandou? – perguntou Tony:

\- Não! – respondeu Sharon – Mas, mesmo ele sendo o meu chefe; existe um limite ao qual ele pode mandar em mim!

\- Claro! – disse Tony – Você poderia comandar a SHIELD se quisesse!

\- Não gosto de ficar na mesa! – disse Sharon – Mas, deixando esses assuntos de lado, este é o motivo da minha vinda!

Sharon colocou em cima da mesa de Tony um pen drive:

\- O que isso contêm? – perguntou Tony:

\- Você sabe que eu estou caçando os membros da Hydra? – perguntou Sharon:

\- Claro! – respondeu Tony:

\- Consegui capturar Sin, Mãe Noite, Viper e estou atrás da Madame Hydra! – disse Sharon:

\- Você está mirando em algumas cabeças da Hydra e parte de seu núcleo! – disse Tony:

\- Sim, mas, Madame Hydra se mantém em segredo com a única informação que temos; ela planejou o assassinato do Dr. Abraham Erskine! – disse Sharon – Mas, depois de muito trabalho e as prisões, uma pressão forte foi colocada forçando a Madame Hydra a aparecer mais!

\- Chance maior de descobrir quem é ela! – disse Tony:

\- Se a pegarmos, estaremos mais perto da Lady Hydra e da Rainha Hydra! – disse Sharon:

\- Um passo de cada vez! – disse Tony:

\- Um passo de cada vez! – repetiu Sharon sorrindo:

\- Muito bem, vamos ver o que temos! – disse Tony conectando o pen drive e deixando Jarvis fazer o trabalho de analisá-lo – Esperaremos uma surpresa? Onde você conseguiu esses dados?

\- Uma base da Hydra de uma de suas muitas cabeças! – respondeu Sharon – Você não quer saber como e já foi verificado, não haverá surpresas!

\- A Sra. Rogers tem razão senhor! – disse Jarvis – Não nenhum vírus ou qualquer coisa perigosa para os sistemas!

\- Ótimo! – disse Tony – Então Jarvis, o que temos?

\- Um programa inteligente que está tentando fazer uma chamada para casa ao qual estou bloqueando! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Para quem eles estão tentando ligar? – perguntou Tony:

\- Eu arriscaria em dizer a Hydra! – respondeu Sharon:

\- Eu concordo com a Sra. Rogers! – disse Jarvis – É uma inteligência artificial rudimentar, mesmo que esteja em constante adaptação, ainda assim não é capaz de me superar e está em completo isolamento; senhor, creio que a Hydra esteja olhando para o campo de inteligência artificial!

\- Não é bom! – disse Sharon:

\- Não mesmo! – disse Tony:

\- Vou avisar a Fury sobre isso! – disse Sharon – Devemos estar preparados!

\- Certo! – concordou Tony – Consegue acessar os arquivos que esse pen drive contêm?

\- Sim senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – Parece que a Hydra não perdeu o costume de registrar tudo!

\- E isso é uma vantagem! – disse Sharon – Essa célula que desmontei é a mais próxima da Madame Hydra e esses arquivos que salvei antes que fossem destruídos podem me levar a identidade da Madame Hydra!

\- Um passo mais perto para prendê-la! – disse Tony – Então Jarvis, pode pesquisar nesses arquivos sobre a Madame Hydra!

\- Começando agora mesmo senhor! – disse Jarvis – Pode demorar um pouco!

\- Não tenho pressa! – disse Sharon:

\- Leve o tempo que precisar amigo! – disse Tony.

Tony e Sharon se distraíram com a conversa boba e alguns jogos virtuais enquanto Jarvis fazia seu trabalho:

\- Senhor; eu tenho os resultados da pesquisa dos arquivos e tomei a liberdade de expandir a pesquisa para preencher as lacunas! – disse Jarvis chamando a atenção dos dois:

\- Ótimo Jarvis! – disse Tony – Mostre o que tem!

\- Madame Hydra tem seu nome de batismo de Elisa Sinclair! – disse Jarvis – Procurando seus registros civis através de sua foto que está nos arquivos!

Jarvis e Sharon viram a foto da Madame Hydra que Jarvis mostrou:

\- Pude encontrar fotos dela em registro que datam desde 1900! – disse Jarvis:

\- Isso é impossível! – disse Tony:

\- Não fazemos ideia de tudo o que a Hydra meche, mas, a imortalidade pode ser um caminho, além do mais, ela pode ser uma mutante com regeneração celular acelerada! – disse Sharon:

\- Ela manteve o nome e com isso pude rastrear até antes de 1900! – disse Jarvis – O mais importante que eu encontrei nos registros da Hydra foi que ela já foi professora de Steve Rogers!

\- Mundo pequeno! – disse Tony vendo Sharon colocar as mãos do rosto e gemer:

\- Quais são as chances de que uma das professoras de meu pai se tornar uma agente da Hydra adotando o nome de Madame Hydra? – perguntou Sharon de forma retórica:

\- Segundo os registros ela se tornou agente da Hydra em 1926 e ela possibilitou a infiltração do agente da Hydra que matou o Dr. Erskine! – disse Jarvis – Assim possibilitou que ela assumisse o nome de Madame Hydra!

\- Ótimo! – disse Sharon – Cada vez mais ficando pessoal, duvido que Fury me permita prendê-la!

\- Quando isso parou você? – perguntou Tony:

\- Nunca! – respondeu Sharon – Sendo filha dos dois me deu uma grande teimosia!

\- Isso eu sei! – disse Tony – Peguei um pouco da teimosia de sua mãe!

\- Isso eu sei! – disse Sharon:

\- Nada mais é mencionado sobre ela depois do fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial! – disse Jarvis:

\- E agora ela está ressurgindo depois das prisões que você realizou Sharon! – disse Tony:

\- Essa é uma chance que eu não vou desperdiçar! – disse Sharon determinada.

Tony entregou tudo o que Jarvis havia pesquisado, seguindo as orientações dele, Sharon pode encontrar o esconderijo da Madame Hydra e em uma operação envolvendo várias agências com ela no comando, pode invadir o esconderijo; sendo uma operação tão grande, não se poderia evitar que vazasse, mas, Sharon estava pronta prevendo os passo da Madame Hydra e durante a fuga ela com um grupo de agentes das mais variadas agências na África Do Sul conseguiram interceptá-la e durante os combates com Sharon passando pelos soldados da Hydra que estavam disparando contra os agentes da lei, conseguiu derrubar alguns possibilitando o avanço dos agentes e que pudessem efetuar as prisões; Madame Hydra fugiu pela floresta fazendo uma perseguição pela Capitã América que a capturou e a prendeu; essa é a versão oficial que vai aparecer nos relatórios. Mais tarde Sharon apareceu na casa de Tony mais uma vez e contou o que havia acontecido; enquanto perseguia Elisa, Sharon chegou a uma clareira onde teve que combater a magia da Madame Hydra, claro que ela foi pega desprevenida e aquele momento poderia ser seu fim, mas, ela teve a ajuda de uma mulher careca vestida de amarelo que combateu a magia da Madame Hydra com a sua própria magia que se mostrou superior e com a ajuda dela Sharon pode prender Madame Hydra com algemas inibidoras e quando a mulher chegou perto se apresentou como a Anciã, a Feiticeira Suprema e Mestre Das Artes Místicas da sua ordem dedicada a proteger essa realidade de seres malignos; ela explicou que Elisa havia nascido em 1600 e por volta de 1625 e 1633 ela foi sua aluna, mas, Elisa decidiu aproveitar da energia da Dimensão Das Trevas e fez um pacto com os Deuses Anciões dessa dimensão que lhe conferiu a imortalidade; Elisa fugiu e se escondeu sabendo que seria superada pela Anciã e foi somente nessas décadas que foram o mais próximo que tinha de localizá-la; a Anciã aproveitou da chance de finalmente capturá-la; ela aplicou um selo selando a sua magia e assim permitiu que ela fosse presa; Sharon garantiu que estaria à disposição para ajudar a Anciã quando ela precisasse devido a ela tê-la salvado; a Anciã garantiu que mantê-la fora dos relatórios oficiais seria a melhor forma de agradecê-la e com isso ela havia ido embora e Sharon fez o que a Anciã havia sugerido, mas, Sharon contou a Tony que depois da conversa ela tinha um sentimento de que ele estaria ajudando a ordem no futuro.

Tony conheceu Dr. Strange; ele sabia sobre a magia e acreditava nela, mesmo com toda a sua mente científica negando e tentando encontrar uma explicação, ele admitiu que viu magia, então não é difícil supor que a Anciã é a mestre de Strange assim como não é difícil imaginar que ela saiba sobre a sua viagem no tempo, afinal, ela é a Guardiã Da Pedra Infinita Do Tempo; o fato que ela não interferiu nesse tempo todo em que estava consciente do futuro indica que estava no caminho certo, também, Sharon tem razão, no futuro ele espera ajudar a ordem quando a Anciã achar necessário, mas, Tony imagina que será cedo; afinal ela terá as mãos cheias no futuro, Strange sofreu o acidente de carro que danificou seriamente as suas mãos enquanto discutia o tratamento do piloto da Hammer Industries que havia sofrido uma lesão séria na coluna que agora estava andando graças as próteses das Stark Industries; Strange estava no período de fisioterapia tentando recuperar o movimento das mãos e em breve quando perceber que está melhorando vai recorrer as várias cirurgias até que em 2013 deixa Nova York para buscar tratamento e encontra a Anciã; de fato; ela vai ter as mãos cheias no futuro.


	10. Parcerias 20

Capítulo 10

Parcerias 2.0

Tony finalmente se mudou para Nova York com sua família, a mansão de sua infância estava reformada e pronta, além e extremamente segura; o Complexo Stark também estava pronto para receber o Programa De Verão De Jovens Da Fundação Stark e que também funcionará como um laboratório de pesquisas da Stark Industries, a Torre Stark que funciona como escritório da empresa ainda não está pronto, as construções foram focadas no complexo e na mansão, somente em 2012 é que a Torre Stark será inaugurada, por enquanto, Tony está se adaptando de volta à vida de Nova York, seus filhos vão levar mais um tempo, mas, vão se acostumar, por enquanto vão ter tutores em casa até poderem começar no novo ano na Escola De Ciência E Tecnologia De Midtown; pela incrível coincidência que Peter Parker estuda nessa escola; claro que isso não tem nada a ver; é só uma coincidência, apenas isso; Rhodes e sua família também se mudam para Nova York, claro como sua ligação militar, ele vai aonde Tony Stark vai e se nesse caso é retornar a Nova York, Rhodes deve também morar em Nova York e não a negociação sobre isso, apenas aceitar e fazer a mudança; os filhos de Rhodes também estão se adaptando a mudança, mais fácil do que seus filhos, um militar de carreira como Rhodes sempre está se mudando de base em base por toda a vida.

Tony está se acostumando rapidamente também, mas, isso não impede seu trabalho em suas inovações; seu cérebro não liga para o ambiente, apenas em imaginar as coisas e Tony fazendo com que aconteça, sua vida segue e ele se adapta estudando e inventando, mas, ele não pode deixar de lado o Homem De Ferro, seu trabalho está rendendo, faz já algum tempo em que não preciso usar a armadura, tirando Rhodes ao qual a War Machine é seu trabalho agora; foi nesse tempo em que Tony foi abordado mais uma vez pelo governo e de forma educada pedindo para vender a armadura para as forças armadas; nesses últimos anos Tony sempre recusou de forma definitiva, mesmo que isso não os afaste, mas, agora, ele respondeu que irá pensar, dando uma esperança que ela não queria dar, mas, cada vez mais Nova York está se tornando um ponto zero no surgimento de heróis e vigilantes; Nova York se tornou o lugar onde eles estavam fazendo a maior parte do trabalho. Foi um dia normal de trabalho para Tony; Rhodes estava em missão mais uma vez; Pepper cuidando de algo na empresa e Tony estava na oficina em seu trabalho analisando vários projetos e aperfeiçoando alguns deles antes de começar a fabricá-los:

\- Senhor, acho que precisa ver isso! – disse Jarvis chamando a atenção de Tony:

\- Mostre! – disse Tony e em seguida ele estava olhando para imagens de Nova York sendo atacada por uma mulher verde em fúria:

\- Jarvis! – disse Tony ignorando a fala do repórter – Onde está Jennifer?

\- Ela com a Dra. Ross está a caminho! – respondeu Jarvis.

Então a imagem se aproximou e Tony poder que a pele e o cabelo da mulher têm a cor verde, mas, em um tom diferente, mas, o que mais marca são as veias saltadas verde escuro e por um momento de aproximação de câmera pode se ver os olhos negros:

\- Jay! – chamou Tony – Esse é mais um dos experimentos do Líder?

\- Pode ser que sim senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – Mas, ele está em uma cela de máxima segurança no Raft constantemente vigiado!

\- Isso não quer dizer que ele tenha aliados para continuar os seus experimentos com o sangue do Hulk! – disse Tony:

\- Tem razão senhor! – disse Jarvis – Os arquivos que o Grupo SMASH conseguiu quando prenderam o Líder não foi completamente classificado, talvez contenha informações sobre qualquer aliado do Líder!

\- Veja também se estão continuando o trabalho do General Ross com o Soro Do Super Soldado! – disse Tony – O Líder não parece ser o tipo que tem aliados, se não tiver benefícios para ele!

\- Claro senhor! – disse Jarvis:

\- Veja se pode conseguir uma identificação! – disse Tony:

\- Certamente! – disse Jarvis.

Nesse momento que a She Hulk e a Red She Hulk chegam à batalha que acontece nas ruas de Nova York e com a ajuda da polícia tentam deter a fúria da mulher enquanto tentam tirar os civis da zona de combate:

\- Eu vou para lá! – disse Tony – Ative a Legião De Ferro!

\- Agora mesmo senhor! – disse Jarvis.

Tony em sua nova plataforma veste a Mark VI e parte em direção ao conflito com a Legião De Ferro o seguindo, voando em alta velocidade com Tony ligando para o prefeito e o chefe de polícia avisando que estava disponível e pronto para ajudar a evacuar os civis do conflito entre as três mulheres; ele sabe que sua armadura não tem capacidades de combate contra esse nível de força, apenas vai ficar satisfeito em ajudar a tirar os civis do perigo, ele recebe o "ok" do prefeito e do chefe de polícia e avança em direção ao caos chegando e aterrissando perto de um capitão de polícia presente no local:

\- Capitão! – disse Tony – Gostaria de estar aqui em melhores circunstâncias!

\- Eu também Homem De Ferro! – disse o capitão – Veio ajudar com os civis?

\- Sim! – respondeu Tony – Minha armadura não consegue lidar com esse nível de força!

Foi uma discussão rápida e em seguida Tony com a Legião De Ferro estavam agilizando a evacuação dos civis e estabelecendo um perímetro e também limitando os estragos o máximo possível quando foi verificado que os civis já estavam fora de perigo, o guarda nacional havia chegado afastando os civis ainda mais longe e estabelecendo um perímetro ainda maior e então entre os barulhos da luta um carro foi jogado e poderia cair em cima de policiais se Tony em sua armadura não avançasse em alta velocidade e atravessasse o carro despedaçando ele; Tony avançou para olhar melhor a batalha desviando de outro detrito ao qual disparou o seu repulsor destruindo ele o transformando em pequenos pedaços que não atingiam os policias. No campo de batalha She Hulk e Red She Hulk estavam lutando contra essa nova versão feminina de Hulk destruindo tudo o que elas estava jogando além de lutar contra ela, mas, a cada batido que essa mulher recebia, se levantava e continua em sua devastação gritando em grande raiva; ela parecia imune a dor, mesmo a She Hulk e Red She Hulk tinham seus limites para chegar a sentir uma dor, mesmo que seja só um desconforto, de qualquer forma, a luta continua com as duas em sincronização perfeita até a mulher consegue quebrar a coordenação das duas e então pega um pedaço afiado de cano e salta para cravá-la em She Hulk, mas, Homem de Ferro dispara o seu míssil anti tanque que atinge a mulher a derrubando:

\- Sr. Stark! – disse She Hulk:

\- Nesse momento sou o Homem De Ferro! – disse Tony – E é melhor as duas acabarem com isso!

She Hulk e Red She Hulk continuam na luta, Homem De Ferro explode alguns detritos que são lançados fora de alcance das duas, mas, então, enquanto a luta parecia igualada, a mulher faz uma cara de dor e em seguida cai no chão, She Hulk e Red She Hulk se aproximam e Homem De Ferro pousa:

\- Os sinais vitais Jarvis! – disse Tony:

\- Ela acabou de falecer! – disse Jarvis:

\- Bem, merda! – disse She Hulk:

\- Jarvis, avise à polícia que já acabou! – disse Tony.

Homem De Ferro, She Hulk e Red She Hulk ficaram na área para ajudar na limpeza e na verificação dos escombros para encontrar qualquer pessoa que não havia conseguido ser evacuada, os policiais e os bombeiros ajudam no lugar, a Legião De Ferro é de grande ajuda para limpar as ruas, verificar os estragos e se possível liberar para o transito de carros ou de pessoas, logo caminhões e máquinas da prefeitura estavam chegando e durante o resto do dia foi nos trabalhos para liberar as ruas para os carros e as pessoas; mais tarde, Tony, Jennifer e Betty estavam olhando os dados sobre a mulher que havia atacado, esses mesmos dados que a imprensa tinha acesso e estavam chamando ela de Adrenazona. Seu nome de batismo e Adrian Lynn, uma mulher que anos atrás sofreu um terrível acidente de carro que a deixou aleijada e concordou a se submeter a uma cirurgia experimental de transplante de medula óssea ao qual seria estimulada uma cara mais rápida pelo estímulo da glândula adrenal, a adrenalina e deu certo, mas, ela acabou sendo transformada na Adrenazona e depois de muita luta, seu coração não suportou a carga extremamente exagerada de adrenalina e veio a falecer de parada cardíaca e nesse momento o FBI se movia para o hospital onde ela realizou cirurgia e prendia os médicos responsáveis pela cirurgia e os acusavam de associação criminosa com o Líder; essa possibilidade foi Tony que levantou para o FBI devido ao claro conhecimento do Líder em relação ao sangue do Hulk:

\- Acha que o FBI vai investigar qualquer tipo de ligação que o Líder tiver? – perguntou Dra. Ross:

\- Com certeza! – respondeu Srta. Waters – Eles querem evitar que mais pessoas como a Adrenazona surja para causar destruição!

\- Vocês estarão lá para evitar isso! – disse Tony – O general está constantemente fora do país em missões como parte da punição por seus crimes; então vocês terão ajuda de vez em quando de Samson, Jones e Chandler que ficarão no interior do país!

\- Tem razão, se a luta durasse mais tempo, tenho certeza de que eles apareceriam! – disse Jennifer:

\- Não, eles não vão! – disse Betty:

\- Por que disse isso? – perguntou Tony:

\- Porque eles têm que ficar lá caso mais uma das experiências do Líder surja! – respondeu Betty – Como ficou provado com a Adrenazona!

\- Mais do que nunca todos vocês são necessários! – disse Tony – Com a revelação que o Líder tem "amigos" e eu digo isso dando um significado torto a palavra, eles certamente vão se esconder e esperar o momento certo de agir; pode ser que se passe anos até vermos alguma coisa do Líder agora!

A conversa terminou e durante os dias seguidos, Tony estava melhorando a Legião De Ferro e principalmente estava projetando meios de incluir uma capacidade de construção mais dinâmica e com novos meios para reparar estragos nas lutas; no caso d aluta contra a Adrenazona o trabalho de reparo estava sendo feito pelos trabalhadores normais, mas, em situações que os trabalhadores não chegariam a tempo ou não estariam disponíveis, a Legião De Ferro faria o trabalho, pelo menos é o que Tony estava planejando. Tony estava completamente focado no trabalho:

\- Senhor! – chamou Jarvis – Deveria ver isso!

Tony suspirou, parecia que essa seria uma fala indicando uma situação em que ele deveria intervir:

\- Mostre! – disse Tony olhando para uma tela e em seguida ele estava vendo imagens de Johnny Storm em meio ao lixo na cidade de Nova York:

\- Isso é real? – perguntou Tony:

\- Verificação de face confirmada senhor! – disse Jarvis – É Johnny Storm do Quarteto Fantástico!

\- O que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Tony:

\- Aparentemente mexendo no lixo senhor! – respondeu Jarvis – O vídeo está no Youtube e muitos estão comentando que é apenas uma sósia!

\- Eu também acharia se você não confirmasse! – disse Tony – Você tem a localização?

\- Sim senhor! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Ótimo! – disse Tony – Por via das dúvidas vou levar um carro que suporte o Coisa!

\- Você modificou a maioria dos carros da empresa com a capacidade de transportar Bem Grimm, também conhecido como o Coisa!

Tony saiu da mansão depois de requisitar um dos carros modificados da empresa e saiu dirigindo pelas ruas da cidade de Nova York e não sentido nenhuma saudade do trânsito da cidade e percebendo que está mal acostumado devido a usar a armadura para se locomover de um ponto para o outro na maioria das vezes; ele chegou ao local e viu que Storm havia saído do local onde foi gravado:

\- Mande um drone Jarvis! – disse Tony – Procure e o atraia para um local discreto onde não seremos filmados!

Um drone saiu primeiro para Tony seguir passando por algumas ruas e entrar em um beco sem câmeras, um ponto cego em que ele em seguida pode ver Johnny Storm sendo guiado pelo drone; Tony imediatamente empurrou Storm para dentro da van e a fechou:

\- Ei! – disse Johnny Storm – Mais devagar!

\- Johnny Storm! – disse Tony:

\- Sim, esse é o meu nome! – disse Johnny:

\- O que está fazendo lá fora em meio ao lixo? – perguntou Tony e em seguida olhando pela janela vendo um pedaço de hamburger mordido no chão – Pegando comida do lixo?

\- Eu estava com fome! – respondeu Johnny – Não me lembro o endereço da minha casa!

\- Bateu a cabeça? – perguntou Tony:

\- Não me lembro do que aconteceu, somente que estava em casa e em seguida estava jogado no lixo e com a cabeça manchada de sangue! – explicou Johnny – Limpei o sangue a sai andando e então me toquei que não lembro onde moro!

\- Há quanto tempo está nas ruas? – perguntou Tony:

\- Um dia, eu acho! – respondeu Johnny:

\- Jarvis, procure pelos outros membros do quarteto! – disse Tony:

\- Agora mesmo senhor! – disse Jarvis.

Tony saiu dirigindo enquanto Jarvis através das câmeras de vigilância encontrava os outros membros do quarteto, surpreso que somente Johnny Storm fosse relatado e mesmo assim ninguém estava acreditando que o Tocha Humana estivesse procurando comida no lixo; isso pode funcionar a curto prazo até que ele tenha uma explicação além de que bateu a cabeça; finalmente Jarvis tinha a localização dos outros membros, segundo Johnny que estava a um dia nas ruas foi fácil passar pelas filmagens e encontrar os outros membros, Reed Richards e Susan Storm foram os próximos a serem resgatados, ainda inconscientes, mas, a vista ainda saudáveis, com isso Tony mandou Jarvis invadir a segurança do Edifício Baxter e descobrir o que está acontecendo; em seguida eles fizeram a última parada; Bem Grimm, inconsciente e nenhum dos dois tinham forças para levantá-lo e colocá-lo na furgão que Tony havia afirmado que havia sido construído reforçado e poderia suportar o peso do Coisa; eles tentaram acordá-lo e não haviam conseguido e ambos estavam discutindo alternativas quando Coisa acordou gritando:

\- Ei! – disse Tony – Sr. Grimm! Tudo bem!

\- Tudo bem Ben! – disse Johnny – Ok! Você está entre amigos!

Bem Grimm olhou para os dois e ao redor de onde ele estava:

\- Johnny! – Ben – Onde?

\- Ainda em Nova York! – respondeu Tony:

\- Dr. Stark! – disse Grimm – O que...?

\- Ele está ajudando! – respondeu Johnny:

\- Reed e Susan? – perguntou Grimm:

\- Na van inconscientes! – respondeu Johnny – É melhor irmos, temos que esperar os dois acordarem para descobrir o que aconteceu!

\- Isso! – disse Grimm desorientado ficando de pé e cambaleante entrando na van sem questionar se ela aguentaria seu peso; Tony saiu dirigindo:

\- Para onde vamos? – perguntou Johnny:

\- Fora da cidade! – respondeu Tony – No norte do estado onde construí o meu Complexo!

\- Sim! – disse Grimm – É um bom lugar para nós recuperamos a saúde, obrigado Dr. Stark!

\- Sem problemas Sr. Grimm! – disse Tony:

\- Me chame de Ben! – disse Coisa:

\- Me chame de Tony! – disse Homem De Ferro:

\- Me chame de Johnny! – disse Tocha Humana.

Depois de um tempo, eles chegaram ao Complexo Stark, pronto para receber cientistas e estudantes no próximo ano, Tony foi pelos fundos onde uma equipe já o esperava e levaram Reed e Susan para dentro com os outros seguindo; Johnny passou pelos exames para determinar os seus problemas enquanto os médicos afirmavam que no caso de Reed Richards e Susan Storm é melhor esperar que acordem; Ben Grimm afirmou que estava bem e por isso foi deixado em paz; de qualquer forma foi somente na manhã seguinte é que os dois acordaram; Tony viria mais tarde e encontraria os quatro conversando:

\- Vejo que todos estão juntos! – disse Tony sorrindo e se aproximando:

\- Dr. Stark! – disse Reed se aproximando – Eu quero agradecer por ter nos salvado!

\- Não precisa Dr. Reed! – disse Tony:

\- Nós insistimos! – disse Susan Storm – Obrigada!

\- DE nada Dr. Storm! – disse Tony:

\- Me chame de Susan! – disse a Mulher Invisível:

\- Me chame de Reed! – disse o Sr. Fantástico:

\- Podem me chamar de Tony! – disse Homem De Ferro e em seguida suspirando – Acho que podem me explicar o que aconteceu!

\- Johnny não se lembra de nada! – respondeu Susan – E quando comparamos notas, temos uma resposta!

\- Um flash branco e em seguida acordamos aqui! – disse Reed – No caso de Ben, com você e Johnny e no caso de Johnny, sozinho e com amnésia seletiva!

\- Senhor, se eu puder intervir? – perguntou Jarvis:

\- Claro Jarvis! – respondeu Tony:

\- Creio que os presentes com o senhor foram expulsos do Edifício Baxter! – disse Jarvis:

\- Como? Por quem? – perguntou Grimm:

\- Ao invadir a segurança do edifício e verificando as imagens foi claramente usado a tecnologia de portais do Dr. Richards modificada para levar os quaro para fora do prédio e em locais diferentes! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Quem tem esse tipo de inteligência capaz de modificar a sua tecnologia de portais? – perguntou Tony:

\- Doom! – respondeu Susan:

\- Desgraçado! – gritou Grimm:

\- Vou queimar ele de verdade agora! – disse Johnny:

\- Quem tomou o prédio colocou mais restrições nele e modificou a codificação de segurança que impede de entrar e conseguir mais informações, mas, tenho uma imagem do autor e consegui passar pelos bancos de dados internacional conseguindo uma resposta! – disse Jarvis:

\- Então, de quem estamos falando? – perguntou Reed:

\- José Santini! – respondeu Jarvis:

\- Quem é esse? – perguntou Susan e em seguida uma tela holográfica apareceu:

\- José Santini nasceu na Itália e se mudou para os EUA, quando não estava alcançando o Sonho Americano se dedicou a outro caminho para alcançá-lo, nesse caso roubo e trabalho mercenário! – respondeu Jarvis – Usando computadores para realizar cálculos de probabilidades para fazer previsões em seus golpes e se manteve nesse estilo por muitos anos, tanto que sempre conseguiu fugir da lei e nunca ser identificado até agora; ele recebeu o nome de Pensador Louco no mundo do crime!

\- Então por que nos expulsar? – perguntou Johnny:

\- Está claro! – respondeu Grimm – É trabalho mercenário!

\- Isso não quer dizer que ele está roubando de nós nesse exato momento! – disse Reed:

\- Ele não tem poderes, apenas sua mente e seus cálculos para prever o que vocês vão fazer! – disse Tony – Me tire da equação e imagine o que fariam sozinhos!

\- Provavelmente nos reuniríamos e voltaríamos para o Edifício Baxter! – disse Susan – Seriámos expulsos mais uma vez!

\- Tentaríamos descobrir quem nos expulsou! – disse Grimm – Com essa informação usaríamos o nosso conhecimento do prédio para invadir e pegá-lo de surpresa!

\- Daria certo! – disse Johnny:

\- E se ele pegar sua tecnologia e virá-la contra vocês? – perguntou Tony. Johnny fez uma careta:

\- Acha que ele está fazendo isso agora? – perguntou Susan:

\- O que mais ele ganharia expulsando vocês além do trabalho mercenário e roubando de vocês? – perguntou Tony como resposta – Quem mais ganharia com isso?

\- Doom! – respondeu Grimm:

\- Ainda não podemos fazer afirmação sobre Victor, pode ser qualquer um de nossos inimigos que contratou o Pensador Louco! – disse Reed:

\- Reed tem razão! – disse Susan; ela parecia mais calma:

\- Nós vamos ter que invadir! – disse Tony:

\- "Nós"? – perguntou Johnny:

\- O Pensador Louco não está contando comigo, vocês chegam até ele enquanto cuido da segurança do edifício! – explicou Tony:

\- Parece um bom plano! – disse Grimm:

\- Obrigado Tony! – agradeceu Reed:

\- Não precisa! – disse Tony – Seja lá qual for o plano, acho que ele não vai se contentar somente com vocês!

\- Mesmo assim; abrigada! – agradeceu Susan com um sorriso.

Com o plano feito, logo ele estava implementado, com o conhecimento de cada canto do Edifício Baxter do Quarteto Fantástico logo tinham as condições de entrar rápido e silencioso, mesmo sabendo que o Pensador Louco tenha encontrado todas as entradas, ainda assim, eles entrariam, cada minuto que ele tivesse dentro do edifício, mais tempo ele tinha para ter em mãos tecnologia extremamente perigosa que traria muito perigo para as pessoas e eles não podiam deixar continuar nas mãos de pessoas como o Pensador Louco; Homem De Ferro entrou desabilitando parte da segurança seguindo as instruções de Reed e ele conseguiu entrar na sala de segurança e acessar todo o sistema de segurança do edifício, logo, Tony viu que o Pensador Louco teve tempo o suficiente para mudar a programação e os códigos, com a ajuda de Jarvis, Tony estava passando pelo sistema enquanto o Quarteto Fantástico estava lutando contra seu próprio sistema de segurança, mas, finalmente Tony conseguiu acesso completo e desligou a segurança; agora ele tinha que trabalhar para mirar no Pensador Louco enquanto o Quarteto o mantinha ocupado; ninguém sabia que passos ele tomou para em caso de perder essa luta.

Tony amaldiçoou quando o Pensador Louco ativou o portal dimensional de Reed, ele deveria saber que ele teria algo fora da grade de segurança que ele havia se apossado do Quarteto, com o portal aberto ele aproveitou para fugir, mas, isso não tinha mais importância com o portal aberto e Reed se vendo incapaz de fechá-lo, Tony amaldiçoou mais uma vez entrando na armadura se seguindo voando pelos corredores apertados para chegar ao grande laboratório de Reed; pousando a caminhando o mais rápido que a armadura permite levantando a viseira:

\- Por que não está fechando? – perguntou Tony:

\- O Pensador Louco fez algo com os controles, não consigo fechar! – respondeu Reed:

\- Tem de fechar, antes que algo passe! – disse Grimm:

\- Já está passando! – disse Johnny que está de olho no portal:

\- Annihilus! – disse Susan:

\- Essa não! – disse Reed:

\- De quanto tempo precisa? – perguntou Tony:

\- O quanto puder me dar! – respondeu Reed:

\- Pode não ser muito! – disse Tony baixando a viseira e planando com a armadura e pousando em frente ao portal:

\- Temos que atrasar a passagem de Annihilus o quanto pudermos! – disse Susan:

\- Prepare para usar os seus poderes irmã! – disse Johnny:

\- Estou sempre pronta irmão! – disse Susan. Tony então disparou seu unibeams que atravessou o portal acertando as forças de Annihilus; Tony segurou o quanto possível até que os alertas piscaram na interface da viseira e Tony parou o unibeam:

\- Por que parou? – perguntou Grimm:

\- Serei inútil sem energia! – respondeu Tony enquanto Johnny ativa os seus poderes e começa a disparar rajadas de fogo contra as forças de Annihilus:

\- Como estamos indo Reed? – pergunta Tony:

\- Ainda preciso de tempo! – respondeu Reed. Johnny continuou a disparar, mas, então ele ficou de joelhos e em seguida desligou seus poderes, Susan rapidamente ergueu uma barreira em que as forças de Annihilus se chocaram:

\- Se recupere rápido Johnny, quando eles atravessarem, vamos lutar com tudo! – disse Tony ajudando o Tocha Humana a ficar de pé; Susan estava suando com o esforço:

\- Conserve a sua força Susie! – disse Grimm – Temos que lutar com as forças de Annihilus!

\- Eu posso aguentar mais! – disse Susan – Reed vai conseguir a tempo!

\- Acho que essa é a hora de eu intervir! – disse uma voz feminina que chamou a atenção de todos que se viraram e uma mulher estava atrás deles, vestida de amarelo da cabeça aos pés, uma túnica amarela com uma grande capuz que cobria parcialmente a sua cabeça apenas mostrando seu nariz, lábios e queixo pálidos e então mostrando as suas mãos pálidas fez um círculo com as mãos e as juntou no centro, um círculo de luz surgiu na sua frente com vários símbolos; ela abriu as mãos e os dedos e em seguida raios de luz se conectaram com o portal e em seguida ela fez um movimento como se girasse uma grande chave e o portal começou a ser fechado:

\- Não! – gritou Annihilus, podia ouvir ele dos outro lado do portal – Eu não vou ter essa dimensão negada a mim!

\- A porta está fechada para você Annihilus! – disse a mulher – E sempre vai estar!

Em seguida o portal é fechado e o equipamento de Reed completamente desligado; todos agora de olho na mulher sem saber o que dizer:

\- Obrigado! – disse Tony com um tom de incerteza:

\- Não foi nada! – disse a mulher – Apenas fiz o meu trabalho, mais um dia normal!

\- Quem é você? – perguntou Grimm – Agradeço por salvar nossas bundas, mas, não temos o seu nome!

\- Me chame de Anciã! – respondeu a mulher:

\- Acho que falo por todos que devemos um a você Anciã! – disse Susan:

\- Como você fechou o portal? – perguntou Reed:

\- Magia! – respondeu Anciã; Reed riu assim como os outros, menos Tony que estava pensativo:

\- Não, sério; como você fez isso? – perguntou Johnny:

\- Eu já respondi; com magia! – respondeu Anciã – Eu sou a Maga Suprema, minha ordem é responsável por proteger a Terra e essa realidade de forças como Annihilus que querem passar para esse lado e conquistar o universo!

\- Magia não existe! – disse Reed – É apenas uma tecnologia avançada que é confundida com magia!

\- Um leitor de Arthur C. Clarke! – disse Anciã – Entendo! Somente porque você não acredita, não quer dizer que exista!

\- Você faz isso sozinha? – perguntou Johnny:

\- Somos uma comunidade de magos e magas dedicados a proteger a Terra! – respondeu a Anciã:

\- Mais uma vez, magia não existe! – disse Reed:

\- Você é um cético Sr. Richards! – disse a Anciã – Mas, vai jogar a racionalidade fora quando se deparar com algumas leis cósmicas!

\- Reed! – chamou Tony – Depois da aparição de Thor e do Motoqueiro Fantasma, eu estou aberto a acreditar!

\- Não você Tony! – disse Reed:

\- Eu contratei Jane Foster e eu acredito nela que Thor é um material genuíno e a advogada Jennifer Waters que defendeu o Motoqueiro Fantasma tem contrato comigo! – disse Tony – Então sim, eu sou cético, mas, tenho uma cabeça aberta sobre a magia e aceito que minha vida vai ser isso; girando sobre tudo que foge da racionalidade!

O Sr. Fantástico apenas suspirou; ele ainda não acredita em magia, não acreditava em uma força do mundo em que não poderia entender, mas, como Tony ele manteria a cabeça aberta e não discutiria mais sobre acreditar ou não, continuaria em frente:

\- Você disse que protege a Terra e essa dimensão, por que agora decidiu interceder? – perguntou Grimm:

\- Imagine a proteção que cobre a Terra como uma cortina de tecido; poderosa, duradoura e resistente, ela segura as grandes ameaças, mas, as pequenas conseguem atravessar pelas costuras e é por isso que nós, os Feiticeiros De Kamar-Taj existimos, nós lidamos com as ameaças menores, mas, estamos prontos para combater as ameaças menores! – respondeu a Anciã – No caso do Dr. Richards, o portal que ele construiu é na analogia ao qual já descrevi a proteção como se uma mão levantasse uma pequena fresta do cobertor onde vocês entram e saem a vontade; como vocês podem abaixar a fresta não vi a necessidade de intervir, mas, hoje com os problemas que vocês estavam enfrentando, resolvi resolvê-lo antes que ficasse pior!

\- Como sabia que tinha que intervir? – perguntou Reed:

\- Eu posso ver o futuro! – respondeu a Anciã:

\- Você pode prever o futuro! – afirmou Johnny:

\- Prever não! – disse a Anciã – Na verdade posso olhar para as inúmeras probabilidades de escolha de uma determinada situação e calcular os resultados possíveis e agir de acordo com os resultados mais favoráveis, nesse caso se não tivesse agido, Annihilus teria espalhados suas forças pela cidade rapidamente e ficaria impossível para vocês conseguirem fechar o portal!

\- Acho que temos de agradecer de verdade por ter salvado a todos nós! – disse Reed:

\- Não precisa, foi somente o melhor resultado para todos! – disse a Anciã e em seguida entregou um cartão a Susan e outro a Tony – Caso precisarem de ajuda, podem me encontrar nesse endereço em Nova York! Adeus!

Ela se virou ficando nas costas de todos e em seguida fez um movimento circular com um braço e em seguida faíscas douradas surgiram mostrando um outro lugar no outro lado e em seguida ela atravessou e as faíscas sumiram:

\- Ela apenas abriu um portal? – perguntou Grimm:

\- Sim! – respondeu Susan:

\- Incrível! – disse Reed.

Nos dias seguintes, as coisas voltaram ao normal para Tony; o inverno estava se aproximando, em Nova York se podia ver os sinais de o início das temporadas de neve; foi quando em sua oficina Jarvis atendeu uma ligação de seu padrinho, Charles Xavier onde pedia uma conversa na sua escola, Tony aceitou sem problemas; ele sempre tinha tempo para seu padrinho; ele sempre tinha tempo para sua família; Tony não saiu com sua armadura e sim com seu carro; ele chegou a escola e entrou sem problemas para na entrada e descendo de seu carro, subindo as escadas e encontrando Kitty Pryde:

\- Srta. Pryde! – cumprimentou Tony – Está pronta para o Programa De Verão Para Crianças Dotadas?

\- Sempre! – respondeu Kitty:

\- Parece que não somente eu e Charles! – disse Tony entrando na mansão:

\- Não é! – confirmou Kitty – Ninguém sabe, somente quem está na sala que está bem protegida, mas, tenho certeza de que vamos saber em breve!

\- Certamente vai classificar o material sensível! – disse Tony:

\- Com certeza! – disse Kitty e ambos pararam em frente à porta – Boa sorte!

Tony bateu na porta:

\- "Entre"! – disse Charles e Tony entrou; de cara; ele viu Charles Xavier, mas, também outros; Raven Darkholme, Moria MacTaggert, David Xavier, Xandra Xavier, Hank McCoy, Scott Summers, Alex Summers, Sean Cassidy, Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey, Logan, Erik Lehnsherr, Anastasiya Ivanov também conhecida como Sage, Lorna Dane, Marcos Diaz, John Proudstar, Evangeline Whedon, Cecilia Reyes e James Madrox:

\- Ok, a reunião é realmente séria! – disse Tony:

\- Olá Tony! – cumprimentou Charles – Sinto que não estou cumprindo os meus deveres de padrinho, deveria convidar mais você para eventos sociais!

\- Tudo bem! – disse Tony se sentando – Tenho minha empresa, você tem sua escola e os X-Mens e certamente o trabalho aumentou quando decidiu ramificar!

Charles apenas sorriu:

\- De qualquer forma para começarmos; você sabe quem são todos os presentes nessa sala? – perguntou Charles:

\- Posso associar o rosto ao nome! – respondeu Tony:

\- Ótimo, você sabe a situação mutante diante do governo? – perguntou Xavier:

\- Troca de argumentos! – respondeu Tony:

\- É o que governo mostra, mas, a qualquer momento eles vão dar o xeque-mate! – disse Lehnsherr:

\- Erik está correto! – disse Xavier:

\- Já estamos nos preparando para quando homens de preto armados vierem nos visitar! – disse Logan:

\- Eles não vão sair inteiros, isso garanto! – disse Munroe:

\- Para isso acontecer eles ainda têm que colocar o ato de registro em votação! – disse o Dr. McCoy:

\- Será uma votação relâmpago! – disse Tony:

\- Por isso em segredo estamos preparando a Resistência Mutante! – disse Charles – Conheça os líderes; Lorna Dane, a filha de Erik, Marcos Diaz, John Proudstar, Anastasiya Ivanov e Evangeline Whedon!

\- Estou disposto a oferecer qualquer tipo de ajuda! – disse Tony:

\- Pretendo montar várias células, esses são os líderes de uma das muitas células da costa leste; essa é uma operação totalmente secreta, até pouco tempo atrás somente tinha eu, Charles, Hank e Erik na conversa, hoje que fomos incluir muitas pessoas sobre esse assunto! – disse Evangeline – Por isso, não pode haver nenhuma relação dos X-Men nessa operação, ninguém deve descobrir sobre a relação deles com a Resistência Mutante, para todos foi um grupo que surgiu em resposta ao Ato De Registro aprovado pelo governo, com isso o dinheiro que vai sustentar a resistência deve ser escondido para que nunca seja rastreado ao doadores!

\- Ainda quero contribuir! – disse Tony:

\- Isso é ótimo, mas, vamos discutir os detalhes mais tarde! – disse Xavier:

\- Há mais motivos para o seu convite Dr. Stark! – disse Erik:

\- Tony, você já ouviu falar do Nimrod? – perguntou Moria:

\- Um projeto para um banco de dados de mutantes do governo; um banco de dados inteligente capaz de se adaptar a qualquer ataque de hacker e futuramente ataques físicos! – respondeu Tony – Recusei assim como o projeto de criar uma IA para funcionar como guarda de prisão de mutantes; ambos os projetos transmitiram um sentimento de Skynet!

\- É, tem esse sentimento! – disse Alex Summers:

\- De fato, o Projeto Nimrod nos preocupa, assim como essa nova versão do Projeto Sentinela! – disse Moria – Mesmo com sua recusa, ambos os projetos estão em desenvolvimento!

\- Nossa esperança é ir diretamente aos criadores e acabar com esse perigo! – disse Erik:

\- Querem minha ajuda para isso! – afirmou Tony:

\- Não! – disse Charles imediatamente – Você é uma figura pública Tony, não pode estar envolvido nesse tipo de situação, estamos trabalhando para não ter o nome X-Men ligado e está se mostrando quase que impossível; esse caso, a Resistência Mutante vai ficar de olho com a avaliação de Sage e preparar o melhor momento para atacar!

\- Então, para o que precisam de minha ajuda? – perguntou Tony

\- Eu sou uma mutante Tony! – disse Moria; Tony ficou realmente surpreso:

\- Por essa não esperava! – disse Tony:

\- Nenhum de nós! – disse Logan:

\- Um dos meus poderes é se tornar indetectável para qualquer forma de rastreamento mutante e não mutante; telepatia na criação de escudos psiônicos e a capacidade de reencarnação limitada; eu uso o nome de Moria X! – disse Moria MacTaggert. Tony ficou pensando por um instante, mas, foi somente uma pergunta que veio a sua cabeça:

\- Quantas vezes reencarnou? – perguntou Tony:

\- Eu acho que essa é a minha última reencarnação! – respondeu Moria:

\- Não entendi! – admitiu Tony:

\- O tempo já foi mudado uma vez! – disse Moria – No futuro estaremos em combate aberto em três vias, homens, mutantes e máquinas!

\- A guerra começaria com Bolivar Trask e seu Projeto Sentinela; com a adição do Nimrod e seu conhecimento e a capacidade de adaptação e o DNA de Raven; daria o surgimento dos Super Sentinelas! – explicou Charles – Nimrod evoluiria até conseguir escapar do controle dos homens e então daria o passo inicial na criação do que Nimrod viria como a evolução perfeita do homem e do mutante, o homo novíssima, uma raça de super humano, com a capacidade de adaptação que Nimrod sempre pregou aliado ao DNA de Raven e vários poderes mutantes, eles exterminaram os homo sapiens e os homo superior!

\- Em todas as minhas reencarnações, isso sempre acontece, mas, a uma chance com Bolivar Trask fora da jogada e estarmos pertos de destruir o Nimrod, tenho a esperança de que podemos vencer! – disse Moria:

\- Mas, acho que devemos falar sobre o principal assunto! – disse Cecilia Reyes:

\- O que sabe sobre Krakoa? – perguntou Charles Xavier:

\- Uma ilha do pacífico; perto dos testes de bombas nucleares com uma fauna e flora segundo os exploradores evoluiu para ser capaz de matar seres humanos! – respondeu Tony:

\- Mutantes podem sobreviver na ilha! – disse Logan:

\- Logan foi mandado a frente para explorar a ilha e confio na garantia dele que mutantes podem sobreviver as condições da ilha e digo que podem prosperar nela! – disse Xavier:

\- Muito bom, o que pretendem fazer com a ilha? – perguntou Tony:

\- Reivindicá-la como santuário! – respondeu Erik – Talvez no futuro como país!

\- Ainda vamos discutir isso! – disse Munroe:

\- Bem, se ainda não fizeram isso, significa que vocês têm questões políticas a resolver! – disse Tony:

\- Tem razão! – disse Scott Summers – Se formos lá agora e tomarmos a ilha, a reação que esperamos dos políticos será de aprovar a Ato De Registro nesse ano, talvez em tempo recorde!

\- Não queremos apressar as coisas! – disse Moria – Podemos tentar impedir, mas, algumas coisas têm que seguir seu curso!

\- Vamos transformá-la em santuário e aos poucos conduzi-la ao status de país e até lá, teremos algo a oferecer que todo mundo quer! – disse Erik – E como a ilha está bem perto das rotas internacionais de comércio; qualquer ataque contra a ilha prejudica a economia e ninguém quer isso!

\- Mas, temos um problema! – disse Charles:

\- Piratas! – disse Tony:

\- Piratas tem dominado as águas e a costa da ilha, eles sabem que nunca podem adentrar na ilha sem sofrer mortes violentas! – disse Moria:

\- Não podemos ser vistos atuando fora do país sem escalar as tensões! – disse Charles:

\- Mas, eu posso intervir! – disse Tony:

\- Somente se você descobrir que eles têm suas armas! – disse Erik.

Tony sabia que não só havia pessoas da Resistência Mutante naquela reunião; tirando os conhecidos X-Men, havia também Cecilia Reyes que comando seu próprio instituto voltada para mutantes incapazes de conviver com outros mutantes e James Madrox que estaria liderando o X-Factor, um grupo de mutantes voltados para combater grupos terroristas mutantes com o apoio do governo; talvez a única coisa que se mantém em pé mesmo com a aprovação do Ato De Registro. Realmente havia armas das Indústrias Stark com piratas que dominavam as águas da Ilha De Krakoa; eles foram abastecidos por Stane e isso os tornou mais perigosos, nenhuma força militar regular queria lidar com eles considerando que habitam Krakoa, eles estavam esperando que a própria ilha matasse todos eles; a ilha estando perto das rotas marítimas comerciais tornava a eliminação dos piratas uma prioridade, mas, foi recentemente que chegou pedidos para que Tony pudesse auxiliar no combate contra esse piratas; ele aceitou e então uma operação poderia começar.

Tony estava em seu terno com Rhodey ao seu lado; com a aprovação do governo e o fato que a ilha é inabitada tornando as consequências irrelevantes:

\- Tony, eu posso dar conta de alguns piratas! – disse Rhodey:

\- Eu sei, mas, eu quero fazer parte dessa missão! – disse Tony. Claro que Tony havia dito a Rhodey sobre a reunião com Charles, mas, para o bem de todos seria bom que o X-Mens nunca sejam mencionados nessa conversa; então eles estavam levando a conversa de um jeito que qualquer um que tente escutar soaria normal, na tela do capacete apareceu mostrando a posição dos piratas e o fato de que eles tinham um navio que haviam sequestrado, a tripulação já havia sido libertada enquanto os piratas usufruíam da mercadoria e que quanto ganhariam vendendo o navio para desmonte:

\- Piratas nos navios e na costa! – disse Jarvis:

\- Rhodes, cuide da costa, eu fico com o navio! – disse Tony:

\- Ok! – concordou Rhodes – Vamos entrar!

Os dois entraram ao mesmo tempo, Rhodes com o mísseis bombardeando a base deles na costa enquanto Tony pousou no navio e então a batalha começou; o Homem De Ferro e o Máquina De Combate não estavam ligando para as balas, mas, eles estavam abatendo os piratas com extremo preconceito e garantindo que eles não lançassem os mísseis, eles não tinham nenhuma chance devido a ser armamento das Indústrias Stark e especialmente mísseis ante aéreos que eles tinham que logo foram destruídos e isso foi o suficiente para Rhodes dar o sinal e forças da OTAN se aproximaram com apoio da Sétima Frota Dos Estados Unidos; os piratas que sobreviveram foram presos; tudo o que eles tinham foi apreendido e no final Tony e Rhodes foram os últimos a sair; não houve nenhuma presença animal ou vegetal atacando eles; Tony não sabia se poderia ser considerado sorte ou uma interferência dos X-Mens, mas, o importante é que a Ilha De Krakoa estava pronta para se tornar um santuário para mutantes e foi com isso que Tony e Rhodes voltaram para casa.


	11. Programa De Verão Para Crianças Dotadas

Capítulo 11

Programa De Verão Para Crianças Dotadas Da Stark Industries

O ano de 2011 começou com a grande inauguração do Complexo Da Stark Industries localizado a uma hora da cidade de Nova York, lá, seria localizado o local da realização do Programa De Verão Para Crianças Dotadas, depois de um ano de espera quando na Stark Expo essas crianças foram selecionadas além de várias que mandaram pedidos durante o tempo em que ainda eram selecionadas, crianças do mundo todo estavam prontas para aprenderem e compartilharem seus conhecimentos e mudar o mundo em que vivem, Tony daria o primeiro empurrão rumo ao caminho certo, ônibus vieram e pegaram essas crianças do aeroporto e a transportaram para o Complexo em que todas tinham olhos admirados para a estrutura; Tony estava de olho nas imagens graças a Jarvis de crianças das mais variadas idades, crenças, etnia admiradas e dispostas as aprender, mas, ele tem olhos para algumas crianças específicas, Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Amadeus Cho; o filho da Dra. Helen Cho que já estava fazendo amizade com uma criança que já foi identificada como Riri Williams; que é companheira de quarto de Toni Ho; que segundo os arquivos é uma prodígio em engenharia. Tony garantiu que Peter Parker e Harley Keener fossem companheiros de quarto e que Amadeus Cho, companheiro de quarto de seu filho estivessem ao lado, mas, foi durante o almoço que Riri uniu os dois ao convidar Peter e Harley e se sentarem junto com o grupo e parecia que eles estavam formando uma amizade sólida.

Tony deu o discurso de boas-vindas as crianças e parabenizou todas elas por mostrarem capazes de estar entre se, como as grandes mentes do futuro e então deu início ao programa e assim começaram os trabalhos; uma semana se passou com essas crianças aprendendo com os melhores que existiam, Tony gostou especialmente de Betty Ross, parecia que essas crianças estavam atrás do conhecimento que ela tem e que não se importavam no momento que ela é a Red She Hulk, eles também não demonstraram nenhuma aversão a Hank McCoy devido a sua mutação, mesmo com os problemas lá fora, esse é um lugar para aprender e descobrir, além de inovar, mesmo com as críticas de grupos anti mutantes, Tony deixou claro que Hank com ou sem mutação se classifica como um grande cientista e inovador e que as crianças se beneficiariam com seu conhecimento, mesmo com alguns pais de início se recusando a mandar seus filhos para o programa devido ao preconceito contra o Dr. McCoy, Tony havia convencido a todos eles especialmente tocando que não teriam outra chance, que poderiam estar arriscando a chance de seu filho ou filha ganhar um Nobel ou arriscar futuras amizades em que juntos poderiam desenvolver algo que revolucionaria a humanidade; apelar para o prestígio e a riqueza pareceu convencer os pais e com isso, Tony deu início ao programa sem problemas.

Durante a semana, Tony teve conversas com alguns alunos que estavam sabotando trabalhos de quem ele achava que seria um concorrente direto, ele havia deixado claro que o programa não é uma competição e sim um local de aprendizado onde todos tinham o direito de aprender e compartilhar conhecimento e avisou que voltariam para casa se isso continuasse, felizmente isso parou; Tony também acompanhou a amizade se fortalecendo entre o grupo que seus filhos faziam parte; o grupo que se reuniu no primeiro dia; com o trabalho normal da Stark Industries e o programa, Tony não tinha tempo para vestir a armadura e por isso Rhodey estava pegando a folga, mas, ele mesmo afirmou que não se importava e que estava feliz de ver algo como o programa acontecendo e que faria isso todas as vezes. As crianças estavam sendo acompanhadas de perto por Glenda Rhodes, a esposa de Rhodey, sempre atenta a qualquer criança para não se forçarem ou o stress começar a agir sobre, claro com isso em mente, momentos de lazer com as crianças foram reservados, piscina, campos de grama, quadras para todas terem atividades ao ar livre e sair do complexo, muitas dessas crianças precisam de mais sol e com o programa, Tony garantiu isso.

Foi em um desses momentos de lazer das crianças em que Tony recebeu um aviso de Jarvis:

\- O que é Jarvis? – perguntou Tony:

\- Senhor, alarmes do perímetro foram violados! – disse Jarvis. Tony rapidamente correu para colocar a sua armadura:

\- Eles passaram? – perguntou Tony:

\- Medidas de segurança foram ativadas e eles receberam dardos tranquilizantes! – respondeu Jarvis – Eles foram nocauteados!

\- Avise a Rhodes e a segurança! – disse Tony – Vamos prendê-los discretamente! Não quero causar caos no complexo ou em cima do programa!

\- Sim senhor! – disse Jarvis.

Com Rhodes, veio o FBI, os agentes com os sirenes desligadas foram discretos em prender os atacantes e coloca-los em furgões e manda-los para a prisão do FBI, foram despidos de tudo o que estavam carregando e revistados minuciosamente para qualquer objeto que possa estar escondido, esses mesmos atacantes acordaram com roupas de prisão em celas com agentes do FBI armados vigiando eles e um agente sênior pronto para perguntar quais advogados deveriam chamar; Rhodes, Tony e Pepper estavam no prédio do FBI, os agentes forenses estavam investigando os objetos dos atacantes:

\- Dr. Stark! Sra. Stark! Coronel Rhodes, bem-vindos! – disse um agente se aproximando – Agente Blake; esse é o meu parceiro; Agente Ryan!

\- É um prazer agentes! – disse Tony apertando a mão dos dois agentes, assim como Pepper e Rhodes:

\- Estamos no processo de identificação dos atacantes! – disse Agente Ryan – Seus equipamentos estão sendo analisados e já tem uma opinião de serem profissionais!

\- Eles iriam me enfrentar em uma armadura! – disse Tony – Minha esposa também!

\- Compreensível! – disse Agente Blake – Tiramos fotos das tatuagens, podemos de primeira dizer que alguns já foram militares, a maioria talvez em forças especiais!

\- Mercenários! – disse Rhodes:

\- A nossa opinião também! – disse Agente Ryan – Mas, algumas tatuagens chamaram a nossa atenção por serem novas e então foram as primeiras identificadas!

\- Vocês já têm o resultado? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Sim! – respondeu Agente Blake entregando a foto da tatuagem de um dos mercenários para Rhodes em que Pepper e Tony se aproximaram para ler – Identificamos alguns desses mercenários participantes de um grupo chamado Amigos Da Humanidade!

\- Um grupo de racistas que acredita na superioridade humana e que os mutantes devem ser exterminados! – disse Agente Ryan – Está ganhando força desde a Tragédia De Dallas ou como todo mundo se refere, o 15/07!

\- Eu soube desse grupo, mais como ele estão sendo criados e ganhando força! – disse Tony:

\- Pela primeira vez podemos encarar eles como uma organização criminosa e não somente um grupo de ódio que não fez nada para justificar uma ação mais enérgica além de vigiar! – disse Agente Blake:

\- Houve mais uma identificação? – perguntou Pepper:

\- Sim! – respondeu Agente Ryan entregando a foto de uma tatuagem de um dos mercenários – Alguns deles trabalham para Ulysses Klaue!

Tony fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo:

\- "Bem, merda"! – pensou Tony.

Ele sabe sobre os dois, Tony tem conhecimento de sobre eles, claro que te rum padrinho mutante, um dos mais poderosos vivo e o mais poderoso telepata atualmente lhe torna consciente das ameaças contra os mutantes e os Amigos Da humanidade é um deles, mesmo Charles confiante de que X-Factor vai cuidar deles não deixa que a preocupação de Tony desapareça, é claro que ele nunca imaginou que eles atacariam um complexo onde crianças inocentes estavam lá apenas para aprender e compartilhar conhecimento; Os Amigos Da Humanidade são um grupo de ódio completo contra os mutantes, fundado por Graydon Creed, descendente do irmão de Victor Creed, o Dente De Sabre, o cara deve sempre estar com raiva imaginando o seu sobrinho se tornando um ativista contra os direitos dos mutantes além de um terrorista recorrendo a qualquer meio para destruir os mutantes; qualquer pessoa pode reunir um grupo e expressar suas opiniões e debater qualquer tipo de solução, mas, as coisas sendo escaladas para atos de terrorismo é o suficiente para colocar as autoridades em cima desse grupo; não é diferente dos Amigos Da Humanidade. Agora, o caso dos soldados de Ulysses Klaue é outra situação; seu pai; Fritz Klaue; filho de pais alemães e nascido na Bélgica; se mudando para a Alemanha e integrando o seu exército, inteligente e um estrategista nato logo alcançou o posto de Coronel Do Heer (Exército Alemão), membro do Partido Nazista e também membro do Afrika Korps durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial ao qual atacou o país isolado Wakanda disposto e descobrir seus segredos e se esse conhecimento serviria a causa nazista; o que Fritz Klaue viu passou para seus filhos, Ulysses e Julia Klaue, tanto que Ulysses roubou o vibranium de Wakanda e sempre usaria a chance de roubar mais, especialmente disposto a vingar a humilhação que Fritz Klaue sofreu quando foi derrotado por Wakanda.

Como Tony sabe sobre o desenvolvimento de Wakanda estar superior ao mundo em questão de décadas; Tony conheceu Ulysses Klaue apenas uma vez em uma conferência de armas; apenas uma vez, mas, o homem fala, muito; muito mesmo e com isso Tony e qualquer senhor da guerra que estava perto para escutar; qualquer bandido escutou Klaue falando sobre a experiência dele e de seu pai com Wakanda e com isso, percebendo o perigo que seria esses tipos de pessoas com vibranium, Tony passou a vigiar Wakanda e então Tony tinha os rostos da família real, assim como seus nomes, claro, ele teve que arregaçar as mangas e escrever uma nova linguagem de programação para passar pelos firewalls de Wakanda e ter acesso discreto ao país; por isso ficou surpreso quando reconheceu a inscrição da Princesa Shuri De Wakanda, a filha mais nova do rei, com uma identidade falsa, ele logo queria recusar e mandar um e-mail deixando bem claro que ele sabia sobre eles, mas, então, ele imaginou que a princesa sendo um gênio queria conhecer outros gênios que a pudessem acompanhá-la em sua inteligência, por isso, Tony permitiu a inscrição dela e logo ela estava fazendo amizade com o grupo que seus filhos faziam parte e o grupo todo se dá muito bem e também não impede que tenham amizade com outras crianças fora do grupo.

Agora, Tony tem que cobrir a falha de sua segurança, Klaue sabe que a Princesa Shuri De Wakanda está no programa, está em Nova York, o mais vulnerável possível e não poderia desperdiçar a chance e os lucros que teria sequestrando a princesa e também ter acesso a sua inteligência e sabendo apenas uma vez de Klaue, a parceria com os Amigos Da Humanidade foi o momento de oportunidade. Tony deixa as coisa com o FBI e a Interpol, afinal, eles também estão caçando Klaue, não somente o vibranium que ele roubo, suas mãos estão em vários negócios ilegais; somente coube a Tony lidar com a tempestade que surgiu quando a notícia surgiu na imprensa, Tony passou o resto do programa tranquilizando os pais e garantindo a segurança deles e de fato, mostrando que foi sua segurança que impediu a invasão dos Amigos Da Humanidade; quanto a Ulysses Klaue, esse permaneceria em segredo, especialmente devido a ele ser um homem difícil de encontrar e também Tony queria avisar pessoalmente a Família Real De Wakanda e claro não trazer o dito país para os holofotes; Tony não seria o cara que pressionaria, ele esperaria que eles dessem o primeiro passo e então Tony apreciaria o desafio. O programa durou um mês e tirando a tentativa de invasão, foi um sucesso; a Stark Industries deu certificados oficiais a todas as crianças participantes com a assinatura de Tony e não somente deu a eles o conhecimento; a chance de enriquecer o próprio conhecimento, mas, a chance de estar entre iguais e de serem capazes de fazer amizades e de descobrirem que poderiam crescer cada vez mais alto; o grupo que seu filhos fizeram parte é um exemplo disso quando juntos construíram um foguete que lançaram e foi um sucesso, mesmo separados por grandes distâncias eles garantiram que manteriam contato e nos dias seguintes depois do programa Tony viu que isso é verdadeiro quando seus filhos mantinham comunicação com os novos amigos.

Wakanda surgiu a muito tempo quando um meteorito de vibranium caiu na Terra, precisamente na África Oriental; cinco tribos que guerreavam entre se sobreviveram e tomaram isso como um sinal dos deuses para parar a guerra e se unirem e assim nasceu Wakanda; essas cinco tribos explorando o meteorito começaram a aprender a usar o vibranium e logo tinham as melhores armas que lhe permitiram expandir o seu território e formando o país como é conhecido atualmente; daquela cinco tribos surgiu um homem que havia dito que o meteorito é um sina dos deuses e que seu presente deve ser protegido e somente usado por eles, ele se tornaria o primeiro Pantera Negra e o primeiro Rei Da Wakanda; foi somente na Era Das Colonizações que Wakanda decidiu definitivamente se isolar do resto do mundo e permaneceu assim por séculos enquanto assistia aos outros ao redor do mundo em guerra, em doenças e em pobreza; Wakanda se desenvolvia e prosperava; atualmente o mundo está chegando perto do desenvolvimento de Wakanda sendo impulsionado por algumas das mentes mais inteligentes do mundo e uma dessas mentes se chama Tony Stark; um homem que está dando saltos gigantes na tecnologia e mostrando ao mundo o novo elemento que seu pai havia criado, o Starkium e isso de fato, chamou a atenção do Rei De Wakanda, T'Chaka; entre os seus deveres como rei, ele conseguiu tempo para acompanhar os trabalhos de Tony Stark e talvez seja por isso e também para deixar sua filha feliz que permitiu que Shuri fizesse parte do Programa De Verão Para Crianças Dotadas Da Stark Industries; depois de um mês, sua filha estava de volta para Wakanda, para sua casa:

\- Baba! – disse Shuri pulando e abraçando T'Chaka que riu muito e abraçou de volta:

\- Agora Shuri! – disse Ramonda chamando a atenção de sua filha – Um mês longe de casa e já esqueceu o protocolo?

\- Não se preocupe querida! – disse T'Chaka – Eu não me importei que T'Challa segue os protocolos quando tinha a idade dela!

\- Eu sei! – disse Ramonda sorrindo – Mas, seria um constrangimento se tivesse mais alguém além das Dora Milaje!

\- Eu não ligo! – disse T'Chaka – Você sabe disso esposa, mais importante nesse momento é ver meus filhos felizes!

\- O meu também marido! – disse Ramonda terminando a conversa:

\- Agora Shuri, me diga como foi nesse programa! – disse T'Chaka.

Shuri começou a contar sobre os seus dias nos EUA com o programa e convivendo com outras crianças inteligentes como ela, conhecendo as maiores mentes do mundo; T'Chaka claro que estava vendo a felicidade de sua filha e a promessa que os amigos que ela fez manteriam contato; então seus filhos T'Challa e Jakarra vieram escutando Shuri contando tudo o que havia acontecido, detalhando cada coisa; ambos os irmãos estavam escutando, mas, T'Chaka estava olhando para seu filho amis velho T'Challa, ele podia estar atento, mas, em seus olhos havia uma tristeza e uma distância que ainda não o permitiu de desconectar do ambiente; essa tristeza vinha dos término do relacionamento com Ororo Munroe; uma mulher mais velha namorando seu filho, ela conhecia o segredo de Wakanda, mas, ainda sim, uma mulher de extrema confiança e poderosa; seus poderes capazes de controlar o clima a ponto de ela receber o nome de Tempestade; ela é reconhecida por todo o continente trazendo água nos tempos de maior necessidade ao continente e o povo da África a via como uma deusa; seu possível casamento entre seu filho e Tempestade faria o casal mais poderoso que já governou Wakanda, mas, nesse caso não é para ser.

Sua filha terminou o relato e em seguida saiu para seu laboratório entusiasmada certamente querendo se atualizar das inovações que aconteceram enquanto ela estava fora, além e colocar em prática as ideias e as discussões que teve no programa:

\- Eu vou tentar trazê-la de volta! – disse Ramonda se levantando sorrindo – Ela nem descansou!

\- Me chame se precisar de ajuda esposa! – disse T'Chaka – Afinal, ela é uma força da natureza!

\- Eu posso com ela marido! – disse Ramonda divertida indo atrás de sua filha.

T'Chaka olhou para os seus filhos que ficaram e os três discutiram o que fizeram o dia todo; T'Chaka viu que estava na hora de trazer seus filhos para cada vez mais perto dos caminhos do política, burocracia, diplomacia de governar Wakanda; Jakarra ainda tinha alguns anos pela frente antes de encarar esse enorme trabalho, T'Challa estava entrando lentamente, T'Chaka viu que seu filho é mais guerreiro do que político e por isso estava indo lentamente, mas, ele viu que está na hora de acelerar as coisas, enquanto para Jakarra, ele tinha que encontrar algo que ele gostaria de fazer; T'Challa é um verdadeiro guerreiro, Shuri é uma cientista, mas, Jakarra estava apenas ali, não se destacando, apenas ofuscado pelos seus irmãos e T'Chaka teme que isso pode ter consequências no futuro.

O Rei T'Chaka estava em seu trabalho diário; nunca é fácil cuidar de um reino inteiro; especialmente quando esse reino é isolado e mente para o mundo todo sobre suas verdadeiras capacidades; nesses últimos anos T'Chaka mantem para se mesmo o pensamento de abrir Wakanda para o mundo, sair do isolamento, pedir desculpas por qualquer falha que tenha cometido com os outros países e tentar construir pontes e parcerias; T'Chaka sabe que não existe amizades entre os países, apenas interesses mútuos e parcerias; quando os interesses se diferem, ainda se tenta encontrar um meio termo, mas, as vezes acaba com os dois países em lados opostos; T'Chaka sabe que não enfrenta esse tipo de problema, afinal, Wakanda não tem pontes, mas, também ele sabe que as parcerias superam qualquer tipo de problema que elas podem trazer e talvez para Wakanda evoluir mais uma vez precise encarar os pecados do passado, perdi perdão e sair mais forte; talvez seja a hora dele mesmo encarar o passado e perdi perdão; seus pensamentos saem quando um alerta de seu computador holográfico alerta um e-mail; T'Chaka acessa e quando o lê fica completamente surpresa; ainda surpreso, manda chamar a sua família; eles chegam se espalhando pelo seu escritório curiosos com a chamada inesperada:

\- Algo aconteceu Baba? – perguntou T'Challa:

\- Sim! – respondeu T'Chaka – Recebi um e-mail que é revelador e perturbador ao mesmo tempo!

\- Que tipo de e-mail marido? – perguntou Ramonda:

\- Leiam! – respondeu T'Chaka enviando o e-mail para todos para que lessem através das Contas De Kimoyo De Acesso Remoto:

"Sua Alteza".

"Eu tenho motivos para estar mandando essa mensagem para você e sua família; grandes motivos, normalmente não me daria o trabalho de escrever a você; afinal, não temos nenhuma relação e certamente meu pai azedou qualquer chance de isso acontecer, mas, não é por isso que escrevo, vou voltar ao assunto do meu pai mais tarde. Devo dizer que passar pelos seus sistemas foi uma das coisas que mais tive prazer de fazer, a muito tempo que não tinha um desafio como esse em que me obrigou a ficar totalmente focado e escrever uma nova linguagem de computação; eu ficarei bastante feliz se um dia Wakanda se abrir para o mundo, o desafio que trará será incrível; de qualquer forma; atravessar sua programação foi para impedir de qualquer chance de ser visto para avisá-lo que sei sobre sua filha, a Princesa Shuri, mesmo que ela tenha se inscrito com um nome falso certamente a ordem dos seus pais, eu sabia sobre quem de verdade estava entrando para o meu programa; eu a aconselho a ser verdadeira com seus novos amigos; amizades não duram se decidirem manter a mentira. Agora, o motivo para ter passado pela sua programação e estar mandando esse e-mail tem um único motivo, um nome na verdade. Ulysses Klaue. Conheci Klaue apenas uma vez em uma conferência de armas, foi apenas uma vez e aprendi que ele tem boca solta; ele fala muito e disse o bastante sobre Wakanda e tenho certeza que senhores da guerra, ditadores, terroristas e criminosos sabem sobre Wakanda e o vibranium e Klaue sabe sobre família real e quando Shuri veio para Nova York ele viu uma oportunidade e tentou sequestra-la, ele fez parceria com os Amigos Da Humanidade (um grupo racista contra mutantes), mas, não conseguiram avançar muito ou até mesmo entrar nos terrenos; oficialmente a tentativa de ataque veio dos Amigos Da Humanidade; o envolvimento de Klaue está encoberto, convenci as autoridades que Wakanda quer lidar com ele diretamente. Quanto ao meu pai adquirindo vibranium; bem, o metal vem do espaço em forma de meteorito; devo questionar fortemente a educação de Wakanda se não aprendem o que acontece com um meteorito que entra na Terra. Eu agradeço a sua atenção a esse e-mail Rei T'Challa e espero que sua filha, a Princesa Shuri apareça no ano que vem no meu programa."

"Tony Stark".

"Você sabe quem eu sou".

T'Chaka viu sua família em os mais variados graus de surpresa, mas, também havia outros sentimentos, incredulidade, medo, raiva, ele vai trabalhar agora para lidar com todos esses sentimentos:

\- Bem, o que vocês têm a dizer? – perguntou T'Chaka:

\- Como esse colono se atreve a ultrapassar nossa programação? – perguntou T'Challa. T'Chaka se sentiu decepcionado; somente nessa frase, o rei teria que revisar o sistema de educação de Wakanda e teria que ficar muito mais perto de seu filho para ensiná-lo a ser um governante; agora ele teria que educar seus filhos:

\- Primeiro meus filhos; estou decepcionado com vocês! – disse T'Chaka:

\- Baba? – perguntou Shuri e Jakarra ao mesmo tempo:

\- Terei que revisar o sistema de educação de Wakanda somente com essa frase T'Challa! – disse T'Chaka – Primeiro, os Estados Unidos nunca fizeram parte da Era Da Colonização, na verdade eles foram colonizados; eles lutaram uma guerra para se libertarem; se você está se referindo a qualquer pessoa que tenha a pele branca como "colono" é insultuoso e racista meu filho; eu e Ramonda criamos você melhor do que isso!

T'Challa parecia genuinamente com vergonha:

\- Espero que vocês entendam Shuri e Jakarra! – disse T'Chaka:

\- Sim baba! – disseram os dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo:

\- Agora; o que pode me dizer sobre o que acontece quando um objeto espacial cai na Terra? – perguntou T'Chaka:

\- Eu! – disse Shuri imediatamente e empolgada. T'Chaka e Ramonda sorriram:

\- Então diga filha! – disse Ramonda:

\- Aquece e se parte em pedaços, ao atingir o chão, se quebra mais uma vez e os pedaços se espalham por milhares de quilômetros! – respondeu Shuri:

\- Correto filha! – disse T'Chaka – Esse conhecimento nos traz um problema!

\- Que problema? – pergunta T'Challa:

\- De que a maior parte do vibranium recuperado ao longo dos séculos pode ter sido adquirido legalmente! – respondeu T'Chaka:

\- Você está certo disso marido? – perguntou Ramonda:

\- Sim! – respondeu T'Chaka – Tony Stark deixou nas entrelinhas que o vibranium que foi transformado no famosos Escudo Do Capitão América foi legalmente adquirido; claro que teremos que ver a prova, mas, creio que teremos de parar de chamar a Família Stark de "Família De Ladrões"!

\- Não podemos ser acusados de sermos ladrões Baba! – disse T'Challa – Somos uma nação isolada!

\- Tem razão! – disse T'Chaka – Mas, acho que está na hora de Wakanda abrir para o mundo!

Todos ficaram de boca aberta com as palavras do rei, surpresos na verdade que não mostraram outra reação além da surpresa:

\- Tem certeza disso marido? – perguntou Ramonda:

\- Tony Stark vem liderando as inovações tecnológicas no mundo nos últimos anos, ela vai um enorme salto com esse novo elemento criado por seu pai, Starkium que certamente tem propriedades parecidas com o vibranium e como temos competição estaremos sozinhos e sem nenhum aliado para nos ajudar! – disse T'Chaka:

\- Sempre fizemos as coisas sozinho pai! – disse T'Challa:

\- E isso pode ter sido um erro T'Challa! – disse T'Chaka – Você não vê os aliados que a Stark Industries tem, os favores que ela acumula, a influência que ela tem; não temos esse tipo de coisa e à medida que o mundo avança tecnologicamente, não vai demorar para descobrir sobre nós e quando isso acontecer não vamos ter nenhum aliado a recorrer, nenhum favor a pedir ou alguma influência para colocar a situação a nosso favor!

\- Eles vão nos odiar marido! – disse Ramonda – Nós mentimos para todos e especialmente nossos vizinhos; seremos acusados de sermos as piores coisas que estão nessa terra e certamente seremos isolados e dessa vez não teremos a vantagem de manter nosso desenvolvimento em segredo!

\- Eu já pensei nisso; pensei em cada coisa que você disse esposa! – disse T'Chaka – Mas, mostrar quem somos de verdade para o mundo seja o melhor caminho; segredos não são para sempre, eles sempre têm um meio de serem revelados!

\- Não pode ser com seu reinado Baba! – disse T'Challa:

\- Talvez não, mas, pode ser no seu reinado futuro T'Challa! – disse T'Chaka – Será melhor se nos revelarmos de forma controlada e Wakanda pode passar pela tempestade de forma mais ilesa do que se imagina, por isso, é a sua decisão contar a verdade aos seus amigos Shuri!

\- Seja qual for a sua decisão, nós vamos apoiar você! – disse Ramonda abraçando a sua filha. Shuri ficou calada por algum tempo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa e sentido o peso dessa decisão, mas, ela é uma filha do Pantera Negra e ela tinha coragem:

\- Eu quero contar a verdade! – disse Shuri.

Tony Stark estava alheio ao que aconteceu como consequência do seu e-mail, ele havia feito o seu trabalho de avisar a família sobre a tentativa de sequestro de Ulysses Klaue e então podia deixar isso de lado, Wakanda não fez nada pelo mundo, apenas fez por seu próprio povo e deixou o resto do mundo a própria sorte, claro que ele entendia o poder que o vibranium podia trazer, o medo do que poderia acontecer se esse metal caísse em mãos erradas, mas, isso não quer dizer que não exista outros meios de proteger o vibranium além de se esconder, para todos, eles veriam que Wakanda escolheu o caminho mais fácil, o caminho covarde, mas, Tony espera que o e-mail que enviou tenha adiantado as coisas; T'Chaka abriu Wakanda para o mundo depois de Ultron, agora, ele terá mais tempo para fazer essa transição de postura política e não deixar isso nas mãos de seu filho T'Challa; não que ele quisesse; T'Challa foi colocado em um situação que ele não tinha certeza e mesmo que depois ele se sentisse confortável com a decisão de seu pai; depois que o choque da revelação de Wakanda passou, o mundo analisou a situação e as coisas desmoronaram.

Wakanda foi vista como uma nação de covardes por se isolarem, esse rótulo veio dos países africanos, depois de monstros assassinos e sequestradores, as pessoas que viajam ou fugiam dos conflitos que assolavam onde moravam anteriormente acabavam em Wakanda e nunca mais foram vistos; essa situação não pegou bem; foram acusados de ladrões e sabotadores, ladrões por sabotarem a tecnologia de fora de Wakanda e roubava a mesma tecnologia para avançar o seu país além de roubarem vibranium legalmente adquirido daqueles de fora de Wakanda; Tony riu muito quando trouxe a documentação de seu pai do vibranium que ele adquiriu e fez o Escudo Do Capitão América; ele ficou particularmente feliz quando o rosto arrogante de T'Challa caiu; depois dessa situação os abrutes caíram em cima de Wakanda e o romenos não deixaram o mundo e especialmente T'Challa esquecer o que ele havia feito em seu país. Quando Thanos veio com seu exército e Rogers levou os Vingadores e os Guardiões Da Galáxia para Wakanda, o mundo foi um pouco mais lento para ajudar; uma declaração velada de que eles seriam diferentes de Wakanda, já que eles nunca enviaram qualquer tipo de ajuda.

Tirando tudo isso, Tony estava feliz com seus filhos tivessem feitos amizades que ele tinha certeza que seria para a vida toda enquanto ele assistia seus filhos conversando com Shuri e os outros em teleconferência e a Princesa de Wakanda contando a verdade e diferente antes de voltar no tempo, Tony não teria feito algo parecido, mas, agora, ele tinha justificado o por que sempre o chamaram de "futurista"; não por seus avanços tecnológicos, mas, sim, por ajudar a próxima geração; eles de verdade são o futuro.


End file.
